Sword of Slytherin
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Following events in "Summer School," Harry dreams of vampires, black misty creatures, and Voldie & his DE, searching for the fabled Sword of Slytherin. Join Harry and family/friends as they unravel Slytherin's deadly secrets during his fifth year.
1. Family

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Warning**: Hints of Dramione.

**Family**

At Sinistra Manor, I glance towards Draco before racing down the dirt footpath towards the front door, which is a good distance away. It's so beautiful out here in the gardens, though. When Mum and Dad married, they didn't allow us to go outside for some reason, which we kids surprisingly obeyed. Several minutes later, Draco suddenly shoves me towards the ground with a loud laugh after I've reached for the door.

"Ha, I win again," drawls Draco, grinning widely. "Awe, you didn't hurt yourself, did you, little brother?" He then leans towards me. "Would you like me to call Mummy over to kiss your knee?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," I growl before throwing a clump of dirt at him. He acts as if I've thrown manure at him because he cries out sharply. I instantly burst out laughing, watching him scream and flail his arms about like a lunatic.

However, as I slowly go back up on my feet, I notice that Dad and Mum are still a ways off in the distance. Suddenly, Draco tackles me back down to the ground. Wrestling on the soft ground, we roll around and somehow manage to end up in a very thorny rose bush.

"OW!" I yell, shooting up out of the bush, which Draco follows suit. He's a bit more graceful than I am, though. He doesn't look at all like someone who had a thorn stick him in a rather bad place. I grimace and rub my sore bum where the thorn has stuck me.

"If you two morons are done acting like mutts, perhaps you could join us," Dad says, glaring at both of us. He definitely looks like the menacing evil bat of the dungeons again.

"Eh, boys will be boys, Severus," a familiar voice says with a hearty chuckle. "Sort of makes me wish I didn't have two girls. Well, don't just stand there, boys. Come in."

Draco and I both smile towards Orin Sinistra, Mum's Dad. He has short dark brown hair and rich chocolaty eyes. He's wearing a midnight blue casual shirt and black pants. He's the same height as Dad, but a bit more rounded out. He's nowhere near my Uncle Vernon, though. He looks healthier. I then shake my head. I sound so stupid right now analyzing him.

"Father, is . . . Aura!" Mum's little sister, Jezlyn, instantly throws her arms around Mum.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Jezzie? After all, it's a bit past your bed time, isn't it?" Mum teases.

"As if I'd miss this," the almost fourteen-year old replies snottily. Her honey-colored curls bounce radiantly off her bare shoulders as she wears a pair of blue jeans and green tank top. Her green eyes then dart towards Dad before her grin widens. "I see my brother-in-law wasted no time knocking you up, big sis."

"Jezlyn," Orin admonishes harshly. "There's no need for Severus to learn that you and Aura inherited your mouths from your mother." He then smirks dangerously when Syra, Mum's Mum, smacks his shoulder.

"And there is no need to scare off our son-in-law and grandchildren with your wickedness, Orin," Syra replies, catching my eyes.

I don't know how to describe it, but I feel a chill sweep over me at her look. Then again, Syra is definitely scary. She's extremely pale, almost to the point of being translucent. Her hair, however, is a golden blond, and her eyes are almost an unnatural blue. Her eyes are probably the most unsettling for me. She has that same piercing stare that Dad sometimes has when he's trying to figure something out. She smiles softly towards Draco and me, though.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Draco. Welcome," she says politely, motioning for us to enter the manor.

I follow Dad's lead. Honestly, Mum's Mum is creepy. When Jezlyn glances towards Draco with a familiar bashful smile, I nearly snort. What is it about girls and dark wizards? Walking into the foyer, I keep my eyes in front of me to be respectful. I mean, I have been to the manor before, but we couldn't really explore it.

"I expect you two gentlemen would like to visit your room," Syra says with a soft smile.

At her questioning, I want to ask why we have to share a room, but I don't. I only nod, which I notice Draco follows suit. Maybe I'm not the only one she freaks out. We silently follow the happy bouncing girl up the massive staircase. I glance towards Draco. He has to be used to all this glitz and glamour of the rich. However, he meets my look and shakes his head with a soft laugh.

"How in the hell does everyone know what I'm thinking all the time?" I grumble.

"Potter, you're about as obvious as Longbottom after melting his cauldron," Draco drawls. "We Malfoys were nowhere this extravagant. I doubt my late aunt even was. Obviously, Aurora comes from a very powerful family."

"Well, duh," Jezlyn replies suddenly ahead of us. "We descend from Salazar Slytherin. Of course, we're powerful." She then stops and opens the door in front of her. "It perhaps isn't what you're used to at Prince Manor, but it'll have to do for now. Aura will be right across the hall from you." She then walks closer towards Draco. "And I'm in the room to the left."

"Thank you, Jezlyn," Draco responds with a forced smile.

"Anytime, Draco," she says happily. "After all, I'm going to need a friend in Slytherin this fall."

"A friend?" says Draco softly.

"This fall?" simultaneously I respond.

"Yeah, don't tell Aura, but Mother has finally convinced Headmaster Dumbledore into allowing me to attend Hogwarts for my remaining years."

"You're going to Hogwarts in the fall?" I watch Jezlyn nod happily.

"Oh, don't worry, though, Harry. I won't associate with your kind."

Within seconds, I hear Draco burst out laughing, which makes me glare at the prat. Just because I'm a Gryffindor, it doesn't mean I'm the leper of the family. Wonderful, my . . . aunt and my brother are going to exclude me just because I'm the crimson and gold sheep. I huff in annoyance at them before storming into my room that I have to share with my big prat of a brother. All anger leaves my body at the sight of the room, though.

"This is our room?" I ask, turning back towards Jezlyn.

"What? Is something wrong with it?"

"Hell, no," I respond before scoffing. The room's huge and has two four-poster beds that are set opposite of each other. One bed has silver bedding, while the other has emerald. There's a balcony that overlooks the gardens and reflecting pools. The floors are mahogany and definitely polished. This entire room looks like it was fit for a king. I hate to think what Mum and Dad's room is like if our room looks like this. I glance towards the separate armories that are probably worth more than my Firebolt. When my eyes finally rest on our trunks, I smile and shake my head. Compared to the room, our trunks make us seem like poor beggars. "Just how rich is this family?" I ask half to myself and half aloud to Jezlyn.

"If you added the Prince, Malfoy, and Potter vaults together, you still wouldn't be anywhere close to our vaults."

"If you guys are so rich, then why is Mum working at Hogwarts?" I squawk shocked.

"Because I enjoy teaching, Harry," Mum softly responds behind us. "Jezlyn, Mother wishes for you downstairs. Don't give me that look. I lived here long before you did. Now move it." After Jezlyn walks out of our room and shuts the door behind her, Mum glances at Draco and me. "The vaults are in my mother's name, not mine." She's rather serious as she speaks.

"You have access to them, though, right?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, but I make a habit of not accessing them, Harry. I have my own vault to use if I'm in need of purchasing something." She then laughs. "My mother perhaps still believes that I'm idiotic for not using the family vault, but it has instilled self-discipline in me. Hard work never killed anyone, and I like earning instead of receiving. It puts more value on my things."

"I understand." I then sigh. I haven't really had time to dwell on it, but I have now with the lull. "What should Draco and I call your parents?"

"My father won't care what you call him. I perhaps would try to avoid calling my mother anything at this point." She then pulls Draco and me into a sideways hug. "Did Jezlyn inform you two that Severus and I will be right across the hall if you need anything?"

"Yes, she told us," Draco says with a nod.

"Mum, don't take this the wrong way, but your mum's scary," I quietly say. I hear her laugh before she kisses the top of my head.

"Glad I'm not the only one," she drawls. "Seriously, Harry, it's normal. My mother has a bit of a reserved nature about her." I nod slowly, wanting to say 'no kidding.' "I take after my father in my disposition, and I'm starting to see signs of Jezlyn attempting to take after her. She's harmless, though, Harry. You and Draco have nothing to fear from her. At this point, the only person in this crazy family who should fear her is Severus. However, as I'm sure I do not need to point out, Harry, Severus is rather fearless at times."

I don't point out that I've seen Dad scared out of his mind. There are too many bad memories that associate with that day. I feel Mum rest a hand against my forehead and hear her sigh. I glance down at her swollen abdomen that her robes try to hide. My little brother or sister is in there. I then roll my eyes. I sound like Flitwick after someone answers correctly.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mum," I reply, not noticing that I'm leaning against her.

"Well, we should probably go downstairs for dinner."

Draco and I nod before pulling back from her. I have to say that I feel rather empty now. Then again, according to Draco, Hermione, and Dad, I crave for affection because I didn't get enough as a child. I so love having my own personal therapists to go to whenever I am in need to hear the same damn thing repeated to me since I was five.

As we walk out of the room, I stick close to Mum. I've been doing that a lot lately. However, Draco has also so I know that it's not just me being a completely needy person. I think we're still scared about losing her. I mean, we came so close. I then close my eyes to think of something else.

"I'm rather surprised that Declan hasn't shown up yet," Mum muses aloud as we walk down the long corridor towards the stairs. She then holds her arm out to stop us. Obviously, she has just realized something. "I should perhaps warn you before we go downstairs." She softly bites her bottom lip as she's trying to figure out how to word something.

"Mistress Aurora, I had thought I smelt your lovely fragrance earlier," a young man in his early twenties suddenly speaks from the foyer up to us.

I glance over the banister towards him, and my mouth drops. My eyes glance towards Draco and see that he too is shocked. I shake my head and glance back at the pale young man. He has short jet-black hair, brown eyes, and has bulging muscles that show how muscular he is.

"Declan, I was starting to think you were out hunting."

"I could never hunt knowing that you are here without protection, my Lady," he replies with a soft smile. His dark eyes are alight in amusement.

My eyes then bulge out when I catch the two sharp pointy fangs sticking out against his pale skin. He's . . . he's a . . . My head whips towards Mum. With huge green eyes, I point down to the young man speaking with her. Mum only smiles apologetically before kissing my cheek.

"Yes, Harry, Declan is a vampire."

"He's . . . he's . . ." I then glance back downstairs. Only he's not down there anymore.

"Forgive me, young Master Harry, but I must inform you that you're frankly just not my type," Declan drawls, standing directly behind me now. He chuckles as I start to fall backwards, only to have Draco grab my arm and hold me upright. "A good evening to you, young Master Draco," he says, politely inclining his head towards Malfoy.

"You're a vampire," I stupidly say, getting the words out finally.

"Yes, I am a frequent drinker of blood." Declan's eyes then glance down towards Mum's swollen abdomen. "I see that wizard of yours wasted no time with you."

"This isn't going to turn into another duel is it, Declan?"

"Oh, dear no, my Lady, I'd hate for your husband to end up on his abnormally large nose."

"I think you'd be surprised how fast Severus is."

"Ah, you mean, because he pretends to be a bat?" Declan then laughs loudly. "We should perhaps join the others before your husband decides he needs a pair of fangs for a potion of his." He then holds his arm out chivalrously for her. "My Lady," he says with that frightening smile.

"We-we'll take her," I stutter, fumbling with my robes in an attempt to find my wand.

"Your wand is in your other pocket, young Master Harry," he drawls in amusement. "And I doubt you could subdue me with what little magic you're taught up there at that school of yours. Now come along, young Master Harry, and don't make a scene."

"You're a vampire," I repeat, feeling a bit more courageous.

"Oh, Merlin, yes, Potter, you've already established that," Draco says, grabbing my arm. "Come on, you foolish Gryffindor, before he gets hungry and we become his tasty little snacks." He pulls me down the stairs quickly.

How can Draco do this? Mum's with a vampire! He could suck her blood and kill her. With that lovely thought, I'm dragged into the room where Dad glances at me with a calculating look. Mum's parents aren't at the table yet. _Mum's with a vampire, and Draco is a heartless bastard,_ I send through our link. However, I don't see any outrage in Dad's face. I mean, this man is supposed to protect her.

_I __am__ protecting her, Harry. However, I am also a guest in this house, and unlike you, I can control myself so that I'm not acting like a foolish Gryffindor as you are. However, it might help to know that Aurora is behind you, though,_ Dad responds.

I whirl around instantly. It's rather foolish of me, even I know it, but I push back Mum's collar to look at her neck. She glances at me, but says nothing. There are no puncture wounds, so I sigh contently.

"Hmm, perhaps I should relinquish my duties as your protector, my Lady," Declan says, staring at me with a soft smile. "Young Master Harry puts both Severus and me to shame." He then laughs before shaking his head. "It perhaps might interest you, young master, of my preference to biting my women in other places than the neck. It is so obvious, you know." He then slowly brings Mum's hand up and kisses it before inclining his head and walking towards an empty chair.

"If you even so think about it, Harry, I'll hex you," Mum says, catching my eyes. "But I do appreciate your concern." She gently kisses my cheek before joining Dad at the table.

"Am I the only one freaking out here?" I ask, glancing at Draco, Dad, and Jezlyn.

"That would be a given, Harry," Jezlyn says, rolling her green eyes at me. "Declan is sworn to protect her. He wouldn't hurt her." She then glances towards Draco. "I can see why Slytherins dislike Gryffindors. They're little drama queens," she drawls.

"If he protects her, then why wasn't he at Grimmauld?" I ask rather upset with being the laughing stock Gryffindor.

"Grimmauld?" replies Declan instantly. The smile is gone. "What occurred at this place?"

"It's nothing, Declan," Mum quickly responds.

"Nothing?" immediately I squawk. "You nearly died!" Within seconds, Dad's dark eyes dart towards me, and I see the familiar anger in them. I don't understand why he's so angry. She's the one lying by saying it was nothing.

_I'm upset because you are carrying on so foolishly, Harry._ _We are guests here. That means it is disrespectful to shout. _Dad then sighs. _However, I agree with your words, son._

"Is what he says true, my Lady?" Declan's face is full of seriousness. There are no remnants of amusement anywhere on his person. "Were you close to death at this Grimmauld?"

Mum stares at me and shakes her head slowly. She draws in a slow breath before sighing. Her dark eyes then dart towards Declan.

"A witch decided to use me as target practice, yes," replies Mum quietly.

"And the reason you did not inform me of this attempt?" Declan asks, staring at her in disbelief.

"The situation was under control. There was no need to inform you about the failed attempt. As you are well aware, Declan, I do not appreciate having my life disrupted—"

"You dare say those words to me?" he growls, throwing a napkin down on the table and standing up. "I am your sworn protector, my Lady. It is my duty to prevent you from harm."

"I'm married, Declan. If anyone is my sworn protector now, it is Severus. And he had the situation under control in your absence. There was no need."

"So you say, my Lady," he responds with a challenging look. "However, perhaps you need a reminder of your fourth year at Hogwarts when you claimed yet again that the situation was under control when it so was far from the truth."

I glance towards Declan. He wouldn't even be born yet when she was a fourth-year. I then scoff. Of course, he's a vampire so age really doesn't have any meaning for him anymore. Who knows how old he really was then? I glance at Mum and narrow my eyes. She's deathly white as she glares at him.

"I do not believe this is the appropriate audience for that charming little reminder, Declan," Mum replies, clenching her teeth.

"Perhaps not, but it gets you to stop being so damn stubborn, my Lady. I believe Severus would agree with me that our main priority is to protect you from harm. And I am rather certain that he would stand with me and say 'to hell with your dislikes' when in regards to your safety."

"So then I am to be a prisoner?"

"Oh, I assure you, Mistress Aurora, that if I could chain you to the wall, I would have done so long ago. Be as it may, I cannot. However, I fail to see how we have treated you as a prisoner." Declan then sighs and bows his head. "Forgive me, my Lady, but it is not just the threat of Lord Voldemort that you must fear, and you are well aware of this. They have not stopped searching for you over the years. And they sure as hell won't now with the approaching birth of your child."

"It is fairy tales and legends, Declan. There has been no shred of proof that anyone is after me."

"So you would rather play naïve and allow yourself to be vulnerable?" he says sarcastically.

"I'd rather not have my life turned upside down because of something a wizard foretold centuries ago before my birth."

"Dammit, Azrial!" snarls Declan, glaring at Mum. "What more must be shown to you before you will believe? You are of the unknown line! Or do you dispute your mother's claims?"

"I do not. However, I am not Azrial, and if you ever refer to me by that name again, I will—"

"I am well aware of what you'll do. Your threats have never changed," Declan replies calmly.

"And yet you continue to refer to me by that wretched name."

"You are the only one who believes it to be wretched. It is a gift."

"It is a curse!" Mum snaps before whirling around and briskly walking out of the dining room.

"She is the only one to think that," Declan mumbles, shaking his head slowly. He sighs heavily before inclining his head respectfully towards Dad. "Forgive me for upsetting her, Severus. I am aware of the healer's orders to do just the opposite."

"Should I be concerned with this 'Azrial' business?" Dad replies softly.

"It is my responsibility to ensure that you are not." Declan then runs his hand through his short hair. "She is the only one who thinks of it as curse. It is a gift and something she should treasure, not fear. Then again, I should have known Mistress Aurora would take it this way. She hasn't changed a bit since she was a few months old. She is still stubborn as ever. You need not concern yourself over any of that, though. I will take care of it if you ensure her safety from Lord Voldemort."

"I shall do so."

"Forgive me, but what shall you do, Severus?" Syra replies softly as she walks into the dining room with her husband next to her.

"Many apologies, my Lady," Declan instantly says, kneeling and bowing his head respectfully.

"I take it my daughter has thrown yet another tantrum about her destiny?"

"Yes, my Lady, but I've already taken the liberty of ensuring that she cannot leave the manor."

My eyes narrow on Declan. It's almost as if he's fearful of Syra, which I can definitely relate. The woman scares the living daylights out of me. I then sigh. My curiosity is definitely piqued with what I've witnessed so far. They keep acting as if Mum is like some high priestess or something. At that thought, I glance towards Dad. I wonder if he knows what's going on.

"That bodes well for you then, Declan. She is no doubt sulking in her room as always." Syra's blue eyes then catch mine. She remains staring at me for a few moments before glancing away. "You will have to forgive me. I suddenly have lost my appetite." Holding up a hand, she then flashes a soft smile towards us with her piercing blue eyes on me again. "Enjoy yourselves tonight, boys, and I wish you many pleasant dreams." She then whirls around and glides out of the room gracefully.

As soon as she has left the room, I let out the breath that I've been holding. That woman scares the hell out of me. She's like a Dumbledore-Dad-Voldemort combination. I then shiver from a sudden chill. Slowly, I walk towards the table and take my seat next to Draco and across from Dad.

"Well, on that lovely note, let us see what's for dinner," Orin says with a soft awkward chuckle. "Declan, you may join us. There's no need for you to be kneeling on the floor like that. Syra's gone."

"Of course, sir, I apologize profusely." The dark-haired vampire then quickly retakes his seat near Dad and forces his face to relax. He's still rather angry with Mum.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for Mum?"

"I assure you that we need not wait, Harry. Aura will be joining us shortly if Syra has anything to say about, which she no doubt has."

I nod slowly. I don't blame Mum for being scared of her. I then sigh softly. I can't keep my questions to myself. It's that stupid Gryffindor side of me again. I glance towards Declan.

"Why did you call Mum 'Azrial'?"

"It is her name, whether she likes it or not," he replies with a soft smile. "Forgive me, for I believe you've heard this more than a few times, but you are the Boy-Who-Lived. It is one of the numerous names I believe you have. Other than your true name, that is." He then draws in a breath. "Azrial is similar to your Boy-Who-Lived status, young Master Harry. She finds it as a curse as you saw, while others find it to be a gift."

"So Mum is special then?" I hear Jezlyn snort instantly. "I don't understand." I then glance at Dad and notice that he too seems rather confused. At least I'm not the only one.

"There are three reasons a pureblood marries another pureblood, which I'm sure Draco could vouch for. The first reason is to get ahead financially. The second is for families to become more powerful socially, and the final reason is to strengthen the magic of the pureblooded families." I nod slowly. "Draco, you are the result of a union between the Black and Malfoy families. Am I correct?" He only nods. "Am I also correct that you casted more powerful spells than your father did?" He shrugs.

"You are correct in that assumption," Dad replies softly.

"Then Draco's parents married to strengthen the familial magic." Jezlyn then glances at me. "Father, could you perhaps explain to Harry about their case?"

"Jezlyn, it is not something either of them needs to know right now."

"No, wait, please, what does she mean?" I quickly ask. Orin glances at me before motioning towards Declan to respond for him.

"You are the result of a Muggleborn witch and pureblood father," Declan responds quietly. I nod instantly. "If any purebloods followed the old ways anymore, they'd consider Muggleborns royalty." I narrow my eyes on him. "Young Master Harry, it is extremely rare for Muggles to give birth to a magical child. It takes several hundred mutations before it finally works. A Muggle family could die out fully before delivering a witch or wizard. Because of the difficulty, the magic of most Muggleborns are more stable than that of their pureblood counterparts." I notice Draco listening intently to Declan. "They are also able to rely more heavily on their cores and do not suffer the ill effects of after draining it."

"So then you're saying that I'm pretty good at magic because of my mum instead of Dad?"

"Well, you now have Severus's blood in you, but yes, young Master Harry. Your mother being Muggleborn has made you more powerful than your pureblood classmates."

"Cool," Draco whispers next to me.

I glance at the blond with a look of shock. He's the one who has taunted me for years because my mum was a Muggleborn. Now, he thinks it's cool. I scoff and glance back at Declan. Of course! Hermione is a Muggleborn. How could I forget that my adoptive brother fancies my best friend, who also has Ron fancying her too?

"That is your case, young Master Harry. However, Severus's instance is rather unheard of."

Looking at Dad, I see him slowly sigh. I have to admit that I'm very interested in hearing why Dad's so awesome at magic. I mean, obviously, I know it's because he has worked hard at it and has tons of experience, but if there's another reason . . .

"I believe I have answered your question enough, young Harry," Declan says with a soft smile.

"Well, who are these people after Mum, though?"

"They call themselves 'Black Shroud,' but they've only came close to her once," Declan admits.

"Are they like Death Eaters then?"

"No. Death Eaters are a miniscule threat compared to them." He then sighs, shaking his head. "When they had come close to her, she was only a few hours old. The slippery fiends managed somehow to pretend that they were matrons at St. Mungo's Hospital, and the idiotic staff thought nothing of it. They are like smoke at times, hence their name, but they've failed in their attempt because my brothers and I were watching from the shadows."

"What do they want? I mean, I still don't understand why they're after her."

When Dad visibly relaxes across from me, I know that Mum has entered the room. Declan instantly stands up and inclines his head respectfully towards her. Our conversation is obviously over. As soon as Mum walks around the table, I watch her. She's clearly still angry. However, she takes her seat next to Dad and sighs, attempting to relax. It doesn't work, though.

"Mother sends her apologies," Mum replies emotionlessly.

"I bet," snorts Orin before taking a sip from his silver goblet. "Luckily, we have two weeks to get past this animosity, Aura."

"Two weeks to make up for thirty-four years of trying to make me conform to her ideals," Mum quips with a forced smile. "I suppose stranger things have happened, though."

"Mum," I ask quietly. She glances at me, but doesn't say anything. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Harry. My mother is up to her usual antics."

"She is only trying to protect you, my Lady," Declan quietly replies.

"It's a little late for that protection of hers. However, we best drop this line of discussion before I am forced to hear another of her lectures." Mum then grabs a fork and starts to eat her salad without another word spoken. One more conversation dropped.

After dinner and later in the evening, Draco and I are getting ready for bed. I quickly slip into my loose sweatpants and t-shirt. From my silver-colored bed, I glance towards Draco who is sitting up against his headboard with an inkwell, quill, and thin black book on his lap. I grab one of my numerous pillows and throw it at him. I nearly laugh when he screeches at the sudden blow.

"What are you doing over there?" I ask after I gain his attention.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Potter?"

"Don't tell me that the great Draco Malfoy hasn't finished his summer work yet."

"Oh, shut up, Potter. I finished that weeks ago." He then sighs. "I'm writing."

"Writing what?" I ask in disbelief.

"As if I'd ever tell you," he drawls before focusing on his book again.

I watch him from my bed for a few moments. He's so concentrated on that book. My eyes then narrow on it. I could be wrong, but it looks like it's a journal. My eyes dart back up to him. Draco Malfoy has a diary. I want to laugh, but I don't. After all, there's nothing wrong with diaries. An idea then hits me. He is a Malfoy, and his dad has taught me that not all diaries are good.

"It doesn't write back, does it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That diary you're writing into," I reply, glancing at the black book in his hands.

"It's a journal, Potter, and no it doesn't write back." He then sighs heavily. "Fine, since I know you'll be a complete idiot and try to read it, I'll just show you. If you tell any of your little Gryffindor pals, though, I'll tell all of Slytherin how you cuddled up to Weasley after you both passed out."

"I did not!" I then watch in utter disbelief as Draco calmly walks to his trunk and pulls out a picture. My mouth drops at the picture in his hands. "Why would you take a picture of that?"

"Who says I did?" He then scoffs. "The twins had the picture, and I, being the rather excellent big brother that I am, filched it from them. Now, will you tell anyone?"

"Of course not," I respond moodily. I can't believe the big prat is blackmailing me. Then again, it's not as if I'd ever tell anyone what he wrote in the journal. Well, possibly if he were writing a hit list then I would tell someone. He gently throws his journal towards me and sighs. I silently open the journal and feel my heart stop. A rather amazing sketch of Hermione stares back at me. She's smiling while reading a book. I can tell by the background that she's in the library. I then flip the page and see more pictures of her. "I thought you said you were writing."

"I was," Draco replies with a loud scoff.

I flip more pages until I find an entry with words. My eyes narrow on it, though. It's poetry. I then glance at Draco. He's writing poetry, more importantly, love poetry. I keep the smile from my face before glancing back down and reading the words. He's pretty good at it. I then flip more pages until I find his last entry. I'll admit that I'm surprised that he's not over here throttling me to death, but he was the one who gave me the journal.

_I watch my lovely nymph from afar. She knows that I exist, but it is only hatred she feels for me, not undeniable love. I long for more, though. I long for nothing more than to tell her of my feelings. But I know that she would not believe me. She would see it as a trick, and I would understand. I have slurred so many wretched insults at her that it is a wonder how she even stands to be near me._

_It tears me up inside to see her with Weasel. He knows nothing of how to treat a lady as lovely as she is. He knows nothing of how delicate she is or how beautiful she is when she learns something new. He does not watch her to see her rich velvety chocolate eyes glow in wonder at the sight of a new book. He does not notice the discipline she has in terms of sweets when she wants nothing more than to devour them. He has never once seen her smile that lights up the room in a heavenly glow. He sees her only as his friend that just happens to be a girl._

_She is not a girl. She is a woman, and the one she loves should treat her as such. It is an insult to think of her as any other female. She is much more than those pretenders are. She has a fiery side that shows her determination and ability to love. Someday perhaps she will understand, but for now, I shall remain in the shadows, watching my nymph and waiting for her to be mine._

I stare at the page in utter amazement. I can just feel his emotions while writing this. He truly loves her. I then close my eyes. I already know that I'm so not getting in the middle of it. It's between Ron and Draco. However, a part of me is fiercely rooting for Draco to win her affections. His words prove how deeply he cares for her. At this point, I'm still not sure what Ron feels. I mean, I'll admit that I too felt at one point attracted towards Hermione, but she's more like a sister to me than that. Then again, I'm head over heels in love with a Ravenclaw who won't give me the time of day because I'm too much of a coward to ask. I sigh softly before getting out of bed and handing back his journal.

"You should tell her, Draco," I say quietly. "Because if she ever found this by accident, she might think that you're stalking her." I watch him snort before shaking his head.

"I can't tell her, Harry. You saw how she was with Weasel at the wedding."

"I'm not saying it will be easy, Draco, but I think she'd forgive you if she got to know the real you." I then nod in agreement with myself. "Yeah, I'm rather convinced she would. Night, Draco."


	2. Unsettling Dreams

**Unsettling Dreams**

The dream starts out the same as usual. I'm playing in the annual Quidditch game against Slytherin. Draco keeps bumping into me in attempts to reach the Snitch before me, but I'm outmaneuvering him with wicked moves that I know I can't attempt in real life. I don't know how, but my hand suddenly grasps the Snitch, and the game ends with yet another Gryffindor victory. I'm grinning widely as Draco growls next to me.

"I about had you that time," he grumbles.

"Sure you did, Dray," I drawl with a loud laugh. "And you weren't up in the Astronomy Tower last night snogging Hermione." I watch his face flush slightly. "No worries. I doubt anyone even noticed except me. You are being safe with her, right?" I immediately roar with laughter when he kicks the end of my broom.

"You're looking for that arse kicking, aren't you, Gryffindor?"

"Oh, like a sneaky snake like you could kick my ass," I reply, grinning widely. "After all, I might just let it slip to Mum and Dad about your so-called study sessions in the library."

"If you even so—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say, laughing. "You'll make my life a living hell. Then again, you do that already so that's not really a threat."

"Oh, ha, ha, little brother, you're so funny," Draco snidely snaps as we both touch down on the ground. He then pats me on the back roughly, which bucks me forward slightly. "Good catch, but I had you throughout most of it."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," I drawl, ducking into the Gryffindor locker rooms. I emerge a few minutes later after my quick rinse off. I've spiked my hair up because I know it makes my little sister giggle like mad. Plus, I know it pisses Dad off, and I can't make his life easy. Where would the fun be in that?

"Harry," a squeaky little girl with blond ringlets yells before launching herself at me. "Daddy said a bad word when you got it."

I glance towards Dad while picking my little sister up off the ground. He looks relaxed, but I can see the disappointment at the loss. Then again, his only daughter is also wearing Gryffindor war paint on one side of her face so maybe that's it. I kiss her cheek and ruffle my hair so the little beads of water drip on her. Her giggles increase into shrill sounds, which I notice makes Dad wince slightly.

"Stop it, Harry," she squeals through her loud giggles.

"I thought I heard a little howler monkey out here," Draco says as he emerges from the Slytherin locker room. He rolls his eyes at us.

"Help me, Draco," she squeals, still giggling like mad.

"Help a Gryffindor, sorry, Angel, it goes against the code," he replies with a serious face.

"But . . . but I'm not!" she says with a pout. Her little blond head then whips towards Dad. "Daddy, tell 'em that I'm not a yucky Gryffindor," she whines.

"And just why would I do that?" Dad drawls with a soft smirk.

"Cause you wuv me," she replies stubbornly.

"I don't wuv you."

Within seconds, Angel's eyes turn into big brown puddles before she lets out a wail right next to my ear. I grit my teeth and try to calm her down, but she refuses my attempts. Then again, Dad did just mock a poor little four-year-old.

"Give her here," Dad says, holding his arms out. He scoops Angel out of my arms and settles her on his hip. "I love you. I don't 'wuv' you. I know you can speak properly."

Draco and I stare at him in disbelief. He's treating her as if she's one of his potions students. I sigh heavily and shake my head. Hopefully, I don't inherit his parenting skills.

"Dad, she was just trying to be cute."

"I'm well aware of her intentions, Harry, but she does not need to lower herself to an idiot to be cute." Angel's wails increase tenfold within seconds.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mum says, quickly walking over in her crimson robes. "Severus, release her." A few moments later, Mum's holding poor Angel. "I know, love. Daddy's a big evil bat."

"I was merely pointing out—"

"Severus, if you value your life, you'll shut up," Mum responds giving him the 'mess with me and you die' look. She gently runs a hand down Angel's back as the poor girl's sobs turn into hiccups. "Shh, sweetie, Mummy's here." Mum glances at Draco and me. "It was a good game, boys. I take it, though, that you're going back to your common rooms for the evening?"

"Well, yeah, Mum, I've got to celebrate that beating we gave Slytherin, while Draco has to lick his wounds," I say, laughing. When the blond Slytherin shoves me, I shake my head in amusement. "What do you say, Angel, you want to party with the winners?" Her head immediately turns towards me, and she sniffles slightly.

"Harry, the Gryffindor common room is no place for a four-year-old."

"But Draco's taken her in the Slytherin common rooms for a victory party before," I argue.

"He did _what_?" Dad and Mum both exclaim.

"Thanks, little brother," Draco mumbles, glaring at me.

"Please, Mummy, can I go with Harry? I'll be good. I promise. Please, pretty please," she begs.

"You'll watch her?" I nod instantly. "All right," Mum sighs, handing Angel to me. "Guard her with your life, Harry. And do remember that four-year-olds are tattle-tales." I only scoff.

"Come on, El." I then carry my little sister off towards the huge castle. I notice Draco next to me. When we're out of earshot of Mum and Dad, I say, "You could probably get away with saying that Mum only let Angel stay with us if you were with me because they don't trust me."

"Nah, it's all right. You'll tell her I said hi, though?"

"Of course," I say, laughing. "You want me to send her your way, Dray?" He shakes his head. "All right, well, we are gonna go party like rock stars then. Aren't we, El?" She giggles before nuzzling deeper into my shoulder. "What do you think Dad will do if I bring her back decked out in complete Gryffindor attire?"

"I'll probably have to attend my little brother's funeral," Draco jokes. "Keep our idiot Gryffindor brother out of trouble, Celes, will you?" he says, grinning towards Angel before gently kissing her cheek. "You remember the password for the Slytherin common room, right?" She nods instantly. "All right, well, if Harry gets too crazy or if the noise bothers you, just ask the Baron or that Gryffindor ghost to bring you down to the dungeons."

"Good night, Draco," Angel innocently says before briefly hugging him.

"Night, Celes." Draco then walks off towards the Slytherin dorms as soon as we enter the castle.

The walk up to the seventh floor is rather long because Angel's giving me a play by play of the game in my ear. I only nod and respond with 'oh really.' She's definitely a very talkative little four-year-old. Dad jokes that she gets that from Mum's side of the family. However, we've all learned that she has Dad's temper.

"Password?" the Fat Lady says from her portrait, staring at Angel.

"Gryffindors drool," Angel innocently replies, which makes me snort.

"You've been spending too much time with Dray, El." I then say to the Fat Lady, "Gryffindors rule." When the portrait swings open, I quickly walk in with Angel still in my arms. We can hear the loud rambunctious group celebrating inside already. Before we enter the common room fully, I stop and glance at the little girl in my arms. "If you want to go down and see Dray tonight, just tell me and I'll take you down there, okay?" She nods instantly and hugs me tighter.

"Okay, Harry," she softly answers. "Can I have some chocolate frogs?"

"Well, as long as you don't tell Mum or Dad, El," I respond, grinning. Draco and I usually sneak sweets to her when Dad and Mum aren't around. She's rather funny when the sugar kicks in. She starts to remind me of a cross between Flitwick and Hagrid. Her personal favorite candy is Dumbledore's lemon drops, though, so Draco and I try to keep her from him at all times. She's positively scary then because she starts to speak really squeaky and giggles madly to herself when no one has said anything.

"Course not, Harry," she says before kissing my cheek, "I wuv you."

"I wuv you too, El," I reply, laughing before we walk into the common room. "Hey, guys, look who I got with me tonight." Angel starts to giggle in my ear.

"If it isn't our little—"

"Good luck charm," Fred finishes saying. "What do you say, Prince?"

"Gryffindor drools," she answers, grinning widely.

"She's definitely been with Malfoy too long." Fred then holds up a familiar box. "Gee, I wonder what this could be. What do you reckon it is, George?"

"Frog, chocolate frog!" she squeals in delight, nearly leaping from my arms towards it.

"Ah, so it is. Would you like the chocolate frog?" Angel nods feverishly. "Then you're going to have to say the right thing, Prince." She gives the twins her best puppy dog impression. "Nuh-uh, come on, let's here you say it."

"Slytherin drools," Angel softly whispers. Her warm dark eyes that she has inherited from Dad instantly light up in excitement when Fred hands the chocolate frog to her. Angel quickly grabs it before glancing towards me. "Harry, you won't tell Daddy. Will you?"

"Never," I reply, setting her down on the ground. She instantly runs towards the couch where George is sitting and pushes herself up to sit beside him. I only laugh and walk a few steps towards Hermione and Ron, making sure to keep my eyes on my little sister at all times.

"I doubt your father would appreciate it if he found out Gryffindor was giving her candy all the time," Hermione admonishes softly.

"Mione, it's okay. Blaise and Theo gave me butterbeer once," Angel innocently says from the couch. The room instantly quiets, and we all stare at her.

"They did what?" I reply quietly. I'm going to kill those idiots.

"Draco wasn't happy with them, but it was really yummy." Angel then glances towards Fred and George. "Do you have any, Fred?"

"Sorry, Prince, we're fresh out," he replies with a soft laugh. He then glances at me. "And Snape thinks Gryffindors are the bad influence."

I only snort before sighing. At least Draco was angry with his idiotic friends for doing that. Ever since my little sister has entered my life, well, I doubt I've ever smiled this much. Hell, I've even seen Dad smile with her in his arms. Then again, she is his little angel, which is his words, not mine. I watch the little girl bouncing happily on the couch, clapping her hands in excitement while she watches the twins and others test out various animal simulating candies. When Fred starts to ribbet like a frog, Angel holds her hands against her mouth to hide her infectious giggles. She's so full of life and happiness that it's a wonder how she is the daughter of Severus Snape.

"You know, El, you have to kiss him to turn him back," I tease. When her big brown eyes widen at me, I softly laugh.

"Yeah," Ron says, picking up where I'm going with it. "Only a Prince can change Fred back."

"But I'm a princess," Angel replies with her big chocolate eyes. She then glances at Fred before kissing his cheek softly. Within seconds afterwards, she pulls back and stares at him. "Are you still a frog, Fred?" Her puppy dog eyes have made a fierce comeback.

"Nope, you cured me, Prince. Do you want to try one?" he asks, holding out one of the candies.

"Harry, can I?" Angel replies, whipping her head towards me in pure excitement.

I immediately glance towards Hermione. I don't want anything to happen to my little sister, and it has little to do with what my parents will do to me. I love Angel more than I love anything. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Hermione only sighs and nods slowly.

"Sure, El," I say, grinning, "but take just one." I watch the little fingers wrap around the candy before she pops it into her mouth. When I hear a fierce roar escape her ruby lips, I start to laugh. Fred gave her a lion one. She glances down at the floor, a few seconds later, with that familiar bashful smile playing at her lips. "Don't worry, El. We won't tell Dad." She glances back up at me and allows the grin to take over her face. She's so beautiful when she smiles. It's not Mum's smile, though. No, I'm pretty certain that she has her father's secret smile.

Before I can think anything of it, though, something on the mantel behind me falls off and conks me in the head. I instantly yelp out and rub the spot where it hit me. That hurt. When the room starts to darken unexpectedly, I glance towards my friends. What in the world is going on? My eyes end up resting on Angel.

"Harry?" she softly asks with a fearful look her eyes before the darkness overtakes everything.

A large black marble room then fades into the darkness. A tall ivory woman with long raven hair and deep crimson eyes stands on a dais, glaring towards the black mist in front of her. Moments later, a dark figure in long black robes walks out of the mist before kneeling before the woman.

"Forgive me, Mezra, for my lateness," the figure says, bowing respectfully.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that I'm watching another Death Eater meeting. However, I know that whoever these people are that they are ten times more menacing. I turn my head away to glance at the rest of the room, but I don't see anything distinguishing. I've never dreamt about this place.

"We shall see if you are forgiven," the ivory woman drawls as she continues to stand, glaring. "What news do you bring me? Have you found the Azrial yet?" She sounds almost gleeful at the prospect of finding Mum.

"I have not, Mezra."

"Then what good are you?" the ivory woman snarls before catching her long nails against the figure's head. "I want the Azrial! Is that understood?" she roars.

"Yes, Mezra, that is understood plainly. However, we've encountered . . . difficulties."

"I want results, not whining. Find her!"

"Mezra, forgive me, but Syrene has covered her tracks well."

"I do not give a damn what that traitor has done." The woman's hand outstretches towards the figure. A few moments later, the two are nose to nose with each other. "You will find the Azrial, and you will bring her before me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mezra," the figure replies with a slight quiver in its voice. "However, there's been another complication." At the sound of the terrifying roar from the ivory woman, the figure's shoulders hunch up if expecting another blow to the face. "According to the prisoner we captured earlier, the Azrial is expecting." Once more, a horrifying scream leaves the woman's lips as she snarls towards the figure. "Mezra, there are whispers that the child's father is a wizard."

"The Azrial has coupled with a wizard?" the woman screeches. Her crimson eyes darken until they are black as night. "You will find the Azrial, and you will slaughter her and that abomination she carries. I do not care how you do it. Slaughter her and the child!" The woman then whirls around, glaring towards the black mist. "That child will NOT see the light of day! If you value your lives, you will do as I command."

Another silhouetted figure then appears out of the dark mist before dropping to its knees before the woman. The urge to scream suddenly appears as my lightning bolt scar burns like acid. For some reason, though, I don't scream in this dream world, but I know that I'm probably screaming my head off in the waking world.

"Mezra, that idiot wizard wishes an audience with you," the second figure informs. "Shall I bring him in then?" The woman curtly nods, making the figures evaporate into black smoke.

My mouth drops instantly. This is the Black Shroud. I'm dreaming of the Black Shroud, the same people after Mum. I whirl around. I have to wake up and warn someone. My heart beats faster as my scar burns painfully. I have to wake up and tell Mum or Dad or Declan. I have to tell someone.

"Good evening," a familiar voice hisses behind me.

I whirl back. It can't be. But it is. Voldemort, in all his pride and glory, is standing in front of the ivory woman. The pain in my scar has increased tenfold, but I still haven't wakened yet. It forces me to watch the curious exchange.

"I grow tired of your kind on my lands, Wizard," the woman sneers with a menacing look in her black eyes. "And I grow even more tired of hearing your kinds' pathetic pleas. Speak your words, and be done with it so that I may kill you."

"Apologies, I did not mean to trespass upon your lands," Voldemort replies with that arrogant smile. "How about I help you in your cause, though?"

"As if I would need help from such filth," she snaps. Her eyes grow colder and angrier.

"You are searching for ancient artifact of your kind that was stolen long ago by a wizard. Are you not?" She doesn't respond. "I believe you call it the 'Deras?' Am I correct?" She inclines her head ever so slightly. "I could perhaps help you." Her eyes narrow. "The artifact in question just so happens to be what my kind calls the 'Sword of Slytherin'. I could help you find it, but it will cost you."

Within seconds, I'm shocked to death. The ivory woman somehow has made Voldemort kneel before her with his back arched. I recognize the signs instantly. She's casting the Cruciatus on him or some variation. She's obviously more powerful than Voldemort because I am stunned to hear his screams. She then releases whatever she casted on him, and he falls to the floor like a doll.

"You are in no position to demand such things, Wizard," she whispers with a sickening smirk. "I trust you'll remember your manners the next time we meet." He only nods slowly. "You are lucky we have not interfered with your world. You would not stand a chance against my kind, Wizard. No amount of spells would affect us, but I assure you that we would affect you and yours. Now, get out of my sight before I decide to rid the world of you." He instantly disappears. "Go, my children. Find the Azrial and destroy her. Do not disappoint me again."

A bright light then overtakes me, and I find myself sitting up in my bed. I'm drenched in my own sweat as my senses quickly come back to me. My throat is raw, but there's no movement from Draco's bed. I must have held my screams in again while dreaming. My chest is heaving with short quick gasps. I have to tell someone. I try to wake Draco up, but I only rasp his name. That is all I need, though, because the candles around the room suddenly flicker with life.

"Dear Merlin, what the hell happened to you?" Draco cries before leaping out of his bed over to me. He gently helps me up. "Don't speak, just nod. Do you want me to take you to Severus?"

I nod instantly. My legs are like jelly. I also feel queasy, but I know I can keep it under control for now. I notice that Draco's nearly dragging me out of our room into the hallway. I feel rather bad that I can't even help myself, but I know that he won't say anything.

"Young Masters Harry and Draco," Declan speaks instantly as we make it to the hall. "What ails him, young Draco?"

"I don't know, but he needs to see Severus. Now get the hell out of the way," Draco snarls. A loud knock on the door echoes before the door to Mum and Dad's room opens. Draco quickly rushes me in, and I feel arms wrap around me lovingly moments later. I'm sitting on their bed.

"Shh, Harry, it's all right," Mum whispers stroking my hair. "It's all right." I don't respond.


	3. Protection Detail

**Protection Detail**

The next morning, I awaken with my head on Mum's chest. Her slender fingers rest gently in my hair. I have to smile at the warm feeling that comes from this one touch. I can just feel the love she has for me as she holds me. My eyes then catch the shaggy blond head on the other side. I slowly lift my head up to find Dad, but the only other person in the room than Draco, Mum, and me is Declan, who is staring out the large window with his back to us.

I watch the vampire for a few moments. Declan is very focused on something that he sees out on the grounds. I'm guessing because I don't really know if the window looks out onto the grounds or not. He looks fairly relaxed in the window, but I can also see what I'd usually call Dad's concerned stance. He then opens the window slightly, allowing a huge barn owl to sweep into the room and land on Declan's arm. The young vampire runs a hand down its back as if to soothe it before he unties the familiar envelopes from the owl's leg. He's so gentle with the creature that it's rather easy for me to forget that he's a bloodsucking vampire. Calmly, he gives the owl a treat, releases it, and then quickly retreats out of the room. He's not gone long, though. A few moments later, he resumes his vigil.

I can tell that Declan's tending to stick rather far from what little light there is. With the amount of blue, purple, and various other colors, I know that it has to be just before dawn. Any moment now, Mum will be waking with her two boys lying on top of her. The door suddenly opens slightly, and I watch Dad silently glide into the room. I watch him hand a steaming goblet to Declan before he briefly catches my eye. He doesn't say anything, though.

"Many thanks, Severus," Declan whispers as he hands back what probably is now an empty goblet. The vampire's dark eyes then dart towards me since Dad and I are in a fierce stare down. His lips slowly upturn into that familiar smile of his. However, he quickly glances up towards Mum. "Forgive us, Mistress Aurora. We meant not to disturb your slumber," he says, inclining his head.

"Perhaps Severus didn't, but I know all about your intentions, Declan," Mum replies coldly. He then leaves the room as she affectionately rubs Draco and me on our upper arms. After the attempt on her life at Grimmauld, it turned into a bit of a habit for Mum to wake us if she found us asleep on her.

I'm already awake, though, so I only lift my head up and smile at her. Draco, however, mumbles something under his breath that I can't quite catch. I watch Mum rub his arm again. I nearly die laughing when he mumbles again, but a bit louder and clearer so we can understand him. He's mumbling that she should stop before someone catches them. The 'she' in this case is rather obvious. He's dreaming about Hermione. When he starts to snuggle even closer to Mum, I cover my mouth with the back of my hand to keep from laughing. Mum only glances at me with her eyes all alight with amusement. I can tell that she's trying to prevent herself from laughing also.

"Draco, love, it's time to wake up," Mum whispers softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Five more minutes," he mumbles.

"If I give you five more minutes, Draco, then we'll both be in rather compromising situations."

I slowly remove myself from Mum and Draco so I can laugh without being in hitting distance. A few seconds later, Draco lifts his head up and blinks owlishly at Mum. I watch the emotions streak across his face when he realizes that Mum's not Hermione. Suddenly, Draco throws himself backwards from Mum before crashing hard onto the floor with a loud scream.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Mum asks emotionless.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he replies gruffly before slowly getting to his feet. His gray eyes dart to me for a few seconds, but he glances away. "I apologize."

"No worries, Love." Mum then silently gets out of bed prior to disappearing behind the bathroom door. She emerges a few moments later with that familiar soft smile gracing her lips. "You know, Draco, infatuation with a girl can sometimes turn painful. Have you informed her yet?"

"Informed her?" Draco responds with a forced, awkward laugh. When Mum doesn't reply, he sighs heavily before hanging his head. "I've already messed it up."

"Has Severus not taught you anything, Draco? Nothing you could have done is unforgivable."

"I called her a horrible name, though. She's not going to forgive me."

"Perhaps not at first, but she will eventually if she sees that you aren't the same young man you were then, Draco."

Mum then sighs before glancing at Dad. They share a brief look, which means that they're holding a private conversation through their link with each other. Her eyes then return to Draco. She looks so sad now, but she motions towards Draco and me to sit next to her on the bed. Obviously, she's going to tell us a rather long story, so we comply.

"I had gotten into a fight with several of my dorm mates over my rather controversial views of the Dark Lord earlier in the day." Mum then forces her smile to remain. "So being the stupid fifteen year old girl that I was, I decided it'd be a good idea to sneak out of the castle at the dead of night and go to Hogsmeade to get myself a butterbeer. I never made it to the Three Broomsticks, though."

I feel a chill wash over me instantly. I think whatever Mum's telling us now was what Dad and Sirius were talking about before the wedding. I glance towards Dad, but he is as blank as ever as he stares at Mum. I don't really know why, but I have to admit that I was curious what Dad and Sirius had been talking about at the time, but I'm not curious now.

"A group of Death Eaters had Apparated into Hogsmeade and were kidnapping anyone they came across. I was one of the unlucky souls they chose." Mum then shakes her head violently when Dad starts to head towards her in an attempt to calm her. "I won't go into the grizzly details of what happened to me, but it only solidified my hatred of Death Eaters even more." She draws in a slow breath before locking her gaze with the blond Slytherin. "Draco, if I can forgive Severus for joining that evil in the first place, then I bet that your young lady can forgive you. Asking for forgiveness isn't easy, though, but I have faith in you. Do you know why?" He shakes his head. "Because I know you, Draco," she says, resting a gentle hand atop of his. "Well, on that lovely note, I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" I respond with a soft laugh in hopes that I'll lighten the mood again.

"Oh, ha, ha, Harry, you're so funny." Mum lightly pushes me before rolling her eyes. As quickly as a woman in her last trimester can walk, she heads out of the room.

Just before Draco and I leave the room, though, Dad holds his arm out to stop us. Well, to stop Draco, at least. He has his rather serious mask on. "She is right, Draco. Miss Granger is a rather sensible enough witch to forgive if asked, but only if you allowed her to know the real you." Dad then leaves us.

Draco glances at me briefly before whirling around and walking down the corridor. I want to respond that they're both right, but I can't. I mean, Ron, my best mate since I started at Hogwarts, likes Hermione. I then shake my head. Truthfully, I want Draco to be happy with Hermione, but there's a part of me that wants Ron to be happy, too. Oh, why do I have to choose between friends and family? This would all be so much better if I just cloned Hermione so they both could have her. I then laugh. That'd just be too weird.

A few moments later when I walk into the dining room, my eyes narrow on the envelope on my empty porcelain plate. Draco has one also, but he's pointedly ignoring it. I quickly take my seat and feel my smile widen. It's from Hogwarts. I grab it and rapidly rip it open. Glancing over the letter, I sigh contently out of habit. This list of supplies means that I have a trip to Diagon Alley in my future. My eyes then narrow on one of the requirements.

"Dad, why do we need dress robes this year?" I catch his brief flicker of surprise instantly before neutrality takes over again. He holds his hand out to read my letter, which I give him. A few seconds later, he gently sets it down and sighs.

"It appears that Dumbledore has decided to host a formal event this year." He looks like he's about to sick up, which makes my eyes narrow on him. "It's not that surprising if you consider that Hogwarts should have hosted the Triwizard Tournament last year."

"Well, why didn't we?" Dad fixes me with an intense stare almost instantly. "I mean, I know the supposed official reason is that we felt that Hogwarts was too rundown for it, but what was the real reason?" Dad's eyes narrow on me even more as if he's thinking about throttling me.

"A young man from Rashka died at the end of the tournament. It could have happened to you. So why do you think we didn't have the tournament, Harry?"

"So I was right then, you and Dumbledore decided that something might happen so he pulled Hogwarts out." Dad doesn't respond, but he doesn't have to. I already know that I'm right. I then sigh. From what I heard from Sirius, it's a once in a lifetime event. Then again, I shudder to think what would have happened if we had attended. Dad is right. A boy had died. It could've been one of my classmates.

"The boys need dress robes?" Mum softly asks, glancing at us. "Well, you did want to go to Diagon Alley to get more ingredients, Severus." He nods in response to her.

"I've already spoken with the Order, so we could perhaps leave immediately." Dad then glances towards us before returning to stare at Mum. "That is if you felt up to it, Aurora."

"Walking around a crowded street looking like this?" replies Mum with a soft laugh. "Oh, yes, Severus, I'm definitely up for it. I need to pick up a book at Blotts anyway." A few moments later, she stands up and starts to head back out of the dining room.

"Aurora, where are you going?"

"Well, if we're going, then I don't need to make the poor house elves work when I can eat out. After all, there's a cozy little restaurant I've been dying to try. The food is supposed to be just heavenly. Oh, and before we leave Diagon Alley, we could stop at the ice cream parlor." At the sight of Dad narrowing his eyes on her, Mum laughs. "Well, our little one is making me crave lemon drop drizzle."

"You do realize Albus's lemon drops are in it, right?"

"Yes, Severus," growls Mum as she glares at him. She's gone from extremely happy to extremely irate in zero to sixty. "I realize that, but I want lemon drops, and I want lemon drops NOW! Do you have a problem with that?" When Dad shakes his head instantly, Mum sighs contently. "Good, then get ready, Severus, because I'm hungry. That is unless you wish to be an even bigger ass than usual." She then turns around and walks out of the room.

"That was another mood swing, right?" I ask, glancing at Dad as soon as we hear the footsteps on the staircase leading upwards.

"Unfortunately," Dad replies with a soft sigh. "Both of you should get dressed. She will no doubt demand us to leave immediately." He then shook his head. "Two more months, boys, we just have two more months."

Draco and I only nod before quickly rushing out of the dining room and up towards our room. Ever since I found out I was a wizard, I've loved going to Diagon Alley. Something about that place just makes me feel like I'm where I belong. Draco and I rapidly throw on a pair of clean clothes and rush downstairs again. After all, we both know that Dad's right. If Mum's craving something, then hell or high water she's getting it somehow. I've actually seen her snap at Dumbledore once because he took the last piece of peach cobbler, which was after Mum nearly ate an entire cherry pie on her own.

When we rush back downstairs in our cloaks, our eyes narrow on Dad kneeling towards the lit fireplace. He's obviously speaking with someone through the Floo, which a few moments later I recognize is Mr. Weasley. Not really meaning to eavesdrop, I overhear their soft conversation.

"Perhaps the children could join us, Severus. Merlin knows that Ron and Hermione have yet to give Molly and me a moment's peace since hearing about our little excursion."

"It would perhaps draw less attention if the children were together. I take it that Lupin and his pet are wishing to see if I've harmed my son?"

"No, Severus. They trust you completely with him." At the sound of Dad's loud snort, Mr. Weasley responds, "Severus, I am serious."

"I'm well aware of that, Arthur," Dad replies. "Since she has wished to join us, perhaps you could ask Ms. Tonks and your charming wife to remain with her during the trip. A shopping expedition with numerous witches would ensure that things go smoothly in case of a worst-case scenario. Lupin and his mutt could watch the children along with you."

"Do you believe that He'd attack Diagon Alley, Severus?"

"At this point, I'd rule nothing out. He's already stepped up the violence than the first, and I doubt I need to inform you of the numerous massacres that have been committed so far."

"I'll speak with Molly and the others then. The weather should help us, though, Severus. It's been raining here all day."

"That's rather enlightening. Another shall join you. I've already instructed him to remain with the students. You need not worry about him, though, Arthur. He is safe despite his affliction."

"You're certain?"

"I am."

"Then we'll expect him, Severus. I shall speak with you soon." The flames then smolder out.

"So we're being watched by Remus and Sirius?" I ask a few seconds later.

"Along with Mr. Weasley and Declan, yes," replies Dad, turning around towards Draco and me. His dark emerald outer cloak billows behind him. "I do not want to hear any complaints, Harry."

"Good because I don't have any. You are coming with us, though, aren't you?"

"I'll be in Diagon Alley, but I won't be with you or Aurora. It is imperative that I am not near either of you." My eyes narrow in response. "The Dark Lord exploits weaknesses because it is the best way to break an individual. Since you and Draco are now my sons and she's my wife, you've become weaknesses on my part. I won't be too far from any of you, though."

"There's going to come a time when all this is over, though, right, Dad?" He nods instantly. "And then we can be a normal family."

"As normal as one could be, Harry," Dad replies softly.

"So where are we going to meet them at then, Severus?" Draco asks.

"You'll all travel by Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, while I'll Apparate."

"What if the people after Mum show up?"

"Why else do you believe I am to accompany you, young Master Harry?" Declan responds.

"One vampire versus all them?" loudly I squawk.

"What makes you believe there is only going to be one vampire?" He then chuckles softly. "Ah, you have much to learn in our ways, young wizard." His dark eyes glance towards Dad. "I've spoken with my brothers, and they've agreed. They'll remain in the shadows until something occurs."

"Thank you, Declan."

"No expressed gratitude needed, Severus," the dark-haired vampire responds. "With your marriage to Azrial, I am bound to protect you and your family as well." He then inclines his head respectfully before stepping backwards. It's rather impressive how easily he blends in with the shadows of the room just before Mum walks in wearing a brilliant silver cloak.

"Shall we go, Severus?" Her voice is lighthearted again. Dad only nods. She quickly walks into the fireplace and shouts her destination before vanishing in the tall emerald flames.

"Stay with Lupin and Declan, Harry." Dad then fixes Draco with an intense look. "I expect the same from you, Draco." The blond Slytherin nods curtly.

"I shall ensure their safety, Severus. You have my word," Declan says as he walks out of the shadows towards us. He quickly joins Draco and me before gently resting a hand on our shoulders. Dad says nothing before Apparating away. "Come, young masters, before Mistress Aurora understands what we've done."

"Can you travel by Floo? I mean, can't you like fly?" Declan responds with a soft chuckle.

"We vampires are not even close to how Muggles describe us or even wizards for that matter. I cannot alter my appearance into a bat like that common fallacy. As you can see, I'm not even wearing black." Declan accents his remarks by tugging on his gray shirt and blue jeans with his blue sandals. "However, we do lose our magic once we turn."

"Oh," I reply for the lack of anything better to say.

"It does have its upside, though. Magic can be drained whereas our powers cannot as long as we have blood to drink."

I shudder instantly. I so don't need to hear that or even think about that. I shake my head before we head towards the fireplace. I can hear Declan chuckling. Oh, but of course the vampire thinks it's funny. He's the predator and we're the prey."

"But you're still not my type, young Harry," Declan replies softly. "And yes, we vampires have amazing skills when it comes to hearing one's thoughts. It's part of the appeal, I believe."

"Lovely," I grumble. "Let's just get this over with." Being in a room with a vampire is utterly frightening. I glance at Draco and nearly scoff. He doesn't even look uneasy. Then again, Draco is a pureblood Slytherin. He's probably seen it all before. For a split second, I think to myself how we haven't seen Mum's parents yet, but I guess they're probably used to things like this. Or Dad has informed them that we're going to Diagon Alley. After all, Declan did have our Hogwarts' letters earlier. I then sigh. It is easier thinking about why the sky's blue than these riddles. As soon as we're all in the fireplace, I throw down the Floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron," I shout. The flames take us.

~SS~

Mum's rather grumpy with Dad. Even though, he's not here to defend himself. Luckily, though, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks quickly distract her by talking about the baby. The last thing the three witches say is that they're going off to look at stuff for the nursery. Mum's anger quickly evaporates, and she happily goes off with them as if nothing happened. It's rather cool that Mrs. Weasley and Tonks are able to distract her easily enough. I've seen Dad try, but fail many times before. Then again, Mrs. Weasley has had lots of experience in pregnancy. Who better to distract Mum than her?

"Hi, Harry." Hermione then throws her arms around me, hugs me fiercely, and pulls back. "Hello, Draco," she says with a soft smile. He only inclines his head towards her politely. Her brown eyes dart back to me. "Why didn't you write and tell us that Professor Sinistra is pregnant?"

"Well, it . . . um . . . kind of happened suddenly," I reply with a forced laugh.

"He's not kidding either. Severus gave her a Swift Solution and—"

"It accelerated the baby's gestation rate," Hermione quickly interrupts in her usual knowing way. "It's rather odd that Professor Snape didn't perform the standard pregnancy test on her first. He is after all the topmost Potions master in all of Europe." She then shakes her head slowly, which makes her long brown wavy hair bounce slightly underneath her black hood of her cloak. "All sorts of complications could have happened as a result of that. I take it that the baby's all right now, though?"

"Yes, the baby is perfectly healthy last we heard," Draco quickly responds.

"Well, that's good news. Did you see that we have to buy dress robes this year?"

"Yeah, Dad thinks that Dumbledore's trying to make up for the fact that we didn't have the Triwizard Tournament last year," I answer. I catch Draco's teeth gritting silently, which makes me glance at him. I follow his glare and notice what has upset him. Ron's standing very close to Hermione. "He thinks that Dumbledore's holding a dance or something for us." I then inhale slowly. "I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and ask Cho then before someone else does. You two are going to go together. Aren't you?" _Oh, what I do for you, Draco,_ I grumble in my head, feeling incredibly awkward.

"We might. Who knows?" Ron replies, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Oh, so I get in trouble for not telling you that Mum's pregnant, but you don't tell me you two are dating," I say lightheartedly. _Please don't say you're dating,_ I beg in my mind.

"We're not dating, Harry," Hermione instantly responds, taking a step away from Ron. She looks definitely flustered. "The other day I received a red rose in the post with a note attached, and now Ron has got it into his incredibly thick head that he needs to act like my boyfriend to spook this guy off."

"Boys get certain ideas in their heads, Mione," Ron argues.

"I know that, Ronald. I'm not an idiot," Hermione snaps. She then shakes her head angrily. "I think I can decide for myself if a guy's intentions are pure or not."

"You don't even know who that was from, though. It could have been from a Slytherin, playing a nasty joke from you."

I catch Draco's subtle jerk of his wand hand instantly. Well, there goes that mystery. Draco sent Hermione a rose with probably one of his really sweet and romantic love poems. I am rather impressed with Ron for not insulting Draco by saying it could have been from him. I'm pretty certain that if Ron had said that, Draco would have punched him.

"At least that guy can tell me why he loves me, Ronald, and that it isn't because I'm a girl or because I've got great skin!" Hermione shouts before angrily walking off with Ginny.

I don't know how Draco does it. He doesn't even visibly react to Hermione's words. However, I quickly walk towards Ron and gently pat him on the back. Ron only shakes his head, though.

"That stupid git, whoever he is, is real smooth. She won't even let anyone read the stupid note," he grumbles. "Every time she reads it, she gets this look in her eyes. I'm just trying to stop her from getting hurt. I mean, it stinks of a Slytherin." Ron then glances towards the blond Slytherin. "Sorry, Malfoy," he says towards Draco.

"None taken," I hear him reply. "Granger's lucky to have someone looking out for her." Draco then draws in a slow breath. "We should probably get our books and supplies."

_Draco Malfoy, you Slytherin bastard,_ I think. _You're playing Ron like a fool. Dammit, why am I not upset about this? I mean, Ron's my best friend._ I then sigh. _Hermione is my best friend too, though._

~SS~

Nearly an hour later, my friends and I are walking into Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with Remus, Mr. Weasley, and a familiar black shaggy dog in toe. Somewhere behind Draco and me, I know Declan is following us. I'll admit I'm surprised that Declan hasn't shown himself yet, but I understand if he's trying to stay hidden so he doesn't scare Hermione and Ron.

When my green eyes catch Mum sitting at a table with a rather large bowl of yellow custard in front of her, I almost laugh. She looks like she's enjoying herself immensely with her bowl of lemon drop drizzle. Dad is nowhere in sight. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks are sitting with Mum, though.

"Hello, Harry," Mum says, smiling. "Did you get everything?"

"And then some," I reply with a soft laugh. "How's your ice cream?"

"Delectable as always," she answers taking another spoonful. Mum's dark eyes then glance behind me. "What's going on with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" she asks quietly.

I glance at my best friends briefly. Hermione's standing as far as possible from Ron. She's still upset with him, which I suppose I can understand somewhat. I then turn back towards Mum.

"Ron was a bit of a prat about Hermione getting a red rose from an unknown admirer."

"I see, and I take it that Ms. Granger didn't respond the way Mr. Weasley wished her to?"

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean, I think she likes the rose."

"Well, most girls like receiving such affections from someone secretive. It makes a girl think that she's special, and, well, the mystery definitely adds to the mood. Does she have any guesses?"

"No, not that I heard," I reply quietly.

"The color is an interesting choice, though." When I narrow my eyes on her, she softly laughs. "Red means intense and burning passion. Whoever her admirer is, he truly loves her to declare such a fervent love for her. She should consider herself lucky."

"What about Ron, though?"

"Jealousy will always threaten to tear apart friendships. I take it that he likes her?" I nod slowly. "Well, then perhaps Mr. Weasley should inform Ms. Granger of his feelings."

"He's tried, Mum. It wasn't pretty. He told her that she had nice skin."

"Young men do have a tendency to become awkward around the opposite sex. I believe I've seen you invert drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice once in the presence of Ms. Chang." I blush instantly. "Do you have any guesses as to who her admirer is?" I don't respond. "Well, it's perfectly natural, Harry, to develop feelings for a friend."

"It's not me, Mum. I promise," I quickly reply. "Hermione's like a sister to me."

"Well, if you do know who he is, then you should perhaps tell her admirer to make his intentions known to her before Mr. Weasley tries. Though, the way she looks, it appears she has already fallen for her mysterious courtier." Mum then softly laughs. "You're stuck in the middle, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I admit, sitting down at the table beside her. Mum always knows. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks glance at me with soft smiles, but don't say anything. "Should I tell Ron?"

"I wouldn't, Harry, dear," answers Mrs. Weasley. "If I know my son, he'd do something he'd regret if he knew. Let them work it out for themselves. Otherwise, Ronnie will think you intentionally tried to hurt him. Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she says pleasantly to Draco as he approaches us.

"Ma'am," Draco responds respectfully. His gray eyes then narrow on Mum. "Is something wrong, Professor Sinistra?" For some reason or another, he still refuses to call Mum and Dad by those names. Instead, he calls Dad by his first name, and Mum by her title and every now and then by her first name. Then again, Draco probably isn't as desperate for a family as I am.

"Draco, I'm fine," replies Mum with a soft smile that just screams 'don't draw attention to me.'

My eyes, however, notice that Mum's swaying slightly as she stands up. I quickly hold my arm out to her so she can steady herself. She doesn't take it, though. I glance towards Draco. We've seen this too many times before.

"Sometimes, boys, you are so like Severus that it's positively frightening. I'm just a little dizzy from getting up to fast. If it'll make you feel better, though," she drawls before grabbing my arm gently.

I nearly yelp at how cold Mum's hand is. She's like a block of ice. My eyes then notice how pale she's becoming. Something's wrong. I glance back at Draco, hoping he's noticing the same things I am.

"Aurora, maybe you should sit down," Remus says, walking toward us rather quickly. His eyes are full of concern.

"Not you too, Remus," Mum replies with a slight slur in her voice. "I'm . . . whoa . . .," suddenly she says, grabbing her head.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I ask, feeling my heart start to beat even faster.

"I-I don't know. I just . . . whoa . . . I feel really weird." Within seconds after speaking in the terrifying slurred way, she clutches her abdomen and whimpers loudly. Her brown eyes are dull, and I can see the pain and fear in her face. When she starts to fall to her knees, Remus quickly catches her.

"Take her to the witch healer, Lycanthrope," Declan quickly orders as he suddenly appears out of the shadows. When Remus doesn't move, Declan's eyes darken to near black. "You may kill me later, but for now, do as I say unless you wish to have more blood on your hands." He whirls around once Remus and Mum Apparate away. His sinister black eyes fall on Mr. Weasley. "We must leave immediately, Wizard. There is no time. Return to the castle with your family. All of you," he orders before grabbing Draco and me. He doesn't even allow me to say anything before we vanish from Fortescue's ice cream shop. Hermione and Ron's screams echo hauntingly in my mind, but it's too late. Draco and I are already gone.

Once we appear somewhere again, I instantly drop to the ground, groaning. My entire body aches. Strong arms quickly pick me up and carry me. If that was vampire Apparation, then I so like wizard Apparation better. My stomach is tossing and turning like waves crashing against a cliff. I close my eyes, hoping that Declan hasn't decided to make us his afternoon blood tea. It's rather odd, but I smell a familiar scent several minutes later. I slowly open my eyes and scoff. Declan has brought us to Hogwarts, more importantly the hospital wing.

_Dad,_ I send through my link. It's surprisingly more difficult to send this time. _Mum . . . she's really sick. I don't-I don't know, but we're at Hogwarts now_.

_I'll be there shortly,_ Dad responds a few seconds later. He seems tense in his quick reply.

"Rest, young masters," whispers Declan. "You, your friends, and Mistress Aurora are safe now."


	4. Good Morning Sunshine

**A/N: **A bit of a scary chapter towards the middle. Enjoy, though. :D

**Good Morning, Sunshine**

I wake up to hushed whispers nearby me. I peek with one eye open to see who are whispering so intently between each other. Unfortunately, Hermione's arms fly around me as she hugs me painfully. One would think that I've nearly died by the way she hugs me. My eyes catch the smug grin on Draco's face as he watches us.

"Mione, I can't breathe," I softly rasp. I hear her gasp softly before she releases me. I say nothing at her soft shy smile as she glances down towards the ground. "So what'd I miss?"

"It seems as if Professor Sinistra saved us again."

"Saved us?" I repeat, glancing towards my friends. "What do you mean?"

"According to what we've overheard so far, Death Eaters appeared in Diagon Alley a few minutes after we left. They made a right mess of it, too, from what Dad says."

I immediately open my mouth to ask questions. Draco, however, cuts me off before I can even start. One of these days, I'm going to surprise them all and not be so obvious.

"Severus is fine. He's with Sinistra in back," the blond Slytherin says. "He got some nasty cuts to his arm from some of the broken glass, but he's fine, Potter. No need to worry."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours," Ron replies with a sigh. "Pomfrey couldn't really find a reason for it, but then again no one can figure out how Sinistra keeps saving us."

"And Declan?" I ask, glancing at Draco.

"Out hunting," he responds with a pained expression on his face. "Sinistra's parents and sister are here now too. Orin's been talking with Lupin and Black, while Syra is talking to Pomfrey."

"Where's Jezlyn?"

"Right here, silly," a soft voice says with a soft laugh. "You didn't miss me, did you, nephew?"

I glance towards the blond and sigh. I hadn't seen her earlier, but there she is, standing off to the side with that familiar lopsided grin of hers. Wearing aqua robes, she pulls her long honey-colored hair back into a ponytail.

"You do realize I'm older than you, right?"

"Only by a year," she drawls with a soft scoff. "And technically speaking, Harry, my brother-in-law adopted you, so you're my nephew." She then glances towards Draco before glancing back at me. "However, don't expect me to claim that familial bond when school starts up. I'm not going to jeopardize my reputation by associating with Gryffindors." Her eyes dart towards Ron and Hermione before she inclines her head. "No offense, of course," she says softly.

"None taken," replies Ron before glancing at me with his 'is she serious' look.

"Though, I will admit that Gryffindor does have some highly desirable traits."

I stare at her, narrowing my eyes a bit when I notice that she appears to be staring off at something in the distance. My eyes dart to Draco to see if he knows what she's talking about, but he only shrugs. When she suddenly stands tall again with a very soft flirty smile on her face, I stare at her in disbelief. Who in the world is she looking at?

"You feeling all right there, Harry?" Mr. Weasley says as he slowly approaches my bedside with Remus, Sirius, and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Yes, sir," I answer with a nod. I can't keep the grin from my face at the sight of Remus and Sirius. It's stupid. I know. But I've missed them. I then force the grin away. I can't be smiling right now, not when I don't know how Mum is. "Sir, do you know if my . . ." My voice trails off. It's rather awkward to call Professor Sinistra my mum right now with my real parents' best friends standing right there next to my bedside.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sirius responds. "Pomfrey's only letting immediate family in there." He then rests a gentle hand on my arm. "Don't worry, though. Aurora's a fighter. She always has been." He chuckles softly. "She hexed James and me once because we accidentally hit her with a color-changing curse. She was green head to toe with silver hair. She didn't look half bad actually."

"Keep your filthy comments about my sister to yourself," Jezlyn growls, glaring at Sirius.

Draco instantly steps in between Mum's little sister and my godfather. His gray eyes catch Jezlyn's, and he shakes his head at her. He says something under his breath towards her when she doesn't stand down. A few seconds later, Jezlyn scoffs before taking a step back and moving towards the other side of my bed far from Sirius.

"I apologize for upsetting you. I didn't mean to do so," Sirius quietly says.

"I don't give a damn what you do or don't mean," she snarls. "Don't talk to me." She glances at me one last time before sighing heavily. "You'll have to forgive me, Harry, but I think I'm going to go take a walk."

"Eh, we'll come with you. Come on, guys," George says, nudging his siblings towards the door.

"Yeah, let's leave the little kiddies to talk."

I briefly smile towards Fred and George before the Weasley children and Hermione leave with Jezlyn. Draco stays by my side and sits back in a chair next to my bedside. He definitely looks uneasy about something. Then again, I wonder why that could be. Jezlyn and Sirius nearly came to blows. I have yet to see or hear how Mum and the baby are doing. I'm stuck in the middle between Draco and Ron over Hermione, just Ron doesn't know it yet. Yeah, my life is just peachy.

"Ah, wonderful, you're finally awake," Madam Pomfrey says as she emerges from one of the private rooms. She quickly bustles over to me with a pleasant smile on her face. Waving her wand over me like the expert mediwitch she is, she proclaims a few seconds later, "Well, you seem to be fairly healthy. Perhaps that rest will do you some good, Mr. Potter." When I gently grab her arm, she glances at me with a shocked look.

"How's my mum?" I instantly see that familiar sad somber smile make its way to her lips, which makes my heart stop.

"Aurora is fine, Mr. Potter. We just had a bit of scare with her again." Madam Pomfrey then gently starts to feel my throat for some reason. "It seems as if your baby sister is a bit overenthusiastic in joining the family."

"She went into labor? But it's too soon!" I squawk, feeling my heart race.

"Which is why I'm very glad that Remus brought Aurora in when he did," the mediwitch states, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I was able to offset the contractions so she didn't go into full labor. Aurora's just going to have to take it easy for a while. However, I should warn you. She's not in a very good mood right now." When my eyes narrow on Madam Pomfrey, she softly laughs. "I've ordered her on bed rest until the baby is born. As I'm sure you know, Harry, she dislikes confinement for long periods of time. She's also very upset with the idea that she won't be able to attend any of her classes until after the baby's born."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well, as you yourself said, it's too early for her to go into labor."

"But you're a witch," I respond. "Isn't there some spell out there that would help the baby survive if Mum does give birth early?" I notice the serious faces on the adults' faces instantly. I guess not. Closing my eyes, I try to hold back my emotions. Mum has been so happy about this baby. We all have. Why does everything bad have to happen to me?

"I'm afraid that even the Wizarding World hasn't discovered a way to counter that yet, Mr. Potter. If she does goes into premature labor again, I'm fully prepared to help the child in any way I can. However, from what I know of Severus and Aurora, your little sister is going to be a fighter and extremely strong. She gets that from both of her parents."

"But there's a chance she could die, though?" I ask with a slight falter in my voice.

"Yes, but neither myself nor anyone in this castle will allow that to happen without a fight. I have numerous healing spells that could perhaps counter the effects so the odds are better." She then sighs. "I've already informed her that the earliest I'd like to deliver is by the 35th week. We've made sure your baby sister knows that too."

"So we only have to wait two weeks?" She nods softly before sighing contently.

"Well, everything leads me to believe that you're fine, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you just were tired with everything that was going on." She then glances towards Draco before looking back at me. "Can I trust you two not to upset Aurora?" We both nod. "Very well then, she's in the back room. However, I do not want either of you upsetting her. Is that understood?" she asks, pointing her finger at us.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Draco and I reply simultaneously. She only walks away to her office.

"Now, boys, listen to her. This is very stressful for any woman, let alone Aurora. She's going to need you both to remain calm," Mr. Weasley says, fixing Draco and me with a hard look.

"We know, sir," I respond softly.

"You'll have to forgive me, young wizards, but what do you know?" Declan says upon walking into the hospital wing. He looks the same as before, perhaps a little healthier. His brown eyes then glance from me to the other adults. "I see," he mumbles. "That is most interesting."

I immediately notice Remus stiffen slightly as Declan walks towards me. In a way, it makes me smile inwardly. Remus still cares for me, even though I have a new dad that isn't James. When Declan suddenly brushes back my fringe to look at my scar, both Remus and Sirius draw their wands.

"If you're going to hex me, Wizards, I would not do so while I am so close to young Harry," Declan drawls, not glancing at them. "Hmm . . . it is most peculiar, but I suppose not unexpected," he mutters to himself before taking several steps back from me. "You wizards and your magic, must you always attempt to hex things that you fail to understand? Though, I am rather grateful that young Harry has such fierce protectors as you three. However, I assure you that if I were to hurt him, your little sticks would do nothing to stop me."

The door to my left suddenly bursts open. My head snaps towards it to see who has arrived. At the sight of Professor Vector rushing into the hospital wing wearing a pale orange sundress, my mouth nearly drops. She definitely doesn't look like she usually does. Then again, sheer panic covers her face.

"Where is she? Where's Aurora?" Professor Vector demands. Her green eyes flash angrily.

"She's in back. Hang on," Sirius immediately replies before stepping towards her. "Septima, you can't go in there like some banshee. We're supposed to be not stressing her."

Within seconds, Professor Vector's eyes dart towards him before she roughly pulls her arms back from his hands. She definitely doesn't look any calmer now. In fact, she looks as if she's about to slap Sirius or something.

"This is your entire fault, Sirius Black," she snarls. "I don't know how, but it is." Her head then whips towards Remus. "And you, don't you dare act all cute with me."

"And what of me, my fair lady?" asks Declan with that familiar smile of his. "Shall I not act cute with you either?" His eyes are alight with amusement when she becomes positively flabbergasted. He only laughs softly before holding out his palm towards her. "I must say that I have never met such an exquisite witch such as you. Might I inquire as to your name?"

I glance at Professor Vector. The anger is definitely gone. She has this soft smile on her face as if he's puzzling her. Then again, he's pretty much flirting with her. I glance towards Draco and notice him rolling his eyes. Declan is pretty good. I'll give him that. It's probably another benefit of being a vampire. On second thought, I wonder if he could teach that to me.

"Septima Vector," she replies softly, extending her hand out towards him. Her eyes watch him as he slowly brings her hand to his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear," Declan says with the very tips of his fangs protruding from his lips. "Forgive me, but I cannot help but think that you've overextended yourself rushing up all those staircases to reach your best friend. Perhaps you should rest a moment or two. You are rather tired, are you not, Septima?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," she responds, staring at him.

"Then by all means, my dear witch, we will think nothing of you if you should rest."

I can't believe it. Within seconds afterwards, Professor Vector sits down on the cot beside me before quickly falling asleep. My eyes dart to Declan. How in the world did he do that? His eyes meet mine, and he softly laughs.

"This school does teach you some things about a vampire, does it not?" When I don't respond, Declan only shakes his head. "Traditionally, our appeal makes the opposite sex weaker to our cunningness. Some use that cunning to feed. I use it to help. And in response to your wish of learning it, I'm afraid even if it were possible, I doubt Mistress Aurora would appreciate my teaching that to you."

"Why don't you go use that on her so she rests?"

"Unfortunately, my abilities do not work on her. And even if they did, I would not do such a thing to her. As you can see with your professor, it renders a woman incapable of defending herself. I can think of several reasons why that would not be a good thing in your mother's case." Declan then sighs. "I take it that Severus is with her?"

"Yeah, they're in back. We were just about to go back there."

"Ah, well, please inform your father that I am most grateful for his potion. It has been sometime that I have been around others without feeling the urge to kill all of you." My mouth drops.

"WHAT?"

"Do not play me for an idiot, young Master Harry. We both know you were awake when Severus brought me my potion."

"I thought, well, I thought it helped you go out into the sunlight."

"And that it did," he responds with a sly smile. "Severus is quite brilliant when it comes to potions as I'm sure you know. He combined the two potions without resulting in a violent explosion. You need not worry, though, young Master Harry. I have fed so there will be no homicidal vampire stalking you or your friends and family tonight."

I nod slowly. Even though, I know Declan is making light of his being a vampire, I have to admit that it still creeps me out. I mean, he's killed things . . . like . . . Voldemort. I can't help but wonder what he's killed tonight. I immediately shake off a chill at that horrifying thought. He meets my eyes again.

"I assure you that your worries are for naught, young Master Harry. I take only what I need before releasing the animal. I do not kill unless necessary."

"Am I that obvious?" I ask with a forced laugh.

"As obvious as Aurora is the Azrial," he responds, inclining his head. "You and young Draco should perhaps go see her. She will no doubt be missing you both by now. The visit will do wonders for her mood, I should think." He then glances at Remus. "Many apologies for my behavior earlier at Diagon Alley," he says, extending a hand. "I was a bit . . . cranky. I am certain you can sympathize, considering." Remus only stares at him. "If you are worried about Miss Tonks, then I assure you I am more drawn to older women. Plus, I am a romantic at heart, and she truly does care for you. I can tell. So there is no need for you to concern yourself over anything. She will be fine. I swear it."


	5. Like Smoke

**Like Smoke**

Walking slowly into the private room with Draco next to me, I try to ignore that gut feeling that tells me something's really wrong. I mean, I can see Mum there. White fluffy pillows prop up her head as she speaks softly with Dad. She looks so exhausted. I just stare at her until Draco lightly pushes me forward towards an empty chair by her bedside.

"Hi, boys," Mum says sleepily.

I don't respond. I just stare at her. I know it's stupid. Madam Pomfrey said she was fine. But looking at Mum right now, I can't help but think that she's wrong. Mum looks far from fine. She can barely keep her eyes open. My green eyes briefly glance towards Dad before I glance down at the ground. I don't know what to do so I do the only thing that comes to my mind. I grab Mum's hand.

"I'm not dying, Harry," she says with a soft laugh.

"Aurora, you're supposed to be resting," Dad quietly reminds, pushing back a stray curl.

"Yeah, yeah," she responds, staring at me. Her eyes are twinkling softly, but they close every now and then as she fights off her desperately needed rest. "You're just my big cuddly grizzly bear, aren't you, Severus?" She then laughs again, which seems to take almost all of her energy.

"Maybe you should listen to Dad, Mum," I whisper, swallowing back my fears. I mean, she's deathly pale still. She doesn't look at all like herself. I then sigh heavily when she stares at me. "Please, Mum, don't be stubborn. Draco and I aren't going anywhere. Please," I plead softly.

"All right," she answers tiredly. "I know when I'm beat."

"You'll have to forgive me, but I have to speak with Pomfrey about something." Dad slowly stands, but doesn't quite release his hold on Mum's hand yet. "Do you think you could perhaps stop being stubborn and listen to directions while I am gone? Or must I stick you with a Sticking hex?"

"I swear that I'll be here when you return."

"You shouldn't swear such things," Dad responds before glancing at Draco and me. He definitely doesn't look convinced by her words. However, he does release her hand before briskly walking out of the room.

It's up to Draco and me now to make sure she keeps her word. Judging by the way that Mum keeps fidgeting, this is going to be a challenge. I draw in a slow breath and keep my eyes slowly trained on her with my wand at the ready hidden in my sleeve. I'm not going to let Mum do anything to jeopardize her and the baby's health. I love them both. I then sigh quietly. Obviously, a fifteen-year-old shouldn't tell a fully-grown adult what to do, but I've seen adults do stupid selfish things before, and Mum's not going to be one of them.

After a few minutes, Mum wisely turns her head to the side in efforts to get comfortable before she attempts to rest. I glance towards Draco and nearly laugh when I notice that he too has his wand in his hand. At least I'm not the only crazy one in the family. I wonder if Dad's just on the other side of the door, waiting for Mum to escape too.

Watching her like a hawk for an hour, I unfortunately start to get bored as she sleeps. Once more, I glance towards Draco. He only inclines his head towards me before resuming his watch. Though, we're soon bored out of our gourds. I sigh heavily for the fifteen hundredth time.

"Potter, shut up," Draco hisses, glaring at me. "You're going to wake her up."

"Aren't you bored, though?" I nearly hit him when he gives me that 'you're an idiot' look.

"Of course I'm bored. It's not as if anything is remotely interesting in here." He then rolls his eyes. "If you want to go, go right ahead, Potter, but I'm staying."

"Well, so am I." I then huff grumpily before glancing towards Mum again. She's still asleep. We remain silent for a few moments before it gets to us. I glare at Draco, and he glares back. "We're going to kill each other if this keeps up." He only nods. I check Mum to see if she's going to wake anytime soon. She doesn't appear to be so I glance back to Draco. "So why don't you call them Mum and Dad?"

"What?"

"Why can't you call Aurora and Severus Mum and Dad?" I repeat softly.

"Because," he answers, staring at me oddly.

"That's not an answer, Malfoy. Why won't you call her Mum? You'll call me your little brother so aren't they like your adoptive parents too then?"

"I had parents, though. Albeit they were horrible people, but I had parents, Potter. I'm not in the mood for another set just yet." He then sighs heavily before plucking at a loose string. "I never had a brother," he mumbles softly. "That's why I'm so into calling you that. I mean, I'm not even sure if I truly think that about you. I might just being calling you that word without meaning it."

"Oh," I reply for the lack of saying anything better. I can understand Draco's reasoning. There are several words that I hadn't known before Dad adopted me. I mean, for nearly ten years I've thought a normal family is like the Dursleys. Granted, I know I have never been a part of their family, but I thought it was just me at the time. It's rather sad looking back on it now, but they actually managed to convince me that I was the freak when it was they who were the freaks. It was always them.

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?" Draco quietly asks, staring at me. "The fact that I don't call them Mum and Dad, right, it bothers you?" He then sighs when I don't respond right away. "Potter, not everyone is like you and wanting this perfect little family that you've probably been dreaming about for years." His gray eyes then stare into mine. "For the longest time, I thought I had one, Harry. But I mistook family expectations as love." Drawing in a slow breath, he speaks calmly. "Lucius never loved me. He only loved the prospect of molding me into the next generation of a murderer and a rapist. In fact, if he had ever learned of my feelings for Granger, he would have surely killed me and created another child because I would have been a disgrace to the family name." His gray eyes then dart towards Mum. "I know they're not like that, though. Whenever Lucius allowed me to stay long periods of time at Prince Manor, Severus always attempted to make me understand how flawed Lucius was. At first, I didn't want to listen. Lucius was my father. So who in the hell was Severus to say those horrible things about Lucius? After awhile, I understood, though, and I saw what Severus meant."

"So what happened?"

"Lucius started to see how unsettled I was around him when he was spouting his horrid ideas. So one day, he informed me that I couldn't spend time with Severus again."

"But he let you spend the summer at Hogwarts this year," I point out.

"Mother gave permission. Lucius knew that without her behind him, he'd be in trouble."

"Why?"

"Do you remember how Jezlyn stated that I'm the result of a Malfoy-Black union?" I nod. "And you remember the witch who tried to kill Sinistra at Grimmauld?" Again, I nod. "My mother before she married Lucius was Narcissa Black, and that witch who tried to kill Sinistra was my mother's sister. Her name after marriage was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Wizengamot convicted her for being a known Death Eater and for casting the Cruciatus on Longbottom's parents until it drove them insane." He then sighs heavily before hanging his head. "It was my aunt who tried to kill Sinistra, Potter. I doubt either one of them would want to call me family considering that."

"You can't blame yourself for something like that, Draco. Hell, if they truly thought that, then Dad would have given up on me long ago." I then sigh as I think that it's only fair. "My guardians were Muggles, but the worst sort. They didn't give a damn about me. My uncle used me as his punching bag whenever something 'freaky' happened, which seemed to be every day sometimes. He liked to hurt me, loved to tell me how worthless I was, and loved to say how better off they would be if I were dead." I then catch Draco's gaze. "To them, I was the freak." Draco noticeably flinches. "However, Dad and Mum still love me. Well, I think they love me."

"They do," he quietly responds. "You're not a freak, Potter."

"I know. I'm a wizard," I reply with a soft grin. "You have no idea what that was like to hear Hagrid tell me that I'm a wizard. I thought he was bonkers or something, but I couldn't wait to go off and leave the Dursleys."

"That was somewhat stupid, Harry," Draco says, glancing at me with a slight smirk. "He could have been the Dark Lord or something. Didn't the Dursleys tell you not to go off with strangers?"

"Nah, knowing them they probably told me to go off with a stranger."

"Idiot Muggles," he mumbles before sighing. "Think we'll ever have a normal year, Potter?"

"I doubt it. For once, it's not me, though." I then sigh. "You never said the other day what you thought about my dream. I mean, I know Mum doesn't want to hear it, but what did you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. Though, I know all of us are watching her."

"I can understand that she doesn't want to be associated with this title of Azrial. I mean, I don't like it when people call me the Boy-Who-Lived either. It just seems as if it's a knock against all those who fought and died against Voldemort." Once more, Draco flinches. "Plus, that stupid story isn't even true. He's still alive. I didn't defeat anyone."

"People like having someone to save them so they don't have to get off their arses and do it themselves. When Grindelwald was terrorizing everyone, the Ministry didn't even attempt to fight against him until Dumbledore became involved. It was somewhat the same with the Dark Lord. They love to celebrate heroes and martyrs for their cause, but the majority of them wouldn't know what to do if it bit them in the arse. It's easier for them to sit in their stupid chairs and yell 'save us, Potter' because they're not the ones who have to see the brutality on a daily basis like you."

"When did you get so wise, Malfoy?" joking I say with a soft laugh.

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. We think things like this out before we act." He then sighs, glancing at Mum. "It's rather idiotic that Pomfrey expects Sinistra to be stress free. You and Severus have the Dark Lord and his followers wanting to kill you both. Sinistra has this 'Black Shroud' group after her. You keep dreaming about things that may or may not come true that she doesn't want to hear. We have Declan and Lupin not getting along. Then there's Jezlyn who couldn't be a Slytherin to save her arse and who is upset with Black. And then there's me, the pureblood Slytherin who is in love with a Gryffindor Muggleborn witch, only I can't tell her that. However, I can definitely toy with Weasley all I want, and the stupid moron doesn't even know I'm doing it."

"Yeah," I say with an awkward laugh as I tug gently on my collar. "This avoiding stress is going to be hard for us all." I then glance at him. "If I were you, though, I'd lay off with the flower thing. It's only going to make him try to be closer with her."

"I noticed," he replies with a sigh. "But I'm not going to stop. I want her to know without her knowing, Potter. It makes it easier." He then glances away. "She looks like she's going to be out for awhile so if you want to sleep, I'll play the lookout."

"Sure," I answer, knowing our conversation is over. Settling in, I close my eyes and try to sleep.

~SS~

Several hours later, I stir to a hand rocking me awake. I grumble softly, but open my eyes to find Dad standing next to me. Before I can even saying anything, though, Dad walks off towards Draco, who also is asleep. I quickly go up on my feet. How could we both have fallen asleep? I then glance towards Mum, only she isn't there.

"But . . . how . . . what?" stupidly I stutter, staring at the empty hospital bed. I then whirl towards Draco who also wears a look of shock. However, in my animation, I start to rock back and forth on my heels in a rather drunkenly state.

"Easy, young Harry," Declan says, resting a hand against my shoulder. "You and young Draco are both suffering from a rather powerful spell."

"Dad, where's Mum?"

"How the hell should I know, Harry?" he snarls back. Dad then sighs heavily before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for my words. I should not have lost my temper with you, Harry." He then glances towards Declan. "Are you able to sense anything?"

"She has masked her scent rather well, I fear," the vampire replies quietly. "However, she does not appear to have been in distress when she left." He points towards the empty bed that only has one corner of the blanket pulled back. "I am correct in my assumption that it is her signature on the boys?"

"Unfortunately," Dad quietly growls.

"Can't you just use your link with her, Dad?" I ignore the fact that Mum somehow casted a spell on both Draco and me so she could make her escape. Honestly, I really don't want to think about that right now, not while Mum's out there going against Madam Pomfrey's orders.

"No," he replies shortly. Once more, he sighs heavily. "I haven't been able to hear her for awhile now for some reason." At the sight of my look, he further explains. "I am well aware of the fact that she does not appreciate the accidental link between us so I've allowed her to have her privacy." He then clenches his teeth angrily. "It is the last time I shall ever do so," he says darkly. "Declan, you and I will cover the Forbidden Forest. She might have gone to Paradise."

"Paradise, what's that?" Dad's head snaps towards me, but he doesn't respond. "Wouldn't it be more likely she just went up to the Astronomy tower? I mean, she loves the stars."

"Fine," he snaps.

Dad's dangerously angry, but I know that it's towards Mum and not us. I can fully understand his anger, though. I'm pissed too, and judging by Draco's look, he is also. How could she do this? She's risking the baby and her lives right now. And for what, what was so important that she had to do this? I swear if we find her, that's my first question. Well, after I hug her, I mean. I then sigh. The Dursleys truly messed me up if I still think that she should get a hug from me for pulling this stunt on us. _As if we don't have enough things to worry about,_ I think.

"You and Draco will check the Tower, but I want Lupin and Black to go with you."

Draco and I both nod before all four of us quickly walk out of the room. Remus and Sirius stand up instantly as if they know what has happened. Both men have their wands drawn, but their eyes stay trained on Dad and Declan, though. Neither Dad nor Declan seem to notice as they rush out of the hospital wing definitely pissed at the world.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asks, glancing towards the set of closed doors.

"Mum's gone missing. Dad wants us to the check the Astronomy tower for her." The older wizards don't say anything. They just follow us out. I'm rather glad that they don't say anything. I'm not sure what I would have replied back at this point.

We make it up to the Tower in record time, but Mum's not there. She's not in the little alcove underneath the observatory where we store our unused telescopes. She's not above in the observatory, looking out at Black Lake or on the other side overlooking the courtyard. She's not in her office, which I notice idly is extremely messy.

I can't believe it. I was so convinced that Mum would be up here. She loves the stars. And that just has to be the reason she would risk her life like this. Dad after all would do the same if it meant that he'd spend long periods of time away from his potion. After walking over to the railing, I sigh and hang my head as I lean against it for a few seconds later. Where is she?

As a cool breeze blows around, my shaggy brown hair whips around my face. Casting creepy shadows against the stone pavement, the trees sway gently in the wind in the dark courtyard below me. Other than that, I don't see any movement on the grounds. Somewhere off to the side, I hear the bells of the clock tower chiming loudly. I draw in a slow breath to calm myself.

"Harry, it's going to be all right," Remus says as he rests a hand against my back in efforts to comfort me. "We're going to find her, okay?"

"I just don't get why she'd just leave like that. Doesn't she care about the baby?"

"Of course she cares, Harry," Sirius responds, walking towards Remus and me. "I never understood it either, but she hates being stuck in one place for long periods of times." He then sighs. "When she was a sixth-year, a group of students, probably from her own House, attacked her. Don't ask me why. My little brother Reg never told me, and I doubt Severus even knew or cared at the time. Well, they attacked her and beat her as badly as one could. When the professors asked, she refused to tell her attackers' names, which is just a typical Slytherin trait. They'd protect their own no matter what."

"We have to protect our own," Draco quietly says. "No one else cares a flying Hippogriff about us. For years, we've been considered the scum of Hogwarts so I wonder why we stick together." The anger is definitely in the blond Slytherin's voice. However, he seems to be angrier about the situation rather than what Sirius has said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Not all of you were as horrible as we thought you were." Sirius then glances towards the ground with a look of remorse as he remembers something. He shakes his head a few seconds later. "Well, at the time, Pomfrey ordered her to stay in bed just like now until she healed properly. Aurora did . . . for a few hours. She somehow managed to escape, just like this time. If I remember right, she ended up hurting herself even worse than before. I don't know what it is, but I know that she'll do anything to make sure she's not stuck in one place for long periods of time."

"Why didn't Pomfrey stick her to the bed or something then?"

"It wouldn't work, Harry," Remus responds quietly. "That amulet she wears would be able to bypass it. Sirius and I have both seen it before. It's a different type of magic embedded in it."

"She's being selfish!" I angrily yell. "She should just get over herself. It's only for two weeks. I don't like being stuck in the hospital wing either, but I'd still listen to Madam Pomfrey if I were in her situation. Doesn't she understand how bad this is if she gives birth early? The baby could die!"

"Harry, whatever demons she has floating in the back of her mind, I don't think she can just get over." When I open my mouth, Remus holds up his hand. "I know that you're upset and concerned. We all are. However, I'm certain that there is a reason for this, one that I'm certain she won't divulge to any of us. If she does tell someone, it'll be Severus, not us."

"But what could be so bad that she's risking the baby and her lives like this?" I whine.

"I don't know, Harry, but I'm not going to ask her either." He then sighs heavily. "Do you remember the night when you saved Sirius?" I nod slowly. "I wasn't myself that night. I nearly killed you. So, Harry, can you imagine what I would go through if someone forced me to remain in bed for long periods of time?" I stare at him. "Your mind gets bored with inactivity so you start to remember certain things. Most likely, I'd remember how close I came to killing you and Hermione. That guilt would eat me alive." He then scoffs. "I'd probably escape too."

"She could have talked to us," I argue.

"Which would help for a few minutes, but it wouldn't help all the time. You'd always run out of things to say." Remus then sighs heavily before closing his eyes. "Whatever is eating at her, it's been festering in there since she was a fourth-year, Harry. I'm not attempting to make an excuse for her, but as I said before, I don't think it's something she can just get over."

"But she's risking—"

"If I was on bed rest and kept watching how close I came to kill you, I'd risk my health too. It's an instinct engrained in all of us, Harry. She probably can't even fight against it anymore."

I nod slowly. I've had some guilty thoughts myself that I would probably run away from. That doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at her, though. She's my mum now, and she's carrying my little sister. I love her. Then again, Dad and others say I love too easily. I don't want to lose her, though. Quietly, I sigh before nodding. Anger isn't going to bring her back.

_Harry_, a soft voice suddenly whispers in my mind with the usual crackling. I immediately whirl around since it sounds like the person is right behind me. _Harry, _the voice whispers a bit more urgently. _Harry, where are you? Please, I'll come up to you. Where are you?_

I'm just about to respond to Mum when another voice interrupts. It's odd, but it sounds just like the first. The usual crackling background noise is even there. My eyes narrow as I try to focus on the voice. Something really odd is going on here. Am I about to have Voldemort possess me again? I then glance towards Draco, and he stares back at me.

_Don't listen to her, Harry. Don't respond! You're safe where you are. Stay where you are! Don't respond. Don't leave. Stay, Harry. Promise me you'll stay,_ the second voice pleads.

_Mum, where are you?_ I scream through the link.

"Here," a voice says from the shadows. "Hello, Harry," the woman from my dreams drawls as her crimson eyes glisten with hidden amusement. "Oops, sorry, guess I'm not your mummy. Oh, and you brought your little friends too. A mutt, wolf, and little boy," she says, laughing. "By the way, Harry, Mummy dearest sends her best wishes. Now, perhaps I should introduce myself."

"You're Mezra," I quietly reply. "You're the woman after my mum."

"Quite right, young Harry," she drawls, grinning wolfishly. "I see my reputation precedes me. Then again, she would do anything to protect the ones she loves, wouldn't she?" Mezra inhales slowly as her crimson eyes pass over us. "Tell me, Harry. Didn't your dear sweet mother inform you before her death that it is rude to spy on adults? Oh yes, my sweet. I am well aware that you were spying on me."

"Touch him, and you die," a blond woman suddenly growls as she quickly ascends up the stairs. Her long silver dress trails behind her. "This blood feud is between you and me, Mezra, not them."

"So this is what it takes to smoke you out of your little hole, Syrene, a couple of children?"

"Leave, Mezra, or I shall be more than glad to make you," the blond says darkly.

"Ah, yes, I do know when I am beat." Mezra then glances at me. "This isn't over, my sweet."

"Oh, I assure you that it is." Like smoke, Mezra suddenly vanishes followed by the blond.

Glancing towards Sirius and Remus, I ask, "I thought you couldn't Apparate out of Hogwarts?"


	6. Surprise

**Surprise**

After a doe appears in the Astronomy Tower with Dad's voice telling us that he has found Mum, we all head to the hospital wing. Draco is walking beside me, and he's extremely quiet. Remus and Sirius are following behind us. I can't help but wonder what we're going to come across once we arrive. However, I have a sneaking suspicion that Dad isn't happy, but I don't blame him. Mum shouldn't have run off like that.

When I walk into the hospital wing, I find it strangely quiet. In front of me is Madam Pomfrey who is standing next to an empty cot with her hands on her hips. Her face is completely neutral as she stares at the door behind us with her wand against her side. I walk further into the room with Draco before hearing the doors open. I whirl around and find my mouth drop to my chest.

Carrying Mum in his arms, Dad briskly walks in with a fierce look on his face as he and Declan enters the room. Dad's dark eyes catch mine briefly, but he glances away and continues towards Mum's private room. He gently places Mum atop of the empty cot before taking a step back.

"Oh my—Severus!" exclaims Madam Pomfrey as she glances between Dad and Mum. "What in Merlin's name did you do to her?" Her whole body screams with outrage.

"She attempted to run from me so I took swift action."

"Severus, she's—"

"Uninjured, Madam," he replies quietly. "Several tree limbs caused the lacerations when they caught her face in the panic to escape me."

"And you didn't attempt to heal her, Severus?"

"I had deemed it more important to drag her up here than to worry about a few minor cosmetic injuries. Was I wrong, Madam?"

"Severus Snape, do not twist my words. You know damn well what I mean."

"If she had run into a tree, Madam, I assure you that I'd have healed her. However, her cuts are a minor annoyance if anything. Also, I had gathered beforehand that you'd heal her upon examination, which appears to be the case." For a few moments, Dad stares at Madam Pomfrey as they have a bit of a staring contest with one another. Dad breaks off first, though, gritting his teeth. "Fine, Madam. I did not see the need to heal someone who was foolish enough to disregard both a medical professional and a significant other," he snarls in admittance, glaring at Mum.

"I see."

I glance between Dad and Madam Pomfrey. I can clearly understand why Dad is so upset with Mum for running off to who knows where. However, I don't understand why Madam Pomfrey isn't upset with her. Mum willingly is risking the baby's life just because she can't stand to be stuck in bed. I'd think a mediwitch would be upset with her patient if the patient disregards her orders. So why isn't she upset with Mum?

Madam Pomfrey doesn't give any possible answers as I stare at her. She, however, waves her wand over Mum's cuts, healing them instantly. She then glances towards Dad before shaking her head and flicking her wand at Mum. She takes a step back and forces a smile to her lips as Mum slowly regains consciousness.

"Good evening, Aurora," Madam Pomfrey says. "Are you experiencing any discomfort or any odd pains anywhere?"

"No," Mum replies softly. "I feel fine."

"Excellent." Madam Pomfrey then glances at the numbers above Mum before sighing. "Well, you and the baby are doing—"

"Do not treat her as if everything is fine, Pomfrey. She ran away like a spoilt child. What are you going to do next? Hand Aurora a chocolate frog and say 'It's quite all right, dear. I wish for all of my patients to escape my hospital wing, putting both the mother and child at a tremendous amount of risk. I am just thrilled to inform the family of their deaths."

"Severus," Madam Pomfrey mildly warns.

Dad says nothing in reply, but his frown deepens. Gritting his teeth, he glances away and growls quietly under his breath. His whole body sends waves of subdued rage. His eyes are pure darkness as he glares at something on the floor.

"You and the baby are doing quite well. However, Severus has a point, my dear. It isn't healthy for either you or the baby to go rushing off as you did." Madam Pomfrey then gently places a hand on Mum's shoulder. "I understand the bed rest is difficult for you, Aurora. Perhaps you could attempt to interact with others in efforts to control your instinct to flee when it becomes difficult."

"Because that's surely going to distract me enough not to remember, right?" snaps Mum. "Never mind, I don't care what you think. I don't care what any of you think."

"Of course you don't. That doesn't fit in with your bratty image that you must maintain. Do you honestly think your past is so horrible that it gives you the right to risk your life and our child? Need I remind you that my life hasn't been full of sunshine and rainbows either?"

"You chose that life," Mum replies quietly. "I didn't get that choice."

"You think I chose to watch my father—"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Mum quickly responds before attempting to stand up.

"No, you are not going anywhere," Dad snaps, pushing Mum's shoulders back against the cot. "I am not allowing you to jeopardize the health of our child because you can't sit still."

"You think I _want_ to harm the baby?"

"I think in your hyperemotional state that you will do just about anything right now to escape. So while I do not believe it would be intentional, I would not put it past you, considering your current state of mind." Dad then draws in a slow deep breath. However, his eyes narrow on the crackling of magic surrounding Mum. "If you wish to hex me, go ahead. Know though that I'm not going to let you risk further harm to our child or to yourself. You will remain in that bed for the recommended time even if I have to cast continuously Sticking and Freeze charms on you. Do you understand me, Aurora? You will not pull this stunt on me again."

I glance down at the ground. My stomach is starting to knot as Dad continues to snarl at Mum. I don't remember feeling this way before with them fighting. I don't know how to describe it, but I just feel so sick to my stomach. Why can't they just shut up? Draco then puts a hand on my arm and gives me that look that just says he knows what I'm thinking.

"Do not touch me," Mum growls.

"Do not attempt to be an idiot, and I will not need to."

My stomach tightens more as Mum's magic crackles around the room. I quickly close my eyes in an attempt to block out their arguing. Don't they know how badly this is affecting me? Don't they care about me? I then open my eyes and stare at Draco. He doesn't look at all phased by Mum and Dad's fight. In fact, he's perfectly collected as he rests his hand on my arm trying to calm me.

"Leave me alone!"

Within seconds afterwards, I start to remember my worst memory that Dementors make me experience. I recognize my mum's voice, my real mum that is, as she pleads with Voldemort to spare my life but to take hers. A chill rushes down me as I hear her desperate pleas before the green light that I've always remembered takes over.

"Harry," Draco quietly says, pulling me out of my memories. He gives me that familiar look of concern before his gray eyes dart towards Mum and Dad. His eyes harden in anger before he glares at Mum and Dad. "Shut up both of you!" he snarls. "You don't want to be touched, fine, but don't scare the hell out of us like that ever again. You have people who want to kill you. They've nearly succeeded twice. Do you understand that?" Draco's cold eyes then fall onto Dad. "We get that you're displeased because she reminded you of how you lost Harry's mother to the Dark Lord. Instead of bellowing at her, perhaps you could try to be the calm one and listen to what she's trying to say. All this anger between you two isn't keeping her stress free, and it sure as hell isn't helping Harry and me."

I stare at Draco in disbelief. I'm not the only one, though. Declan, Sirius, Remus, and Madam Pomfrey are all too. No one yells at Dad and lives to tell the tale. It just doesn't happen. I then glance towards Dad and notice him staring back at Draco. Slowly, I swallow back a whimper and say a prayer for the poor blond.

"Merlin, help me for saying this, but you're being a right git, Severus," Draco says with a slight hesitation in his voice. "Whatever her reasons are against the bed rest, you could at least attempt to reach a compromise like a Slytherin. In fact, you're both setting a rather poor example for us right now."

"I see," Dad responds quietly, maintaining his gaze on Draco.

The blond Slytherin then glances towards me before sighing quietly. Somewhere his Gryffindor side has made an emergence. However, it appears to be taking a lot out of him to stand up to Dad like this. His body doesn't quiver, though, as Dad takes a step towards him. He looks utterly fearless right now, but I'm rather certain that Draco is anything but in the presence of Dad.

My eyes narrow when Dad only rests his hand on Draco's shoulder. Neither of the Slytherins say a word, but I'm sure that touch is saying quite a lot. Draco's shoulders relax a bit more, and Dad just stares at him before pulling back to look at Mum. The anger is gone from Dad's posture again.

"Unfortunately, he's correct. My anger is not helping," Dad quietly says. "I apologize for my words earlier, Aurora. Clearly you have unknown reasons for your trepidation concerning the bed rest, and I should have been more supportive than immediately turning towards my temper. It is the role of the father and husband to do so in such situations as this, and I did not act accordingly."

I glance towards Draco and just stare at him. How in Merlin's name is he still alive? Shaking my head slowly, I realize that it's probably because Dad and Draco have had a longer relationship together than Dad and me. Draco probably knows just the words to say, whereas I would probably only end up making the situation worse. When Mum responds quietly, my green eyes go to her.

"There's no reason to apologize because you're right, Severus. I was an idiot." Tears gently splash onto the cot. "Instead of letting others in, I wished to go off by myself, which is what got me into trouble in the first place that night."

Draco and I give each other a puzzled look instantly. Mum's talking about something else that isn't about her rushing off tonight. We can both sense it by the way that Sirius and Madam Pomfrey noticeably stiffen at Mum's end words. We then return to staring at Mum, but she remains silent.

"Well, I believe my patient needs her rest, gentlemen," Madam Pomfrey interjects as she steps closer to Mum. "We'll continue this later."

"We're staying," Draco and I respond simultaneously.

"Absolutely not," Madam Pomfrey says brusquely. "Severus, you may stay. Rest of you, go."

"If I left to speak with the boys, would you remain here until I returned?"

"Probably not, but I'll try to stay in this general area this time. In fact, I won't even leave without an escort. Is that better?"

"If the escorts are Molly, Septima, Minerva, and Pomona, then I suppose it's adequate."

"I see. Are you certain you don't want to add Filius and Hagrid while we're at it?"

Dad looks like he considers it for half a moment before saying, "Hagrid is away on Hogwarts' business. However, Filius is an excellent choice."

I watch Mum scoff before rolling her eyes in response. Since they sound a bit less upset now, I don't feel so sick to my stomach anymore. However, I know that I have to keep in mind that they're both Slytherins. I know from experience that parents sometimes hide their contempt for one another from their children in efforts to make everything appear to be all right. The Dursleys certainly did that with Dudley all the time.

"However, I wouldn't subject Filius to watching over you. Baron," Dad loudly announces. "Remain here with Aurora. If she leaves, alert me immediately." Once the Slytherin ghost inclines his head, Dad whirls around and heads away from Mum, motioning us to follow him.

Draco and I quietly trail after him. A few moments later, we walk into Madam Pomfrey's office. I have to admit that I feel rather nervous now. I glance towards Declan, but he gives off no indication that he knows what's going on. I bite my bottom lip and glance down at the floor. Maybe Dad and Declan know about what happened up in the Astronomy tower earlier.

"You have an odd smell about you, young Harry and Draco," the dark haired vampire suddenly speaks as he walks closer. "You are also quite anxious about something. Explain, young masters."

"That woman after Sinistra showed up in the Astronomy tower," Draco answers calmly. "She tried acting like her before stepping out of the shadows. She said she knew Harry had spied on her with that dream or whatever he had earlier."

"Did Mezra attempt to touch either of you?" Declan asks, glancing at both of us.

"No. She stayed far enough back from us. Some crazy blond showed up, though."

"Crazy blond?" inquires the vampire. "Did Mezra happen to mention this woman's name?"

"Um . . . I believe it was Syrene."

Almost immediately, Declan inhales sharply. His brown eyes dart towards Dad before he takes a step closer. He looks almost terrified by the woman's name. Shaking his head softly, he sighs and finally says something in response.

"You are certain Mezra called the other woman 'Syrene'?"

"Yeah, I heard it too," I answer, stepping closer to Draco. "Is something wrong?"

"It depends on your meaning of the word 'wrong,' young Harry. Syrene has somewhat become a figure of myth in recent decades. It is extremely rare that she would allow others to notice her. Did she mention anything?"

"Only if Mezra touched us that she'd kill her, and that their blood feud was between them."

"I see. Was there anything else?"

"Mezra said her conversation with Harry wasn't over. Both women left then as if they were smoke. It was somewhat bizarre because everyone knows you can't Apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"As I'm sure you are aware, witches and wizards use Apparation. Mezra and Syrene are not witches, however." Declan then sighs before running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Long ago, both women were members of the Council. For years, both got along rather well with one another. There was peace and harmony. Everyone at the time believed all was well and thought nothing of both women." Declan's brown eyes glance towards the floor briefly as he collects his thoughts. "It is not quite definitive yet how this came to be, but Mezra learned somehow that Syrene had interfered with the Muggle world. She brought it before the rest of the Council, and they decided that Syrene was doing so in the best interests of the Council. Mezra soon became blinded with rage for the Council not enforcing their most important law."

"Why'd Syrene interfere?"

"She fell in love or so the story went. Mezra learned later that Syrene was continuously visiting the lowers so she followed Syrene one day. The rest of the story becomes sketchy, but Mezra somehow spoke with the Council and informed them of Syrene's transgressions. They decided with all the strife that they couldn't handle either so they sentenced both to exile. Each suffered their own form of punishment as a result. Mezra only needed exile with the lowers to cause her pain. However, for Syrene, they made her into the one thing that would be the most torturous for her. She could remain with her lower lover, but she would remain as an undesirable. She'd kill him if they remained together. Fortunately, Syrene had heard of wizards working on attempting to alter Muggles genetic makeup to make them into witches and wizards. She found Merlin and spoke with him."

"Did she find it?"

"No. Her lover died. Forced to live out the rest of her life as an undesirable, she found a wizard that she found interesting. Either she realized in his presence or Merlin's that the punishment did not affect her, so she carried out a passionate love affair with the upcoming young and promising wizard."

"What happened between the two?"

"Well, sometime during this event, a Seer foretold a prophecy to Syrene. As all prophecies are, the nature of it was sketchy at best. According to what passed down through the generations, a child born to Darkness and Dawn would unite the Heavens and Earth, preventing a terrible blackness from sweeping over the lands." Declan then glances towards the floor before sighing. "After Syrene learned of this prophecy, she became obsessed with finding this child to pour all of her knowledge into the infant. However, Mezra also heard of this prophecy. Mezra of course decided the best action was to eliminate the threat. Thus, the blood feud began."

"Did Syrene ever find the child?"

"No. Sadly, she conceded and believed that she would never find the child she was searching for because it wasn't what the Fates meant for her to do. Instead, she resumed her life and gave birth to a daughter, whom she gave away out of fear the child would suffer her punishment. No one has seen or heard from her since, young masters."

"When you and Mum were fighting the other day, Mum said that she didn't believe in a prophecy that someone foretold before her birth. Is she that child Syrene was searching for then?" I ask, feeling a bit foolish. Honestly, it is rather absurd that I would think such a thing. I mean, sure, Mum seems pretty awesome at magic, but that doesn't mean she's like some goddess thing or something.

"You may put your mind at ease, young Harry. I do not believe that prophecy concerned Mistress Aurora. There is only one that concerns her, but she refuses to listen to reason with that one."

"That's the Azrial prophecy, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what that means now?"

"It is not my place to speak of such things, young Harry."

"Mezra wants Mum dead, though. Shouldn't we know the reason?"

"It is because of the Azrial prophecy. That is all you need to know."

I stare at Declan with my teeth clenched. How can he be so nonchalant and calm about this whole fiasco? I was within feet of the woman who wants to murder Mum. I then shake my head. It's probably because he's lived a longer life than I have so he knows better. I glance towards Dad before glancing back towards the floor. Mum's perfectly safe as long as Dad and Declan are around.

"Do you think we'll see Syrene again then, Declan?"

"It is entirely possible. However, her typical nature is to remain an observer."

I nod slowly. It seems many people these days want to stay in the sidelines and let others fight their battles for them. I know that from experience. Dumbledore and everyone else expect me to defeat Voldemort all on my own, while they all sit back and watch as if it's some show on the telly. Gritting my teeth, I shake my head angrily. I don't want this, but then again, I know Mum doesn't want it either with the whole Azrial junk.

Opening my mouth, I attempt to speak. However, a loud scream from Mum's room cuts off my words. The scream is heart wrenching and tragic. Without even giving it a second thought, I rush towards Mum's room. The door instantly slams shut in my face. The screams become louder and more high-pitched. I don't know how to describe it, but I just know that it's Mum screaming on the other side. I jiggle the handle, but it doesn't open. My heart races as the screams become even more desperate.

"MUM!" I scream, frantically trying to claw my way into the room.

"Move out of the way!" snarls Dad as he draws his wand. Remus and Sirius soon join him. All three wizards cast what appears to be a powerful blasting curse towards the door. However, the door only absorbs the energy. Whirling around, Dad's hands latch onto Declan's shirt. "What the hell is going on? Why isn't it opening?"

Declan's eyes glance towards the closed door before he sighs. He shows no fear as he stares into Dad's extremely pissed off face. The vampire draws in a slow breath and wrenches himself out of Dad's grip. His eyes close very briefly as Mum's screams turn into frantic pleas.

"It is-it is nothing for you to concern yourself over."

"Nothing to concern myself over?" hisses Dad in his scary 'I'm going to kill you' voice.

Within seconds, Mum screams loudly a word that we can all hear clearly. My gut contracts painfully at the sound of her screaming Dad's name. She sounds like she's in so much pain. I bang my hands even harder against the door. I feel so helpless, and I hate it. Her screams continue to echo underneath the door until she suddenly becomes quiet.

I try to keep from sobbing as my thoughts darken. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose another mother. My body shakes uncontrollably from my fears. I am so far lost in my thoughts that Draco's calming hand to my shoulder barely even registers. I know from experiences that after awhile, everyone's voice goes hoarse from screaming that loudly. Soon one is left alone and unable to help him- or herself. Too many times, I experienced that terrible feeling of no hope.

"You son of a bitch," Dad hisses behind me.

I whirl around and watch Declan take the brunt of Dad's fist. He doesn't crumble to the ground, though. He stands tall and stares at Dad emotionlessly. If I thought it'd do any good, I'd hit him too.

"Open this damn door NOW!" Dad bellows, glaring daggers at the vampire.

"I think you'll find the door already open, Severus," Declan replies quietly.

I whirl around instantly, only to have my mouth drop at the sight in front of me.

"Hello," says a young child about four with blond ringlets and dark eyes with a wide smile.


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family**

Upon the sight behind the little girl, Madam Pomfrey immediately steps into full matron mode. Without a word, she points to the door, which we all know means that we're expected to leave with no arguments. As we comply, she, however, grabs Dad's forearm, motioning for him to remain. She doesn't even give us a second glance. The door then closes, leaving us with the unfamiliar child that strangely appeared out of nowhere.

Sighing heavily, I glance down at the floor with my cheeks slightly reddened. For the past five minutes, I've just been staring at her, neglecting the fact that she was stark naked. I'm just about to offer her my robes when I notice Draco stepping forward doing so. I silently watch him drape his robes around her shoulders. He makes sure it's snug around her before stepping back from her.

"Draco," I quietly say, standing next to the little girl's bedside. I notice Draco follows me.

"What?"

"Remember that dream I told you and Dad about last night?" He nods slowly. "Well, she's that girl." I immediately notice Sirius, Remus, and Declan's heads whip towards me.

"Her, Potter?" he asked, staring at me as if I was a lunatic. His gray eyes then find their way back to the little blond haired girl. "You dreamt of her?"

"Don't look at me like that. I know it's crazy, but yeah, I did." I then sigh. I should have known that they all would have taken it this way and believed me to be crazy. "Okay, so I admit. She was a bit chattier in my dream, but that's her, Draco."

"You're sure this is the same girl you dreamt of?"

"I'm positive," I respond ardently. "In my dream, she was our little sister, and she looked exactly like that, Draco." My eyes glance towards the young girl staring at Draco and me curiously. She's been watching us for some time now as if she's trying to figure us out.

"Okay," says Sirius, holding up a hand. "So I'll admit that she does have his eyes, but, I mean . . ." Inspecting the child closer, he acts as if he can just tell by her looks if I'm telling the truth that she possibly is Draco and my little sister. The former Marauder then grimaces slightly before sighing heavily. "Dammit," he mutters. "Who knew Snape's kid would look so cute?" He joins us in watching the young girl look around the room curiously. "You know, it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Black," Dad drawls as he walks up to us. "Or perhaps you missed that."

"Are we honestly going to start this again, Snape?"

"Gentlemen, if you can't handle yourselves in a proper manner, then I expect you to leave my hospital wing immediately," Madam Pomfrey says brusquely as she approaches the cot the girl sits on. "Hello, sweetheart, my name is Poppy. What's your name?"

Her dark eyes glance at Madam Pomfrey for a few seconds before she glances back towards us. Biting her bottom lip, she pulls the robes tighter around herself. The smile has long been gone from her pale face. In fact, she looks as if she's about to cry.

"Dear, can you tell me your name?"

Within seconds, the little girl's arms wrap around Draco's legs before she attempts to bury herself into him. Draco glances at me with a shocked look on his face. He clearly is at a loss of what to do. However, his hand slowly finds the top of her head, which he gives a couple awkward pats. His entire body is tense as she holds him for dear life.

"All right, Poppet, I won't ask you any more questions." Madam Pomfrey's eyes dart towards Dad, and the two of them share a look before Dad inclines his head just slightly. "You see this?" she asks with a gentle voice, holding out her wand. "This here is a magic wand." Wordlessly, she animates one of the numerous flowers to start dancing. "It's pretty, isn't it, sweetheart?"

The dark vibrant eyes stare at the dancing daisy until the spell wears off a few moments later. She glances back at Madam Pomfrey before hanging her head. She draws the robes tighter around herself in efforts to protect herself it seems. She looks extremely sad as she sits on the edge of the cot.

"I'm going to examine you now, sweetie. You won't feel a thing. I promise." Madam Pomfrey silently waves her wand down the length of the little girl. Numbers quickly appear above the child, which the matron glances at before smiling at her. "Well, you're a very healthy little girl, aren't you?" Then at the sight of one of the scans, she stops and sighs. "Oh, Poppet," she says quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asks, glancing at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm going to draw some blood now," the matron says gently, ignoring Draco. "You might feel some pressure, but it's going to be all right."

I watch the little girl absorb this knowledge. She seems to understand it somewhat because she instantly buries herself deeper into Draco's side. If I wasn't so uneasy with seeing the girl from my dream appear in real life, I might have laughed at the sight. She certainly acts a bit like the girl from my dream. At least, she seems rather attached to the blond Slytherin.

"Hey, um, don't worry. Here, see," I say before rolling up my sleeves. I then glance towards Madam Pomfrey. "I'll go first." She glances at me with a confused look, but ends up holding the tip of her wand against my bare arm. I do my very best not to flinch when I feel the wand collecting a bit of my blood. Numbers appear above me as a result of the test. "See, didn't hurt even a bit," I say with a wide smile in attempts to convince the child it'll be all right. "And you know what? Draco's going to take it, too, just to convince you."

"I'm doing what?" responds the blond Slytherin. He then growls quietly before angrily shoving up his sleeve and thrusting it towards Madam Pomfrey. Numbers soon appear above him. However, he quickly withdraws from the mediwitch and glances down at the little girl hugging his side. "See? It didn't even hurt. Now, just hold out your arm and let her do yours."

The little girl's eyes, however, dart to Dad. She stares at him for a few seconds before glancing towards his arm. When he doesn't make any inclination that he's going to roll up his sleeves, her teeth rake against her bottom lip in her familiar nervous manner. Her head then tilts to the side, still studying him. Finally, after a few moments, Dad rolls up his right black sleeve and holds his arm towards Madam Pomfrey. Ever watchful, the little girl watches Madam Pomfrey draw Dad's blood. Her dark eyes remain on Dad throughout the entire event before she slowly stretches her arm out to the matron.

"Such a perceptive little girl, you are," Madam Pomfrey says with a soft smile. She then presses the tip of her wand against the little girl's pale arm before withdrawing it a moment later. "Well, now, let's see who your parents are."

Looking like three ladders, three separate colorful funny looking rectangles appear above the blond girl. My eyes narrow on the projections. Breaking apart, the other ladders soon combine before overlapping with the ladder in the middle. I can tell from Dad's reaction that this means something big. However, I don't have a clue what that could be.

"Well, that is most interesting," Madam Pomfrey quietly mutters. She then rests a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder. "You, my dear, have grown up tremendously since I last saw you. Do you know how special you are?" She softly laughs when the blond stares at her puzzled. "You see him?" she asks, pointing towards Dad. "That, sweetheart, is your father." Pomfrey then glances towards Dad. "I found evidence that suggests someone gave Aurora an unknown potion. However, it appears that whoever did this did not just stop with the induced labor. Every one of your daughter's cells appears to have had something age it rapidly. Though, there are no signs of cellular degradation. I'm not quite certain how to explain it, but she is your daughter. She's just four years old, not one month left to birth. However, you should be aware that her mental capacities are that of an infant. She appears to be learning our language, and I would estimate that she perhaps could be talking near the end of the month."

"She's healthy otherwise?" asks Dad, gazing at the little dark-eyed blond.

"As healthy as a child her age should be. I can find nothing physically wrong with her. In fact, it appears as if whoever sped along these events also altered your daughter's genetic makeup."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"No doubt you'll think I've lost my mind, but your daughter is a pureblood. I can find no material from your father in her blood work. She is entirely of Prince and Sinistra lineage."

Draco and I glance at each other. Never in a hundred years would I think that is possible. I mean, my little sister whom I thought would be a baby is a four-year-old. And on top of that, we now learn she's a pureblood. How can that be? This has to be the result of some person trying to drive us slowly crazy. I mean, it's preposterous. My little sister can't—I mean—well, maybe. I then stare at the young child. Dad's eyes stare back at me from her face. However, her eyes are so full of life.

Glancing towards him, I quietly say, "She's going to need a name, Dad." He nods in response.

~SS~

Nearly three weeks later, I find myself finally going horseback riding at Sinistra Manor. Thinking that Mum needs time to adjust to her sudden motherhood by learning from her own mother, Dad has decided we should all spend the rest of our summer with Mum's parents. However, Mum's been spending most of the time in her room, though, which I can tell is concerning Dad a great deal.

We, and by 'we' I mean Draco and I, have all been helping Mum and Dad take care of Angel whenever we can. Yeah, that's my little sister's name, Angel Celestria Prince. In my opinion, that name is absolutely beautiful and suits her to a T. In fact, it's somewhat funny how she got her name.

For the longest time, Dad couldn't decide on what to name my little sister. Because Mum was still recovering and needed all the rest that she could get according to Madam Pomfrey, the naming of the newest addition to the family fell solely on Dad's shoulders. Unfortunately, just looking at the little girl, we could tell that she wasn't an 'Astra Selene Prince,' which was the name Mum and Dad had previously picked out. Thus, Dad had to figure out a new name, one that suited her.

Stifled sobs, however, instantly broke Dad's concentration as the young girl sitting on a cot across from him started to cry. Draco and I had previously tried to calm her, but it didn't work. Then again, we weren't experts at this stuff anyway. Dad, though, only had to pick her up into his arms and speak soothingly to her. Draco and I looked on in awe at how naturally it was to him.

"Shh, my Angel, it's all right," Dad spoke quietly as he gently rubbed circles against her back. Within seconds, the young child stifled her sobs to the point where she was barely crying into his shoulder. Dad then snorted and muttered to himself, "And I'm the Head of Slytherin." He then informed Madam Pomfrey that he had decided on a name and told her it.

Looking back on it now, Dad's right. Angel's name was fairly obvious. Thanks to my dream earlier this month, I knew that Dad, Draco, and I referred to her as Angel, El, and Celes respectfully. Of course, my real live sister then would have the same name as my dream one. Though, Dad and others claim that it isn't because I'm turning into Trelawney, contrary to Draco's constant tormenting.

"All right there, Harry?" asks Mum's Dad as he joins Draco and I in front of the stables outside.

I glance towards Orin and nearly laugh when I notice what he's wearing. He definitely doesn't dress as a pureblood would. In fact, he's currently wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. If one had to ask me to compare him to someone, I'd swear I'd say he looked like a cowboy. Though, his boots don't have the typical spurs in it as shown in the movies.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," I reply politely.

"Enough of this 'sir' crap, Harry," he says with a laugh before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Adoption or not, I consider both you and Draco to be my grandsons."

"With all due respect, you don't appear to be the typical Slytherin."

"That's because I did that routine once, Draco," Orin drawls, chuckling. His eyes sparkle with amusement. "I did that thick-skinned routine where I acted like I was the biggest badass around. Bet you didn't think I knew your kids' lingo, did you?" He then chuckles louder before curling his lip up in distaste at a thought. "Unfortunately, I have to admit something to you both." Sighing heavily, he glances briefly towards the ground before holding his gaze with us again. "Long ago, I acted all tough and strutted about complaining how Wizarding families were turning their backs on blood purity and settling down with mangy mutt Muggles to create little dirty bloods. At the time, touting your opinions on blood purity was the one thing that made others aware that you were a proper Slytherin. You know what happened, though?" he asks with a snort. "I realized that to be a true Slytherin it meant you had to become a monster yourself. You had to become the embodiment of hatred, the vessel of destruction, and the killer of dreams and lives for thousands of innocent people. I couldn't do it. So I decided that instead of following the common path, I'd make my own. However, I was too late, though."

"You mean because you were already following Grindelwald?" I ask hesitantly.

"Aura told you then," Orin replies with a loud sigh. "Yeah, it's true. I served the original dark wizard faithfully for years. I paid for it, though."

"How?" quietly I reply rather confused.

"Five years before Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, I was on a Muggle raid in London. I can't tell you for certain what occurred due to the severity of my injuries at the time, but common sense would say that others and I ended up caught in between the Muggle fighting factions. From 1940 until 1958, I was lying on a cot comatose in St. Mungo's Hospital."

"You were in a coma for 18 years?" Draco and I exclaim.

"Yep," he says with a chuckle. "It's actually how I met Syra. She spent every morning before her rounds just talking to me. Of course, I didn't have a clue about that until I woke up to a beautiful blond leaning over me with the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. Imagine my surprise to find out that I've had this witch talking to me for years. Syra was with me from then on." Shaking his head, he sighs with a soft smile. "If the Wizengamot learned of a wizard serving in Grindelwald's ranks, they'd immediately sentence that wizard to ten years in Azkaban. However, the Wizengamot decided in my case that I had served my time, since I had been in a coma for 18 years and that I had only served for six months. It is for that reason and Syra that I decided to become the man you see before you. I consider myself very blessed, which I am sure you can understand." He then clasps his hands together. "So, what do you say to us going horseback riding around the estate now?"

"Cool," I reply before glancing towards Declan who approaches with two horses trailing beside him. "Um . . . is that safe?"

"Declan has worked here as a ranch hand for years, Harry. You're perfectly safe."

"I know, but I mean, because of his . . . you know . . . condition?" I whisper hesitantly.

"You are quite concerned for others, aren't you, young Harry?" responds Declan with an amused look. "My condition, as you call it, is not that different from that lycanthrope you are friends with. You are not afraid of him, are you?"

"Well, no, Declan, but—"

"You have known him longer, yes, that is true." Declan then sighs before running a hand through his jet-black hair. "However, as I have informed you before, I do not require human blood in order to survive. In fact, my brothers and I make it a habit not to. It's not good for business, you see."

"Funny, Declan," Orin says with a snort. "Are you going to join us for a ride around the estates?"

"If you so desire, sir, I shall then," the vampire coolly replies as he bows his head.

"Oh, just get on the damn horse, you bloody sucker." Orin then holds out his hand, which gains the attention of a nearby horse. "Ah, there you are, my sweet." Gently, he runs a hand down the horse's mane. "This here, boys, is Sunny. He still has a bit of the wild in his blood, but he has a real gentle side with me for some reason. He wandered onto my land when Aura was just about to get her letter. Silly boy made me think that he was trained by the way he acted around me so I put her on him." He then scoffs. "Broke her arm in four places that time and I doubt Aura's ever forgiven me for that."

"Mum's not joining us, is she?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Don't concern yourselves over it, boys. I bet when we get back, Aura's hexing the hell out of the old tree in the gardens." When my eyes narrow in confusion, he chuckles loudly. "Syra is planning a little mother-daughter talk. I doubt I need to tell you how that will go over. It's a good thing that I know your father and sister is in the manor with them. Severus probably is the only one brave enough to get in between the two witches. I did that once, nearly lost my eye as a result."

"Why doesn't Mum get along with her mum?"

"Well, Syra has a different way of thinking than Aura. Then add to the fact that they both have that wicked temper and are more stubborn than an arse, well, it's no wonder that they don't. But mark my words, Harry. Aurora and Syra both love each other. They just have a strange way of showing it."

"Oh, um . . . I didn't realize that you were taking them out for a ride, Father."

"Got kicked out again, didn't you, Jezzie?" Orin drawls with a knowing look at his daughter.

"Mother didn't appreciate my eavesdropping, yes."

"Well, grab your horse then and join us." He rolls his eyes glancing at us. "I'd have given my right arm to have a boy. Trust me." He then leans towards Draco and me. "Girls are a lot of work, boys."

~SS~

Five minutes later, I'm riding on the back of a fully-grown Arabian. I have to admit that this riding thing is a bit easy, but it's painful as the saddle rubs in the exactly wrong places. Groaning, I try to slide back in the saddle. Glancing towards Draco, I nearly roll my eyes. He looks as calm and collected as ever. His groin probably doesn't even hurt.

"You're far too tense, Harry," Declan kindly informs me as he trots his horse next to mine.

"Yeah, Harry, if you keep that up, you're going to be walking bowlegged for the start of the term," Jezlyn says with a laugh before tapping her horse's side to instruct the Appaloosa to go faster.

In a stupid decision on my part, I attempt to do the same. However, before my feet can, my horse suddenly goes onto its hind legs kicking the air feverishly. I immediately wrap my arms around the horse's neck and start to scream. In hindsight, that perhaps was even stupider because my horse suddenly shoots off in the direction of tall trees with me helpless to stop it.

My face stings as several twigs catch me as I whizz through the tall trees. I try to use my Quidditch skills to keep from knocking myself out. However, this horse is going like a bat out of hell. Okay, so some of that might be my nerves and adrenaline, but it feels like the horse is speeding dangerously through the numerous low branches. My eyes then widen just as I catch the black blur in front of me. Ducking as fast as humanly possible, I try to prevent the impending collision, but I'm too late. The thick branch smacks hard into my chest, knocking me backwards off the horse. I lay on the ground for a few moments in attempts to catch my breath as my horse disappears into the surrounding forest. This is just my luck.

Rubbing my chest, I slowly get back to my feet. I can't hear any sounds of a horse galloping nearby so I know that I'm alone. For a second, I think about contacting Dad through our mental link, but I decide against it. He's spending time with Angel. I'm not going to interrupt their father-daughter time.

Slowly, I head back towards where I think everyone is. I groan quietly as I feel the familiar pain in my side that I know from experience is a cracked rib. Thankfully, I still have some adrenaline coursing through my blood to numb the pain slightly.

Four minutes later, my green eyes narrow on the headstones up ahead. Orin hadn't said anything about there being a cemetery near here. I approach it and notice the common last name. It's a family cemetery, specifically Sinistra family cemetery. Moss covers most of the headstones, but the one closest to me looks fairly new. I don't know why, but I walk towards it.

"Here lies Aria Sinistra, who now resides in the Heavens

Born May 10, 1976

Died May 11, 1976"

"Thought a Gryffindor like you would end up here," Orin somberly says before dismounting from Sunny. He walks towards me slowly before placing his hands on my shoulders. "So, you managed to discover one of the family secrets. It was only a matter of time, I suppose." His eyes then dart towards the headstone in front of me before closing his eyes. "Aura doesn't like dwelling or discussing about this dark time." He draws in a slow breath. "Let's just keep this between you and me, all right, Harry?"

I can see the pain in the man's eyes. I numbly just nod. I'm in too much shock even to think. Only one thought continues to sound in my mind, which is that Mum was pregnant before.

On the entire ride back with Orin, I do the math in my head. I remember from hearing Professor Vector and others talk at the wedding that Mum is a year younger than Dad is. So since Dad was born around the same time that my real mother is, I know Dad is 35 almost 36, which means Mum's 34. The years Mum went to Hogwarts then hit me. She was a student from 1972-1979, meaning that she was just finishing her fourth year when she was pregnant.

"How . . . um . . . what happened to the baby?" I quietly ask.

"I'm not certain on the details. Like I said, Aura doesn't like talking about that time, but it's my opinion that she miscarried."

"Shouldn't Hogwarts have informed you? I mean, she was there in May, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was there, but I don't think my daughter informed any of the staff that she was pregnant. In fact, I'm rather certain that they were just as shocked as we were to find out. She was only four months along, so the signs weren't as obvious as they would have been during that summer."

The rest of the ride is quiet as I mull over the info. Maybe that's what Mum was trying to avoid. She doesn't want to remember her miscarriage. I then sigh. Maybe that's why she's so sad now.

"What in the world happened to you, Harry?" Dad asks as Sunny trots up to him.

"Seems something spooked his horse when we were out riding," Orin replies for me. "No worries, though, Severus. I can fix him up in no time once we get back up to the manor."

I wince slightly as I gently slide off the back onto the ground. Dad glances at me, but says nothing. I smile softly at Angel who is curiously peeking out from Dad's cloak. She looks rather cute right now. But then when doesn't she?

"Hey, El," I say, smiling towards the little blond. I have to admit that I do love that nickname, and the fact that Draco calls her 'Celes' still makes me laugh. "How was your walk with Dad?" I watch her slowly pull herself back from Dad's side before walking towards me. I kneel down slightly, ignoring the sharp pain to my side. I softly laugh when she hesitantly reaches towards my face. She gently runs her fingers down the side of my face where my scratches are. "I know. I kind of look like Uncle Remus, don't I, El?"

"Not anymore you don't," Draco quips, motioning with his hand at my face. "Seems our little sister had her first incident of accidental magic," he drawls, leaning against the white fence.

I glance towards Dad instantly. _Dad, is he right? Did she heal me?_ He only inclines his head slowly before sighing heavily.

"So it seems," replies Dad, folding his arms staring at the little blond who is curiously glancing at us. "However, you are incorrect, Draco. That is not her first incident." His eyes then catch hers, which makes her glance down at the ground. "In fact, I was the lucky one to witness her first incident."

"What'd she do?"

"I was not paying attention to her when she attempted to inform me that she desired her bear." Dad then sighs. "Therefore, she decided to conjure a room full of teddy bears."

"Wicked," Draco and I both reply with a laugh. We, however, both glance down when Dad gives us his 'It was most certainly not' look.

"What is it, Celes?" Draco suddenly says after dismounting. "What are you looking at?" His gray eyes then narrow on our little sister. "Is it the horse? Do you want to pet the horse?" Draco then glances towards Dad and Orin, who only nod their consent. "Come on, Celes. It's all right. He's not going to hurt you." When the little girl walks close enough, he gently picks her up. He slowly shows her how properly to pet the horse, which she immediately mimics.

Loud, familiar giggles soon erupt from the little girl as the horse nuzzles her small hand. Her face lights up with sheer happiness. She then leans forward before kissing its nose. More laughter bubbles from her as her dark eyes shine with rich warmth.

"I think the horse likes you, Celes," Draco says with a laugh. "Maybe you should kiss him again to see if he will let you ride him. Do you want to ride the horse, Celes?"

"She's four, Draco," Dad quietly reminds. "I very much doubt even Aurora rode a horse at four."

"You're correct, Severus. She rode one at five." Orin then chuckles. "Of course, she didn't ride alone. I usually took her out riding at night just to get her to fall asleep. It's actually how Aura learned all those constellations. She kept looking up whenever we went riding, so I finally just decided to use riding as a way to teach her about Astronomy. Of course, I'm rather sure she enjoyed riding, too. You're more than free to use one of the horses to take her out. You do know how to ride, right?"

"Yes, I know how to," Dad responds with a sigh.

"What do you say, El? Do you want to ride the horse with Dad?" I say, grinning.

"Yeah, Celes, want to ride with him?" Draco replies, joining in.

"Boys," Dad warns, glancing at us both.

Angel then glances up at Dad. Her dark eyes are rather full of warmth as she stares up at him. Biting her bottom lip, she glances at the horse and then back to Dad. She does this for several moments before finally whimpering and glancing at the ground. Kicking the dirt, she sighs. Slowly, her head comes up. She starts to mouth something before puffing her cheeks out as if a chipmunk.

"H—hor—hors—horsy," she stutters out, staring straight at Dad.

"Oh, come on, Dad," I drawl before laughing. "Now you have to take her riding."

Dad sighs before shaking his head. He gently pulls her out of Draco's arms and settles her against his hip. Ever so slightly, his lips curl upwards before he presses a kiss against her forehead.

"That's my Angel," Dad softly says as he pushes back her curls. "Your next word, though, better be 'Slytherin,' 'Potions,' or 'Father,' understood?" Angel nods before nestling herself into the crook of his neck. "Let's go ride the horse then."


	8. Love's Cost

**Love's Cost**

Later that evening, I sigh heavily, walking into the manor with Jezlyn and Draco, who is carrying our little sister. Luckily, I'm pain free and don't have that nasty broken rib anymore thanks to Orin. I then snort as I glance at Draco. I have to say that it's rather cute the way Angel hangs all over Draco with little pockets of drool collecting on his shoulder. He appears to have either not noticed it or is ignoring it entirely. Considering what Orin said earlier about Mum and Syra talking, I'm rather surprised that I don't hear any screaming or yelling in the manor.

"It perhaps would be prudent if we all settled in at Hogwarts prior to the other students' arrival," Dad quietly says behind me. "I'd appreciate it if you and Draco helped Angel gather her things so that we may leave tonight."

"Is something wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Severus and I were just talking earlier and thought it might be good for Angel to get used to everything. You remember how she was when you first arrived," Orin answers with a soft chuckle. "Though, I'll admit that I'm inclined to let the little cherub stay here with me."

"You may visit us anytime, you and Syra," Dad says. "I'm certain that the boys would enjoy such a thing, as would Angel and Aurora."

"Thanks for the offer, Severus. But as long as you take care of my daughter and treat her right as you have thus far, I'll let you rule your coop your way without my sticking my nose in your business." Orin then becomes rather serious before placing his hand on Dad's shoulder. "However, the offer still stands, Severus. If you need us to, Syra and I would be more than happy to do our grandparent duty of watching the kids."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, but thank you." Dad then glances at Draco and me before motioning with his eyes that we should head upstairs.

Taking the hint, Draco grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stairs. I sigh heavily, but follow him obediently. I can't believe that they're going to keep secrets from me. I would have thought by now Dad would understand that it only makes me a bit more curious about what's going on. We walk down the hallway towards our room when I catch Mum's silhouette at the end of the hallway. This is perhaps the first time I've seen her outside of her and Dad's room without anyone accompanying her. I glance towards Draco and notice that he has stopped as well. So it isn't just me then. Mum really is standing there. Drawing in a breath, I make up my mind and head towards her. I hear Draco's footfalls beside me.

"Hi," I quietly say, gaining her attention instantly.

"Hello, Harry," Mum replies with a soft sigh. Her eyes remain on Angel for a while before she glances away. "What were you three doing today?"

"Your dad took us out horseback riding around the estates." I watch her nod slowly. She doesn't really seem very interested in what I have to say. "El said her first word, too."

"Did she now?" Mum replies emotionlessly. "And just what did she say?"

"Horsey, she meant horse, but, well, it came out rather cute. Dad took her riding afterwards. Did you know that Dad rides?" I watch her shake her head before brushing past me and heading into her room. The door quietly shuts behind her.

"It was just your mum, Celes," Draco quietly says next to me. "You can go back to sleep."

I glance towards him and catch the owlish eyes staring back at me. I softly laugh before brushing back some stray curls that are in Angel's face. She giggles quietly and once again burrows her face into Draco's shoulder.

"Let's get packing before Dad gets mad." Draco nods, and we enter our room, shutting the door quietly behind us.

~SS~

After saying our goodbyes to Orin and Declan, we end up travelling by Floo to Hogwarts. Still holding Angel tightly against him, Draco and I walk out of the fireplace, appearing in Dad's sitting room in the dungeons. We step back and wait for Jezlyn, Mum, and Dad to appear. The Floo roars with life before Jezlyn steps out, quickly brushing the soot off her pristine baby blue robes. Once more, the emerald flames shoot up, depositing more people. I flash a smile towards Mum, but she only brushes past me. I don't understand what's going on with her.

"Aurora needs time to adjust," Dad quietly says, watching Mum head towards their bedroom. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself over. I'm watching over her." Dad then inhales. "You'll have to forgive the sleeping arrangements. I haven't had time to inform the elves of the changes."

We nod in response. Dad then silently heads down the hall, which we quickly follow. Draco and I immediately notice the two new doors. Dad opens the door to our right.

The rich warm colors of my room stare back at me. However, my room looks like someone shrunk it a bit. I glance towards Dad, but decide against asking him about it. Obviously, Dad had to use some of the space for the nursery. I'm not going to complain about it, and I notice that Draco doesn't either. After all, we've had to share a room before. We're actually accustomed to it by now.

Dad then walks a bit further down the hall and opens the first new door on our right. We glance in and notice the new bathroom. It's not really different from the other one. It still has a sink, toilet, and shower. However, when Dad waves his hand in front of a silver snake statue in the wall, the shower quickly transforms itself into a built-in black marble bathtub.

"That's wicked," Draco says with a soft laugh.

"I'm glad you think so," Dad replies before waving his hand in front of the statue again and leaving the bathroom. "I expect all three of you to change it back into the shower once you're finished. I have not properly warded it yet to prevent any accidents from occurring." Dad's eyes are on Angel when he says this, which tells us that he's asking us to do this action for Angel's safety. "You'll have to share, of course. However, I expect both of you gentlemen to allow Jezlyn to have the bathroom first since she's our guest." Dad then whirls around, walking down to the next door. He slowly opens it.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, staring at the new room in pure shock.

"That is most certainly not what I requested," Dad grumbles.

Bright colors of every shade splash the walls, making it appear as if the house elves only have tossed buckets of paint in order to decorate it. Toys also litter the room from floor to ceiling. There are little doll witches of every shape and size. Stuffed unicorns, phoenixes, snakes, lions, and numerous other stuffed animals clutter every available space. In fact, a large black cauldron that looks as if a seventh year would have has a large dragon peeking out of it. Numerous wands are in some of the stuffed animals' hands. Suddenly, charmed mini-Quidditch players zoom from beneath a stuffed medium-sized griffin and start to play their game without a care in the world.

I then suddenly catch the two giant stuffed animals that are at least the size of mountain trolls. One animal is a huge snake that actually flicks its fabric-forked tongue at us. The second large stuffed animal is a Chimera wearing a Slytherin uniform. Loud roaring from the far corner grabs our attention before several stuffed dragons fly out of a hiding space and chase after the Quidditch players.

"What in the hell happened in here?"

"I'd say the house elves decorated while drunk," Jezlyn answers before shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, it looks like they vomited up Picasso as a result," Draco says with a snort.

"Not to mention they either robbed or bought out every toy story in England while on their binge," I quietly say in utter shock to how chaotic the nursery is. "Whoa . . . that's definitely not calming whatsoever." Staring up at the ceiling, I watch the giant squid pass over my head. It appears as if they've charmed the ceiling to show the various fauna in Black Lake. However, they've also included a mobile of planets, mobile of cauldrons, mobile of Slytherin symbols, and a mobile with figures of our likeness.

"I tend to agree with you, little brother. Wait . . . what the hell is that?" Draco then points towards something in the far corner. "Is that a-a tunnel leading to the ceiling?"

"It looks like something Mrs. Figg would get for her cats," I reply with a loud snort. "Dad, haven't they ever had to decorate for a baby before?"

"Obviously not," Dad answers before sighing heavily. "I'm afraid that you'll have to room with Draco and Harry, Jezlyn, while I set the elves straight."

"It's quite all right, sir," says the fourteen-year-old blond, smiling. "Between you and me, I doubt we could separate Angel from her brother anyway."

"So you are aware, I'll be speaking with Dumbledore. If you become hungry, then head up to the Great Hall. The other professors should be up there. I wish you to allow Aurora her privacy, though. Well, make yourselves at home then." Dad whirls around and walks out, leaving us alone yet again.

~SS~

A few minutes after midnight, I find myself waking to a pair of curious eyes staring intently at me from my bedside. I softly smile at my little sister and shake my head. I should have known that Angel would check on me. I've noticed that she has a habit of doing that. Picking her up and gently settling her down next to me, I glance towards Draco's bed. I nearly laugh when I watch him suddenly sit up, glancing around in obvious panic.

"She's over here, Draco," I whisper softly in order not to wake Jezlyn up. It doesn't take long before Draco silently navigates our room towards Angel and me. Some light reflects on his face, showing his uncharacteristic concern. "She was just checking up on me."

"Yeah," the Slytherin responds sleepily. "Well, move over, Potter."

"You're joking," I say with a soft laugh.

"Well, it's either we sleep in separate beds with her waking us up every few hours, or we suck it up and sleep next to each other with her in the middle."

"What about Jezlyn?" I ask, motioning towards the sleeping blond.

"If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay quiet. Now, move over."

I roll my eyes, but slowly move for him. When the bed dips, I press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing. Who would have thought that this would have happened? I notice Draco huff loudly when Angel rolls towards him and accidently hits him in the gut.

"Oh, shut up. You love it, and you know it," I drawl softly.

"Oh, yes, it's every person's dream to have drool on his shoulder and a clingy four-year-old." His eyes then glance towards Angel. "She probably noticed something's wrong. You know, why she keeps pushing us together like this," he says. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering that she is Severus's daughter. It is rather Slytherin of her."

"Yeah, right, she's all Gryffindor. Just look at her." Watching Angel's cheeks puff out as she sleeps, I gently brush back her curls. It's so odd that she's four years old and so full of life, considering who her dad is. Then again, it feels like Mum and Dad have switched personalities this past month. "Draco, what do you think is wrong with Mum?" I then glance towards the Slytherin. "I mean, I know Dad told us not to worry about it, but I can't help it."

"I overheard Orin saying that he thinks that she might have some sort of depression thing going on," he responds with a sigh. "Then again, I'd be depressed too if I had people after me and went through what she did. Hell, from what we heard from Pomfrey, someone induced her labor. We were all thinking that we'd have two more weeks before it'd be all right for her to give birth. Instead, someone drugs her, and she gives birth to Angel. It likely scared the hell out of her. I know it would have done for us." The blond Slytherin then sighs. "Course, she might be feeling sad because she didn't get to go through all the baby things that other mothers get to do. Sometimes, mothers go nutters if they think their child is growing up too fast. I know Narcissa did when I received my Hogwarts letter."

"Yeah, I saw that with my aunt and cousin." I then sigh. "Isn't there some potion that Mum can take to help her? Muggles have a—"

"Muggles also use shock therapy," Draco interrupts. "You want her to be shocked too? Let's just let Severus deal with her. It's not like we can do anything anyway."

I open my mouth to respond, but sounds of glass breaking outside our door interrupt me. I glance towards Draco, who only grabs my arm and glares at me. He has that 'don't you even dare' look that Dad always gives me. More objects clatter to the ground before heavy footfalls that I instantly recognize as Dad's head past the door towards the sounds. Snakes hissing filters into our room then, making Angel bury her head further into Draco's chest.

"Let me go," a voice that I recognize as Mum snarls. However, she sounds a bit funny.

"Lower your voice," hisses back the person I'm guessing is Dad.

Slap!

My head instantly comes up and whips towards the door. Draco has followed my lead, but I can see that Jezlyn also is awake now. I glance towards the Slytherin and shake my head when I watch his mouth open. Throwing off the covers, I quickly rush towards the door and rip it open. It is after all the Gryffindor thing to do. However, Mum and Dad aren't right out in the hallway as I thought. I hear Draco behind me, but I ignore him and rush down the hallway towards the sitting room. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this. I know that Dad's going to be spitting fire once he sees me. I shrug off Draco's hand when he tries to pull me back.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Dad says as calmly as he can. "I've given you as much time as I can to adjust, but this—this is the final straw, Aurora."

"As if I care what you think," Mum snarls with a slight slur to her voice.

"No. I don't doubt that you don't care, but that just shows yet another symptom."

"Oh, are you going to diagnose me now?" Mum mocks. She then scoffs before attempting to shove Dad backwards away from her. He, however, remains ramrod.

"We _are_ going to see Madam Pomfrey whether you like it or not."

"I'm so terrified." Mum then snorts. "You're pathetic. There's nothing wrong with me."

"If there's nothing wrong, then why won't you hold our daughter?"

"She's NOT my daughter!" Mum's eyes are the darkest that I've ever seen and full of anger.

"Aurora, you underwent a traumatic—"

I gasp when I suddenly watch Mum quickly spin Dad around and grab him by the throat. I can feel the definite charge of magic in the air. Glancing at Dad, I can see the rare shock in his eyes. I'm likely staring back with the same look. It's almost as if . . .

"Look who joined us, Severus," Mum says, hissing her s.

"Please, let him go," I plead, walking into the sitting room.

"Awe, hear that, Severus?" she drawls, smirking. "Lily's son is begging me. Funny how that goes around, isn't it?" she says with a harsh laugh. However, her mood suddenly swings again, which causes her grip on Dad to tighten. "What are you looking at?"

I glance towards where she's looking and notice that Mum's glaring at Angel. Draco once again is carrying Angel, but it seems as if she's wanting down. I watch her squirm in Draco's arms, causing him to hold her tighter. I then hold my breath when she suddenly bites Draco's hand, freeing herself from him. He scolds her lightly being quick to grab her again, but Angel manages to squirm out of his hold once more. Draco and I then both reach towards her to keep her safe. Mum obviously isn't herself, but Angel escapes our hands somehow.

"Stay away from me!" Mum screams towards Angel.

"Angel, get back here now!" Draco and I snarl at the little blond.

"You think I don't know what you are? Get the hell away from me."

More raw magic electrifies the air as Mum and Angel basically are in a staring contest. Draco and I walk towards our little sister, only to walk into some form of a shield that instantly sends a searing pain through us. I open my mouth to speak. I mean, what is that? The air soon becomes stifling, and several objects around the room start to rattle violently. Mum's eyes are pitch-black as she glares at Angel. There's so much hatred in her eyes.

Draco and I then gasp when we see some dark ball head towards Angel. We both pull our wands out and cast shields towards our little sister. However, a bright light suddenly envelops the room before dulling once again. We glance at each other before glancing at the tall, blond curly green-eyed woman wearing a long silver dress. I remember that woman from before in the Astronomy tower.

"SYRENE!" hisses Mum. "I had wondered if you'd appear." Mum then laughs harshly before throwing Dad towards the bookshelf. "Let me guess, Siori. You are the reason that thing is there!"

"I could not stand by as you attempted to murder the Azrial," Syrene replies. "Though, I must admit, Mezra, that I never realized you'd attempt this. However, I am rather glad now that I interfered and allowed the child to be born. It must scare you to know that you've lost . . . to know the child is well, very much alive, and soon will match your power once her mind catches up to her body."

"It is not over, Syrene. Your Azrial belongs to me as you can see." She then laughs arrogantly. "You see, she sacrificed her magic and nearly her life for that boy over there. She considers him her son. All I had to do was make the fools believe that annoying wizard had taken over, and she broke every single one of your protections. So much love in her, well, it was only easy after that, Syrene."

"Release her."

"Oh, yes, that failed attempt to reach my humanity. I'm afraid that it won't work, Siori."

"If you honestly consider me your Siori, then you will do as I say, Mezra."

"We're not lowers. Besides, she was the one who refused to value her gifts. I'm only—"

Syrene snarls in a strange language in response. Her green eyes then glance down towards Angel before glancing back at Mum. Slowly, she draws in a breath.

"If you wish for a war, then you've got one, Mezra, but you'll lose." Syrene then vanishes in the familiar smoke like way.

"See, lowers? See how truly pathetic your savior is?" Mum then redirects her attention back on Angel who is walking towards her. "And just what do you think it is that you're going to do, little girl? You think you can stop me by batting those eyelashes at me?" Loud sinister laughs fill the air. "Your mummy is a pathetic witch who thinks she can fight me. I can hear her screaming at me to stop, begging and pleading me in her mind. Oh, how pretty her screams are. Almost as pretty as your screams will be, my dear," she sneers. "Let's hear you scream!" Mum's hand reaches out towards Angel.

Draco and I both scream her name. Our hearts are beating wildly in our chests now since we are rather helpless on the sidelines. When we hear the screams, we force ourselves to keep our eyes open. It isn't Angel's screams filling the room, though. It's Mum's screams. Angel holds Mum's hand, and somehow is able to get Mum to her knees. A white glow surrounds Angel the longer she holds on, as a darker glow slowly retreats from Mum's body. Draco and I stare in utter disbelief and shock. Loud snarls come from the black smoke before it suddenly disappears.

Angel's body suddenly goes limp, and she falls right next to Mum. I attempt to move in efforts to head towards my little sister, but my fear paralyzes me for a moment longer. Slowly, the white glow floats up off Angel before becoming the familiar smoke again.

Seconds later, Syrene rematerializes and kneels beside Angel and Mum. She places her hand on both of their chests and recites a soft incantation before glancing towards Dad, who is slowly getting to his feet while pressing a hand to his bleeding head. Her green eyes hold Dad's gaze.

"They are safe for now, Severus Prince. Allow them to rest, though. They will awaken when dawn approaches." She then turns into white smoke and disappears.

**A/N:** Siori is Elder for 'Sister'


	9. Interesting Start of the Year

**Interesting Start of the Year**

The night before the other students arrive, Draco and I take Angel up to the Great Hall for dinner as we've done this past week. Up until now, we've just been having dinner with Mum, Dad, Jezlyn, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and Vector since they're the only ones in the castle besides us. However, tonight is the first night back for the majority of the staff. In fact, Dad says that this is likely to be the more memorable start of the year dinners that he has attended.

Setting Angel down in the chair in-between Draco and me, Angel sits in her magically charmed chair. The charm on it makes her appear bigger than she really is. In fact, she can reach her cup of juice and food without any issues. She practically looks like a big kid sitting at the table with all of us. Though, she's definitely a little kid when eating.

Most of the professors glance towards Angel when they walk in and take their seats, but they don't say anything. A few minutes later, Professor Trelawney glances at Angel. She stares at her for a few moments before glancing away and eating the rest of her food in silence. It's rather odd that we have yet to hear a prediction of a Grim or that one of us is going to die from the Divination professor.

Professor Flitwick, however, occasionally smiles down the table at Angel. Even in his own chair, one can see that he and Angel are the same height, which is rather funny since he's a lot older than she is. Catching her eye for a few seconds, they just stare at each other before Angel bites her bottom lip and shyly smiles back. Flitwick then taps his wand against the table, conjuring a green and silver snake.

We all watch Angel tilt her head from side to side at the snake in her familiar curious way. When the snake's coloring suddenly turns fuchsia, Angel starts to giggle boisterously. Her dark eyes light up in pure amusement as she laughs. We just watch her and shake our heads. She gets amused so easily.

"Whose cute kid is that?" Madam Hooch asks with a soft smirk.

"She's mine," Dad responds in his usual collected manner.

Mum glances at Dad before folding her arms across her chest. She then clears her throat when he doesn't say anything. When Dad still doesn't speak, she lightly hits him in the shoulder.

"Fine, she's mine and Aurora's daughter," he grumbles under his breath.

"Son of a goddamn Snitch, Snape, you're bludgering me, aren't you?" Hooch cries.

"Please control your language while in the presence of my daughter, Madam. She hears enough from her brothers."

"And you, Severus," Mum points out with a smirk. "Just the other day you were talking about 'that goddamn potion frustrating the hell out of me like those blasted dunderheads that we get every year who deserve to be looked at by a goddamn Mind Healer' in front of Angel."

"Can't forget the 'dammit' at the end either, Mum," I say with a wide grin. I make sure not to laugh when Dad glares at me. The doors at the other end of the room then open, gaining my attention. I immediately smile at the half-giant.

As Hagrid approaches the table, I notice Angel's eyes widen. She quickly scoots herself off her chair before I watch her run to Dad's chair. Her brown eyes are full of fear towards the friendly and smiling half-giant. She's practically shaking and hiding as best as she can into Dad's robes.

I then watch Hagrid kneel before her. Though, he still towers over her, but most people do. He flashes another smile towards her before speaking.

"Ello there," Hagrid says in his gentle and soothing voice, causing Angel to squeeze herself even more into Dad's side. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"He's telling the truth, my Angel. Hagrid would not hurt a soul here," Dad quietly murmurs.

"Yeah, El," I say. "Hagrid helped me get all my things for Hogwarts. Sure, he's big and scary, but he's all heart, just like Dad."

"Remind me tomorrow to deduct five points from Gryffindor, Aurora."

"Only five?" quips Mum. "You're losing your touch, old man." She then returns to her conversation with Remus, keeping a watchful eye on Angel. She and Dad have been taking turns keeping our newest little troublemaker out of danger.

Hagrid glances towards Dad before holding out his hand as one would do for a scared animal. His entire body language shows that he's rather sad that Angel is scared of him. However, he keeps trying to get her to trust him.

A crackling noise then fills the room before the charmed ceiling becomes a fierce thunderstorm. Draco and I glance towards Angel instantly, knowing that this is yet another instance of her accidental magic. We watch Dad wrap his arms around her quickly before pulling her up into his lap. He whispers something in her ear as she buries herself into his chest. The storm in the ceiling then quickly vanishes before Professor Dumbledore can even draw his wand to banish it.

"Her magic appears to be strengthening, Severus," Dumbledore quietly mentions, glancing over his spectacles at Angel.

"We've noticed," Dad replies, brushing back Angel's curls tenderly. "Declan believes that is a side effect of . . . the incident the other day."

"It's understandable that she would feel the need to protect herself." Dumbledore's blue eyes then catch Angel peeking from beneath Dad's robes. "Ah, my dear, you'll have to forgive us. Hagrid means you no harm, though." He then smiles softly when she lifts her head up higher. "In fact, I do believe that Hagrid has something for you. Do you not, Rubeus?"

I watch Dumbledore give Hagrid a pointed look before motioning back towards Angel. He's scheming something. I can just see it in his eyes. I'm pretty sure Dad can too. My eyes then narrow on Hagrid when he reaches into his jacket pocket and pull out a familiar letter.

"That's not . . ." I say before trailing off and glancing towards Draco.

Angel hesitantly reaches out for the letter before giving it to Dad. Her brown eyes then glance down at it before glancing back at Dad as if to ask him to read it to her. She soon lays her head back against his chest as Dad reads aloud.

"Dear Ms. Prince, on behalf of all of us at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, we cordially invite you to dine with us Sunday, September 4 at the High Table for the 1995 Sorting Ceremony. Prior to dining, you shall undertake the tradition of magically entering whichever House you so desire, wearing those robes. We humbly await your answer of attendance. Signed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dad finishes reciting. "Well, what do you say, Angel? Do you want to go?"

Angel only smiles before kissing Dad on the cheek. Her eyes on the paper give her answer.

~SS~

The next day, we all wake up extra early due to the noises coming from the nursery. Yeah, that's right. The house elves have had an entire week to finish it, but they haven't yet. Of course, their slowness has gotten on Dad's nerves so he has asked them repeatedly what is taking so long in efforts to speed things up.

According to the chief elf decorator, though, one can't rush a masterpiece so Dad is just going to need to be patient. Draco and I of course nearly die laughing when Dad looks like he is about to throttle the house elf a few seconds later. Instead of doing so, Dad gives the house elves the deadline of finishing it no later than tonight.

Now, Draco and I aren't really complaining about the girls sharing our room. In fact, we've actually grown rather used to their presence. But it's not going to be an issue anymore. I mean, the rest of the student body arrives tonight for the new term. I'm moving back into the Gryffindor dorms.

In fact, Draco and I have both decided to move into our dorms early. I mean, it's not as if we have anything better to do. Mum is taking Jezlyn to see Professor Dumbledore and get her sorted, and Dad is supervising the house elves and watching Angel. Well, that has been two hours ago, though, so who knows where everyone is now?

Sighing heavily, I sit on my bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. It feels so odd being in here all alone. But it's not as if Dad is going to let Angel out of the dungeons anytime soon after last night's fiasco in the Great Hall. And he sort of has a good point with it, too. It's not as if I can control Angel's wild magic any better than I can control mine some days or Dad can make Angel listen.

In fact, this past week since Mezra has possessed Mum or whatever, Dad seems a bit hesitant with allowing Mum near Angel for long periods of time, which I can definitely understand. However, my little sister has other ideas, though. She keeps sneaking in beside Mum and Dad in bed. It's actually rather cute. Dad tells her to stay in our room and let Mum sleep, and Angel sneaks into their bed about ten minutes later. Of course, this causes Dad to shoo her back into our room for the night, but it's too cute. This is after all the daughter of Severus Snape, Mr. I don't break rules, himself.

Yawning, I decide to lie back against my bed and sigh. On second thought, it's actually peaceful in here without anyone around. My eyes slowly close as I soon fall victim to drowsiness. Instead of fighting it, though, I allow myself to sleep. I have several hours yet before the Sorting Ceremony. What's the worst that is going to happen anyway?

~SS~

In my dream, sounds of water dripping nearby gain my attention for a moment. Glancing around, I feel as if I know this place. The gray stones are very familiar to me as is the damp atmosphere. Drawing in a breath, I breathe in the musty air. The oak door off to my right, however, opens.

"I thought I'd find you down here, old friend. Still tinkering with that potion of yours, I see."

"You'll thank me one day when you find yourself needing it," I grunt gruffly, refusing to glance towards the intruder. "I take it that this isn't a social call, though." I then wave my hand towards the steaming cauldron, banishing it immediately. Yet another attempt fails miserably to stabilize my potion. "Well, out with it, Godric. I don't have all day," I say with a loud sigh, finally glancing towards the man.

"Forgive me, old friend, but it was you who asked to see me." His green eyes then settle on me. "Is everything all right, Salazar? You seem a bit more rundown than usual."

I sigh heavily and motion for him to take a seat. I remember now why I have wished to speak with him. Clearly, at my age, my mind is attempting to leave me. I then glance towards the red-haired man and fold my arms.

"Yesterday, I had a visitor in my dungeons." I then huff angrily. "He claimed that he was sent to recover my sword as some lost artifact of the Elders. I of course immediately set him straight and informed him that my sword could not be because it is goblin made and a twin to your own."

"And?" replies Godric.

"It angered the man, causing him to draw some type of weapon on me in attempts to steal my sword." I then sigh and shake my head. "I will admit that I have never seen someone move that fast before, Godric. It was almost . . . unnatural his ability."

"I take it that he was not successful, though?"

"No," I say sighing. "I had just grabbed my sword when he leapt towards me." I then glance towards the ground before glancing back up at my old friend. "When he ran upon the blade, it was as if lightning struck him. I've never seen anything like it before. The blade emitted a faint blue glow before the man just . . . vanished in a white light. I just, well, I just stared at that spot for a few moments."

"Perhaps you inadvertently allowed your magic to seep into the blade?"

"It is possible I'll admit, but unlikely," I reply. "This was a different type of magic, Godric."

"Then I believe it is time you tell me how you came to receiving that sword. I am not as dense as you would wish me to be, old friend. You didn't get your sword from the goblins, did you?"

"No. I attempted to speak with Ragnuk, but he wished nothing to do with me." I then clench my teeth at my stupidity. I should have known that Godric would know. "I received the sword as a gift, a day after the gala."

"I see," Godric says quietly, staring at me. "If you know what's good for you, Salazar, then you'll give it back and forget all about her and her kind." Gently, he rests a kind hand on my shoulder. "My friend, I am aware that she brings you happiness, but she does so by causing pain to your wife."

"Yes, yes, you're right, friend. Thank you." I stare him straight in the green eyes and speak. "The sword will be returned to her tomorrow." I then glance away, feeling a tightening in my chest.

"It is for the best, my old friend."

~SS~

Something suddenly yanks me from my dream and back to reality. I draw in a deep breath and prepare myself. Familiar dark eyes now stare down at me. I can feel my heart racing in my chest, but I slowly sit up to face my visitor around the darkened room.

"Declan, what are you doing here?" I ask, staring at the dark-haired vampire.

"You are late to the feast, young Harry," he replies coolly.

I gulp and stare at him. I can't help it, though. Declan is a vampire, and too many Muggle movies have taught me to be wary of vampires saying the word 'feast.'

"Something troubles you." Declan then chuckles softly before slowly backing away from me.

"Yeah, well, you now know what it is," I grumble. The vampire's words then echo in my head, making sense as to why he's here. "Oh, dammit!" exclaims me before I rush out of my dormitory. I'm late for the Sorting Ceremony. That is the feast he meant. When I reach the common room two seconds later, I immediately come face to face with Declan again, causing me to jump backwards prior to falling. "Don't do that!" I yell, gently massaging my left butt cheek that is sore now.

"Forgive me, young Harry. I thought it would perhaps be prudent if I assisted you in arriving before Severus attempts to drag you into the Great Hall by your ear," Declan says, taking a step forward and offering his hand. He helps me up then and holds out a hand. "May I transport us there then?"

"Will it even work in here? I mean, Hogwarts has anti-Apparation wards—"

"Wards work on wizards. They do not, however, work on my kind." Declan then chuckles. "Well, they perhaps work on the majority of my kind, but not with my clan. And as a complementary step, Headmaster Dumbledore has added my signature to Hogwarts so that the castle knows that I am not a threat. Now, may we, young Harry? I must say I'm rather hungry." He grins ear to ear at me.

"Oh, shut up," I grumble. I'm glad he's finding my discomfort rather amusing. I grab his hand and instantly close my eyes. I feel the whoosh of air before feeling my feet touch the familiar floor of the Entrance Hall. Opening my eyes, I release a shaky breath. "I hate that. I freaking hate that," I growl, glaring at the vampire.

"Yes, yes, young wizard, now go in there," Declan says before ruffling my hair. He only laughs at my glare. "Your father's glare is much more impressive, young Harry." He then disappears, leaving me all alone.

"Goddamn vampire," I grumble before walking in. The sounds of children being sorted rush towards me, but I quickly brush it aside and walk towards the Gryffindor table. I notice Hermione and Ron talking and glancing around before they both smile at me. "Hey, guys," I say, sitting across from Neville. "What have I missed so far?"

"Not much actually," Ron says rather bored. "Well, other than Malfoy seems to be getting the cold shoulder from Dumb and Dumber." He then jerks his head towards the Slytherin table.

"Who knows, Ron? That might be good news," I reply, catching Draco's eyes for a moment. I then turn towards Hermione and Ron. "Maybe he'll become friends with someone who doesn't want to be Vol—You-Know-Who's next follower."

"From what we've seen so far, he seems to be talking to Blaise and Theo a lot," Hermione says. She then glances at me. "Professor Sinistra's sister is in Slytherin, too, by the way."

"Damn, I thought for sure I'd win that bet," I reply with a laugh. "She doesn't seem like one. Then neither does Mum." When Ron and Hermione give me a puzzled look, I explain. "We bet Jezlyn that she'd end up in another House than Slytherin. I said she'd be in Hufflepuff, and Draco said she'd be in Gryffindor. Luckily, I didn't bet twenty gallons like Malfoy did." I hear Ron snort into his goblet.

"Who is sitting next to Professor Snape, Harry?" Hermione asks suddenly.

I glance towards the High Table and snort. There sitting proud as a peacock is my little sister wearing her Slytherin robes proudly. Angel catches my eyes and waves happily before Dad forces her hand down with an exasperated look on his face.

"That's my little sister, guys."

"Whoa," half of the Gryffindor table says, staring at me in disbelief.

"You're joking, Harry. That's Snape's kid?" Seamus asks with wide eyes.

"No. I'm not." I don't know why, but I feel defensive at his remark. "I know it's odd that she's already four, guys, but she's my little sister." I then draw in a breath, feeling my temper quickly flare up. "And her name is Angel, not Snape's kid. I would appreciate it if you showed her the same amount of respect as you show me." I watch several of my housemates nod slowly, but I turn back around, grab my goblet of pumpkin juice, and take a drink.

"Good evening, good evening," Dumbledore finally says, standing up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts or for some of you welcome to Hogwarts. We have a few changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be taking over Professor Snape's practical classes, in addition to welcoming back Professor Remus Lupin, who shall be assisting Professor Sinistra in Astronomy and in Defense against the Dark Arts." Remus and a plump man wearing what appears to be graduation robes both smile and nod their head towards Dumbledore. "Finally, we welcome Declan Fiori, who shall be taking the Defense against Dark Arts post."

My eyes instantly narrow on Declan, who wears crimson robes. What has happened to that undersecretary woman that Dad and Dumbledore have talked about this summer? I then scoff. Well, this year is certainly going to be interesting. A known werewolf and a vampire are co-teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Can this get any worse? I take another sip from my goblet before regretting that thought instantly. At this school, one would think I would know better than to ask that question. After all, Dad always could join the group.

~SS~

A little after midnight, I'm lying in my bed in the Gryffindor dorm, staring upwards. I can't fall asleep. I of course have partaken in the annual Gryffindor back-to-school party, but it hasn't felt the same as it usually does. Closing my eyes, I attempt to fall asleep for the hundredth time. However, I don't fall asleep. Instead, I listen to Seamus and others snoring. Finally, I just decide to be my usual self.

Throwing off my covers, I silently get up out of bed and open the drawer to my nightstand. I smile at the silky material of my Invisibility cloak before sneaking out of the boys' dormitory. A few seconds later in the common room, I find two familiar redheads standing in front of the portrait smiling at me as I descend down the stairs.

"Am I really that obvious?" I groan softly.

"Not obvious," George says.

"We did the same thing with Gin," Fred responds. "Going to spend the night down there then?"

I nod slowly and smile towards the rest of the Weasleys. "Thanks, guys. So this is normal then?" I ask. I watch them nod, which makes me laugh and tug on my pajama's collar. "That's good to know that I'm not some sort of oddball missing his little sister."

"Never an oddball, Harry—"

"Just a big brother," Fred says, clapping me on the back. "Between you and us, Harry, little sisters always love stories about a big scary dragons and pretty princesses."

I laugh softly before nodding. Fred and George then step aside, allowing me to continue on my way. Slipping on my Invisibility cloak, I make my way down to the dungeons. I know that I probably should inform Dad that I'm on my way and breaking the rules, but I don't want to disturb him if he's sleeping. The walk is quick, and I luckily don't meet any professors on the way.

Rounding the corner, I notice a figure standing in front of Salazar's portrait. I silently draw my wand before scoffing at the silvery blond hair. Draco, I should have known. I softly smirk before joining him. Draco instantly whirls around when I am close enough to him, but he lowers his wand once he recognizes me. My eyes narrow on the bruises to his face. However, he makes a motion for me not to speak, which I follow.

Salazar's portrait swings back, allowing us in. We quickly head towards Angel's room and sigh when we notice that Dad and Mum's bedroom door is closed. Obviously, they're asleep. We quietly open Angel's door and walk into the darkened room. After closing her bedroom door again, the candles flicker to life, revealing the smiling four-year-old who is staring at us.

"Hey, El," I say once Draco casts a silencing charm around the room. "Look who's here." I laugh with her as she giggles in response. "You're not going to tell Dad on us, are you?" When she shakes her head instantly, Draco and I smile back and move closer to her.

"Smart girl, Celes," drawls Draco as he takes a seat on the edge of her bed. He winces slightly when she touches his split lip and gives him that familiar look of 'what happened.' He doesn't respond, though. He just stares back at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Owie, 'co?" she softly asks, finally speaking.

"Yeah, it hurts a little, but I'll live, Celes."

Draco and I then glance down at her and fold our arms. Those are her third and fourth words we've heard her say. Of course, she has been trying to say more words, but for some reason or another can't. However, she shows her ambitious side and gives it all her might.

"Can you say my name, El?" I ask staring at her. I watch her cheeks puff out as she mouths my name for a few moments. "Harry, can you say Harry?" Her cheeks puff out more before she squeaks.

"Arry," she finally says barely above a whisper. Instead of lighting up with excitement at saying my name, though, she slams her fists down into her bedding and pouts.

"Ah, El, that was a good try. Don't be upset. You'll get it." I then watch her mouthing Draco's and my name repeatedly, which makes me nearly laugh. She has such determination to succeed. We've seen it before of course, but we've never seen her putting so much effort in speaking to us. I then notice her mouth another word that I catch is 'Daddy.' "You want to talk to us, don't you, El?" She nods fiercely, making her blond curls bounce on her shoulders. I then glance towards Draco, and he shrugs. "Well, then I guess we're going to help you speak."

We then go through a list of words, starting with 'Daddy.' After all, Dad doesn't need to know that 'owie' and 'co' are her third and fourth words. We can keep a secret every now and then. Once we have her saying a pretty good 'Daddy, Mummy, Draco, and Harry' without a hesitation, Draco starts to coach her to say 'Slytherin.'

Angel is an extremely smart girl. She picks up the words easily, but it's the actual saying of them that takes a few hundred or so times before she can say it. She appears to understand us just fine, which Madam Pomfrey agrees with us on. It's just the communicating that we have an issue with still.

I glance towards her new room and snort softly. For her walls, she has a landscape that seems to change with her mood and singing mermaids and dancing unicorns moving about freely. Her ceiling is bewitched just like the night sky (and the Great Hall) with dozens of twinkling stars. Her far wall has a large window that allows her to look out at Black Lake just as there is one in the Slytherin common room. It's so like Angel to have an embroidered snake in her Slytherin-themed bedding and Gryffindor-themed curtains surrounding her bed that has a lion charmed onto it. In fact, the last time I saw this room, she had toys coming out of everywhere. The only toys that I see now are her large Slytherin-colored unicorn standing next to her huge Gryffindor-colored dragon. There's no doubt about it. We're so going to spoil Angel rotten. I then glance towards Draco when it suddenly becomes silent.

"Draco's good Slytherin," Angel says softly before hugging him.

"Thanks, Celes. I suppose that's your way of wanting to know what happened. Am I right?"

Angel glances at me before giving me that 'come back here' look. I roll my eyes, but walk back and sit down beside her. I have to admit that I'm curious as to what happened to Draco too.

"You see, my real father was a bad wizard, Celes. He fell out of favor with this nasty dark wizard so that dark wizard had his bad followers murder my father and mother. That's why I live with you, Harry, Severus, and Professor Sinistra now. My two former friends, though, well, they're following in their fathers' footsteps by wanting to join the dark wizard who killed my parents."

"Bad wizards," Angel replies.

"Yeah, bad wizards," Draco responds with a sigh. "So my former friends decided to teach me a lesson tonight and tried to hurt me. So I got into a bit of a fight with them to defend myself. They split my lip and gave me this black eye." He then leans in towards her. "But I got them back with a rather nasty curse that made them squeal like the little pigs they are."

"I don't think Dad would be happy to hear you telling El that, Draco." He then glances at me.

"Severus understands that if someone jumps you from behind, you do whatever you have to do to make sure he doesn't mess with you again," he responds before glancing away. "It's just how things are done in Slytherin, little brother."

I open my mouth to retort, but soft voices outside the door interrupt me. Draco and I quickly extinguish the candles nonverbally and glance towards the door in efforts to listen in. We quickly recognize Dad's voice, but the second voice is a bit softer. Luckily, though, the walls become translucent enough so we can see and hear Dad. I know I should perhaps be a bit wary of this development, but I have to admit that I'm horribly curious.

"No. It's no issue, Declan," Dad says a few moments later, sitting in his chair across from Declan. His rich baritone voice carries into the room. "Aurora, however, is finally asleep so she won't be joining us. Now, I take it that you've discovered the reasoning."

"I have, Severus. It is quite disconcerting that I was not aware earlier." The vampire then sighs. "It appears that Mezra faked the possession from the dark wizard who killed young Harry's parents. Due to her . . . status, she perhaps was aware of some unknown connection between Harry and the dark wizard that we would not have noticed. Luckily, for you, you and the others are now able to sever the link between the two before that dark wizard ever learns of it."

"Occlumency is quite difficult for wizards to grasp, especially young ones," Dad replies before sighing. "We have the necessary level of trust between us, but I am unsure if it is even possible for me to teach him properly. I had years of practice starting when I was five, and, well, Slytherins are known for being natural Occlumens."

"Yes, that is true. However, I believe you are the only one who can teach him, Severus." Declan then glances towards the bookshelf before speaking again. "Aurora believed that day that Harry was at risk, so she willingly gave herself as a sacrifice to sever the connection. That caused the protections placed on her to lower, allowing Mezra to gain access to Aurora's mind. I doubt I need to inform you of this, but that means that Mezra has had access to Aurora for nearly two months now without us detecting her presence. Though, that is not all I found. Your witch healer found traces of a rare magical herb in Aurora's blood. She believes that is the reason Aurora mentioned young Harry's mother that day at Grimmauld. I would bet a month of feeding that Mezra has somehow been slipping this into Aurora's food." He then sighs heavily again. "And I would also bet that Aurora has been hiding the fact that she's been occasionally suffering hallucinations. The herb is known to cause such effects."

"I see," responds Dad with steepled fingers. "Have you learned of any reason why this Syrene woman would induce and later age my daughter?"

"I have, Severus, and how she did it. As I'm sure you've been informed, wizard wards have no effect on my clan. We are able to use a different way of travel, which is much like your Apparation. Syrene likely entered the room when we were all discussing Aurora. I would not have noticed her presence due to her being a former member of the Council. She induced Aurora by giving her a potion laced with black and blue cohosh herbs."

"Those herbs are native to America."

"Yes, well, I'm rather certain that distance had no effect on her, Severus," Declan drawls.

"Why would she alter my daughter's DNA to make her a pureblood?"

"Naturally, to strengthen Angel's magic," he answers. "You are of the Prince family line. Thousands of magical families know of the tremendous magical strength of the Princes. You yourself have demonstrated over the years that strength on numerous occasions. In fact, if your blood were pure, you would rival Merlin perhaps."

"I am not so certain about that, but what does my bloodline have to do with Angel?"

"The Sinistra line from her father's side is powerful enough. It perhaps is as strong as a Weasleys or Malfoys. But it is her mother's bloodlines that give her that magical strength that you no doubt have noticed. Syra is . . . of a short bloodline. Without divulging too many family secrets, I wish you to know that it is because of Syra that the Black Shroud is hunting both Aurora and now Angel."

"What makes Syra so special?"

"I cannot divulge that. I am sorry, Severus, but I am bound by secrecy." He then sighs. "Aurora is not even aware of it. Though, she soon will . . . notice changes. It is nearly time for such things to occur. Now, that is all I shall say on that matter. In response to why Syrene would age Angel, I would hazard the guess it was to ensure that Angel could instinctively protect herself from harm if Mezra attempted to go after her. My evidence is that the other day when we learned that Mezra was in control, it was Angel who was able to drive Mezra out of Aurora. Though, I would also guess that Syrene was attempting to do something unexpected. It was the supreme law of the Council not to interfere with the lowers. However, Syrene did just that with Angel."

"Is there any way to protect them, Declan?"

"Not that I am aware, but there was a rumor amongst my clan of a weapon that could kill someone like Mezra. However, it is an ancient legend amongst my people, so we don't put much faith into it." Declan then rises. "I shall see myself out." He bows his head respectfully towards Dad. "Rest well, Severus." He then disappears in the familiar way, making the room's walls become solid again.

Draco and I glance at each other. Well, now we know how it happened. I have to admit that I don't feel any better, though. Angel, however, distracts us by 'walking' her teddy bear in front of us.

"Yeah, yeah, El, we're going." We then snuggle closer to our little sister and soon fall asleep.


	10. Impish Tendencies

**Impish Tendencies**

Soft clearing of a throat wakes me the next morning. My eyes flutter open, making me come face to face with blond curls and Draco's amused eyes. I feel the urge to hit him in the shoulder, but I don't because of his face. His bruises and split lip from last night are gone. Clearly, our little sister has healed him sometime. However, I once again hear that frustrating clearing of a throat, causing me to lift my head up and glance towards the door this time. I groan instantly before flopping back down onto the small bed. I should have known it'd be him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Dad says from the doorway with crossed arms. "I take it that you both snuck in after curfew last night, correct?" He doesn't allow us to respond, though. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for breaking curfew."

"Oh, come on, Dad," I grumble. "We spent the night with Angel. It's not like we snuck out to find something dangerous in the Forbidden Forest."

"Continue arguing with me, Harry, and you'll find Gryffindor in last place until November." Dad then glances at us before shaking his head. "Well, since you're both here, I'd appreciate it if you helped your sister this morning." At my look, Dad explains further. "I must attend to some things before my first class, and Aurora is attempting to regulate her sleeping habits back to what it is during the term. Otherwise, I would do so."

"In other words, Mum's sleeping in," I say smiling.

"Perhaps you've forgotten as to when Aurora's classes are, Harry?"

"I haven't, but—"

"Unless you wish me to brew an Invigoration Draught for Aurora continuously in order for her to function semi normally, I would not make such comments, Harry." Dad then fixes me with a hard stare as if he knows what I'm thinking, which is exactly what has happened. "Aurora's classes are held the exact same time they were held when I was a student. So I assure you that the lateness at night is not by her choice. It is, as I'm sure you are aware, the best time to view the night sky."

"Yes, Dad," I reply, keeping my mouth shut this time.

"Wise decision, Harry," Dad responds before whirling around to walk back out.

"Daddy," Angel suddenly says, causing Dad to stop in mid-step. Her face lights up when he turns around towards her and stares at her. "Potions and Slytherin," she quietly says with a shy smile on her face before glancing down at her bedding, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Merlin's Felix Felicis," Dad mutters under his breath before shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, we also decided to teach Angel some words last night, too," I say smiling.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor and Slytherin," he murmurs, still staring at Angel before whirling around and walking out. It clearly has shocked him to hear her say those three words.

"Come on, Celes. Let's go brush your teeth." Draco then gently picks our little sister up and carries her in her pajamas to the lavatory.

Knowing that I'm probably the one in charge of picking out her outfit, I glance around for her dresser. I instantly scoff when I see the mini-Slytherin uniform lying on the back of a chair a few seconds later. Yep, she is definitely the daughter of two Slytherins. I sigh and grab the mini-uniform before walking towards the lavatory. I nearly laugh when I hear Draco scolding her for swallowing the toothpaste. I wonder if the twins have ever scolded Ginny for that.

"Hey, guys. I take it that you wanted to wear this today, El?" I ask, holding up the uniform. I laugh and roll my eyes when she nods with toothpaste running down the corner of her mouth. "You look like a rabid dog right now, El." I watch her eyes narrow on me as she processes that before she suddenly huffs and whirls towards the sink. When she angrily spits the toothpaste out, Draco and I both nearly burst out laughing. I can definitely see a bit of Mum's personality in her. I gently run a damp washcloth over her mouth to remove the toothpaste from her and watch Dad's side take over. She glares daggers at me with a rather good impression of Dad's mild glare. "What? I'm just telling you the way I see it, El." She has that 'you suck' look on her face, which makes me quietly laugh. She is just too cute sometimes.

A few moments later, we finish running some lukewarm water with bubble bath into the built-in tub. Draco and I both put our hands in the water to make sure it's not going to burn her. Draco then gently sets her into the tub once she's undressed. We then glance at her, which makes her fold her arms across her chest with a 'what now, guys' look on her face as the bubbles surround her. Draco and I look at each other before sighing. We've watched Dad go through this routine a total of two times. However, I'll be the first to admit that I haven't ever paid that close attention to it.

"Oh, screw it," Draco growls before pulling out his wand. He then magically removes any of the dirt from her before casting a freshening charm. "If Severus asks, Celes, we gave you a bath, all right?"

Angel, however, smirks before splashing water and bubbles at us. She immediately giggles when Draco and I are drenched. She has that devilish smile on her face again. Once more, she splashes us, causing us to splash her back.

We continue this splash war for at least two minutes, sending water everywhere. We both know that if Dad ever finds out, we are going to be in huge trouble. What can we say, though? Our little sister's giggles are infectious and cause us do stupid things just to hear it. We then gently pull her out of the bubble bath and dry her off.

Draco is the one holding her to keep her from squirming as I dry her off the best I can. Once more, though, Draco uses magic to do this part of the routine. I have to admit that I am grateful for it. Draco then releases her as we both grab her uniform to help her change into it. When I glance back at her, though, the little curly blond is gone. Glancing up to Draco, we both think one thing before rushing out of the lavatory to search for her.

"How did she sneak past us?"

"Obviously, she takes after Severus more than we thought," Draco responds, heading towards Angel's room. "Nothing," he mutters a few seconds later. His gray eyes then glance towards the half-opened door to Mum and Dad's room. "You don't think she'd—?"

A loud scream answers for me. I rush down the hall towards the room and burst in. I instantly grimace when I see that Angel is lying on top of a very awake Mum. I then glance towards Draco.

"We are so dead." He nods in response.

"Well, good morning, children," Mum purrs with an amused smirk as she glances at us. "You do realize that I have a clause in my contract that states I do not have to be up at the crack of dawn, right?"

"Sorry, Mum, we just turned away from her for a moment and, well, I guess she decided to wake you. We'll take her back so you can get your rest."

"No, no, it's all right." Mum then yawns. "I like being scared half to death, thinking that I have someone trying to kill me." She fixes Angel with a look then. "Just remember, love, I'm a year younger than your father, meaning his old heart can't take a scare like that." She and Angel then laugh.

"Oh, really?" drawls Dad behind us. "You think I'm old?"

"I think there are some things your heart just can't take these days, Severus." Mum fixes him with a pointed look that makes Dad quickly clear his throat. She smiles in response before glancing back at Angel. "Where are your clothes, young lady?"

"We were trying to get her dressed when she ran off on us," I answer. I then watch the uniform in my hands suddenly appear on Angel. "Well, at least she's dressed now. Thanks."

"Well, I can't just allow my daughter to catch her death down here, can I?" Dad responds.

Mum then smirks before tickling Angel's tummy, causing the little blond to giggle loudly.

"Mummy," Angel squeals through giggles.

"Well, well, well, look who is talking." Mum then tickles Angel more. Loud squeals of pure joy fill the room as Angel giggles hysterically.

"Mummy," she squeals more.

Mum then whispers something into Angel's ear. The two of them then glance towards Dad with very wicked smiles on their faces. They're practically salivating over him. Angel then giggles and nods her head before whispering something back to Mum.

"Aurora?"

Mum smirks before slowly getting out of bed. She has that look on her face that is just utterly frightening. It's as if she's a lion stalking her prey. She then inhales slowly. Her nightgown swishes softly as she walks towards Dad. She then grabs a hold of his outer robes and pulls him behind her towards the bed.

"Uh, Mum, Draco, Angel, and I are still—" My mouth then drops.

Mum lightly pushes Dad onto the bed. Both she and Angel then attempt to tickle him. A few seconds later, she gives us that 'are you two going to help' look.

We glance at each other and shrug. Joining Mum and Angel, we both hold Dad down as the girls attempt to tickle him. He, however, doesn't laugh at all. In fact, he glares at us. We laugh, though, as the girls try tickling him elsewhere.

"Wait," Mum suddenly says. She then glances at Dad before smirking devilishly. "Hold him down, boys." She then smiles wolfishly down at him.

"Don't you dare!" growls Dad.

My mouth drops when I see Mum put the majority of her body weight on Dad who is struggling to get out of our grasps. I glance towards Draco and see that he's just as shocked as I am. Mum is kissing Dad's neck just behind his ear. I watch Dad's face and nearly laugh when I see him struggling with his facial features.

"Stop," he croaks, attempting to wiggle out of our grasp.

"Not until you laugh," Mum replies, still smiling wickedly. "And not that fake laugh you do sometimes. We want a real laugh."

"Aurora," Dad warns. He then closes his eyes when she finds that spot again. He opens his eyes again and glances at us before snorting. "Damn you, woman," he growls in a lower octave than we usually hear from him. He snorts again before finally chuckling. His laughter sounds rough like sandpaper, but also smooth as velvet. He then suddenly breaks free and wraps his arms around Mum and Angel before tickling both of them.

Angel giggles loudly as Mum and Dad's laughter fills the room. Draco and I then join in. Soon, we're all laughing until our sides hurt. However, the laughter subsides, and we all just rest there, recovering from our laughter.

"You, gentlemen, should make your way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Angel and I shall be there shortly," Dad says with a relaxed look on his face.

Draco and I then both say our goodbyes before leaving. I can't believe we did that.

~SS~

Ten minutes later, I sit at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione. It's rather quiet, and it seems as if no one really has missed me this morning. At least, Ron and Hermione aren't saying anything. Fred and George only smile at me, but then they know where I was last night.

"Harry, what happened to Jezlyn?" Hermione suddenly asks, motioning towards the door.

I immediately glance towards the door before standing up outraged. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Rushing towards the door, I offer Jezlyn my arm for support.

The fourth-year Slytherin looks like a tiger has mauled her. Numerous spots to her robes have rips and tears. She has scratches to her face from what appears to be someone having clawed at her. Bruises upon bruises paint her cheeks and eyes. In fact, her left eye is swollen shut.

"What happened?" I ask, feeling oddly protective of her.

"Nothing, I mean, obviously not nothing, but nothing you need to worry about, Harry." She then lays a hand on my arm with a short laugh. "I made a comment about something in the common room last night, and some people didn't agree with it."

"So they beat you up?" I squawk. "We have to go to Dad—"

"Absolutely not," she snaps. "I'm not going to him or Aura about this. Listen, Harry. I appreciate the macho thing you have going on, but this is the same old, same old for me. I mean, this type of crap happened all the time at Beauxbatons. I shoot off my mouth, and someone doesn't like it. It's the one trait I get from my sister." She then smiles painfully. "Trust me. I can handle it." Her eyes then dart over her shoulder. "Just like I did with them," she says, motioning with her eyes towards the Slytherin girls limping in looking about the same as her if not worse.

"Remind me not to mess with you," I say scoffing. "You should at least talk to Madam Pomfrey, Jezlyn. They might have caused more damage than you thought." I can't help but think back to the numerous injuries the Dursleys have caused me. I watch her smile and just know that she's not going to take my advice at all. "Jezlyn, just…just be careful.

"I always am, Harry." She then walks to the Slytherin table and sits next to Draco.

I stare at Draco and nod back at him when he does. I know that he's going to watch over her. I then notice that Blaise and Theo are glaring towards the other Slytherin girls. Well, at least those two are still friends with Draco. I then shake my head and sit back down at the Gryffindor table. I don't care what she says. I'm talking to Dad for her and Draco.

"Slytherin's certainly going to be interesting this year," Ron mutters before taking a bit of toast.

"Yeah," I reply glumly.

A few minutes later, the doors swing open, revealing my little sister and Dad. I smile towards Angel and nearly laugh when I notice her swishing her long black robes back and forth. I can just see her trying to billow them like Dad's robes. Speaking of him, I notice his interesting choice of color. His robes are midnight blue with black pants and a black turtleneck of course. I'll admit that they look rather adorable together.

"It's so strange that she's Snape's daughter," Seamus says, glancing at Angel. "I mean, she's smiling and seems rather happy. Must get that from Sinistra, huh, Harry?" he asks.

"No. She gets it from Dad," I snap back, glaring at my housemate.

"Sorry, mate, I didn't…I don't mean it as an insult."

"Whatever, Seamus," I reply, finishing my breakfast. I can't believe I'm so sensitive over this thing still. I then scoff. Well, gee, I wonder why that is. I shake my head and glance up at the High Table. I nearly laugh when I see that Dad's attempting to cut Angel's pancakes for her. That is just a disaster to happen. Sure enough, I'm right, which seems as if Dad knew also. A piece of syrup-laced pancake hits Dad square in the face. I then feel someone clap me on the shoulder.

"Taught her well last night, I see, Harry," Fred says grinning.

"Yeah, well, she didn't learn that from me, guys," I reply with a soft laugh. The hooting of hundred of owls then fill the room as they deliver the morning post. I sigh heavily when the _Daily Prophet_ lands in front of me. I might as well see what lies they've printed this time.

"Whoa," I say, staring at the headline. "Guys, this was the lady that was supposed to teach us Defense this year."

"Guess the curse got to her before she took the post then," Ron says shrugging. "From what I heard Dad say, though, it's probably a good thing."

"Ronald!" scolds Hermione. "She and forty-two other Ministry officials died this week. Show some compassion."

"Mione, who knows? He might have been doing us a favor killing her. I mean, look at her. She looks fake and a total—"

"Ronald Weasley, don't you even start," Hermione growls.

I then roll my eyes before skimming the article for any information. I can only assume that Voldemort is behind this. He's only behind everything that goes wrong in my life after all.

Aurors found the body of Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, in her flat in London today. An anonymous source reports that the unknown assailant posed her body on the floor so that someone would easily discover her. Miss Umbridge also had a five-inch laceration to her neck with her vocal cords removed, but according to the source had little to no traces of blood loss. It also appeared that the unknown assailant gouged her eyes out with what appears to be a dull spoon. Aurors reportedly have no leads. This is the forty-second Ministry official to be found dead this week.

Of course, readers will remember that this week's murders of Ministry officials also coincide with the seventeen known and convinced Death Eaters escaping from Azkaban last Saturday. The following is an eyewitness's account of the breakout.

"I'll never forget it," remembers a fifteen-year veteran of Azkaban. "They moved faster than humanly possible. It was as if they were apparating or something, but you can't in Azkaban. But you know if they can do so in a high-security and warded prison, then they can do so anywhere. The things didn't even seem fazed by the Dementors at all. It was almost as if they…they were unstoppable. They knew exactly what they were looking for and got it without even having any resistance from any of us. We're not safe."

Setting the paper aside, I close my eyes. The account echoes in my mind, repeatedly playing back. There are only a few things that I know of that could do something like that. The bell for first class, however, cuts off my depressing thoughts. I grab my bag from the table and turn around. Though, I stop moving to the door when I hear Dad's voice behind me. I turn back around, only to have Angel launch herself at me.

"Hey, El," I respond, picking her up off the ground. "I've got to get to my next class, so we're going to have to cut this short." I kiss her cheek, making her giggle softly. Her arms then fly around my neck before she hugs me and returns the kiss to my cheek. "Be good," I say with a smile. I then set her back down onto the ground and watch her run over to Draco before doing the same to him. I nearly laugh when I notice how much he tenses up. I'm going to have to rib him about that later. A few seconds later, I watch Angel happily skip away with Dad out of the Great Hall.

"Awe, that was sweet of you, Harry."

"Sure, Mione," I drawl, shaking my head. "It's not as if any of us can control her anyway."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't pay me enough to do that with Ginny," Ron says. "I mean, sure, I love her, but I don't want all of my friends seeing me hug her either. You're a brave soul, Harry."

"Well, maybe he doesn't care about appearances, Ronald, unlike some people," Hermione snaps, glaring at Ron before huffing and walking hurriedly towards the doors.

"Good job, Ron," I groan, watching the witch storm away from us.

"What? It's the truth. It's not my fault that she's getting her knickers in a bunch about it."

"Let's just go, Ron."

"Oh, yeah, because Binns is just going to be so thrilling this year about the Goblin wars," he replies sarcastically. He then grabs my arm. "You're not going to turn into Mione now, are you? You know, being a bookworm and all that junk?" he asks.

"Well, seeing as how I have two professors for guardians, Ron, what do you think?" I answer.

"Bloody hell," Ron groans, "now I've got two of you." A few minutes later, he starts to laugh. "You know, it's funny, mate. I honestly don't know why I'm worried. Just because your adopted family is full of Slytherins, you're all Gryffindor," he says, clapping me on the back.

"Lovely, Ron," I mutter, opening the door to the History of Magic classroom and taking my seat.

~SS~

All throughout the day, I've been scheming of when the best time is to approach Dad about Jezlyn and Draco. I have tried to speak to him earlier during our Potions class, but Dad never makes it over to me. I even have tried during lunch, only Dad isn't in his office. And unfortunately, I have classes the rest of the day up to dinner. However, the solution finally hits me in Divinations.

Throughout the first ten minutes of class, Professor Trelawney keeps giving me odd looks as if she's afraid that I'm going to become a mass murderer or something. After another minute of this, I finally decide that enough is enough. I stand up, grab my bag, and storm out of the room. I can hear the students gasping behind me, but I frankly don't care right now.

Rushing down the windy staircase, I make my way towards the dungeons. The corridors are practically empty since the majority of the students are in class. My entire journey takes about ten minutes in total solitude. I stop the second I'm in front of Dad's office door. I'm not even sure if he has office hours right now. Drawing in a breath, I knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

"Enter," Dad announces. He then gives me a puzzled look when I walk into his office and close the door. "Harry, is something wrong?"

"Dad, last night," I start to say before sighing. I then inhale deeply. "Crabbe and Goyle attacked Draco last night, Dad. They jumped him from behind."

"I see. I take it then that the reason neither one of you two idiots told me last night was because you didn't wish me to take points from either of you."

"No. Draco said that's just how the things are in Slytherin and that you'd understand."

"I'd understand?" growls Dad. "Am I correct in my assumption that Angel healed him?"

"I think so. He didn't have the bruises or split lip this morning, I mean." I then suck in a lot of air in preparation for Dad's temper. "Jezlyn showed up in the Great Hall this morning hurt pretty badly. Her robes had rips and tears in them, and she had some pretty nasty cuts to her face."

"And no one in the Great Hall noticed this except you? None of the professors?" he snaps.

"Draco, Blaise, and Theo covered her up somewhat so no one would notice."

"You little idiots," he snarls, standing up and glaring at me. "If you allow things to fester, they usually explode." He then shakes his head before sighing. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Harry?"

"It's not my House. I mean, I . . ." I then close my eyes, feeling my gut contract painfully. "I'm sorry, Dad. I should have told you last night when you were talking to Declan."

"What?" he exclaims. "How do you know I was speaking to Declan last night?"

"Angel's walls went translucent for a moment and let us see the whole thing."

"Translucent?" he asks, staring at me. "That's impossible. Only house elves' magic can alter the castle's structure," he explains. He then snarls loudly before calling for a house elf. Sensing Dad's anger, the poor thing's ears droop immediately after it appears. "Did you charm the room to respond to my daughter's thoughts?"

"Yes, Mr. Dark Wizard," it squeaks fearfully. "We have been ordered to."

"Who gave you that order?"

"Ralphy can't say, Mr. Dark Wizard." The house elf then throws his arms up to cover his face.

"Why can't you?"

"Because we house elves are bound to secrecy, Mr. Dark Wizard."

"Someone, though, gave you that order to make the room respond to her." Ralphy nods in response. "Someone who lives in this castle?" asks Dad. He sighs when the house elf shakes his head. "Someone who is blond?" he questions. Ralphy stares at him for a moment before nodding slightly. Dad snarls again before clenching his teeth angrily. "Remove the charm immediately, or I shall ask Professor Dumbledore to free you."

"Dad," I exclaim.

"Ralphy shall remove the charm immediately, Mr. Dark Wizard." The house elf then snaps his fingers, disappearing from the room.

"I will not have anyone interfere with our family, Harry, not Dumbledore and sure as hell not these damn people after Aurora." Dad then inhales slowly. "Thank you for informing me about Draco and Jezlyn." When I narrow my eyes, he shakes his head. "Don't concern yourself. I'll deal with it."

~SS~

A few days later, I sigh heavily as I sit in the library starting my Potions essay for the tenth time. Draco has refused to speak with me since I've told Dad about Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Hermione are fighting, putting me in the middle once again. I keep getting defensive when anyone makes a comment about Angel so my housemates are tending to stay away from me. Jezlyn has befriended Millicent Bulstrode so the feud concerning her seems to be over for the time being. The only people who aren't mad at me it seems are Mum, Dad, and Angel. Though, I haven't seen Angel lately, and Mum and Dad are too busy with school stuff.

"Oh, yes, Blibbering Humdingers are quite in fact real contrary to what the _Prophet_ says," a soft voice says on the other side of the bookcase. "Though, I don't necessarily blame the _Prophet_. Their editors are under the influence of Artisan frogs from Titan. You see, Minister Fudge is trying to make sure the public doesn't know about his army of Heliopaths that he soon will send against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My father, however, believes the public should know about it because we personally believe that the Minister is overstepping his bounds by making an agreement with the Heliopaths. They're rather dangerous creatures, you know."

I grab a book from the shelf and look through the hole to see the strange talking girl. The book in my hands clatters to the floor a few seconds later. I then round the bookshelf with a round of words on my tongue. I can't believe it.

"Angel, do Mum and Dad know where you are?" I ask, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hello there, Harry," Luna, a fourth-year Ravenclaw, says smiling.

"Hi, Luna," I mumble before turning to Angel. "Do Mum and Dad know where you are?"

"No," Angel responds, biting her bottom lip and glancing at the floor. "Am I in trouble, Harry?"

"Mum and Dad are probably worried sick, El. What were you thinking?" I scold. I then watch Angel's face fall and hear her sniffle. "Come on, sis. Let's go see Mum and Dad." I sigh and pick my little sister up. "Thanks for watching her, Luna," I say to the blond Ravenclaw.

"No problem, Harry," she responds, smiling with a somewhat airy look in her eyes.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, Angel and I then walk out of the library. I immediately feel the tears soaking my jumper, which makes me gently rub Angel's back compassionately. She clearly understands how much trouble she's going to be in with Dad. I softly whisper to her that everything's going to be all right that I'm going to be right there with her. A few of the students glance at us as we pass by them on the moving staircases, but no one says anything until we're well past.

A few moments later, I'm walking into our rooms through Salazar's opened portrait. I don't see Mum or Dad, though, in the sitting room. Angel's whimpering now as I walk towards Dad's personal lab. Yep, she definitely knows how badly she's in trouble. I glance in and sigh as I see Dad bending over a cauldron. Well, time to squeal on another of my siblings.

"Dad, do you have a second?" I quietly ask. "I found her in the library."

"What was she doing there?"

"Talking to Luna apparently," I answer. "Wasn't Mum supposed to be watching her?"

"No, Aurora's lying down." Dad then sighs. "I was the one who was supposed to watch her." He holds his hands out for Angel. "You, my Angel, are becoming a rather naughty girl."

"I sorry, Daddy," she responds with a few hiccups from crying.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my Angel. Just ask your brothers. One is always sorry after getting caught." He chuckles softly when she fiercely shakes her head with big brown puddle eyes. "No sweets for a month and no unsupervised time. Do you know why? Because you broke my trust," he answers. "I'm very disappointed in you, my Angel." Dad then inclines his head at me. "Thank you, Harry."

"If you want, Dad, I can watch her for you."

"Trying to put off that Potions essay that you're having difficulty starting? You've only been complaining about it for the past two hours, Harry."

"Sorry," I mumble. "I just don't get it, Dad. It doesn't make a bit of sense."

"Pull up a stool," he says before setting Angel down on the stool beside him. He then pulls out a handkerchief and wipes away her tears. "I forgive you, my Angel." He then gently presses a kiss against her forehead before glancing at me. "All right, let's work on that essay of yours, Harry."


	11. Guess Who?

**Guess Who**

Early October, I find myself in the dungeons sitting on the sofa studying in our rooms. It's another Hogsmeade weekend, but I've chosen not to go. Though, I'm not the only one in my family. Draco is here too. But I think he's just here to make sure I don't get into any trouble.

"Harry?" Angel softly asks as she sits beside me.

"Yeah, El, what is it?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"Dad has a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this morning. He should be back soon, though."

"Is Daddy in trouble with Grandpa, Harry?"

I nearly laugh when I hear her question. None of us are really sure where she has picked up this Grandpa kick from, but it is rather cute. I'll admit that it has taken us awhile to understand that she's not talking about Orin, but instead Dumbledore. It's second nature by now, though.

"No, El, Dad's not in trouble." I watch the relief flood her face, which makes me softly laugh. "He's probably just giving Dumbledore an update about Slytherin." My eyes then dart to the portrait swinging open. Sure enough, there's Dad who is right on cue as always.

"Actually, I was informing Albus about students who I believe require extra help in their studies," Dad replies with a slightly amused look. When Angel hops off the couch running towards him moments later, he quickly picks her up and carries her back towards us. "Aurora's still asleep?"

"No, no," Mum replies with a yawn as she slowly walks into the room. "I'm here."

"Hi, Mummy," Angel says smiling in Dad's arms.

"Good morning, love." Mum calmly sits on the arm of Dad's chair waiting for him.

Brushing back one of Angel's stray curls, Dad gently kisses her forehead before setting her back onto the ground. He then says something to her very quietly, which makes the young girl happily run back towards Draco and me. He chuckles when she launches herself at us moments later.

"Hey, El," I say sluggishly before sighing as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck.

"What's this, Severus?"

"It appears to be a letter from your mother," Dad replies before handing her the envelope.

"Oh, goody," Mum drawls. Quietly, she opens it and pulls out the aged parchment. Her eyes seem to skim the lines of it before she lets out an audible sigh of disapproval.

"I take it by your reaction that it isn't good?"

"No, Severus, it's good in a way. My father wants to come see the boys' match next month."

My ears perk up instantly. Orin's coming to watch Draco and me play. I don't know why, but that makes me grin. I mean, yes I know that Dad, Mum, Angel, and the Weasleys are going to be there, but I have to say that having more of my family there is going to be totally awesome.

"Ah, and with your father comes your mother," Dad says with a knowing look.

"Unfortunately," Mum replies, resting her head on Dad's shoulder.

I watch Dad whisper something into Mum's ear, but I can't catch it. However, I clearly hear Mum's reply of 'You'd better' a few seconds later. Obviously, Dad has just promised to do something for her. I can't help but wonder what it is. What could Mum possibly want from Dad?

_So I don't have to hear your ridiculous theories all day, I promised to give her a massage afterwards, Harry,_ Dad's voice responds through our link.

_Oh, um…well, that's nice, Dad_, I reply, feeling horribly awkward. I so don't need to know that.

_Massage is not synonymous with sex, but thank you for being so interested in our sex life._

"OH GOD!" I shout. "I SO didn't need to hear that, Dad."

"Then don't think it, Harry," Dad drawls with a smirk.

Draco then laughs before saying, "Merlin, little brother, you've got to get over this."

My cheeks redden as I glare back at the Slytherin. Sure, he's perfectly suave about talking about such matters, but I haven't had a family as long as he has. I'm not used to this…openness. When I feel a small hand rest on top of mine, I glance down at my little sister.

"Is okay, Harry," she says smiling. Leaning in, she whispers in my ear, "Daddy's gonna make another baby with Mummy soon." She then giggles softly before kissing my cheek.

My book immediately clatters to the floor. Oh god!

~SS~

On the day of the annual Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, my stomach does its usual ritual of back flips. Another month has passed by without any incidents. In fact, I'm still surprisingly doing rather well in all of my classes. Though, that's likely because Dad has drilled in the three hours of study for one hour of flying he set my fourth year.

Since keeping ties with our respective Houses is very important for Dad, he refuses to allow us to stay every night in the dungeons. Draco and I are, however, allowed to come every weekend, but we have to leave an hour before curfew. Well, that has been the case for quite awhile, but thanks to Mum we've recently been told we can stay every other Friday and Saturday night down here. It might sound weird, but I think we both start to miss our little sister if we don't spend some time with her. Luckily, this is one of the weekends where we can stay Friday and Saturday nights.

That's why Draco and I walk side-by-side down the corridor towards the kitchenette, where we know breakfast is waiting like always. Draco clearly looks as if he has just crawled out of bed, which I know for a fact he has since we share a room together down here. Of course, he's not the only one. I've done the same thing and chosen breakfast over dressing properly. After all, it's only going to be Mum, Dad, and possibly Angel in the kitchenette.

Draco's silvery blond hair sticks up in the back, making him look rather comical. However, his hair usually sticks up like that in the morning I've noticed. Like me, he also wears his usual loose grey sweatpants with a plain t-shirt.

"Morning, Mum," I say once I notice her sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in hand. This is the first time that I can remember her actually being dressed and looking more awake than Draco and I so early in the morning. Then again, her parents are coming.

"Well, isn't this cute? My boys are still in their sleepwear," she replies, laughing.

"Yeah, well, we're surprised whenever you make it out of bed before noon," Draco grumbles, taking a seat across from Mum. He silently grabs a spoon and starts to eat his usual bowl of oatmeal. A few seconds later, he asks, "Severus's gone again?"

"He's speaking with Horace, but he'll be back shortly," Mum answers, ignoring the level of disrespect he's showing her. Then again, Mum and I both know that he's a bit moody in the mornings.

"Figures," he mumbles, taking another bite of his oatmeal.

With a warm smile, Angel sleepily walks into the room. She then uses her pajama top sleeve to scrub the sleepers out of her eyes as she joins us at the island. She glances at Draco's bowl with big puppy dog eyes before glancing at the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Eat up, love," Mum says with a soft smile. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Is it because I'm going to see 'Mione and Luna later?" she asks.

"Partly yes, but your grandparents are coming so I'm not sure when we'll eat again."

Angel glances back at Draco's bowl before looking at hers once more. She bites her bottom lip sighing heavily. She clearly isn't enjoying her Witch's Os. Watching Draco with puppy dog eyes as he takes another bite of oatmeal, she finally just huffs and reaches across the table grabbing Draco's bowl.

"Hey, that's mine!" Draco yells. "Give it back, Celes!" He then growls as she sticks her spoon in his oatmeal. "Don't you even dare—UGH—You—I'm going to—UGH!" His grey eyes are glaring daggers at her. "That was my oatmeal, you brat."

"Sorry, Draco," replies Angel, batting her eyelashes at him.

I notice that Mum and I are trying desperately not to laugh. It really isn't that funny, but it is. A snort then escapes me, gaining Draco's attention instantly, but he only growls and continues his glaring at our little sister.

"No, you're not," Draco growls. "But you will be. I'm going to tell Severus how you stole MY OATMEAL! Then I'm going to tell him how you lied. Want to bet how well that goes over, brat?"

"Draco, just grab another bowl," Mum replies with a sigh. Her attention then focuses on the young girl happily eating her brother's oatmeal. "I'd recommend you stop smirking, young lady. That was a very naughty thing you just did."

"I sorry, Mummy," Angel softly says, instantly wiping the smirk from her face. "Should I give it back to Draco then?" she quietly asks, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Yes, love, you should," Mum replies, glancing down at the opened _Daily Prophet_ instead of her four-year-old Slytherin daughter.

The bowl of oatmeal sails through the air like a Quaffle. The contents spill in midair before splattering against the unsuspecting fifth-year. Draco instantly screeches at the top of his lungs, popping up like a ferret ready for food.

"MOTHER!" he shouts. His face suddenly falls as his words echo back to him. Paling rather quickly, he slowly swallows. He stares at Angel before glancing at me. He looks horrified by what he has said, which is odd because I've been calling her Mum for awhile now. "I mean, Aurora," he says quietly. "I apologize." Without another word, he briskly walks out with little droplets of oatmeal falling to the floor. The bedroom door quietly closes behind him a few seconds later.

"Harry, stay with your sister," Mum commands before quickly walking towards Draco's and my room. She doesn't even knock before walking in and closing the door behind her.

"See, Draco thinks of her as his mummy, too," Angel says smugly before taking another bite of Draco's oatmeal. "He just had to say it aloud."

"That was a really bad thing to do, El."

"Nuh-uh, I am helping him," she argues. "Draco needs to 'front his stuff with Mummy 'stead of pushing it aside."

"You're a lot like Dad, El," I say with a soft laugh.

"Cept I don't have Daddy's nose," she quietly says pouting.

"I think Mum would find that to be a good thing, El."

The sound of the portrait opening makes me glance towards Dad. I can tell the exact second he notices the mess by the clenching of his teeth. When he glances at me, I only smile back weakly.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Harry," he replies in a very low hiss. "Where's Aurora?"

"In talking with Draco," I answer. When Dad starts heading towards the room, I quickly jump to my feet. "I wouldn't go in there, Dad."

"And just why shouldn't I?"

"Daddy, Draco called her Mummy," Angel says with a beaming smile.

"I see," Dad replies quietly, glancing from Angel to me. He then sighs and joins us at the island. "And this spilled oatmeal mess happened how?"

"I threw his oatmeal back at him, Daddy," Angel answers honestly.

"You did what? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Cause it made Draco mad and got him to say Mummy," she responds. "You always say you should 'front the problem not 'void it. So I helped. Aren't you proud of me, Daddy?"

"Proud is not the word I'd use, my Angel."

"You're 'pointed again, aren't you?" she asks with her bottom lip protruding. "I'm sorry."

"You should leave the helping to adults, Angel. It's what we're here for."

"But, Daddy, he calls me his little sister. Doesn't that mean Mummy is his Mummy then, too?"

"Theoretically, but Draco had a mother previously."

"She didn't love him?" Angel asks. She seems unsettled by Dad's insinuation.

"Maybe once," Draco quietly says as he slowly walks towards us.

I glance at the Slytherin and notice Mum's arm around his waist in a comforting manner. I give him a soft smile before he nods back at me. Watching him retake his seat, I hear him sigh heavily.

"Angel, get down from there," Dad says, attempting to reach the four-year-old crawling across the island towards Draco. Though, he doesn't seem to be putting all that much effort in it. In fact, when Angel's arms wrap around Draco, Dad grimaces slightly. But if one looks really close, one would likely say he was smiling, though. He then gives Angel that look, which makes her slowly crawl back to him.

"Severus, two witches, one of Gryffindor and one of Ravenclaw, are requesting entrance," Salazar announces from his portrait above the mantel. "Shall I allow them in?"

"Is it Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes."

"Then, obviously," drawls Snape before glancing at his sons.

"DAD!" both Draco and I squawk. Neither one of us is dressed. The portrait then starts to swing open, telling us that time has just run out.

Quickly finger brushing my hair, I attempt to get rid of the horrendous bed head that I always have. I then glance at Draco to see if he's doing the same. My mouth drops, though, as I watch him quickly pull off his shirt and toss it onto the floor.

"Draco," I hiss.

"Hey, it's better than looking like I've been puked upon," he growls back.

"Well, that's one way to get her, love," Mum says before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Mum," I hiss back. "These are my friends."

"Good morning, Professors. Hello, Harry, Draco," Hermione says with a smile. Her eyes never glance at Draco, though. "Professor Sinistra, do you mind if we stay here while we do this?"

"Not at all, ladies," Mum offers as Dad grunts softly after opening his mouth.

I immediately press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing. However, I feel eyes on me, which makes me turn back towards the entryway. Luna smiles at me before walking towards the sofa with a package of some kind. I then notice my little sister kiss Dad before he helps her down. She happily squeals as she runs towards Luna and Hermione.

"So, um . . . why are you letting them do that to her?" I quietly ask Dad, watching Hermione quickly start to paint Angel's right side of her face in Gryffindor colors.

"Because he knows if he doesn't, then he's going to have to visit his wife in Azkaban later after she's killed her mother," Mum softly quips, "thus, leaving him all alone to deal with his children."

"Are you that scared of us?"

"Not scared, slightly concerned," Dad replies. "If you'll excuse me, I do believe I'm going to go for a walk as my daughter is horribly disfigured by that crap on her face."

"Severus," Mum says warningly. However, she rolls her eyes a moment later when he kisses her cheek. "Just remember you're going to be impartial today at the game." When Dad snorts, she lightly hits his shoulder. "Don't make me hurt you, old man," she says with a look. Dad, however, leaves.

Since the girls aren't paying attention to us, I motion to Draco with my head that we should go get dressed. He nods slowly before getting up. We both notice Mum's sly smile as she takes another drink with a semi-innocent look on her face. We only roll our eyes at her, walking towards our room.

"Oh, Draco, I just remembered. Blaise and Theo wanted to talk with you earlier," Mum says towards us, raising her voice slightly.

Draco and I both turn around and just stare at her. We were trying to sneak away. Didn't she notice that? Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Hermione staring at Draco with a soft smile, though. I can't help but look away. The way she's staring at him one would think he's some sort of god or something. I then glance at Draco's stomach. Okay, so his abdominals are rather impressive, but that doesn't mean someone like me looks that bad when compared against him, right?

"Thank you," Draco responds before quietly walking away.

We still have a good five hours before we have to change into our Quidditch uniforms so we're only going to change into our usual game day attire. Shutting the door behind me, I glance towards Draco once we're alone to say something as I walk towards him. He only shakes his head before grabbing his silver and green horizontal striped sweatshirt from the dresser and a pair of pants. Without a word, he walks back out of our room. His action doesn't bother me too much, though. I know that he isn't trying to avoid me. He's probably leaving so he can have access to a mirror. Another thing I've noticed while living with the Slytherin is how obsessive he is over his appearance. I've chalked this little habit of his to be a side effect of being a Malfoy, though.

Throwing on my Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirt and pants, I quickly dress. Thanks to the Dursleys, I'm not that self-conscious. Well, I guess my real dad has played a part in it too since I have the trademark Potter hair that sticks up everywhere and can't be tamed. Within seconds, I feel as if someone has punched me in the gut. Sighing, I sit on the edge of my bed and glance at the floor. I miss them, my real parents, and it's horrible to know that I do. I mean, I have Severus and Aurora. They're my parents now, and I can tell that they love me. It just, well, it just isn't the same I think. At the sound of the door opening again, I glance up at Draco. Sure enough, his hair is slicked down like usual.

"Potter, what are you doing in here?"

"Thinking," I quietly reply, turning my gaze back to the floor.

"Honestly," he scoffs before walking closer to me, "just because those Muggle arses abandoned you all the time, it doesn't mean then that everyone close to you will." He then pushes my chin up and forces me to look at him. "We're brothers, aren't we?"

"Yeah," I answer automatically.

"Then get it through your thick skull that brothers—_family_—don't abandon one another, will you?" he says before lightly hitting the side of my head. He then snorts before sitting beside me on the bed. "Merlin, we're a sad sight to see, aren't we? I've got familial issues, and you've got abandonment issues. It's a wonder that we haven't driven Severus up the wall yet."

"Yeah," I quietly reply, still staring at the floor.

"Oh, dear Merlin, just say it," Draco snaps clearly annoyed.

I then glance at him before sighing. "Why did you get so upset with calling her 'Mum'? You said before that they weren't any parents of yours, so why can't you call her 'Mum' then?"

"Because through all of Narcissa's faults, she was still my mother," he answers with a sigh. "She was the one who'd tuck me in when I was little. If she could, she'd be the one to sit with me when I was sick. Hell, she was the reason I actually came to Hogwarts. Lucius wanted me to attend Durmstrang, but Narcissa thought that I'd be too far away from her." His gray eyes then glance at me. "She might not have shown it like Weasley's mother, but I think deep down there was a part of her that did love me." He then sighs again. "I'm rather convinced if she had left Lucius once she saw his grooming of me that she'd had been a semi-decent mother. She likely wouldn't have been all touchy and feely, but she'd probably at least do the motherly duties to the best of her ability."

"So you're not calling her 'Mum' because you still think of your real mum like that?" I watch him bow his head in agreement. "Would I also be right to think you feel the same about your real dad?"

"Hell no," growls Draco. "Lucius was never my father." His voice is hard and full of hatred.

"Why can't you call Severus 'Dad' then?"

"Dammit, little brother, of course I'd love to call Severus that. He embodies every connotation of the word. I just can't, though." He fists pound into my mattress in sheer frustration. "I'm not an idiot. I know the only reason I was created was so to replenish the Death Eater ranks. I wasn't created out of love like you and Angel. I was created out of necessity. The Dark Lord needed a new generation of Death Eaters, so he informed his Inner Circle to reproduce. Thus, I was born nine months later."

"Wait," I say interrupting. "Didn't you say once that Dad was part of the Inner Circle?" My stomach sours in anticipation.

"Yeah, he was supposedly the Dark Lord's favorite," the blond answers with a sigh. "But you don't have to worry about some other kid coming in to ruin our lives. Severus clearly didn't follow those orders. Otherwise, he'd have been married long ago." Draco then glances at me when I stare at him puzzled. "I wasn't privy to all the dark secrets, but I did overhear once that the Dark Lord would bind a witch to one of his Inner Circle members for breeding the next generation." He sighs heavily a few seconds later. "Narcissa was Lucius's chosen witch."

"Oh," I reply quietly.

"Yeah, and knowing that sick bastard he likely raped her to create me. I was always told how much spirit my mother had in her. I'd see hints of it sometimes, but Lucius would always win in the end. All it'd take was a glance or him latching onto her wrist with that goddamn cane of his, and she'd cave." He then shakes his head and inhales slowly. "The only thing he ever lost was my attending Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. I like to think, though, that Severus helped play a part in that. Either way, we should head back out there before Aurora thinks we're in here crying or something."

I nod slowly before following him towards the door. However, before we leave, I quietly say his name. He glances at me with an odd look and then sighs. I must still be rather obvious.

"I'm not good at compartmentalizing like you, Harry. I can't just call her Mother and not think about Narcissa." He then flashes a soft somber smile. "But I think after awhile I might be able to call her that without thinking I'm betraying Narcissa. Stranger things have happened you know?"

"Yeah, so I've heard," I reply with a laugh. "Let's go see what the girls did to El."

Draco and I then walk out of our room and head back towards the sitting room. We both grin widely when we see our little sister's painted face. Her right side is painted crimson with a golden lion drawn on her cheek. The right side of her lips is also golden. On the other hand, her left side is green with a silver snake painted onto her left cheek. Silver contrasts the right side of her lips.

The portrait then swings open, which makes all of us glance towards it. Instead of just Dad, though, Mum's parents walk in too. Orin's rich chocolaty eyes fall on Angel before the wizard in his early 70s softly chuckles. Syra, however, is a different story. Her scary clear blue eyes narrow into little slits on my little sister.

"What in Circe's great name have you done to my granddaughter?" she demanded.

"Honestly, Mother, they've only painted her face. It'll wash off after the game."

"She looks positively ludicrous with that crimson on her face. Wash it off her immediately."

"No. She's supporting her brothers, both of them, Mother. Now, if you have an issue with that, you can take your prissy self all the way back to Windsor. I will not have you treating my sons, either of them, like they're second rate. Is that understood, Mother?"

"Orin, talk some sense into your daughter before I return." Syra then whirls around, briskly walking out of the room. Her black cloak airily floats behind her just before the portrait swings shut.

"You shouldn't rile her up so much, Aura."

"As if that's going to kill her," Mum drawls before smiling thinly. "She's like Severus's black beetles, tougher than all hell to kill and likely going to be the last thing alive on Earth."

"Perhaps, but she is still your mother."

"Yeah, and I'm well aware that you're telling the truth." Mum then leans back against Dad. "I just want one day where she can keep her self-righteous attitude to herself and not say anything about the disappointments in her life." Shaking her head, Mum sighs. "She can say whatever the hell she wants about me and my life and how big of a disappointment I am to her, but I don't want her ever looking her nose down at either my husband or my sons for things they can't control." She inhales largely. "Now, that's out of the way. I'm going to try to salvage my time with my family before the big game."

~SS~

After the match, we all return to our rooms in the dungeons to celebrate the win. Unfortunately, it isn't my House that has won. Draco somehow has caught the snitch before I have. It's all right, though. I think I can live with a loss. I mean, Draco isn't shoving it in my face as he once has. Then again, we both know the consequences for bragging to one another about winning. We're not going to risk another lecture from Dad, especially not at a party in our rooms.

Once we arrive back, Draco and I both head into our room. Once again, Draco grabs a pair of clean clothes and heads into the lavatory to take another shower. I, however, wait in our room for the blond to finish. After all, I smell rather horrible right now. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my little sister would say something if I stayed out there with the family while waiting.

About an hour later, I rejoin everyone in the sitting room. My hair is sopping wet, but I doubt anyone cares. Glancing towards Draco, I nearly snort as I catch his tousled blond hair, white button down shirt with his tie loosely knotted, and black pants. He only wears this outfit and tousles his hair when he knows that Hermione is going to see him. Considering that Mum's throwing a bit of a celebratory party in our rooms, the chance of that is pretty good.

"That was amazing, boys," Orin says before putting his arms around Draco and me and pulling us into a one-armed hug. "Merlin, I never realized you two boys were such fancy fliers. Well, you don't need to worry for a moment. We're going to build you a Quidditch pitch for your next visit to the estates. Isn't that right, Syra?"

"They were . . . adequate." Her blue eyes fall on me. "It is a shame that you were unable to retrieve the snitch first, but then again not everything goes our way, does it?" She then calmly inclines her head before walking to the far side of the room.

For a few moments, uncomfortable silence settles onto the room as Hermione, Luna, and a few of the Weasleys sit quietly on the sofa glancing nervously at Blaise and Theo. Mum looks slightly amused by this, though, before she asks for a house elf. One pops in seconds later.

"Yes, Miss Astronomy Mistress, what can Chatzy gets for you?" he asks with a slight slur.

"Please bring butterbeers for my sons and their friends." Once the house elf snaps the drinks in, it leaves. Mum isn't finished, though. "Misters Weasley, I shall be severely disappointed in you two if you failed to bring any of your special treats with you. You were given proper notification after all."

"Yes, ma'am, but—"

"Well, we were…um…"

"Severus and I aren't professors tonight, gentlemen. And any points he snarls away, I'll give back with points added. However, neither you nor your brother needs to worry about that." Mum smiles softly at Fred and George.

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who suggested it to my wife, Mr. Weasley," Dad replies softly, rubbing the inside of his left forearm.

"Does your arm hurt, Daddy?" Angel suddenly asks as she walks towards Dad.

"No. It doesn't hurt." He then glances towards Mum when she walks towards him. "I just have some tingling, but it's all right." He waves away Mum's concern as she places her hand on his arm. "Aurora, everything is fine."

"Have you spoken with anyone about this tingling, Severus? Because I've heard of Muggle men complaining of something like this before learning they have some type of heart issue," Orin says, narrowing his eyes on Dad. "Of course Muggles are rather…peculiar, aren't they?"

"I thank you for the concern, but I'm fine as is my heart." Dad then sighs. "While the feeling is deep within the tissue, it appears to be a magical cause, not a medical one, according to Madam Pomfrey. So there is no need to concern ourselves over it. I'm fine."

"Then I am correct in my assumption that it is . . . a result of your past?"

"We're not quite certain yet, but it does appear that way, yes."

"Daddy, do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" Angel asks, biting on her bottom lip.

"No, my Angel, I shall live without a kiss. However, thank you for the offer." He kisses her forehead before motioning for her to run off towards Draco and me. Staring at us for a few moments, Dad looks as if he's about to say something to us. He, however, is cut off when Salazar interrupts and announces out of his portrait that Dumbledore is standing outside of our rooms requesting permission to enter. "Let him in," Dad says with a sigh.

The portrait then swings open, and slowly the wizard walks in. However, Dumbledore looks as if he just came from a battle. Grime paints his face, and little chunks of something are sticking in his hair. His sunshine yellow robes from earlier have large tears and little drops of crimson now.

"Albus, what happened?"

"It appears as if Cornelius was attempting to strike up a bargain with the Muggle Prime Minister earlier this afternoon when there was an attack on Downing Street. My sources state it was Death Eaters working together with an unknown force." Dumbledore then sighs heavily.

"Fudge is dead then?"

"At the time, I had thought there was a chance we could rescue Cornelius. I was wrong. Nearly an hour ago, the Order found him bound to the Ministry's fountain. There were signs of torture. The Ministry of course is now treating it as a threat and is stepping up their security."

"I take it then that you and the rest of the Order attempted to respond to the attack?"

"We did, using one of the holdouts you informed us about." Dumbledore then stands himself up to full height staring at Dad. "We found several witches and wizards inside that appear to have been held by Voldemort for purposes unknown."

"I was not aware that building was used for that," Dad replies quietly.

"And I am not claiming that you did, Severus." Dumbledore then sighs again. "Sometimes we are all too quick in assuming the worst I believe. I too am at fault for thinking that Voldemort would not ever be able to return, and yet he has."

"And what is my error, Albus?" Dad quietly asks.

"I will admit we found someone whom I believed to be dead. One I think you'd agree with me."

"Who was it?"

"Eileen Prince," Dumbledore answers, "your mother."


	12. Answers

**Answers**

My head snaps towards Dad. His mother—isn't she dead, though? When I notice the look in Dad's eyes, I realize that I'm not the only one who is shocked to hear this news. I watch Dad shake his head before scoffing in disbelief. However, his behavior is confusing me right now.

"My mother has been alive all this time?"

"So it would seem. Poppy examined her and tested her blood against the sample we had here at Hogwarts. It confirmed her identity as being Eileen Prince. She is your mother, Severus."

Sounding horribly clinical as he speaks, Dad asks, "Approximately how long was she held there would you estimate?" His posture actually is rather stiff like he doesn't really want to know the answer.

"Severus," Dumbledore softly says.

"No, answer me, Albus. How long would you say she's been there?"

"I'd estimate she's been there since you were a second-year."

Dad only nods in response to Dumbledore. His face doesn't seem to give away if he's pleased with this revelation or not. He then glances towards Mum before pinching his lips together as if he has just ate something sour.

"Then it would seem Tobias lied when he informed you of her passing."

"So it would seem," Dumbledore replies quietly.

"What injuries has she sustained during her time in captivity?"

"I admit that I came down here as soon as Poppy had confirmed her identity."

"She's in the hospital wing?"

"Yes."

Mum then stands before she lightly pushes Dad towards the portrait guarding our rooms. "Go on, Severus," she says. "I'll take care of things down here while you're gone." She then scoffs when Dad just stares at her. "Don't even try to apologize. Just go. We understand." She then pushes him again towards the portrait. "Now go." Dad then inclines his head towards her before briskly walking out of our rooms. "I apologize for this, but—"

"No, it's all right, Professor," Fred says with a smile. "We understand." He and the others then silently walk out of our quarters. They don't seem to be at all upset by having the party cut short.

"Do you want us to go then, too?" Draco asks Mum.

"Of course I don't," she responds. She then glances towards Syra. "Do you have something to say, Mother?" she suddenly asks coldly.

"Eileen Prince returns from the grave," Syra responds with a thin smile. "Well, I guess what they say is true then. You can't bring a person back from the dead," she spits out with a nasty sneer.

"Meaning what, Mother?"

"Oh, you could say that I've had past . . . encounters with her."

Orin suddenly interrupts. "Well, I think now would be a good time if we went to our own rooms. Don't you agree, Syra?" he says with a large fake smile. "There's no need for us to be here." He then places his hand just above Syra's elbow to steer her towards the portrait.

"And miss Eileen's homecoming?" Syra says, feigning outrage. "Orin, no, we can't miss that."

"Syra, let's go," Orin responds, pushing his wife towards the door. "Now," he hisses.

"Dad," Mum quietly says puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Aura," he replies, chuckling before tugging on his collar. "You and Severus are just going to be busy taking care of Eileen. No need for either of us to be here and get in the way." He then glares towards Syra when she lets out a harsh laugh. "Well, best be on our way. See you soon, Aura." He then glances at us and forces the smile to remain on his face. "That was a great game, boys." Without another word, he quickly pulls Syra behind him and briskly walks out of the room with her.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that Syra and Eileen don't get along?" I ask, glancing at Mum.

"Don't look at me. I thought Severus's mother was dead."

"So did the rest of the world," Draco responds haughtily. "Do you want us to watch Celes?"

"If you would," Mum says, sighing. "I promise, boys. Severus and I are going to stop using you like this all the time. I know that you two don't like to be babysitting—"

"Oh, please," Draco says with a snort. "We sneak down here to spend more time with her."

"Be as that may, we're her parents, not you, Draco. You're not supposed to watch her all the time. We are." Mum then shakes her head. "However, I'm not sure how exactly we're supposed to handle this situation. She'd likely faint after suddenly learning that she had three grandchildren. I mean, I know I would if I hadn't been properly prepped for it."

"How about we go out for awhile and leave you and Severus to handle the situation? Then you can send a house elf or something to tell it's all right to come back?"

"And just where are you three going to be?"

"The tower," Angel quickly says. "Draco and Harry and I are gonna go up to the tower, Mummy. Draco's friends had to do something anyway. I heard them talking about it earlier."

"You're planning to go to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Uh-huh," Angel replies, nodding fiercely. "Is that all right, Mummy?"

"And what are you three planning to do there?"

"I'm gonna watch Harry play Gobstones with the others."

"All right," Mum responds, glancing at Draco and me. She clearly doesn't seem to buy Angel's words. In fact, suspicion etches every part of Mum's face. "I'll send a house elf when it's safe."

Draco and I both nod, not saying a word when Angel grabs our hands and pulls us to the portrait. I think we're at a loss at finding the right words to say that we want to stay but unable to do so. I mean, there is just something off about the way Syra has described Dad's mum. If I don't know any better, I'd say that we are leaving Mum to a pack of wolves. But Dad's mum can't be that bad. Can she?

I then glance at Draco. He clearly is wondering the same thing. Are we going to regret leaving Mum by herself down here? I mean, sure, Dad's coming back, but so much has happened this year already. What if that crazy Mezra lady shows up again and we aren't here to protect Mum? Or, what if Syra is right with her nastiness about Dad's mum? Can we live with ourselves if something happens?

"Come on, Harry," Angel whines, tugging on my hand. "We have to go."

I glance over my shoulder to look at Mum. I see her unease, but she smiles and nods. Turning around, I decide that Draco and I are worrying over nothing. We have to be. Nothing's going to happen.

~SS~

While I've been playing Exploding Snap against Ron up here in the tower, Angel has been talking to some of the other Gryffindors quietly in the corner as Draco quizzes Hermione over our Defense quiz that we have Tuesday. I'm rather certain that Draco is just doing this so he can sit next to Hermione on the sofa. After the twentieth game of me losing, I look over at Draco as Ron brings out a new deck of cards to start up another game.

My brother is a slick git. I can give him that. I mean, Ron's not even noticing how close Draco is sitting next to her. Then again, everyone knows that Ron is competitive as all hell. So, he's entirely focused on beating me in every game of Exploding Snap rather than noticing that Draco's hand is a mere inch from Hermione's. Idly, I wonder if Hermione even knows that Draco's that close.

When Draco catches my glance a few moments later, he slowly inclines his head at me. It's been three hours, and we haven't heard a thing from Mum. Sighing heavily, I glance back at my cards and shake my head. I'm going to lose again. I know it.

"Want to play Wizard's Chess instead, mate?" Ron asks, looking up at me with a frown.

"No. I just wish we'd hear something."

"They're likely busy, Harry," Hermione offers from the couch. "I mean, Professor Snape's mother does have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah," I respond moodily. "But it's the not knowing that is killing me."

"You don't reckon she's like Snape, do you?"

My head whips towards Ron. I can't help it. I glare at the prat. I mean, just what the hell does he mean by that? Snape's my dad now. Granted, Dad's still a bit of a git sometimes, but that's just who he is. He's clearly relaxed some in Potions this year. He's not snarling at us for every little mistake we do.

"I'm just saying, mate," Ron says, holding his hands up.

"Do you have some sort of problem with my dad, Ron?" I snarl, standing up.

"Merlin," Draco drawls behind us. "Potter, he doesn't mean anything by it. Weasley's mouth just shot off before his brain could stop him. So just calm down," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking his hand off, I glare at my brother before quickly storming off towards the dormitory. Of course, as I walk past Draco, my shoulder bangs into his. Honestly, who the hell does he think he is to tell me to calm down? He's the one who is trying to get into Hermione's knickers with my best mate in the goddamn room.

"Harry," Hermione says quietly. "Please, Harry, stop!"

I don't stop, though. I keep on walking up the stairs and promptly slam my hand against the door to the boy's dormitory to open it before letting it swing shut. Neville is the only other person up here right now. But he doesn't say anything as I breeze past to my bed. After flopping onto the mattress, I snap my curtains shut, effectively ending any attempts of conversation.

Pressing my face against the pillow, I attempt to fall asleep. I block out everything: the sound of Neville debating whether he should get Hermione and Ron, the crackling of the fire, and the rain pelting against the glass window. I just want to sleep and forget this horrible feeling I have in my gut. How can that arrogant prat tell me to calm down? How can he tell me that when we haven't heard so much as a peep from Mum and Dad in three hours? How can he tell me that?

For about ten minutes, I just lay there, staring up at the crimson canopy. If I were any other person, I'd have blasted the damn things to shreds in utter frustration. I then sigh. My anger isn't helping matters. Drawing in slow, even breaths, I release them a moment later. I repeat this process for a half-dozen times, gradually calming myself to the point where my eyelids start to close. I then succumb to my slumber, hoping that when I awake everything is back to normal and all right.

~SS~

In my dream, I find myself sitting on a large silver high-backed chair in a familiar large black marble room. My fingers are tapping against the polished armrests. A person soon emerges from the black mist, making me glance up and look at them. I then growl quietly as I force a smile to my face.

"What news do you have for me today?"

"That wizard wishes to speak with you again, Mezra," the man responds, bowing his head.

"Oh, how I do grow tired of that pest," I drawl, rolling my eyes. "What does he wish this time?"

"To have a private audience with you, Mezra," he answers quietly.

"Concerning?" I ask, drumming my fingers.

"He would not tell me."

"Oh," I say with a harsh laugh. "The little wizard thinks highly of me, does he? Perhaps a private audience is needed. Don't you agree?"

"If that is what you wish, Mezra," he replies with a slight shake in his voice.

"Well, bring our esteemed wizard in." I then stand as I wait for him to walk in. Sure enough, the little dark wizard walks in with glistening red eyes. I just stare at him, wanting to tell him that the snake look is so old. I mean, I've been around for centuries. I've seen it all from the lowers. They do not surprise me anymore. They are like ants. Kill one to have ten more return in its place. This one is no different from any of the other dark wizards who came before him.

"Good evening, Lady Mezra," the reptilian man drawls.

"Speak your mind, Wizard. I need no attempts of flattery from you," I respond calmly.

"As you wish, Mezra," he says, inclining his head. "In my opinion, our agreement is going rather well. We have put fear in the hearts of the public. They will bow down to us in the end. I can feel it."

"Us?" quietly I ask. "My dear wizard, I can see into your mind. There is no 'us' in there."

"No, no, that is not true, Mezra," he immediately replies. "We will rule together."

"Now, my little wizard, even you can hear the falsehood in that statement. You will attempt to dispose me once it is over. I am quite aware of this." I watch the anger enter his eyes. "Oh, do not try to hide it, little wizard. It makes no difference to me if you believe that you can rid yourself of me later. After all, you are only doing what is best for yourself, a trait that is in every lower dark wizard before you." I then flash a soft smile. "Ah, forgive me, little wizard. Where are my manners? You wished to speak to me in private." I then glance towards my loyal subject, kneeling before me. "Rise and leave us," I say to the kneeling man. I say nothing as he joins the others in the black mist. "Now, Wizard, I believe there is the matter of your payment that we must discuss." I softly laugh when he glances at me. "Have no worries, little wizard. It shall be quick." Darkness suddenly blocks out everything.

"Potter," a voice says somewhere in the black. "Potter, wake up," the voice says more urgently.

"What?" I respond groggily. Slowly, I watch a light filter through the darkness before a room comes into focus. Oh, that's right. I've come up here to fall asleep. All of that before is just a dream. My head lulls to the side to glance at my intruder. I then sigh. "Dammit, Draco," I growl. "Leave me alone."

He then punches me hard in the shoulder, forcing me to roll back over to look at him. I notice at once that he's clearly upset about something. My gut instantly contracts in anticipation. Oh, no!

"Have you seen Celes?" he asks.

"What?" I suddenly sit up and glare at him. "You lost our sister!" I yell.

"I haven't necessarily lost her. She's still in the Tower."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he snaps back.

"Are Fred and George still downstairs?"

"No. They went up hours ago."

"Lovely," I bitingly reply. I then get up out of bed and stalk out the door. Silently, I head to the seventh-year boys room with Draco following close behind. Pushing open the door, I walk in. But I stop right at the door when I see the familiar silhouette all snuggled up next to one of the seventh-years. "Shit." I then glance at Draco.

"Double shit," he replies before glancing back.

"One of us is going to have to go over there," I quietly say.

"And say what? Weasel, release my sister?" Draco then scoffs. "I'm a Slytherin, Potter. You're the Gryffindor." He then pushes me towards the two sleeping figures.

"I'm sure there's a completely logical reason behind this," I whisper. "And it's not what we're thinking at all." I then glance towards Draco and gulp when I notice his 'yeah right' look. That's what I'm thinking, too. It is _exactly_ what I'm thinking. It has to be.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

I grit my teeth at the sound of Fred's voice. How dare he talk to Angel like that! She's four!

"Hi, Fred," she softly replies.

"Your brothers are here now." His head slowly comes up before he glances at us. "I think you should go with them, Prince. They don't seem to like you up here with me."

I just glare back at Fred. We don't like it? That isn't even the half of it. I mean, she's four. He's not supposed to talk to her like he likes her like that. I then feel Draco's hand on my shoulder again.

"Go on, Prince. Go with your brothers."

Slowly, I watch Angel get out of bed. She's at least still dressed in her little Slytherin uniform. She, however, doesn't look happy with us. In fact, she has Dad's glare on Draco and me. Draco only holds out his hand and quietly walks away with her.

"Now, Harry—"

"Save it!" I snap. "Don't ever bring her up here into your room again!"

Fred scoffs before sitting up. He seems amused by this entire thing. In fact, there is no anger in response to mine. He then glances around at the other seventh-years, who are now wide awake.

"She came up here on her own, Harry," he explains. "I didn't bring her up here with me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, I'd imagine it's because she fancies me."

"Fancies you?" I squawk. "She's four, Fred!"

"Even four-year-olds fancy people, Harry," he replies with a laugh. He then sobers up slightly. "I'll stay away from your sister if you keep her from doing the same. I don't want Snape to think I'm corrupting her or anything."

I slowly nod, feeling my anger start to leave me. Why the hell am I so upset over this? I mean, it's my best mate's brother. Fred isn't a creep or anything. I then sigh and shake my head.

"Hey, don't feel bad. That's just your big brother side taking over. I understand. Hell, if I'd caught someone in bed with Gin, I'd have done the same thing." He then laughs again. "There's just something about little sisters that make you want to protect them for life. So no hard feelings, Harry," he says smiling. "You're just being a big brother to her."

"You really think she fancies you?"

"Are you joking? I'm the cutest guy here at Hogwarts," Fred jokes.

George then pipes up and says, "Nah, I am."

"Oh, please," he drawls laugh. "She came to me, not you, George. I'm the cuter one."

"She tried to come to me first, though. I sent her your way, though."

I stare at the twins in disbelief. I honestly don't see how they can be so carefree about this whole thing. I mean, Angel has crawled into one of their beds. If Dad ever finds out—

"Oh, gee, thanks, George. Are you going to send Snape my way, too?"

"Well, that's a given, Fred. See, the way I imagine it, when Snape finds out that his little girl was in your bed, well, I'm going to be the cutest guy in all of Hogwarts then." George then laughs loudly. "Because Snape is going to turn you into his newest ingredient," he explains. "But don't worry, brother. I'll buy you."

I wish I can share their playfulness. Turning around, I slowly walk out of the seventh-year room and head downstairs to the common room, where I know Angel and Draco are. What am I going to say? I mean, what can I say?

I then hear Draco say, "We were just concerned where you were, Celes. You see, we don't want anything bad to happen to you. We love you too much for that, and it'll hurt us if you get hurt."

"I just wanted to be with Fred," she stubbornly replies.

"Yeah, but think about it this way, Celes. What if Severus had been the one to catch you with him? Do you know what he would have done?" Draco then lowers his voice. "Severus would have killed him for touching you like that."

"He didn't do anything," she argues.

"Well, I know that, and I bet even Harry knows that deep down, but Severus is your father." He then gently holds Angel's chin to force her to keep looking at him. "Good fathers will stop at nothing to make sure their kids aren't hurt by anyone. And Severus is a good father."

"Nuh-uh," she counters, shaking her head. "He's the best one."

"That he is, Celes," Draco says with a soft smile.

"Dray, can we go see Mummy now?"

He sighs, staring at her for a few moments. He clearly wants to say yes. However, he seems to be wrestling with himself over it. His mouth in fact opens and closes several times before he finally just settles with a shrug.

"Mum said she'd contact us, El," I say, speaking up as I walk into the common room.

"I know, Harry. But I think Mummy needs a friend."

My eyes narrow on my little sister. Mum needs a friend? Why? I mean, Dad has to be with her by now so everything has to be going all right. They're just probably busy with Dad's mum. Slowly inhaling, I think of a good reason why we can't go down there to tell Angel.

"Please, Harry. Can we go see Mummy now?" Angel asks again.

"El, Mum said she'd contact us," I remind gently.

"What if she's hurt, though?"

"Dad's with her, El."

"But what if Daddy's hurt, too?" she argues.

"El, everything is—"

"It won't hurt anything to check," Draco quietly says, glancing towards me.

I stare at him in disbelief. This is Draco Malfoy, Mr. Alpha male of Slytherin himself, telling me that it isn't going to hurt anything to check on Mum and Dad. It can hurt a whole hell of a lot. Well, maybe it isn't going to. After all, El has some urge to see Mum, and I admit that I want see her too.

"You can tell Mummy that I wanted to see her," Angel offers.

I softly laugh, shaking my head. Yeah, because that is so going to help when Mum sees us. I hold my hand out to Angel and motion with my head to Draco that we can go. Well, this is either going to go well or not. I suppose the good thing about this is that we have Angel to use as an excuse. Though, I doubt Mum is really going to be all that upset. I've rarely seen her angry about anything. Actually, I've seen her angry when a student claimed Astronomy was a waste of time. But that's about it.

~SS~

A few minutes later, we walk into the familiar rooms in the dungeons that Slytherin guards. It's quiet and empty it seems. Looking at each other, Draco takes lead with me holding Angel back. We're likely thinking the same thing. I mean, where is everyone? Have Mum and Dad gone to bed already?

"Severus? Aurora?" Draco calls out with his wand in his hand.

We hear someone rummaging around in the master bedroom, which makes us head towards it. The door luckily is open so when we approach, Draco throws out his arm to stop us before he heads inside. Well, obviously I can't just stand there with Angel while Draco is being blasted to bits, okay, so that hasn't happened, but knowing my luck that is exactly what is going to happen.

"Lower your wand, Draco. It's just me," Mum says softly from somewhere over by the bed.

The torches then flicker to life around the room, lighting it up in a soft warm glow. Mum is sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She has a sort of funny look on her face, but she doesn't say anymore to us.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure, boys," Mum replies quietly. "I haven't heard anything from Severus in awhile."

"He hasn't been down here?" I squawk. "But it's been like four hours, Mum."

"I know." Mum then sighs heavily. "She's been a prisoner of war for nearly twenty-five years, though." She glances at her hands before she frowns. "There's no telling what sort of state his mother is in, mentally or even physically at this pointed I'd imagine. Voldemort is famous for his unique ways to torture an individual." Mum then shakes her head before sighing again.

"So she could be a bit out of sorts then?"

"I'd be amazed if she wasn't. I know that my ex—encounter with him changed me."

"He captured you?"

"Twice, yes," Mum answers quietly. "Each time taught me a lesson, however."

"You escaped?"

"No. The 'Merciful' Lord," she spits out with a fierce look on her face, "allowed me to leave."

"Why?"

Mum then glances at us before frowning again. She clearly doesn't look like she wants to tell us. However, she slowly opens her mouth a moment later and speaks.

"Because I did my job," she simply responds.

"Which was what?" I ask without thinking. I instantly catch Mum's pained look.

"Something of which neither one of you two boys need to know," she answers quietly.

"Does Dad know?"

"I'm certain he is aware, yes, but I've never informed him." She then taps her hand against her leg before staring at me. "There are some things that a person like Severus doesn't need to know, Harry. It only ends up torturing that person, and I don't want to bring him anymore pain to his life."

"But, Mum—"

"Harry, that's enough," she interrupts, shaking her head. She then forces a polite smile to her face. "I understand you're dislike of secrets in families and friends. And I agree with you, Harry. Secrets are like a disease that slowly pollutes the good in a person. However, there are some secrets that just can't be divulged." She gives me a calculating look before deciding to say more. "There are secrets that Severus keeps from all of us to protect us. I know that. You know that. Draco and Angel even know that. And there are secrets that you know that you still refuse to tell to any of us. It's understandable, yes, but sometimes secrets make the world better."

"And sometimes they make it worse," I point out.

"Yes, sometimes they do," she agrees before sighing. "Severus knows the basic information. He doesn't need to know the specifics because I bet he already does. He was in Voldemort's ranks for years, Harry. He saw terrible things that none of us could imagine. And as frightening as it is to think about, he likely even has done some things that would shock and appall us if we knew. I'm naïve enough to think that he hasn't, but I assure you that I will never ask him. Do you know why?" When I don't respond, she speaks. "Quite frankly, I don't want to know, Harry. I don't want to learn something someday that might make me do something that I'd regret later. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I reply quietly. My eyes then dart towards the door when I hear the portrait close in the sitting room. Dad is home. I glance towards Mum and watch her slowly rise. This conversation clearly is over now, which I suppose is for the best. "Do you want us to go, Mum?"

"No, come with me," she answers. Brushing past me, she walks out of the door and down the darkened hallway. We follow close behind her, holding Angel's hands

When we reach the sitting room, I glance around Mum and watch Dad gently help an elderly witch sit on the sofa. I don't necessarily see her, though, because Dad is standing in front of her, but I can hear the woman's soft voice.

Mum flicks her hand towards the fireplace, nonverbally levitating a few pieces of wood into the fire. A moment later, she inclines her head as Dad turns around to glance at her before turning back to his mother. She then walks a few steps closer towards them, but still far enough back that she's not in the witch's line of sight.

"Who are you looking at, Severus?" Dad's mum softly asks.

"My wife," Dad answers quietly.

"Your wife?" she repeats before laughing scornfully. "No doubt it's that Muggleborn you were fawning over when you were younger."

"No, Mother," he responds, shaking his head slightly.

"It's not the Muggleborn?"

"No, ma'am, I'm in fact a pureblood," Mum says, stepping finally into the woman's line of sight.

"I see," the witch replies. "Well, have you bore any children for my son yet?"

"Mother," Dad quietly warns.

I glance at Draco and catch his pinched up face as he grimaces with me. I suppose we should have expected that question. I mean, Mum is in her mid-30s as is Dad. And from what I've learned so far, witches and wizards typically marry very young.

"Yes, we have a four year old daughter together," Mum says with a smile, ignoring Dad's look. "We also have two adoptive teenage sons."

"Adoption?" the elderly witch responds scornfully. "Why would you adopt first before even attempting to have children with my son?"

Mum then turns to glance at us before motioning for us to walk closer. She places a hand on Draco's shoulder before placing another on mine. Angel stands in front of Mum, staring quizzically at the black-robed witch on the sofa.

"This is our eldest, Draco. He is the grandson of Abraxas Malfoy," Mum quietly says.

I watch the witch's dark eyes dart to Draco. I can't help it. I flinch at the sneer she has on her face as she looks him over. I can see a clear likeness between Dad and his mum with that look. I then take in her appearance for the first time.

The witch is horribly thin as if she hasn't touched food in years. In fact, her cheeks are horribly sunken in, giving her the appearance of being a living and breathing skeleton. As if her face is painted by some struggling artist, various-colored bruises and numerous jagged lacerations litter her sallow face. Blood and grime cakes her long straight raven hair, making it scream its pleas of being washed soon. Much like a Dementor, her black icy eyes draw the warmth out of the room. She doesn't seem to be at all tired-looking, however, or even defeated. She just seems to be sitting there, taking in everything.

"And this is our middle child you could say, Harry. He's Lily Evans' son."

"I see," the witch responds, not giving away if she thinks it's a good thing or not.

"Both of the boys' parents died, so we brought them into our family."

"I see." The witch's lip twitches slightly as she stares at Mum for a moment. Her dark sinister eyes then glance away and she resumes her staring at the fireplace. She clearly looks upset about something, but she doesn't elaborate.

"Have I done something wrong?" Mum asks, rather confused.

"Oh, I assure you, my dear. You'll know when you've done something wrong," the witch replies darkly. There's just something in her voice. It's positively frightening. Her eyes then dart towards Dad. "Severus, perhaps it'd be prudent now if you directed me to the nearest shower." She then forces a thin smile to her face.

Dad points towards the lavatory without a word. When he gently tries to help her stand up, she swats his hands away a moment later. He then takes a step back from her to give her some space.

"Thank you, Severus." His mother then calmly walks past us. The door closes behind her.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Pomfrey believes so with time, yes. However, she needs her rest," Dad responds. He then frowns before glancing at us. "I apologize, but Angel is going to have to room with you for awhile."

"We understand, Dad."

Mum then kisses Dad on the cheek before slowly walking towards the master bedroom. What is she doing? A moment later, she emerges with silver robes in hand. She quietly knocks against the lavatory door before slipping in. The door clicks shut behind her.

"Dad, I dreamt something a little while ago," I say, glancing towards him.

"Oh?" he asks, narrowing his eyes on me.

"I was Mezra, and he was there." I know that I don't need to specify who he is. "They seemed to be talking about a partnership together. Only she didn't seem to be too thrilled with him anymore."

"I'd imagine not," Dad responds. "Is there anything of particular interest about this dream?"

"She said something about discussing the matter of payment."

"Well, her people likely are involved in it now. I read the accounts just as you did."

"Why would she work together with him, though? I mean, she's after Mum. What does he have that she'd want?"

"I'd imagine the real question would be what she has that he wants. His followers are losing strength it would seem in the recent raids, but he was never known to take orders from anyone. And he sure as hell would never allow someone to rule with him."

"She thought he might double cross her."

"Smart woman," Dad replies.

"Well, the only other time I dreamt of her she was talking about some weapon, 'Deras.' I've never heard of it, though."

"And you likely wouldn't have, young Harry," Declan replies, appearing out of nowhere. "Deras is its Elder name. In the Wizarding World, it was known as the Sword of Slytherin." The vampire then smiles softly. His two pointy fangs are just barely sticking out. "Forgive me, Severus. However, I've just learned that your mother has arrived."

"She has."

"Oh, yes, um, you see this interests me only because of the, well, the ongoing feud between her and Syra. No doubt you've noticed a certain, well, iciness when she's around Aurora."

"I've noticed no such thing, Declan."

"Truly?" the vampire replies shocked. "I-I don't know what to say. She has made no such remark towards Aurora?" he asks, staring at Dad oddly.

"Not that I've noticed from her. Why?"

"Oh, well, that is surprising." Declan then holds up a hand. "Now, I mean, no disrespect when I say this, Severus, but your mother has a bit of a, well, a grudge that she's held for years."

"My mother was held by Voldemort for nearly twenty-five years, Declan," Dad responds.

"Yes, so I've heard." The vampire sighs before running a hand through his hair. "There is no easy way to say this. Your father nearly died once, coming home from a pub one night. It was before you were conceived I believe." He then grimaces before sighing again. "Syra met him in a darkened alley and mistook his drunken stupor as to be that of a Muggle wishing to attack her. She drew her wand with the intention of killing him when your mother found them together. I am not certain, but I do believe there was a duel between the witches."

"Who won?" quietly I ask, feeling oddly intrigued.

"I never thought to ask, young master Harry." Declan then glances towards the closed lavatory where we hear no sounds.

"Should I be concerned?"

"About your mother and Aurora?" replies the vampire as he turns to glance at Dad. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting your mother, so I am unable to offer a true opinion on this matter. However, Orin has asked me to inform you of certain, well, certain events." He then chuckles softly at Dad's defensive posture. "I'm not here because your father-in-law doesn't trust you to protect his daughter, Severus. It's quite the opposite in fact. I am here so you know all the facts so you are prepared beforehand to ensure nothing occurs between your wife and your mother."

"Why was Syra in an alley known to be littered with Muggles that night?" Dad asks, folding his arms. He seems puzzled by this mystery.

"Ah, yes, I had thought you'd wonder about that. Well, the short answer is because she finds Muggles to be . . . interesting creatures."

"And the long answer?"

"Is unfortunately one that I cannot divulge, Severus," replies Declan with a sigh. "I am sorry, but Lady Syra has forbid me from disclosing that particular family secret."

"Does it concern this Azrial business?"

"Partly, yes, mostly no, though," answers the vampire. "You and young master Harry asked me once what Azrial meant. I believe I can inform you a bit more of it now, Severus."

"Why?"

"Certain events are showing themselves now unfortunately."

"My mother's return?" asks Dad, narrowing his eyes on Declan.

"And the fountain at the Ministry running red with blood, yes," he replies. He then places his hands behind his back as if a military officer. "During Merlin's Age, an ancestor to Orin found herself bearing a child conceived out of a forced encounter. This young woman went to a Seer to learn if the child would have any worth to the world. If the child was powerful and brought change, then she would keep the child. If it did not, she was willing to abort it."

"That's horrible," I say, feeling horribly sick to my stomach.

"Yes, I agree, but there were not a lot of options back then, young master Harry. She knew that she could not provide for a child and raise it by herself." Declan then sighs with a frown. "So during their consultation, the Seer placed a hand on the woman's abdomen. According to my brothers who were there, the Seer prophesized a child would be born centuries from then. It would be the grandchild of two feuding sisters, who were both cast out by their peers. One of the sisters would join with a prominent wizard of the time and bear his child in secret. The sister's child, a girl, later when given the option would choose to embrace the gifts left by her mother, casting off her magic. When of age, the sister's daughter then would join with a wizard and would bear him a daughter, who would be born when the year begins anew. The Seer then stated the word 'Azrial' in reference to this daughter."

"Wait, so this is Mum's family?" I ask, interrupting Declan. He only inclines his head to me.

"My people found later that 'Azrial' was from the Elders." He draws in a slow breath. "The word means 'of two worlds."

"But if you're right, then wouldn't Syra be the 'Azrial' then?" Draco asks, clearly having followed the odd conversation.

"Aurora was born January 1, 1961 at midnight," Declan simply answers. "And when she accepts both her Elder gifts and her magic, she will be the 'Azrial."

"Is that possible to do, though?"

"It is. Extremely hard to do, mind you, but it is possible, young Draco."

"What did you mean earlier by saying that certain events are leading to it?" I ask.

"My clan has lived at Windsor ever since Orin's father allowed us to live out in the forest in exchange for us helping him maintain the estates. There were whispers among some of the older members." He then frowns. "One of my brothers in fact sired a Seer, whom he is now married to. Though, I swear if I could, I'd kill the woman for all of her theories. She reminds me a bit of your Seer Trelawney." He shakes his head, attempting to get back onto the subject at hand. "During her rebirth as she lost her magic, she gave one last prophecy. A child beating Death at his own game leads an enemy's return prior to the blood running through a fountain, which signals a tortured soul's arrival for the lost element's reclamation."

"Oh," I quietly say for the lack of anything better.

"Lost element's reclamation," Dad repeats before sighing.

"The sword," I respond, glancing at him. "It has to mean the sword, Dad."

"Enough about that sword, Harry," Dad says, looking at me with a frown.

"I keep dreaming about it, though. I mean, the other day I was Slytherin talking to Gryffindor about it. Slytherin said he'd give it back after he killed a smoky black figure. What if he didn't, though? What if it's still here, Dad? We could—"

"Harry, there is no sword."

I then growl under my breath before whirling around and walking to my room. I know it's in my History of Magic book. I've only been looking at that picture for months now. Walking quickly, I snatch the book from my desk and whirl around again to head back. I can see Dad's annoyance with me, but he doesn't say anything. I open the book to the page and hold it out to him.

"Look. They both have swords, Dad."

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry. It was common for wizards to have swords back then."

"But, Dad—"

"No, Harry, we are not going on some treasure hunt to find some sword that may or may not be real." He then sighs. "I understand that you want to do something, but no, Harry."

"Dad, this Mezra lady wants to kill Mum."

"I'm well aware of that, Harry. The Dark Lord has even tried this summer. We cannot afford to go looking for something that may not exist."

"But it's in the—"

"Yes, and if you read the _Quibbler_, you'd swear Scrimgeour is a vampire, too."

"But, Dad—"

"No, Harry, and that's final. No." Dad then glances at Draco and Angel before shaking his head. "Please take your sister to your room, gentlemen."

"Dad, what if this—"

"Harry," he snarls, glaring at me. "That is enough. You are not going to search for that sword. That's final. Do you understand?" He then steps closer to me. "If you even so much as think about searching for that damn sword, Harry, I will make damn sure you are off the Quidditch team and be escorted to your classes by Declan here. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," I reply bitingly. "I understand, Dad."

"Good. Now, I expect all three of you to go to bed."

I whirl around angrily, walking with Angel and Draco behind me. I can't believe him. What if that sword can keep Mum safe from the damn psychopaths after her? Isn't that worth it? I'm so blinded with my rage that I barely notice Mum emerging from our room. I instantly grimace as we collide into one another.

"You all right, Harry?" Mum asks as she steadies us.

"Fine," I snap, brushing past her to fall onto my bed.

"What's wrong with him, Draco?"

"Daddy got mad with him because Harry loves you too much, Mummy," Angel softly replies.

"What?"

"Harry wants to find the Sword of Slytherin because he thinks that it might protect you from Mezra and her followers. Severus, however, doesn't want to hear it. So, he got upset with Harry."

"I see." Mum then sighs, while likely staring at my back. "Make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, will you, Draco?"

"I will," he responds coolly.

I then hear the door close, which makes me turn my head to it. Draco only walks with Angel in his arms over to his bed. Am I so wrong for wanting to make sure that my mum stays alive? Is that so wrong? I shake my head when I receive no response. Fine, the damn git can rot in hell for all I care.

I'm just trying to protect Mum for God's sake! I never had the chance to do that when I was a toddler and Voldemort was after my real parents. So forgive me for trying to make sure that I'm not made an orphan again by some sick son of a bitch. I don't want to lose Mum. Is that so goddamn hard to understand? I don't want any more deaths to be because of me! And I especially don't want the deaths to be Mum, who loves all of us so much. Dammit! I hit my pillow. I don't want to lose another mother.

"Is everything all right, Mother?" Dad's voice filters in through the cracks a few minutes later.

I growl and glare at the door. My anger instantly evaporates. The walls, they're transparent again. My eyes dart to Draco to find him staring at it too. Angel, however, doesn't seem to be at all shocked by this development. In fact, she seems to be watching Dad very closely.

"El, please tell me you're not doing that," I quietly say, staring at my little sister.

"Okay, Harry. I'm not doing it," she replies, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, who cares if she is doing it?" Draco mumbles. "I for one want to hear this conversation." His grey eyes then dart back to the walls to watch Dad and his mother very closely.

At first, I don't see Mum, but then she walks further into the sitting room. She still doesn't seem angry. She looks perfectly relaxed in fact as she folds her arms and sits in the armchair across from Dad.

"Yes, Severus, everything is fine." She then sighs. "I suppose this is where you interrogate me?"

"It's not every day one's mother returns from the veil, Eileen," Mum says with a soft smile.

"Yes, Albus informed me that I was considered dead." Dad's mum's dark eyes then glance towards Dad and narrow on him. "Am I correct in my assumption that you refused to go to my funeral?"

"You are," Dad answers calmly.

"He became worse, didn't he? After I supposedly died, I mean?" she asks.

"Yes. However, I left after my third year."

"Where did you go, Severus? Don't tell me you lived on the streets."

"No, I went to a former friend's house," Dad replies. "His family was very gracious."

"I see. And your father?" she asks. "What occurred with him?"

"I killed him when I was sixteen to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

His mum doesn't visibly react at all to that confession. She just sits there on the sofa, staring at Dad. Her nostrils then flare for a second before the corner of her lips upturn just slightly.

"You were a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Dad confirms. He slowly rolls up his sleeve then and shows her his left forearm. "I do not serve that monster now, though. I have been loyal to Albus for sixteen years."

"Loyalty," his mum says before giving a short laugh. "Forgive me, Severus, but it seems to me that you've went from serving one monster to serving a whole different creature now. I wonder if you follow his orders as blindly as you no doubt followed your Dark Lord's."

Dad visibly flinches. However, a moment later, he relaxes slightly and says nothing to her harsh words. Instead he sits in his armchair, just staring at her.

"Tell me, Severus. How did it feel to murder the man who played a part in your conception?" Her voice is soft as she speaks, but hard as ice. "Did his death satisfy you? Did it make up for all those years where he beat us until we could barely breathe through the blood?"

"At the time, yes," answers Dad, speaking with an odd sort of calmness to his voice.

"And now?" she asks.

"No," he admits.

His mum then glances towards Mum. She stares at her for a long while before slowly curling her lips upwards into a half-smile. Her black icy eyes look at Dad, and she sighs.

"I understand your reasoning perfectly, Severus. Had the coward not continued to drug me all those years, I would have fought back more. You know this. I can tell by the way you sought revenge against him for us." Sighing very softly, she shakes her head. "No doubt you won't believe me, but Toby was a gentleman at one time. He'd open the door for me, smile at me, kiss me on the cheek, whisper how much he loved me, and all of that other nonsense that comes with love. I don't know how to explain it, Severus, and I am by no means blaming you, but he changed a few days after learning he had fathered a son. He started to leave regularly for the pubs and returned later as a mean drunk." She then closes her eyes. "A son will do anything to protect his mother, just as she will do anything to protect her son."

My stomach clenches painfully. Those are nearly the words, or at least the meaning, I've said earlier. I just want to protect Mum. Dad once was the same way. So why doesn't he understand? A hand on my arm makes me glance towards Angel. I nod slowly and lay down, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't worry, Harry. Grandma is gonna help us find the sword," Angel whispers softly.

I don't respond. I just close my eyes and sigh. I hope for Mum's sake that Angel's right.


	13. Sword Hunting: To Even the Odds

**Sword Hunting: To Even the Odds**

The next day, I wake up bright and early for some reason. When I feel something on my chest, I glance down, smiling at the little blond-haired girl sleeping on me. I truly do love my little sister. She's so adorable that she even brings a smile to Dad's face. I then sigh at the mentioning of Dad.

"Daddy will understand in the end, Harry."

"Thanks, El," I reply, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "We should probably get up and go to breakfast, shouldn't we?" I laugh when Angel shrugs noncommittally. "Uh-huh, now why don't I believe you that you're not that interested in breakfast?"

"Cause you're a silly Gryffindor," she replies with another shrug before quickly darting out.

"Yeah, that must be it," I say, laughing. Honestly, how can anyone not find her cute?

Throwing off the covers, I slowly walk to the door and down the hallway to the kitchenette. I flash a brief smile towards Mum when she glances at me and sigh when I notice Dad's not here yet. I reach for my bowl and pour some cereal followed by milk into it. The silence quickly gets to me.

"So, where's Dad?"

"Right behind you," Dad's familiar silky voice drawls. Wearing a black turtleneck and black slacks, Dad silently takes his place at the island, holding a hand out a moment later to grab a cup of coffee. His eyes glance at me just for a second before he looks down at the _Daily Prophet_.

I watch him for a few moments, wanting to apologize but not knowing how to. I mean, sure, it's just three little words. But I'm not sure if I'm really sorry about last night, though. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I actually stand by my words. If that sword can keep Mum safe, isn't it worth looking for?

I then sigh. This whole thing is stupid. He's just trying to keep all of us safe. It's not like Dad doesn't want to find something that might help protect Mum from Mezra. He likely does want to protect Mum and keep her safe from everyone. But here I am, thinking that he doesn't give a damn about her when I know for a fact that's not true. Once more, I sigh heavily, slowly raising my eyes to glance at him again so that he can see the truth of my words.

"Dad," I quietly say, gaining his attention instantly. "I-I'm sorry about last night."

He doesn't respond, though. He just glances back to the _Daily Prophet_, resuming his reading of an article on the first page. In fact, he doesn't even seem to acknowledge my apology whatsoever.

"Did you hear me?" I ask, wanting to grab that damn paper from him so he looks at me.

"Yes," he replies, still refusing to glance at me.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I then watch him close his eyes for a moment before he sets the paper aside and finally looks at me with a hard stare.

"I doubt you want to hear my reply, Harry." He then takes another drink of his coffee.

"I said I was sorry, though," I respond, staring at him in disbelief. This is just like being with the Dur—I quickly shake my head to keep me from finishing that thought. I'm just angry. That's all. Dad isn't anything at all like Vernon. "Dad, please. I'm sorry."

"I wish you were, Harry," he quietly says before sighing. "But we both know that you aren't."

I open my mouth to argue, but he quickly holds up a hand to silence me. I reluctantly close my mouth. After all, it's not going to do any good anyway.

"There's nothing wrong with not being sorry for last night, Harry. You spoke your mind. While it is an opinion that I disagree vehemently with, it is your opinion nonetheless based on your… feelings for Aurora. You wish to protect her, the same as I wish. But as true as your intentions may be, it does not cancel out my reasoning of why we should not look for that sword." He then releases a slow breath. "You care for her tremendously, and you likely want to protect her because you did not have the chance with Lily. However, it is not your responsibility to do so, Harry. It is not even your right." He then shakes his head at me when I try to respond. "Harry, please listen to me very carefully. If this Mezra woman makes another attempt on Aurora's life, it is _my_ duty to protect her as her husband, just as it was James' right to protect Lily from the Dark Lord." He inhales slowly before speaking again. "You are fifteen, Harry. You do not have the necessary skills to protect Aurora fully."

"I could at least try, though, Dad," I argue.

"And if you did, I would lose you both then," he flatly states, glancing away. "I am unsure if I could survive that loss or if Draco and Angel could either. I am sorry, but do not look for that sword."

~SS~

Mid-afternoon, I'm sitting in the library alone, reading my History of Magic textbook. I keep replaying Dad's conversation with me over in my mind. Sure, he's right. I'm just fifteen. I definitely can't do anything spectacular that would save Mum from Mezra. I might be rather advanced when it came to Defense, but I'm just like any other fifteen-year-old in the world, lacking emotional control.

"Brooding in the library, young Master Harry?" drawls a familiar friendly voice.

"Not exactly, sir," I reply, glancing up at Declan.

"Ah, perhaps I was mistaken then," he says, taking a seat across from me. "But I could have sworn that you were brooding over what your father said to you this morning."

I slam my book shut instantly and look at the vampire. I catch his slightly raised eyebrow, but I shake my head. I don't want to get into this with him, especially since he's my Defense professor.

"It is understandable that you'd be upset, young Master Harry."

"So you agree with him then?"

"That you shouldn't go looking for Slytherin's sword?" he asks, which makes me nod. "I didn't say that, but nor did I state that you should. It is not up to me to decide in such matters. It is your father's right to give you such guidance. Even I cannot go against a father's wishes."

"Yeah," I reply gruffly.

"But as your father stated, your intentions are true. Thereby definition, your actions would be just. That is if you so desired to act against him."

"Being just, though, doesn't keep Mezra from killing me."

"No. It does not," he agrees.

"So it just makes me stupid in the end," I quietly say, hanging my head.

"I do not believe Severus thought that, young Master Harry. He understands your need to protect Aurora, and I believe a part of him is rather proud of you for thinking in such a way."

"But a bigger part of him thinks I'm wrong and that I'm just a stupid fifteen-year-old."

"We are all stupid fifteen-year-olds at one time, Harry," Declan points out with a laugh.

"Is Dad still talking to his mum?"

"More like interrogating, but yes," Declan answers. "Though, I doubt he thinks of it as an interrogation." The vampire then sighs, glancing at the books behind me before looks at me again. "You and Mr. Malfoy were very interested last night in Eileen's story."

I shrug in response. After all, what can I say? That we aren't curious about her return? Yeah, lying to a known vampire is just the thing to do. I then sigh.

"Yeah, we are, but it doesn't matter now."

"Why, young Master Harry?"

"Because Draco and I aren't there, so we won't hear it. And Dad likely isn't going to tell us."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, that is where you are mistaken," Declan says, chuckling. "You see, sometimes it is rather… insightful being friends with a vampire."

"Wait!" I exclaim with a look of shock. "You mean that you can hear it?"

"No, but I already know Eileen's story. I learned it last night when I saw her." Declan then smiles, glancing towards the bookshelf behind me. "Now if only Mr. Malfoy would join us, I could inform you two."

I whirl around instantly. Draco is here? My eyes then catch the silvery-blond as he slowly walks from behind the bookcase and towards us. I smirk at him when he plops down onto the bench moodily.

"So, what's her story?" the blond asks huffily.

"Eileen is the only child of Blair and Rayne Prince. While growing up, she lived a life of luxury at Prince Manor one could say. You see, the Prince family was considered by most to be a very powerful pureblood Wizarding family so she did not have the issues some children had at the time. She entered Hogwarts in '50 and was a model Slytherin throughout her school years. In fact, she was the captain of the school's Gobstones team. She graduated in '57 and just sort of disappeared from the Wizarding world for a few years."

"Where'd she go?"

"No one is quite sure about where she was, and she likely has locked that deep within herself."

"You can't find out?" I ask quietly.

"I could, but truthfully I am just not that interested, young Master Harry," he replies brutally honest. "Now, in the early '60s, she reappeared with a child, one that I'm sure you know."

"Dad," I answer softly.

"Yes," he says, nodding. "I'm unsure of how they met, but Eileen fell madly for a Muggle man named Tobias Snape. They married soon after and expected their first child nine months later. Now, in our world, when a witch or wizard marries, the paper immediately publishes a bit on the couple. Blair learned through the wedding announcements in the _Prophet _that his daughter had married a Muggle so you can imagine his reaction. She was immediately cast out by her parents. In fact, Blair went so far as to place a curse on his unborn grandchild to ensure the child's heirs could not carry the Prince name."

"Unless it was a girl," I point out with a sigh.

"Yes, unless the child is a girl." He then shakes his head. "However, sometime after Severus was born, a change resonated in Tobias. He became violent to the point where he frequently struck her in front of Severus. At first, she fought back as any mother would do. But as time progressed, she oddly enough ceased in her fighting. She took the blows without a word, finally submitting herself to his abuse." Declan frowns softly before sighing. "During Severus's second year, Tobias informed Headmaster Dumbledore that Eileen had died. Severus refused to go to the funeral, knowing that he'd see his father. This was exactly how Tobias had imagined it going."

"But she wasn't dead, though."

"No, she wasn't. She was in fact held by Voldemort, which Tobias knew."

"Wait! Are you saying that—no, you can't be meaning that—are you saying that—?"

"Tobias drugged Eileen as he always had to ensure that she was docile and later handed her over to Voldemort in exchange for immortality."

"But he died," I state.

"Yes, he did. You see, young Master Harry, Voldemort faked it and gave Tobias a miniscule drop of mercury, claiming it was the blood of a unicorn."

"How'd he not die?"

"I would imagine that had to do with Voldemort not wanting him to perish so soon since Severus was not a member of the Death Eaters quite yet."

"You think that he kept the man alive to make sure Dad joined?" I ask, staring at the vampire.

"Yes. I do. It would be the ultimate gift for Severus, the ability to kill the man who abused him and his mother for years. Even I would not have declined such a gift if I had been Severus."

"So let me get this straight," I say, feeling sick to my stomach. "You're claiming that his father handed his mother over, a woman he had supposedly loved, to Voldemort in exchange for immortality. Instead of getting that, though, the man got a drop of mercury and sent on his way to abuse Dad some more. And this all happened because Voldemort wanted to make sure Dad joined the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. Without Eileen, Severus would have no one to turn to but Voldemort."

"He had my mum, though," I point out.

"Until their fifth year," Declan replies quietly.

"What about Professor Sinistra?" Draco argues. "He had her."

"Sixth year, when it was already too late, and he was in the ranks," Declan answers softly.

"And Dad's finding all this out now?" I ask shakily. I can't help but feel sick to my stomach in anticipation of his answer. I mean, just this morning I . . . I then shake my head to end that thought. "He's been a puppet basically all his life," I snarl, glaring at Declan. "That's what you're saying, right?"

"Unfortunately, you are correct."

"Why?"

"I do not have an answer for you, Harry," he replies. "Nor do I have an answer why you were used the way you were, or why Aurora is."

"Everyone uses someone," Draco quietly mutters across from me.

"Unfortunately," Declan concurs. He sighs before standing. "All you can do is be prepared and informed when events take place. See patterns develop, and alter its paths. That is all anyone can do unfortunately." He bows his head. "Good day, gentlemen." He then disappears in the familiar way.

~SS~

A few days later, I walk down to our rooms in the dungeons. I don't know why, but ever since Declan told me about Dad and his mum I've been spending a lot of time down here again. Dad doesn't say anything, but I'm sure he finds my being here strange.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Salazar says happily from his portrait when I reach it.

"Hey, Sal," I reply quietly. "I doubt you'll tell me, but have you remembered anything else about your famous sword?" I watch the Founder only smile thinly before his portrait swings open. "Yeah, I figured," I mutter, heading into the rooms.

Upon walking in, though, my mouth immediately drops. However, I notice that I'm not the only one who has just happened upon this scene. I glance towards Draco and watch him nod slowly before he glances back at the sight in front of us.

"El, is that—?"

My little sister instantly whirls around from the sofa with a wide grin. Her bright brown eyes then dart back to the colorful crimson bird sitting on the edge of the sofa. She then starts to giggle as she runs a gentle finger down its back, causing it to trill softly.

"You stole Dumbledore's phoenix?" Draco finally manages to squawk out.

My eyes then widen as I catch movement in the corner. When it finally registers, I feel my heart leap up into my throat. From where I stand, I can make out a dozen or so cats, about ten house elves, lots of owls and chickens—wait—what? My mouth drops again. There are chickens in here! Somewhere to my left there is hissing that forces me to glance in that direction, just as a cat jumps from the island onto another cat's back, embedding its claws into it. I then have to duck when Draco's owl swoops over me to snatch Trevor, Neville's toad.

"Draco, tell your damn bird to drop Trevor!" I shout, trying to reach for it.

"Like it'll listen to me," he snaps. "The ruddy thing usually bites me when I order it around."

"Try!" I growl, glaring at him.

"Spartacus, drop the disgusting toad now."

I then grimace when Trevor lands on top of an egg on Dad's armchair. Dad is so going to murder us if he walks in right now and sees all this. I don't think I can blame him, though. I mean, he has about a dozen or so eggs on his chair in a makeshift nest.

"Uh, Potter," Draco quietly says next to me, "I'd move that damn toad like NOW!"

"Why?" I reply, glancing oddly at the blond.

"Are you INSANE?" he yells back, wide eyed. "That's how you get a basilisk, Potter!"

Within seconds, I leap towards Neville's toad from the top of the egg. I so don't need another incident with a basilisk for a good fifty years or so. Instead of reaching the toad, though, my hand slams down on the edge of the seat, sending the eggs sailing through the air towards Salazar's empty portrait. I instantly groan when the eggs smash against it a moment later. Well, I suppose the crisis is adverted. I then turn around to say something to Draco, only to find myself stunned into silence at the sight of Dad standing in the entryway to our rooms.

"Explain now," Dad quietly hisses, crossing his arms.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I mean, what can I say? I then sigh. Anything that I do manage to spit out is only going to upset him even more.

"Daddy, I think it hurt itself," my little sister says, bending down to pick up a cat from the floor.

My green eyes then narrow on the animal in her small hands. I know that cat. But where do I know it from is the question. It then hits me when I see the dark outline around its eyes. That's my Head of House! I quickly whirl around, staring wide eyed at Dad.

"Dad, that's—"

"I can see that for myself, Harry," he growls, stalking towards Angel. He holds his hands out and says nothing to Angel when she gently sets the limp cat in his hands. "Draco, take the cat to Pomfrey." He then tenderly hands her over to Draco before standing and glaring down at Angel. "Did you steal all of these animals?"

"No, Daddy," Angel quietly answers. "They came to me."

"I do not tolerate lying, Miss Prince."

"I'm not lying, Daddy." Angel's eyes quickly fill with unshed tears as she looks him in the eye. "They came to me. Honest," she says, biting her bottom lip. For a brief second, she glances behind Draco and me at something before she continues to stare at Dad.

"What in the world?" Mum's voice filters in behind us, causing Draco and I to whirl around at her. Mum glances at us for a brief moment before she looks between Angel and Dad. "Severus, what happened in here?"

"Ask your daughter," Dad snarls.

"Daddy, I didn't steal them! I promise!" Angel then sniffles as she tries to hold back her tears. "I swear on my oath, Daddy. They just came to me."

Dad grits his teeth in response, shaking his head violently. He then whirls around and brushes past us to head to the opened portrait. "Deal with this, Aurora," he snaps as he walks past her.

"Severus!" Mum exclaims, gently grabbing his arm to stop him. She makes no sudden movement when he instantly wrenches his arm back, glaring daggers at her. "Where are you going?" she calmly asks as if his current behavior isn't at all strange.

"For a walk," he spits out, clenching his teeth. "Do you have any other stupid questions for me, Aurora, or does that satisfy you?" Likely hearing his own words echo back to him, he then closes his eyes. He draws in a slow breath before releasing it, attempting to calm himself down. A few moments later, he reopens his eyes and stares at Mum. "I apologize for my harshness, Aurora." He then frowns when Mum doesn't respond. "I'm going for a walk. Please deal with this however you see fit," he says calmly. His frown deepens when Mum only nods. He then leans in and gently kisses her cheek before walking around her and out of our rooms, closing the portrait behind him.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" Draco quietly asks a moment later, glancing at Mum.

"Yes, Draco, everything is fine," Mum replies, forcing a polite smile to her face. "Severus is still trying to come to terms with his mother's sudden return, and as you can see, it's affecting him greatly." Mum then walks over to Angel and gently lifts her up into her arms. "Now, love, let's get all these animals back to their owners."

"You believe me, don't you, Mummy?" Angel quietly asks, sniffling.

"About the animals coming to you, love?" Mum then smiles, pressing a kiss against Angel's forehead. "Let's just get these animals back to their owners and focus on one thing at time, all right?" Her eyes dart towards the gathered house elves that are curiously looking around. "You may return to the kitchens. Your services are no longer required."

"We thank you, Astronomy Mistress," one of the house elves says before they all snap their fingers and leave.

"Well, that just leaves the chickens, cats, owls, Trevor, and Fawkes."

"Um, Mummy?" my little sister hesitantly says.

"Yes, love, what is it?"

"Fang is asleep in you and Daddy's bed."

"Ah, well, I'm sure that Hagrid is missing Fang terribly, love." Mum then glances towards Draco and me. "I don't suppose one of you could use the Floo and inform Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid about these animals, could you?"

"I'll do it, Professor," Draco instantly responds, heading towards the Floo powder.

"All right, well, let's go see the damage Fang did," Mum says with a soft sigh.

I don't know why, but I follow them towards the bedroom. I guess a part of me is rather curious to see a dog in bed. When Mum opens the bedroom door, I notice Angel bite her lip as she glances at me. I can see the remorse in my little sister's face, along with confusion. However, my attention wanes when I see Fang in bed with the covers pulled up. In fact, upon closer inspection, I can see the large pool of drool on what I know is Dad's side of the bed.

"I take it that Fang was cold?" Mum asks, glancing towards Angel with a slight grimace.

"Daddy always tucks me in, so I tucked Fang in," the little girl responds quietly.

"Well, you did a very nice job tucking Fang in, love," Mum replies, kissing Angel's cheek and rubbing her back gently.

"Daddy's mad at me," Angel says dejectedly, burying her face deeper into Mum's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, he's mad at the entire world right now. But he loves you, Angel."

"Is it because of Grandma Eileen?"

"Some of it is because of her, yes, but some of it is because he's concerned about us." Mum gently brushes back Angel's blond ringlets with a smile. "You see, love, he's not used to having a family unfortunately. And some things have come up that are making him lose sleep over."

"He doesn't want to lose us," Angel softly says.

"That's exactly right. He doesn't want to lose any one of us because he loves us too much. But, well, Mummy has some bad people after her who wants to hurt our family. And Harry has some bad people after him too. So these bad people are making him rather grumpy because he doesn't want to lose us to the bad people."

"And because Daddy feels used by the bad people after Harry, right, Mummy?"

I glance towards Angel and narrow my eyes on her. I notice Mum doing the same. I mean, I'll be the first to say that my little sister picks up on things really fast, but her knowing that is just plain scary.

"How do you know that, Angel?"

"I heard Daddy say it last night when you and Daddy were arguing," she admits quietly.

"You couldn't have, though, love."

When Angel glances away, I sigh, knowing exactly what she did. I then glance towards Mum and shake my head. Well, it is just Mum after all that I'm telling it to.

"You made the walls transparent again, didn't you, El?" I quietly ask my little sister.

"What?"

"Sometimes when Draco and I are down here, we'll notice her walls are transparent. It lets us eavesdrop on you and Dad. I know that he told the house elves to fix it, but I guess they didn't."

"You spy on us?" Mum asks with an incredulous look. She then sighs. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Curiosity is natural among adolescents."

"We just wanted to know what was going on," I explain quietly.

"Naturally," Mum replies with another sigh.

"Mum, we're sorry—"

"It's all right, Harry. Like I said, I understand." Mum then closes her eyes for a moment before she quietly speaks. "So this transparent wall thing overrides silencing charms, it seems. I take it is only for the sitting room?"

"Yeah, I mean, we do see the corridor, but most of the conversations are in the sitting room."

"It only occurs in Angel's room, right?"

"Yes. It usually seems like she's controlling it. When Dad spoke to the house elves, he had asked them if it was triggered by her emotions."

"Ah," Mum replies. "Well, I'd imagine that it is being triggered by something else now."

"I ask it to show me," Angel quietly answers.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mummy. I just feel like I need to listen in sometimes."

"Did Declan show you how to do this?" Mum then smiles softly when Angel instantly shakes her head. "All right, well, you, my love, are going to need to stop listening in. There is a reason we don't want you to hear us."

"Yes, Mummy," Angel quietly says, hanging her head.

At the sound of footfalls approaching down the corridor, I turn around. I then step to the side as Draco, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore walk into the room. I catch Draco's neutral look when he glances at me.

"Get down from there, ye mutt!" Hagrid orders with a slight tinge of pink on his face. "Sorry 'bout that, Pr'fessor," he says to Mum.

"There's no need to apologize, Hagrid, since it was my daughter who put him there. I believe the chickens are still in the sitting room for you to collect."

"Yes, ma'am," answers Hagrid. His warm eyes then fall on Angel. "If ye want to visit Fang, Miss Prince, yer always welcome to."

"What do you say, love?" Mum whispers, attempting to coax her into responding.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid," Angel replies, quieter than a church mouse. She then quickly buries her face into Mum's shoulder.

"I apologize, Rubeus," Mum says with a sigh, rubbing Angel's back soothingly. "She seems to be a bit skittish still." She then smiles at the half-giant when he just chuckles, walking out. A second later, Mum glances towards Professor McGonagall, who has a series of scratches to her face and an arm in a sling. "Are you all right, Minerva?"

"Oh, yes, dear, I'm fine," the Head of Gryffindor brusquely responds. "I assure you that it's not the worst I've ever received." Her green eyes then reach Angel. "I don't suppose my goddaughter has informed you yet."

"That she's been spying on Severus and me?" Mum replies with a laugh.

"No, actually," responds Professor McGonagall. "I was referring to her accidental magic."

"Accidental?" Mum repeats quietly. Her eyes then widen. "She actually used her magic to summon all of these animals? Oh, Circe, give me the strength," she mutters under her breath. "Love, why would you summon these animals?"

Angel, however, doesn't respond. She in fact remains very quiet, which is a sure sign that whatever the answer is Mum isn't going to like it. She continues this silence streak for a few more moments before she ever so slightly raises her head to look at Mum.

"Sweetheart, why'd you summon these animals with your magic?"

"Harry and Draco have pets," she quietly answers.

"And you want a pet," Mum surmises before laughing softly. "Oh, love, why didn't you just ask us before you decided to kidnap every poor animal in the area?" She then sighs, shaking her head. "Well, you are going to make this right, Angel. Taking people's animals from them isn't right."

"But I didn't do it," the little girl fiercely states.

"Not intentionally, but the thought was there, love. That thought made all of these animals show up. While it was accidental, it still teaches a very valuable lesson that you're going to have to learn." Angel only huffs before flopping back against Mum. "It's either this punishment or your dad's."

"Take her punishment, Celes," Draco quietly says. "Trust me."

"Yeah, El, take Mum's," I agree. I wish Mum gave me that option every now and then.

"Fine," Angel mumbles. "I'll say sorry."

I smile towards Angel when she glances at me with Dad's eyes. I can't help it. She looks so like Dad right now that it's funny. I mean, she even has his little glare down when she catches my smile.

~SS~

Sighing heavily, I sit at the island, writing my essay on the use of Vanishing Spells on vertebrates for Professor McGonagall. Over by the sofa, I can hear Angel bothering Dad about something. Since I'm actually attempting to finish this essay, though, I do my best to ignore their quiet conversation. After all, this is my third attempt this week at trying to complete it. However, that's easier being said than actually happening. I don't know how to describe it, but it's as if their conversation is amplified, distracting me yet again.

So I glance towards Dad and Angel again, just to see what they're talking about. Soon, my essay sits abandoned on the counter below me, half-finished. Honestly, though, there is only so much a person can write before his hands starts to cramp up. Yeah, that sounds even emptier in my head, too.

"Daddy, can I get a snake?" Angel asks quietly.

I instantly snort. Oh, so that's what she's been bugging him about. No wonder Dad is ignoring her by making it seem as if he's reading one of his Potions journals. After all, Angel has only been asking everyone since she accidentally summoned all of the animals in the area. Though, it seems this time that Dad is actually going to respond as he sets aside the journal to give her his full attention.

"No," he flatly answers.

As I watch him, I notice that he seems calmer than he has been in days. Then again, I know that he has been going on long walks by the lake. Maybe the walks are actually helping. Though, his change in demeanor can also be a result of his mum settling back into her life far from him. I mean, from what I've seen of the two of them, they have a very tense relationship that seems to stress them both out.

"But I don't want a really bad one, though, Daddy, like a garter snake," Angel innocently says.

My eyes dart to my little sister instantly. She thinks garter snakes are bad? My brows then knit. How in the world has she even heard of that type of snake? I mean, I know that the only reason I know it is because of Jimmy Dawes, a kid from America who went to school with me for awhile when I lived with the Dursleys. I'd hear tons of stories about all sort of American snakes from him.

"What?" Dad exclaims, staring at her in disbelief.

"A garter snake, Daddy," Angel repeats innocently. "It steals," she says, lowering her voice then, "you know," she continues before glancing around, "garters, Daddy."

"Who told you that?"

"Daddy, everybody knows that," Angel replies, rolling her eyes in her familiar childlike way.

"No they most certainly do not," Dad responds. He then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he always does when Angel comes up with these off-the-wall ideas. "Garter snakes do not steal, Angel."

"Oh," she says with a frown. Her eyes then light up again as she glances up at him with big brown eyes. "Well, can I have a python then, Daddy?"

"Can you have a _what_?"

"It isn't dangerous, Daddy," she explains, looking extremely hopeful.

"A garter snake is dangerous, but a python isn't?" Dad quietly asks, staring at Angel with a slight look of shock. When she nods, he groans. "Oh, dear Merlin," he mumbles under his breath. "Angel, a python constricts its prey to kill it. It most certainly is dangerous."

"Nuh-uh," the four-year-old argues. "It gives it a hug, and the thing is just too weak to accept it."

Dad stares at her for a moment before chuckling softly and shaking his head. We can't help it after all. There are just some times like this one where she is just too adorable for her own good. After all, only Angel can make Dad laugh like that.

"I see," Dad says with a faint smile. "Well, my Angel, I doubt even I could handle a python's hug, so you're going to have to choose a different pet."

"Okay, Daddy," she replies happily. "What about a Sphix? It can make me smart like you."

"Sadly, the Ministry banned it as a pet," Dad drawls, forcing his face to remain neutral.

"Hmm," she quietly says, doing an excellent impression of Dad when he's thinking. "What about a dragon, Daddy? They're very cool."

"I'd say they're a bit too hot, my Angel," he responds quietly. "There's also not enough fire retardant in the world that would allow a dragon to reside with us."

"Okay, what about a centaur?"

"I doubt Firenze would allow you to keep him as a pet." Dad then glances at me with a look that I can only describe as a 'help me'.

"A griffin, Daddy?" the young girl asks, biting her bottom lip.

"It would be scandalous for the Head of Slytherin to have one in his quarters," he deadpans.

I turn away to snort. Okay, so Dad's humor is likely going over her head right now, but it's rather hilarious to witness. Who would have thought that Severus Snape had a wicked sense of humor? I then turn back and glance at my little sister, who is dreaming up of more ideas to bounce off Dad.

"What about a Gordon, Daddy?"

"Gorgon," Dad corrects quietly, "and I already have one as my mother-in-law."

I can't help it. I burst out laughing, drawing Angel's attention instantly. I quickly try to get my laughing back under control before she picks up on why that is funny. Honestly, I can see her telling Syra about Dad calling her that. Angel's dark eyes narrow on me, but she turns away a moment later with a huff of annoyance, sounding just like Dad does sometimes.

"Can I have a mermaid then, Daddy?"

"Regrettably, your mother would kill me, Angel," Dad answers emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"Well, mermaids are considered by many to be very beautiful, my Angel. So your mother likely would believe that I was wishing I was with a mermaid instead of her."

"That's silly, Daddy," Angel replies. Frowning, she then crosses her arms as if something just came to her. "You know, Daddy, you could have just told me no. You didn't have to make fun of me."

"I apologize, my Angel," Dad says with a smile.

"I'll forgive you this time, Daddy," she retorts, sliding off the edge of the sofa. "Just don't let it happen again." She then quietly walks out of the room towards her bedroom.

Dad glances at me before chuckling softly. He is in a very good mood right now. He then stands and stretches for a moment. His joints crack and pop, causing him to grimace. However, he walks over.

"How's that essay coming, Harry?" he asks rather amused.

"It's almost finished," I reply, glancing down at it.

"I believe that is the same thing you said a little more than three hours ago."

"I know, but I'm not good at writing essays," I grumble.

"No. You're not good at focusing Harry," he counters. His eyes then glance over my essay, making him frown a moment later.

"I know, Dad. It's not good." He holds his hand out to me, which makes me sigh just before I hand over my essay. I make a choking sound when he rips it into shreds. "That was—Dad—no!" I groan, allowing my head hit the counter. All that work is down the drain for nothing.

"Look at me, Harry," Dad softly says. "Minerva has covered Vanishing Spells with you, correct?" When I nod, he clears his throat, conjuring a dead fish. "Vanish this."

"Yes, sir," I reply, feeling miserable. I draw my Holly wand and glance at Dad. When he nods, I sigh and inhale slowly. "_Evanesco_," I quietly say, pointing my wand at the dead fish. I then hang my head a moment later when nothing happens, just like always.

"Try again."

"_Evanesco_," I repeat, casting my spell. I then grimace when everything but the fish's tail disappears. This is like being in Transfiguration class again. When Dad gently rests a hand on my shoulder, I glance up at him. "I can't cast that stupid spell," I say quietly.

"Let's work on that then, shall we?" When I open my mouth, he holds up a hand. "Once you cast it, I believe you'll find writing your essay to be easier, Harry." Pulling his wand out a second later, he points it at a cup. "Now, repeat after me, _Evanesco_." The cup vanishes a moment later as a bit more of the fish disappears. "Again, Harry," he says calmly, standing beside me.

~SS~

Closing my eyes later that night, I find myself floating into the dream world gracefully. I smile instantly when I recognize my dream as being the one where I've won the Quidditch World cup. Mum and Angel are smiling widely at me with Dad and Draco clapping me on the back. All of my friends and housemates congratulate me with a few young women in fact throwing themselves at me, asking me to marry them. Dad of course quickly frightens them off, which I have to say that I'm unsure if I'm grateful for this or not.

As my dream ends a little while later, I find myself thrown into another. Black fog edges the narrow view in front of me. It is as if smoke is rolling out of a nearby factory, covering everything in sight. I then hear footsteps approaching with boots splashing water every now and then.

"You're certain the sword is in there?" asks a female voice that I don't immediately recognize.

"Of course I'm certain, witch," growls an unfamiliar man. "That's what it says right here. Unless Princess Eileen thinks I'm misreading his journal again?" he sneers, holding up a faded journal.

"I can do without your sarcasm," she snaps. She then glances towards something off in the black fog. "It shall be enough trouble attempting to bypass Darfor Castle's wards in the first place without you bothering me. There is no telling the level of wards I am to encounter."

"Fine," the man grumbles. "I'll stop bothering you, oh, great Princess."

I then gasp when Eileen waves her hand dismissively, sending a bout of magic at the man and sending him flying against a nearby tree. I watch her stalk, just as I've seen Dad do a million times, towards the man with a murderous glare in her dark eyes. I actually have chills I can say as I watch.

"If you refer to me by that ridiculous name again, I shall rip out your throat. Is that understood?" she hisses in the same deadly manner Dad usually does.

"Perfectly," the man replies through grit teeth as he remains pinned against the tree.

"Wise answer," she says coldly, allowing her hand to drop to her side again. When the man drops to the ground a second later, she says nothing. In fact, she just calmly walks towards the black fog, forcing it to part as she does. "I would not remain out here alone if I were you."

"Nor if I were you," a low voice drawls prior to a bright light.

The darkness then surrounds Eileen, blotting out everything in its path. While I can't see anything anymore, I ever so slowly start to hear faint screams that gradually increase in modulation and slice the air like a knife. I then smell the acrid stench of blood somewhere near me, which causes my stomach to lurch.

"Won't you join us, young wizard?" the voice drawls, allowing me to identify its speaker.

Whirling around, I immediately snarl, "Mezra!"

"Tsk, tsk, now, young Harry, there's no need for such hatred in your voice. After all, I'm not the one spying in your mind. Am I?" She then laughs loudly, causing the darkness to retreat slightly.

"You think I want to be here?" I all but roar back.

"Perhaps the darkness excites you, young wizard."

"And perhaps you're a sick—"

"Now, now, young wizard, no need for name calling here." Her soft laughs filter around the screams. "After all, I don't think Mummy dearest enjoys hearing such hatred in your voice."

I can't help but react to her words. I mean, those are Mum's screams I'm hearing, not some random person. My heart clenches as my stomach lurches again. I'm not going to lose another mother to some sick bastard—well, bitch in this case.

The darkness finally has retreated enough to show me our surroundings. We're in a dense forest that I don't think I've been to before. I see Mum on the ground next to Dad. Both of their hands and feet are tied by some sort of vine, and they both have identical looks of pain in their eyes. My eyes then dart towards Draco and Angel, who are tied with similar material, but are unmoving and unconscious.

"Why are you doing this, Mezra?" I growl, staring at Angel's badly-bleeding head wound.

"Doing what, young wizard? I mean, I was not the one who sought out your mind. Now was I?"

"You think I want to see this?" I snarl, glaring up at her.

"I think you're a very strong lower and attempt to do your best to stay in the light, but you want nothing more than to be in the dark," she says softly, "like me."

"You keep saying that, Mezra. You keep calling me a lower. But aren't you one now too? I mean, the others kicked you out of the council, didn't they?"

"Do not speak to me in that tone, lower! I am superior to you in every way. You are nothing but a weak mortal that I once would have smashed like a damn bug, wizard. You know nothing of magic. You know nothing of might. You are all but children when compared to me!"

"Face it, Mezra. The council kicked your sorry ass to the curb! You're just as weak and pathetic as me," I snarl, glaring at her. "You are just as mortal as me!"

"NEVER!" she roars, slashing the air with her long nails. Her crimson eyes then dart to Angel. "She will not defeat me!"

"Oh, but she will, Mezra," I reply, laughing for some strange reason.

"She will never find that sword! I swear to it that she won't!" Mezra's eyes then darken until they are black and soulless. "I will kill her slowly when I find her. I will slaughter your sister and your mother in front of you, wizard. And you will watch it as I do!"

"Not if my sister doesn't stop you first, Mezra," I say with a soft smile. I feel as if I've finally gained the upper hand, but I haven't a clue how. I mean, it is almost as if someone is controlling me in the dream or at the very least helping me. I then take a step closer to her. "If there is anyone who will lose everything in the end, Mezra, it will be you. You cannot stop fate, not anymore."

Clenching her teeth, she glares daggers at me, shaking in pure fury. Her nostrils flare ever so slightly as she too then steps closer. Her lip curls upwards into a nasty sneer.

"You will beg for me to stop, wizard, and I will not do so. You will plead for your life and of your families' lives, and I will not waiver. You will scream and bleed, painting the Earth, and I will look on in utter boredom. You are nothing, lower, and I will show you that in the end!" The darkness quickly retreats before a sound resonates in my head—a drum beating to the tune of a death march I realize.

I wake up a moment later, feeling my heart beating a mile a second. My breaths come in short, quick gasps. I can feel the sweat pouring off me. Closing my eyes, I draw my knees to my chest, hugging them as I attempt to get myself under control again. That dream is too real, too vivid.

I glance over at Draco's bed, sighing when I see the familiar lump under the covers. I then draw in a shaky breath, tossing my covers to the side. I need to go check on El now. I just have to for some reason, likely to know that she's all right. I silently tiptoe out of the room, down the darkened corridor, and quietly open Angel's bedroom door. I close my eyes in relief when I see her hugging her teddy bear in the little light from the candle on the nightstand beside her.

Quietly closing Angel's door again, I turn around and head towards Mum and Dad's room. I'm going to throw caution aside here and not worry about what I'll encounter on the other side, whether that is a grumpy Dad or something scarier. Turning the doorknob ever so silently, I open the door, sticking my head inside. I release the breath I've been holding when I see Dad holding Mum. They're fine. Each and every one of them is fine. A little voice in my head quickly adds for now.

I turn around then and head back to my room. However, instead of going right back to bed like any sane person, I grab my wand and head back out. That damn annoying voice is right. They're all safe for now. It's only a matter of time before Mezra decides to strike and attempt to tear apart our family again, though. I have to do something. I don't know what, but I have to do something.

I grab my robes from the hook and quickly walk through the opened portrait. Maybe if I find the sword tonight, then I can keep Mum safe and help relieve Dad's uneasiness. Oh, whom am I kidding? I know I'm not going to find it tonight.

I mean, sure, I was lucky my first year with the whole Sorcerer's stone thing. And I might have been lucky again with finding the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. Then there is the fact that I was able to produce a corporal Patronus at thirteen, defending myself from a swarm of Dementors. And finally we have the Order saving me from full-fledged Death Eaters. But just because I have had luck the first four years, though, does not mean that I am going to have luck this time in finding something as important as finding the stone first year was.

I walk through the abandoned corridors as silently as possible, not wanting to run across anyone. I ascend up the stairs into the entrance hall, glancing around as I do. No one appears to be around. I then close my eyes for a moment before rushing towards the massive doors that lead outside.

The cool air instantly surrounds me as I step outside. I quickly draw my cloak around me before heading towards Hogsmeade. From there, I'm bound to find a direction to set out in for this Darfor Castle from my dream. After all, how many swords are there really that would be worthy to find?

In the middle of the Stone Circle, however, I am tackled from behind. I admit that finding myself face down with someone on top of me instantly switches on my flight-or-fight mode. I quickly turn over to fight off my attacker, thinking the worst immediately and assuming that it is a Death Eater on top of me. With this lovely thought in mind, I am therefore surprised and shocked when I notice that my attacker is in his pajamas and not the familiar black flowing robes of death.

"Draco!" I hiss accusingly. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Funny, Harry, since I could be asking you the same damn thing," he growls, glaring at me.

I then brush off my robes as I shake my head, not answering. After all, I can't just tell him what I'm doing. He'll surely tattle to Dad about it. Okay, so he won't necessarily tattle like a four-year-old, but he'll do everything in his power to stop me.

"Where are you going at two in the morning, Harry?" he demands angrily.

"Nowhere, Draco," I snap, barely containing my groan a moment later at how stupid that sounds. Clearly I'm going somewhere.

"That's a pile of Thestral dung, Potter, and you know it."

"Just leave, Malfoy!" I yell, shoving him away from me. As soon as I manage to get free, I scramble to my feet and rush towards the front gates. Unfortunately, though, I only end up a few feet away from where I was before when Draco tackles me from behind again.

"You think I'm just going to let you go off by yourself, Potter!" He then derisively snorts. "You obviously haven't been paying attention these months," he growls. "We're a family, Potter, brothers! And brothers, real brothers, don't let their dumbarse little brothers run off like spoilt toddlers because of a stupid dream."

"It wasn't a stupid dream, Malfoy!" I foolishly yell back. I instantly notice the brief softening in his eyes as he realizes what I mean. I don't back down, though. "She's going to kill all of you," I say.

"Is that what you saw? Us dead?" he asks. When I don't respond, he shakes his head. "Merlin, Harry, it was a trick. She's just messing with you so you do this exact stupid thing."

"I don't want any more people dying because of me, Draco."

"This isn't even because of you, Potter," he yells back. "This is because of Sinistra!" He then throws his hands up into the air in complete exasperation. "Dammit, Potter! Not every damn thing in the goddamn world is about you."

"I can save her, Malfoy," I snap.

"You mean, unlike your mum, right, Potter?" he replies coldly.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," I snarl, glaring at him as my heart instinctively constricts.

"Let Severus and Declan deal with it."

"I CAN'T!"

"You can't save everyone, Potter," he growls, baring his perfect white teeth at me. "People die! It happens!" He then snorts derisively again. "Dammit, Potter. You alone can't save her. None of us—you—me—Angel—we can't save her, but maybe Severus and Declan can. Let them do it. It's their job."

"You don't understand," I reply, shaking my head furiously. "You just don't get it, Malfoy."

"What?" he snaps. "I don't get how it feels to lose a mother?" His eyes darken as he stares at me. "Maybe you've forgotten, Potter, but my mother just died four months ago. Death Eaters slaughtered her just because she was married to Lucius. I know EXACTLY how it feels to lose a mother, Potter. Don't you dare assume otherwise."

"Then help me," I plead, deciding to take a different approach. "The sword is at Darfor Castle."

"It's a trick, Potter!"

"What if it's not, though? What if it is there, Draco?" I then sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. "You heard Declan the other day. This sword—"

"I heard him, but I also heard Severus. What if you're placing all your hope on a sword that does not exist? Then what happens? We keep searching until we find every sword in England?"

"It's there, Malfoy. I know it is!"

"Oh, yeah, you saw it in your dream, did you?"

"Angel said that Eileen would help us find it. Well, she was right. I saw Eileen searching for the sword, and she mentioned it being at Darfor. Draco, it's there. You just have to the trust me."

"Trust you?" he replies with a scoff. "This isn't a matter of trust. This is a matter of me saving you from your damn Gryffindor self, always rushing off to save the world without thinking."

"Yeah, well, it's worked for me this far."

"And one of these days it isn't. Have you given that any thought, Harry?"

"We have to do something, Draco," I say, releasing a loud exhale. "We can't just sit back and do nothing." I then shake my head when he opens his mouth to speak. "I mean, I get it. It's stupid to consider even. But what if we find the sword, Draco, and save her?"

"And what if we don't?"

"Then at least we've tried." I then close my eyes for a moment. "Draco, I would take years of scrubbing cauldrons, disemboweling toads, or whatever Dad is going to do to us than to lose another mother. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Harry—"

"No, Draco. Don't be a Slytherin and think about the consequences. Just be a Gryffindor and say what you feel. Now, don't you feel the same way, Draco?" I stare at him, watching him wrestle with himself. I can see how badly he wants to say that he does, but I can also see how badly his Slytherin side wants to force him to say that doesn't. "Draco," I say quietly. "Don't you?"

"Goddamn you," he grumbles. "Of course I want to protect her, Harry. I'm not some damn heartless bastard." He then shakes his head angrily as gets to his feet. "But we're fifteen. Hell, I doubt my knowledge of Dark spells will give us any sort of edge, and I sure as hell wouldn't bet on whoever we run across not hexing us to hell because of you being the Chosen One and all."

"Are you with me, though?" I ask, slowly getting back up on my feet.

"Of course I'm with you, Harry," he grumbles. "Unfortunately I've come to think of you as my brother for some reason or another, but I haven't gotten a damn clue how that happened."

"Then let's go before someone notices we're gone."

"Now, just wait a goddamn second. Every other damn time you do these ridiculous stunts you drag your little entourage around. So we either include them, or you and I are going back inside." When I open my mouth to speak, he cuts me off. "No, Harry, you're going to listen to me now. Two wizards of our caliber can't take on the freaking Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Granted, Weasley and Granger likely can't either, but there's strength in numbers supposedly."

"You want Hermione and Ron to come with us?" I ask completely shocked.

"No, I don't want them to come with, but we need all the warm bodies we can get."

"This isn't because you think it'll get you in—"

"Don't you even say it, Potter," he growls, drawing his wand. "Now, that's my final deal. Take it or leave it." He then sighs a moment later when I nod once. "Good, well, let's wake them then."

"I'm not sneaking you up there."

"I wasn't asking you to," he snaps. "Merlin, don't you know anything?"

"Obviously not," I reply, glaring at him. However, when I watch him produce his Patronus next, my eyes instantly narrow in confusion. "What's that going to do?"

"Hopefully wake up Granger," he responds, not sparing me a look. His Patronus then quickly slithers through the grass, heading towards the castle.

"Someone is going to notice that," I quip.

"You better pray that only Granger does. Because when Severus finds out, he's going to murder us," he replies, finally looking at me. He then turns back to the castle, producing another Patronus and sending it towards the castle again.

"What was that one for?"

"To get my friends," he answers. "Three Slytherins and three Gryffindors should help even the odds a little since we don't have a clue what we're getting ourselves into. We have to wait for them to show up now." He then sighs. "I don't suppose you knew how you were getting there. Do you, Harry?"

"I figured I'd know how by the time I reached Hogsmeade," I say honestly.

"Somehow, Harry," Draco snorts, "I had a feeling you'd say that." He then taps his wand against his pajamas, muttering a soft word that instantly transfigures his pajamas into a shirt, pants, and a robe.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm a pureblood, Harry," he simply answers, glancing at me. He then sighs, likely feeling the urge to explain. "I've been around magic my whole life so a spell like that is really easy to cast for me." Glancing away a moment later, he shakes his head. "Looks like it worked," he quietly says, jerking his head towards the opening castle doors.

I don't respond, though. I just stand there in plain sight as I watch the figures quickly rush towards us, becoming more recognizable with each foot. Sure enough, Draco is right. It is Hermione and Ron with Blaise and Theo beside them.

"What's going on, mate?"

"Yeah, Draco, what is it?"

"Harry," Hermione quietly says, taking a step closer to me with that familiar look on her face.

"I think I know where the sword is," I answer quietly. "We're going to retrieve it." I instantly notice Hermione glance towards Draco to see if I'm serious. "He's agreed, but only if you four join us." I then sigh. "Please, Mione. Do this for me." She only closes her eyes in silent assent.

"Well, we can't use the Floo," Blaise informs. "Dad said that the Ministry has been guarding them like a hawk since Fudge's murder."

"What about that house elf that's always bothering you, Potter?" Theo suggests. "The one that used to belong to the Malfoys?" he asks.

"Mokai," Draco loudly hisses. He then glances at me when Dad's house elf appears at his side. "Well, he does serve the Prince family, which we're members of, Harry. It makes sense."

"What do Young Masters wish with Mokai?" the house elf asks, glancing between us nervously.

"Dobby," I say quietly, sighing when the familiar house elf appears in front of me. I might have laughed when Dobby and Mokai glance at one another with distrust, but I don't know for sure. "We need you two to take us to Darfor Castle, Dobby and Mokai." I then glance at Mokai. "But neither of you can tell a soul after we get there. Is that understood?" I sigh when both house elves nod solemnly. "Thank you."

"Dobby lives to serve the great Harry Potter, sir," the house elf says before glancing at Draco. His ears droop ever so slightly before he turns back to me. "Dobby shall consider it an honor to help Harry Potter whenever the great Harry Potter calls upon Dobby."

"Forgive Mokai, Young Master," interrupts Dad's house elf very quietly. "But might Mokai say something to Young Masters?"

"You may," Draco instantly answers, glancing at me for a split second.

"Mokai wonders if Young Masters might consider asking for Kali."

"Who's that?" I ask, not having heard that name before.

"Mistress Snape's house elf," Mokai answers. His violet eyes then lower.

"As in Eileen?" quietly I ask.

"No, not Mistress Prince, Young Master, Mokai means Mistress Snape."

"I think he means Sinistra," Draco says.

"Yes, yes, Young Master," Mokai responds, nodding passionately. "Kali serves Mistress Snape like Mokai serves Master Severus. Mokai's Young Masters are Kali's Young Masters too."

"Um, all right then," I say, shrugging slightly. "Kali," I announce. When a young house elf appears a moment later, I smile towards it. "Hello, Kali. Do you know who we are?" I watch her sapphire eyes glance around at our faces as she wrings her hands in her dress.

"You's Ms. Astronomy Mistress's boys," she softly says, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, we are, and we need your help, Kali," I reply. I watch her glance towards Mokai before she glances at the ground.

"You's wants Kali to help bring you's to Darfor."

"Yes, exactly," I answer, nodding. "Will you help?"

"Kali serves Ms. Astronomy Mistress loyally as does Kali serves her family." She then slowly walks towards Hermione and Ron and holds out her hands to them.

"Dobby shall bring the great Harry Potter and young Master Malfoy."

"No, Dobby will not," says Mokai as he glares at the other house elf. "Dobby is not Young Masters' house elf. Mokai is."

"Stop," I quickly say, stepping in between them before they start wrestling right there. "We don't have time for you two fighting. Please take us to Darfor now. You two can fight later." I then hold my hand out towards Mokai, ignoring the pained look in Dobby's big eyes. I'm going to make it up to him later with giving him another sock or something. Instead of Mokai grabbing my hand, though, Kali does, whisking Draco and I away instantly. She releases the moment we reappear in front of a large castle door, stepping back and glancing at the ground. "Why did you do that, Kali?" I then watch the others appear with Mokai and Dobby holding their hands. Neither of the male house elves looks happy as they glare at the young elf.

"Thank you, Kali," Hermione softly says.

Kali doesn't reply, though. She just lowers her head with her ears drooping even closer to the ground. The young female house elf then just snaps her fingers, likely returning to Hogwarts. She is soon followed by Mokai and Dobby.

Staring at the tall, intimidating castle in front of me, I sigh. There is no black fog this time to block my view, but I can clearly recognize certain items from my dream. I then close my eyes. I don't have time to be appreciating the rune-like inscriptions in the weathered stone. Silently, I walk up to the door and push it open, using both hands to do so. I hear the footfalls behind me of my companions.

The moment I walk into the building, I get a bad feeling deep in my gut. The torches in the foyer are already lit as if the house has been expecting us. I then notice the lack of spider webs or even dust in the room. In fact, it is almost as if someone has been here to clean it recently. When a floorboard creaks near us, I instantly whirl towards the sound with my wand drawn. Something isn't right here.

"Uh, guys," Ron quietly says, glancing around the foyer. "Is it just me or do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"How perceptive of you, Mr. Weasley," a voice drawls as the door slams shut behind us.


	14. Breakdown of the Noble and Valiant Heart

**Downfall of the Noble and Valiant Heart**

My green eyes dart towards the sound of the voice. My mouth then slightly opens as I watch Declan step out of the shadows. His dark eyes narrow on me for a moment in what I can only describe as disappointment, but he quickly glances away and sighs.

"So, tell me. Which one of you shall inform me of the reasoning behind six students of Hogwarts deciding to visit Darfor Castle so late at night?"

"The sword is here, Declan," I answer, stepping forward.

"Is that right, young Master Harry?" He then clucks his tongue. "I suppose you dreamt this."

"El said that Dad's mum would help us. Well, I dreamt about her tonight. She was after the sword for some reason, too, and she came here. She called it by name."

"I see," he replies quietly. His nostrils then flare as his eyes darken.

"Why are you angry?"I ask, completely thrown by his behavior. "I mean, you practically goaded me into doing something like this in the library a few days ago."

"I most certainly _did not_ instruct you to run away in hopes of finding the sword. I was merely showing you both sides of the argument, young Master Harry, and I was likely also attempting to play the role of a sympathetic ear. Last time I do attempt to, I assure you." He then shakes his head. "But as I stated that day, I _do not_ have the authority to tell you to go against your father's wishes nor would I ever tell you to do so!" His head then snaps upwards towards the top of the stairs to my right with a confused look on his face.

I too then glance up, wondering what he is staring so intensely at. My mouth instantly drops at the sight of a young woman walking down the marble staircase, heading towards us by the look of it. I can't help but think that she is by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Taking each step slowly like a panther stalking its prey, she floats down the staircase. Her raven hair bobs up and down with each step, causing her to brush back her feathery bangs with a faint smile. The bluish hue of her black hair becomes more noticeable as the layers grow progressively longer from the start of her chin to the back of her neck.

Her short haircut has left her shoulders exposed, particularly her very pale right arm that supports her top by only a thin strap; consequently, it exposes much of her bosom. The sleeve of her left arm, however, reaches her wrist, and I can't help but feel a bit cheated that I am not going to get to see a complete set bounce out of her black top.

As she continues down the stairs, her solid white skirt loosely sways against her knees, the ruffles at the bottom bouncing effortlessly. Occasionally, I catch a glimpse of perfectly white skin around her knee as her calf high boots click smartly against the marble steps.

"Now, now, Declan," the woman purrs. "We mustn't play with our food." Her eyes then narrow on me. "Ah, so it isn't food after all. Hello there, young ones. We mean you no harm," she says, holding up her pale hands.

"Esmée," Declan says with a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, love, you can't keep me locked up forever in that godforsaken place. A woman like me needs to be out every now and then." Her smile then widens, showing off her pearly white fangs. "Especially in the presence of such young ones, Declan."

"And if you touch one of them, Esmée, you'll find yourself—"

"Yes, yes, Declan," she says with a sigh. "Merlin, you do bore me to death."

"Then perhaps you'll leave this to me, oh great Lady Esmée," he replies with a forced grin.

"No doubt you are wondering who the hell I am," she says, glancing towards us.

"They're likely wondering who let you out, Esmée," Declan grumbles.

"Oh, hush, Declan," she replies, rolling her eyes. "I am the great Lady Esmée." Her smile then turns into a frown as she sighs. "In other words, young ones, I'm his intended."

"Gee, dear, don't sound so thrilled about it."

"Oh, trust me. If I had known what life would be with you, Declan, I never would have asked you." She then huffs before forcing her smile back to her lips. "No matter, though, we all make our hell. I just have to live it for an eternity with him."

"Well, don't vampires have divorce or something?" I ask.

"Yes, well, staking poor Declan is a bit too harsh, even for me." Her eyes then light up in pure joy. "Oh, Declan, you brought me a child!"

My eyes narrow on Esmée. What child is she talking about? There isn't a child in here with us. I then glance around the room, gasping a moment later when I catch a glimpse of my little sister hiding behind a bookcase. That son of a—

"Touch her, and Lady Syra will stake you herself, Esmée."

"But why, Declan?"

"She is Lady Syra's granddaughter," he responds quietly.

"Oh! Well, never mind then. I suppose I'll keep searching for our perfect child." Esmée then laughs awkwardly. "No hard feelings, young one."

"Why in the hell is my sister here, Declan?" I growl, stepping towards him.

"Cause I grabbed his hand when he went to get you," Angel answers before hanging her head. "Daddy's going to be mad, isn't he, Harry?"

"Mad isn't the word I'd use, El," I reply, wondering if we should go back now to escape the full brunt of Dad's wrath. I then sigh quietly. We can't go back, not until we find the sword. Who knows when we're going to get another shot like this again? "Let's just try to find the sword, all right? We'll worry about Dad later."

"Good luck with that," snorts Ron.

I don't respond. After all, Ron's right. Ignoring Dad's sure blow up for now is a bit like ignoring a person drowning. Someone still ends up dead later. However, I have to find the sword to keep Mum safe. I just have to.

~SS~

A half-hour later, I sigh. The majority of the rooms are empty as if someone has cleaned the place out. I then shake my head, grabbing the door handle to open the closed door. Unlike the previous doors, though, this one doesn't open. I try again, pulling out my wand when the door remains closed. I mutter a soft Alohomora, dropping to the floor a second later as my spell ricochets off the door.

"I think there's something in this room!" I shout to get the others. I hear them rushing towards me a few moments later. "I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. So I then casted Alohomora on it, and the spell went awry," I explain to them.

"What an interesting carving," drawls Esmée as she inspects the door. She then glances towards me. "Forgive me, young one, but is it not true that you speak Parseltongue?"

"Yeah, I can. Why?"

"Then I suggest you speak it, young one." She smiles softly. "I believe you'll find above the door an engraving that is Parseltongue. Granted, I don't have such a gift, but I hear that you do. Perhaps you should try saying what it says."

I sigh before I glance towards the engraving. I can read it perfectly, as if it is English. Very softly, I hiss the words, just barely hearing it myself. The door in front of me remains closed, though.

"How very disappointing," Esmée drawls with a frown. "Tell me, young one. What does it say?"

"Um, well, it's something like 'doors open and shut when blood and tongue combine."

"Ah, well, it would seem that Sal had a bit of a sardonic nature to him," she replies, laughing. "Then again, it could be code for something."

"_No_, really, Esmée?" replies Declan sarcastically. "I do wonder where you got that idea from." He then glances towards me before sighing. "Tongue likely is in the old sense, meaning Parseltongue. And blood, well, that is rather clear as to its meaning." His eyes then wander over to Angel for a second.

"What?" I exclaim with a horrified look.

"Tis okay, Harry," Angel replies quietly, biting her bottom lip.

"No. It is not okay, El," I growl. I then feel my heart constrict when Angel holds her hand out to Esmée without a second of hesitation. I turn away as Esmée presses her long fingernail against Angel's hand, drawing blood to the surface instantly. When I glance back, Esmée is pressing Angel's hand against the door, motioning for me to speak again. I softly say my line in Parseltongue, regretting it all the while. The door clicks open, and I glance towards Angel, gritting my teeth when Esmée kisses her hand. Great, that's all I need, a vampire near my sister's blood. "I'll be taking her, thank you," I snap.

Esmée rolls her eyes at me, however, laughing all the while. In fact, she seems to be rather amused by me, but I am definitely not at all amused. I'm likely already going to be in enough trouble as it is with Dad for running off. Add Angel going along for the ride and a vampire with her blood on its lips, well, I might as well dig my grave now.

"Oh, please, young one," Esmée drawls. "You worry too much." She then laughs. "Your sister is not even my blood type." Her eyes dart to the room then. "We should, however, start checking things out, though, before we all grow old with boredom."

I don't respond. I just walk in, holding my little sister's hand to keep her close to me. I can see the looks between Ron and Draco, but I ignore them. I mean, sure, I might be a tad overprotective, but shouldn't I be? I'm a big brother of a curious Slythindor. And if Draco knows what is good for him, then he should join in and help me protect our little sister.

The room is stacked full of items. In fact, this entire room seems to be a treasure-trove. In front of me is a case of jewelry that goes from floor to ceiling, which from my estimates contains at least a hundred or so pieces. To my right and left are bookcases filled with albums and journals. I watch Ron and Nott peruse though the albums a moment later. I then notice Hermione glancing down at the rich mahogany desk at the various papers littering its top. She grabs a tiny gold key, glancing towards me.

"Probably for a safe in Gringotts, wouldn't you say, Harry?"

I nod slowly, wondering why she's asking a question she already knows the answer to. However, I push that aside when I notice the words "Gryffindor" and "Syrene" on a few of the papers on the desk. I pick one of them up, skimming it only to realize that it's a letter between Slytherin and Gryffindor a few lines into it. Gryffindor seems to have been warning Slytherin about something, but I can't figure out what that something is. I then grab another letter, skimming it. This one contains Gryffindor's pleas for Slytherin to get rid of the sword before something happens. One more letter I pick up, nearly dropping it a second later when I realize that it's a love letter from Slytherin to Syrene that is dated the day that Slytherin supposedly left Hogwarts forever.

_Meet me tonight by the lake. There's something I've meant to give you for awhile now. SS_

"Wonder what that could be," Draco quietly says next to me, glancing at the letter. "On second thought, it maybe is better that we don't know, considering their history."

"Hey, who do you suppose the woman is?" Ron asks, holding out a few pictures.

I glance towards the photos, looking at Draco a moment later. Clearly the man in the photos is Salazar Slytherin. The woman without a doubt is Syrene. I mean, she even looks like she does in the photo. My eyes then narrow as I notice Gryffindor in the background of one of the pictures. These must be of Hogwarts' galas.

"Anyone else notice how everything in here has something to do with this Syrene lady?" Ron asks, glancing at me. "Who was she?"

"A woman, Mr. Weasley," Declan says quietly. "That is all you need to know."

"Harry," Hermione softly says, handing me a torn-off sheet of parchment.

Staring at her quizzically, I grab it from her and glance down at it. My eyes narrow on the name that I know as being Mum's mum. I then hand it off to Draco, frowning. I mean, sure, we have already learned about this. But seeing proof like this, well, it's utterly shell shocking.

"Ophelia?" mutters Draco before he snorts. "I doubt Slytherin was the one to name her." When Declan clears his throat, Draco and I both glance to him.

"Wait," Nott suddenly says. "What's that shit Pansy's always going on about?" His brows then furrow. "You know, when she was trying to jump into Draco's trousers?"

"You do realize my little sister is here, right, Theo?" Draco asks quietly.

"So?"

"He wants you to shut it," Ron responds quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of little ears," Ron answers, glancing towards Angel.

"Hey, Weasley," growls Nott, stepping closer. "I don't say crap like that to you."

"What'd I say?" Ron instantly asks, taking a step back from the increasingly angry Slytherin.

"Theo, knock it off. Weasley didn't mean it like that." Draco then sighs.

"Mean it like what, huh, Draco?"

"Draco's friend's ears aren't that big, Ron," Angel softly says with a beaming smile.

"Try it, and I will hurt you, Theo," Draco quickly says, stepping in between the Slytherin and our little sister. He then glances towards me, which makes me gently pull Angel back from them.

"My, my, what a display of testosterone that was," Esmée says, laughing. "Well, gentlemen, if you are both finished, perhaps Theo can tell us about some girl and a trouser."

"Well, Pansy's always going on about how there's some love story crap or something about Slytherin and some chick."

"His wife, perhaps?" offers Esmée.

"No, no, it was this other chick, one he was doing on the side, I think."

"Nice friends you have, Draco," I say with a scoff.

"Like yours are any better, Potter," he grumbles, glaring at Theo.

"Okay, dear, so what's this about Slytherin and his mistress?" Esmée asks, smiling softly.

"Well, if you listen to Pansy's stupid story, then you believe that Slytherin got rings made for the chick so they'd be together forever."

"I sense that there is a 'but' coming."

"Well, something happened. I'm not sure what since I wasn't around back then, but the story goes that it was about the time Gryffindor kicked him out of the castle."

"What about the fact that Slytherin supposedly asked Gryffindor to make the rings, but Gryffindor said he'd tell Slytherin's wife about the affair instead?" Blaise offers. "I remember Parkinson saying something about that, too."

"Oh, yeah, there was that part," Theo concurs, nodding. He then snorts. "I admit that I just sort of tune out that little bitch." When Draco growls, Theo glances at him before muttering a soft apology.

"Were the rings made then?"

"According to Mum, he asked the Merpeople to make them," I answer quietly.

"Yeah, and they wanted something in return," Draco adds. "I remember her telling the story."

"You weren't there. Dad was telling you about—"

"When she told it to Celes as a bedtime story," he interrupts, glancing at me.

"You don't suppose we came here for nothing then. Do you?" Theo asks, glancing at us. "I mean, like we're searching here, when the sword's actually like at Hogwarts."

I look at Draco, closing my eyes. It makes sense that the sword is still at Hogwarts somewhere. After all, that night, he supposedly was going to give Syrene something, which according to Mum's recitation was a wedding ring. Slytherin just never had that chance since he was run out of the castle. Who's to say that sword wasn't left behind, too?

"Let's just go back," I glumly say, ready to face the music for my misdeeds. When I hang my head, I feel two hands on my shoulders. One I immediately recognize as Draco's. The other hand makes me glance up, only to make me sigh and hang my head again.

"Your heart is in the right place, young Master Harry," Declan quietly says. "In fact, I believe that your wish to protect your mother is a noble and valiant thought."

"Whatever," I mumble. Noble and valiant aren't going to do me a bit of good when I'm facing Dad. In fact, noble and valiant are likely only going to get me in more trouble with him. My noble and valiant after all have gotten me into numerous issues where Dad is concerned.

"Perhaps we should take the young ones back to the castle, Declan," Esmée softly says near me. "Preferably before our mutual mortal enemy makes her daily appearance in the sky and turns us to dust." She pauses for a second. "In fact, I'll see to it that these four arrive back safely. I am correct in my assumption that you wish to take Mistress Aurora's children back, yes?"

I don't hear Declan respond, but I know that he has when Angel silently threads her fingers with mine. I glance down at her, sighing when I see her soft smile. She likely doesn't even know how much trouble we're all in. After all, she's only been in trouble with Dad twice, once for running off by herself to the library and another time for accidentally summoning all of the animals in Hogwarts to her. In both cases, Dad was fairly lenient with her and forced her to stay by his side for a week, which she of course took as to be more of a reward than a punishment after she cried.

"Hold on very tight to your brother, young mistress," Declan quietly says with his hand still resting on my shoulder.

Knowing what is coming, I close my eyes. Within mere seconds later, I feel the familiar whoosh of air just before my feet connect with solid ground again. I slowly open my eyes, sighing as I recognize our room. I glance up at Declan, expecting him to still be there since I can still feel the hand on my shoulder, but he and Angel are already gone.

"We should try to get some rest," Draco quietly says.

"Like that's going to help," I reply, shaking my head. "Dad's going to murder us."

"Well, you want to wait in the sitting room then? Until they wake up, I mean?"

"Do you think that's going to help?"

"It can't make it any worse," he replies with a shrug.

I nod slowly, walking towards the closed door and opening it. I can hear Draco behind him, quietly following. As we walk past Angel's room, I glance in and notice that she's not in there. I then hear soft voices coming from the sitting room. I should have known. A moment later, I walk into the sitting room and glance towards Declan who is kneeling before Angel, talking in hushed tones with her.

"I understand," Angel softly replies, nodding slowly.

"Are you telling her to lie?" I ask.

"I am not," the vampire quietly answers, glancing at me. "I am merely telling her not to worry."

"She should be worried, though. We all should be," I respond, flopping down onto the couch beside her. "Dad's not going to forgive us for this. Hell, he's going to kill me. He told me to leave the sword alone, to stop looking for it. And what did I do? I went looking for it."

"You shall have nothing to worry about in the end, young Harry. None of you will. However, I would like you to do something for me. When Severus asks you the inevitable why, tell him your fears and thoughts." Declan sighs quietly, standing. "Tell him what you told young Draco in order to convince him. Now, do not think of it as an excuse. Because it likely will not help any punishment that you receive, but it perhaps might give him some understanding, some missing piece he overlooks."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

"It is not optimism, young Harry," he softly says. "Mokai," he calls out, summoning Dad's house elf. "Please, wake Severus and Mistress Aurora."

"It's four-thirty in the morning," I squawk quietly as not to wake Mum and Dad.

"I'm aware of the time, Harry. However, the quicker we get this over is the quicker you three are back in bed, resting."

"Oh, yeah, because Dad's just going to let us go back to bed," I snap. When Mokai pops out of the room, likely heading to Mum and Dad's room, I scowl. In the distance, I hear a door open followed by footsteps. I shake my head, crossing my arms moodily.

"Well, good morning, children," Mum says with a yawn, fastening her robe. She then glances at Dad. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear our children are calling one of those interventions, Severus."

As if he already knows, Dad's eyes narrow on me suspiciously. He then crosses his arms, leaning back on his heel. He doesn't have any of Mum's warmth right now.

"What did you do?" Dad asks quietly.

"They did nothing, Severus," Declan replies, answering before I have the chance to. "It was in fact something I did." He says nothing when Dad's eyes dart to him or when Mum's face drops. "I spoke with young Harry in the library the other day about the merits of finding the Sword of Slytherin. I admit that I gave him the impression that I wished him to find it. So, tonight, I requested their presence in accompanying me to Darfor Castle to test a theory so to speak. We in fact just returned."

"_We_?" hisses Dad, glaring at the vampire. "And just who is 'we' exactly?"

"Harry, Draco, Angel, and me," Declan calmly answers. He stands his ground when Mum suddenly stalks towards him, smacking him across the face a moment later.

"You bastard," she snarls. Her eyes darken as she shakes in fury. When she speaks again, her voice is cold and deadly. "Have you forgotten that you serve me? Have you forgotten that if I so choose it, I can have you put to death immediately without anyone so much as saying a word against it?"

"I have not, my Lady," Declan responds, bowing his head. "It is your right to do so."

"Yes, oh, yes it is _my_ right!" Mum snarls, glaring at Declan. "You are to keep my family safe. That is the only reason you were brought here! And what do you do? You decide that my husband's decision is not the right one in your mind so you take my children from the castle's protections to search for some ridiculous dreamt up item. What'd you tell them, Declan? That if they found it, we'd be ecstatic and forget all about them disobeying our orders? Is that what you promised them?"

"Mum!"

I instantly shrink back when she fixes me with a piercing glare. Between Dad and Mum, I'm not sure which has the worse glare anymore. Then again, I rarely ever see Mum lose her temper like this.

"I would think you're in enough trouble as it is, Harry, without attempting to make excuses for him," she says coldly, staring at me. Her dark eyes then dart back to Declan. "Get out of this castle. I don't want to see you near my children ever again. And if I do, I will stake you myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he answers, staring at the floor.

"Go to Windsor. Go to London. Personally, I don't care where you go. Just get out of my sight." Declan nods slowly, vanishing a moment later in his familiar way. Mum then glances back at us. "What were you thinking?" she demands.

Maybe it's because I've just witnessed Declan taking responsibility for something I've done. Or, maybe it's because my conscience is weighing so heavily on me right now. I don't know, but the answer just sort of bubbles out of me.

"I don't want to lose you." I instantly notice her take a step back as if I've struck her. "I already lost one mother. Please don't make me lose another." I watch her open her mouth, but she promptly closes it again. "I know it's stupid. I know I should just trust Dad with keeping you safe. But I can't." I then inhale as I feel my body start to tremble. "My dad, my real one, was supposed to keep my real mum safe too." My voice cracks as I try to speak again. "I-I lost them both to Voldemort. I'm sorry for being stupid, but I don't want to lose you and Dad to another psychopath. I love you both too much to lose either of you." Mum's arms wrap around me, making me close my eyes as I relish in the feel of her hug. There's nothing like a mother's hug.


	15. Storm Brewing on the Horizon

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure if this is up to my usual standard, so I apologize if it isn't. Hopefully, you enjoy it, though. :)

**Storm Brewing on the Horizon**

I do my best not to grimace as Draco and I walk down the corridor towards the DADA classroom. The other students that we meet immediately turn away at the sight of us, likely to hide their laughter. Of all the punishments in the world, this one probably is the worst for a teenager.

"Keep walking, Mr. Potter," Dad says behind us, gently pressing a hand against my back to keep me moving.

Since I know that he's only addressing me by surname because we're around the other students, I don't have that usual knotting of my stomach. I just keep walking, giving a small smile to Remus when we finally reach him a moment later. It's just the same old, same old.

Draco and I have been on this punishment for almost two weeks now, where Dad or Mum, depending on which one of them is available, walks us to our classes, all of our classes. It's embarrassing as all hell, but I'll say that it definitely has made me think twice about doing anything like that again.

"Afternoon, Severus," Remus says politely before smiling at Draco and me.

"Lupin," replies Dad, inclining his head respectfully. He then frowns. "If possible, I'd appreciate it if you escorted them to the library when finished. I unfortunately won't be able to return, and I'd rather Aurora was not bothered by this needlessly."

"Of course, Severus, I'll bring them by as soon as we're finished."

Draco and I quietly walk away from them and walk into the classroom. Some of our classmates are there, but they don't even look at us black sheep of Hogwarts. We take our seats, Draco over on the Slytherin side of the room and me on the Gryffindor side.

"There you are," Ron says a second later, sliding into the seat beside me.

"Here I am," I reply glumly.

"So, did he say how much longer you're supposed to be on this restriction thing?"

"No, but I think that's the point."

"Well, personally, I believe we're—"

"We know, Mione. Trust us. We know," Ron interrupts, rolling his eyes.

I glance at Hermione and see her glare at him. I only shake my head and glance at the top of the classroom, waiting for Remus to join us. I can't help but think how it's been the same almost two weeks that we've been without Declan as our teacher. I truly miss having him here. I mean, Remus is great and all, but together those two are able to challenge us in ways none of our other instructors have.

"Today we're going to learn about binding spells, specifically Incarcerous." Remus calmly draws his wand, pointing it at the dummy a few feet from him. "_Incarcerous_," he casts, tossing thick conjured ropes towards its torso. He turns back as the ropes wrap tightly around the dummy. "As you can see, it effectively will bind your opponent's arms and/or feet depending on how powerful you cast your spell." He walks closer to us. "This would be very beneficial when facing an opponent who has you outmatched three-to-one." With a soft smile towards us, he holds his wand up. "To cast effectively, you simply point your wand at your opponent and say 'Incarcerous.' Unlike most spells, there is no motion made." His eyes then dart about the room before resting on a Slytherin. "Mr. Nott, how about you demonstrate Incarcerous for us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, why the hell not," the tall fifth-year Slytherin says, standing and walking towards the front of the class. He draws his wand and glances at Remus before sighing. "_Incarcerous_," he casts, sending his ropes flying. Unfortunately, though, his conjured ropes don't hit the dummy. Instead, they wrap around a very shocked and outraged Pansy Parkinson.

I grimace, expecting her to shriek. However, Remus simply waves away the ropes, giving Theo a small smile and patting his back. I suppose it could have been worse. He could have wrapped them around Remus. I watch Theo take his seat next to Draco again, bowing his head.

"Mr. Longbottom," Remus announces, motioning towards the spot he sent his spell from.

I watch Neville slowly walk up there. I can see that he's almost trembling from his nervousness. For a split second, I think about cowering under my desk until after he's finished, but I decide against it. I give Neville a small, hopefully encouraging smile when he glances at me.

With his wand pointed at the dummy, Neville casts his spell, closing his eyes it seems.

Very slowly, I glance at the dummy to see if he managed to hit it. I instantly grin with the other Gryffindors when I see the ropes wrapped tight against it. We're definitely going to need to celebrate that one. I almost laugh at the expression on Neville's face when he finally glances up and sees that he is successful with his casting.

"Excellent, Mr. Longbottom, most excellent," Remus announces, clapping his hands together. "I do believe 100 points to Gryffindor are in order for that."

"Why?" sneers Pansy. "Cause Longbottom didn't manage to kill us this time?"

"Lay off him, Parkinson," growls Draco.

She whirls around in her seat, glaring at him with an almost predatory look. She then scoffs, shaking her head. Normally, I'd say it would be impossible, but she becomes even uglier.

"You might as well hand in your robes now, Malfoy, because you're a disgrace." She gives a little laugh before smirking. "Maybe your parents weren't killed by Death Eaters. Maybe your father ate his wand, knowing that his son was a Gryffindor-loving—"

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, take your seats NOW!" Remus snaps, walking towards them.

"At least I never shared a bed with a Hufflepuff," Draco snarls. "The same can't be said for you, Parkinson. You've been in what, ten of them? And that's just this week, isn't it?"

Holding her head up high, she glares at him with the nastiest and ugliest look ever. Her eyes dart to Hermione if only for a second before she smirks. Crossing her arms, she then gives a short laugh.

"No, you've never been with a Hufflepuff. You want to be with something much worse. You want to be with that MUDBLOOD Granger!"

Draco instantly pops up out of his seat, glaring at her. "Don't EVER call her that, Parkinson!" Draco roars, his eyes holding a murderous look in them. "She's ten times the witch you'll ever dream of being." His body shakes in anger as he clenches his teeth, sneering at her.

I feel Ron tense beside me, which makes me suppress a grimace. Well, it could be—nope, never mind. I watch Pansy leap towards him with her feral look on her face. Blaise and Theo instantly shove her back, only to cause the entire Slytherin side to erupt into utter chaos as the Gryffindors look on in pure shock. Who would have guessed in a million years that Slytherins would be fighting Slytherins?

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouts, his voice thundering around the room. The Slytherins instantly stop, glaring daggers at one another with their wands in their hands at the ready.

I glance towards Draco, wincing as I see his bloody lip that Goyle gave him and the bruised cheek with a black eye that Crabbe did. Though, the thirty-second fight seemingly has left almost every Slytherin with some bumps, scraps, scratches, and bruises.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Malfoy," sneers Goyle.

"Yeah," Crabbe agrees, smirking.

"Sit down _now_, gentlemen," Remus orders, gently pushing them down into their chairs. His eyes glance around at the Slytherin side before he shakes his head. "900 points from Slytherin for attacking its own," he announces, clearly still angered by their fight. He says nothing when the majority of Slytherin drop their mouths in shock. "Never in my years here have I seen such a spectacle before, and from Slytherins nonetheless. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." He then shakes his head with a look of disgust on his face at a few of them. "You are not your parents. You are not damned to their fates. You do not have the Dark Mark on your—"

"Yet," Crabbe replies proudly. "We don't have the Mark _yet_."

I watch Remus take a step back from them. I likely would have done the same. I shake my head in disbelief. I can't believe they're that idiotic to state that in the middle of the DADA classroom. I then glance towards Draco.

"Is that what you want to become? Murderers?" the blond Slytherin asks, staring at them. He then scoffs, shaking his head. "You can't even kill a butterfly, Vince, but you think you can take a life?"

"I'll get used to it," Crabbe sneers.

"Oh yeah, and what if the Dark Lord asks you to kill your mother? Would you kill her, Vince? Would you kill the woman who has pro—?"

A fist out of nowhere suddenly appears, slamming against Draco's mouth. I watch my brother's head snap back from the sheer force of the blow before he falls towards the floor. I stand to grab him, grateful a moment later when Blaise and Theo grab Draco's arms to keep him upright. I then watch jets of light slam against the majority of the remaining Slytherins, body-binds I recognize a moment later.

"This ends now!" Remus then flicks his wand towards the door, likely to send his Patronus to the other professors. He stares at them, shaking his head. "You are children, not would-be Death Eaters. The prejudices of your parents should have no bearing on your education here. If you wish to become like your parents because you believe in their ideals, do that once you are out of Hogwarts. Until then, these are your brothers and sisters, your one true family that cares for you. These are the ones who would have your back in a duel, unlike your Death Eater brethren you so desperately wish to join. Your fellow Death Eaters would stand by and watch as you were tortured unmercifully, believing you deserve it. I believe your Head of House has spoken on numerous occasions to you about this."

When the door opens, I watch Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn rush in. My eyes narrow immediately at this as I wonder where Dad is. He always handles Slytherin issues. However, when Professor Slughorn shares a few hushed words with Remus, I overhear him saying something about Dad being busy with something else. I sigh when Professor Dumbledore waves his hand at the body-bound Slytherins, releasing them instantly from the spell. He clearly isn't happy, but none of the professors are.

"You are to head to the common room now," Slughorn orders, "all of you."

"Mr. Malfoy should remain behind, Horace," Dumbledore softly interrupts. He gives the man a look before he turns to address Remus.

"All right, the rest of you, start marching now." Slughorn points towards the door, keeping his wand at the ready. "And if any of you so much as even sneezes, you'll find yourselves being levitated down there with another body bind, understand?" He motions towards the door again, watching them very closely as the silent Slytherins head out of the room.

"Reckon I wouldn't want to be them right now," Ron mutters.

I only nod, slowly walking towards Draco. The blond glances at me as he holds himself upright by pressing his palms against the table. He looks as if he's about to collapse at any moment. I grab his arm just as I saw Theo and Blaise do earlier. Draco, however, swats my hands away.

"I'm fine," he says tersely. His right eye is nearly swollen shut and bleeding horribly from a cut across his eyebrow. His nose seems to be broken too, but he doesn't seem to notice it at all.

"Bull," I reply, ignoring the looks from my housemates.

"Gryffindors, perhaps it'd be best if you too went to your common room," Dumbledore quietly says a few feet behind me. "I do believe the excitement is over."

Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Fay all walk past quietly. Neville hangs back with Ron and Hermione. Ron still is glaring at Draco for his comment earlier, but he doesn't say a word as he soon follows the others. Neville bites his bottom lip, though, and opens his mouth. He shakes his head a moment later and walks away with Ron.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione softly whispers, pressing a kiss against the one spot of his face that isn't bloodied. She glances at me for a moment before quickly walking out of the room.

"Would you like me to heal your face, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asks, a moment later.

Draco doesn't speak. He just shakes his head, wincing at the motion.

"Then I'll assume that you'll be healed as soon as Severus lays eyes on you." Dumbledore glances at me for a moment, smiling softly. "Speaking of which, I do believe Remus is expected to accompany you both to the library." He looks towards Remus. "I do believe the Floo would be the fastest." His blue eyes slowly trail back over to Draco and me, resting on the blond for a moment. Dumbledore seems so, well, I don't know, sad for some reason. When he catches me staring at him, though, he glances away and silently walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Severus likely is going to murder me for this," Remus mutters quietly, pocketing his wand. He holds his hand out to Draco. "Here, Mr. Malfoy, allow me to help you."

"No thank you, sir," the blond replies, hissing through the pain.

"Stop being an idiot, Draco," I grumble, wrapping an arm around his waist. I feel him tense for a moment before he relaxes. "He's just trying to help."

"I know," he responds, hissing again as he grimaces. He then groans as we take a step forward. "It's not a werewolf thing or anything," he explains quietly. "I just trust Harry more, sir."

"Perfectly understandable," Remus says, staring at him oddly for a moment. He seems to be working something out. However, he smiles at me when he catches me staring at him. "Well, we should be on our way." He silently leads us up to the office, stopping every now and then to wait for us to catch up. A moment later, he holds the door open for us, frowning when Draco stiffens as I accidentally lose my hold on him and cause him to brush against Remus.

"Sorry," Draco mumbles, forcing himself to relax.

Remus waves away his apology with a soft smile. He then grabs a handful of Floo powder, walking into the fireplace and tossing it down a second later. He calls out our destination, disappearing in the emerald flames a moment later.

I pause for a moment for Draco to grab the powder before we do the same. The minute the emerald flames surround us and transport us to the library, I feel myself being pitched forward. Hands, however, grab my shoulders to keep Draco and me upright.

"Thanks, Remus," I reply, glancing up with a smile. However, my mouth drops when I realize that it isn't Remus. It isn't even Dad. "You," I say shocked. "But—"

"It's a pleasure to see you also, young Harry," Declan says, chuckling. "Professor Lupin has taken his leave already, assuming correctly that we would need to speak in private." His dark eyes glance at Draco, causing him to sigh. "Ah, I take it that your former acquaintances decided to strike today." He shakes his head then, stating a moment later, "How stupid of them."

"Set him over here, Harry," Dad instructs, standing next to a chair with his ebony wand drawn. Apart from Dad and Declan, Draco and I are the only other people in the library. Dad inclines his head towards me when I follow his order. He slowly reaches towards Draco's face, causing the blond to flinch horribly away from his hand.

My eyes narrow, watching Dad's hand hover for a moment. I then notice Dad glance towards Declan as they share a look before Dad frowns.

"I apologize, Severus," Draco quietly says.

"You never have to apologize for that, Draco," Dad instantly replies. "You know that." He then sighs softly. "I need to touch your face to keep you from moving as I heal your wounds."

"I understand."

I watch Dad slowly approach Draco again. At the sight of this, I can't help but remember how Dad acted with me the night Dumbledore brought me to him. It was the same way. I watch Draco flinch again, forcing himself to relax a moment later. I can see that he's clearly uncomfortable by Dad's touch.

"So, did you notice that Mione kissed you earlier?" Dad glances at me instantly, but shakes his head and returns to running his wand down Draco's face. "I think she might like you."

"Potter, she kissed my temple. That's hardly a kiss."

"Well, it's more than anything Ron's ever had," I point out with a smile, noticing that he's relaxing even more as we continue talking.

"Yeah, and he's likely going to plot my demise with Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, too."

"I doubt that. We Gryffindors tend to be impulsive."

"As if that's any better," he says with a snort. The cut above his eye slowly closes and soon is just a thin pink mark. A moment later, he and I both grimace as his nose cracks with a muttered 'Episkey.' He draws in a breath before speaking. "Rather sucks, though, that I didn't get to feel that."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure if you keep standing up for Hermione like that, she'll keep kissing you like that." Dad glances at me. "Pansy called Hermione a, well, you know what."

"I see," Dad replies quietly. He then glances at Draco. "I take it you defended Miss Granger's honor then, which only angered Miss Parkinson even more."

"I told the truth about her," Draco answers, holding his head up high. "It's not my fault that the truth hurts in her case."

"Hmm," Declan quietly mutters beside me. "Trouble is brewing in Slytherin. A rare occurrence if I'm correct." His brows then furrow as he thinks about something for a moment. "They are likely sensing the same shift we are, Severus."

"Shift?" a moment later, I repeat, glancing from Dad to Declan. "What shift?"

"I'll explain later, Harry," Dad responds, not looking at me. He then reaches into his robes, pulling out a thin bottle. "Drink this," he instructs, holding it out to Draco. "It'll reduce the swelling around your eye."

"Dad, what's going on?" I then glance at Declan before looking back at him. "I mean, Mum pretty much went ballistic over the whole Darfor fiasco. Isn't she going to be rather ticked about us talking to Declan now?"

"Likely, yes," Dad answers. "However, you were correct, Harry."

"Why? I didn't find the sword."

"No," he agrees. "But you were right to do everything you could to protect her. While I do not appreciate you disobeying my orders, I can certainly understand it."

"Because of your mum," I say quietly.

"Yes, and because of Lily. I wished to protect them both, assuming that my attempts to protect them would be enough. It was not enough in either case." Drawing in a slow breath, he releases it a second later. "I allowed my judgment to be clouded with Aurora's thoughts on the matter. Allowing her to get her way will only lead to her certain death. Even you and Draco have recognized that."

"So, what are you doing then?"

"We shall speak to her," he replies, pausing for a few seconds before adding, "as a family. Force her to listen to us. She needs to understand that we will not stand by and let her be taken from us." He draws in a slow breath. "She needs to hear us tell her how . . . concerned we are."

"Dad, did something happen?" I ask, taking note of the slight tremor in his wand hand.

"Windsor was attacked earlier today, young Harry. It is nothing to be concerned over, however. Lady Syra and Orin are quite well."

"Mezra attacked them?"

"She attempted to, but failed. My brothers and sisters along with myself felt them before they could attack so we were able to assist Lady Syra and Orin before."

"Is everyone all right?"

"A few of my brethren have passed on, but not many," Declan responds quietly.

I glance back at Dad. That can't be the reason why he's so, I don't know, shaken up maybe. Licking my lips slowly, I feel my stomach clench painfully.

"Dad, you saw her, didn't you? You saw Mezra." Dad glances at me for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"No, Harry. I haven't seen her. She, however, left a message for me this morning."

"What sort of message?"

Dad only shakes his head. "One that you do not need to know about, Harry," he quietly says. Glancing at Declan, he sighs. "We should perhaps head down to the dungeons." He waits for Declan to nod his assent, flexing his left hand all the while. He's been doing this more lately I've been noticing.

"Is something wrong with your hand, Dad?" I hold my gaze when he glances at me. "You keep flexing it like it hurts." I watch his hand as it falls stiffly to his side.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just get a minor ache every now and then." He then holds a hand out to Draco to help him up. "Are you feeling well enough to walk?"

"As well as one can be after being punched by a five hundred pound idiot," Draco responds.

"I'll give you a pain-relieving potion once we arrive at our rooms." Dad then removes his hand, slowly walking towards the Floo.

Draco and I follow obediently behind him with Declan walking behind us. We watch Dad disappear in the familiar emerald flames a moment later. I glance towards my brother, noticing his pained look.

"You can go first," I offer. I then feel Declan's hand on my shoulder as he does the same with Draco. I just barely close my eyes when I feel the whoosh as the vampire transports us to the dungeons. "I really, really hate that," I growl, glaring at him.

"Yes, I believe you've mentioned that four or five hundred times this term," Declan drawls. He then quickly blends into the shadows as Mum's high-heeled boots click against the stone floor.

"I do hope you're not all waiting for me," Mum teases, smiling softly as she walks into the sitting room. When Dad grabs her hand a moment later, she stops and glances at him.

"We need to talk," he says quietly.

Mum glances at Draco and me before nodding. She seems thoroughly confused as she takes a seat in on the edge of Dad's armchair. She draws in a slow breath, crossing her arms.

"Windsor was attacked this morning. Your parents, however, are well and safe for the time being. It appears that Mezra was attempting to send you a message, though."

"I see," Mum replies softly. She then glances towards the shadows that Declan is blending in with. "You can join us now, Declan," she announces. "Circe knows you're here after that." She remains expressionless when he calmly walks out. "Am I to assume then that you'd like for him to remain here to protect me again?" she asks Dad.

"Declan lied, Mum," I say, sensing her underlying anger. "I was the one who decided to go to Darfor, not him." She glances at me, but says nothing so I push forward. "Mezra showed me images of you, Dad, Draco, and Angel being tortured. I couldn't just sit back, Mum. I had to do something." I notice Dad's eyes dart to me instantly. Well, I have sort of neglected telling him that part.

_Sort of,_ Dad responds, using our link for the first time in a real long time. _Sort of neglected_, he repeats with a scoff. _Sort of neglected is when one forgets to finish writing an essay, Harry, not neglecting to inform someone about a person being inside your head._

_Yeah, well, aren't you supposed to be listening to me all the time, Dad?_ I quip. I have the decency to blanch when he glares at me. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Harry, I'm—"

Looking back on it, I'm not sure why I do it, but I instantly snap back at Mum. Well, maybe I'm angry because I'm scared about Mum and Dad, well, mostly Dad. Either way, I snarl, "I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that everything is fine when it's not! You keep wanting to ignore Mezra, thinking that she's not wanting to kill you despite we've all seen that she does." I then turn towards Dad and glare back at him. "And you keep saying everything's fine when you know it's not. Something's wrong with your arm, and it's scaring you, Dad. That's why we're here talking to Mum, isn't it?"

"Your arm?" repeats Mum, glancing at him a moment later. She then stands. "Show me."

"I do not believe—"

"Harry has seen my scar version of it before, so I doubt he's going to be upset over yours."

"Aurora," Dad warns, shaking his head.

"Show me your forearm now, Severus," she repeats.

Dad sighs in response before he glances at me. Frowning, he unbuttons the first two, rolling up his sleeve a moment later. He bears his arm towards Mum with a heavy sigh.

I glance at Dad's forearm, narrowing my eyes instantly as Mum gasps. Dad's arm is pale, but that's it. There's not really anything shocking about it.

"Your Mark's . . ." Mum whispers.

"Gone, I know," Dad replies with another sigh. "It had been tingling for awhile now. This morning, however, I noticed that it was gone."

"Then that means . . ."

"We cannot assume that, Aurora."

"Assume what?" I ask, glancing between them.

"That Riddle has been vanquished," Declan answers. "It would be wise to remain cautious."

"Wait, are you saying that V—"

"Harry," Dad reminds quietly.

"He could be gone, though, right?"

"He could," Declan agrees. "However, it is better to be cautious than to be naïve." He then glances towards Dad. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to share the other part of this sordid tale?"

I look at Dad. There's more? Inhaling, I try my best to keep from grinning like an idiot. I mean, sure, Declan is right. It's better to assume that Lord Nutters isn't dead in case he isn't, but just the fact that he could be dead is thrilling. I mean, it'd be over then, well, that part at least.

"I spent the night with Angel last night since she has been having difficulty sleeping."

I nod my head. I remember that. She's been complaining non-stop about it for days.

"When I awoke this morning, her head was on my arm."

"You're not saying that you think El did that, are you?" I ask, staring at Dad.

"Of course not," he replies. "However, last night I still had my Mark. Angel can confirm that since she continuously traced it prior to falling asleep."

Wisely, I keep my mouth shut. After all, what can I say to that? I mean, I'm not going to say that my little sister is like some super witch or something. Then again, that's probably because I'm likely rooting for the option of Voldemort being gone rather than it being because of something Angel did.

"Does it hurt?" Mum asks quietly, inspecting his forearm.

"No. I have tingling every now and then, but that's it. It's merely a minor annoyance."

Mum nods slowly before she glances at me. "Why Darfor?" she asks softly. "I mean, what possibly made you think it'd be there?"

"Before I saw Mezra, I dreamt of Dad's mum." I feel Dad's eyes on me immediately. "She was searching for the sword, too, it seemed. There was a guy with her, but I didn't recognize him."

"You saw my mother?" Dad interrupts, speaking very softly.

"Yeah," I answer, catching his gaze.

"My mother never went hunting for a sword, Harry. She would have found it to be a waste."

"I saw her, though."

"I'm not refuting that, Harry." His eyes dart to Mum for a moment before he looks back at me. "How long have your dreams concerned this?"

I shrug. "I've only seen your mum that one time. I've seen Mezra, I don't know, a half dozen times," I answer with another shrug.

"Do you feel anything when you see her?" When I narrow my eyes, Dad explains further. "Your first year, when you were around Quirrell, you'd clutch your scar every now and then. Do you feel that sort of pain with your dreams about Mezra?"

"It hurt a few times, but only when He was around. She doesn't seem to hurt me." I then decide to revise that sentence. "Well, in that sense at least," I add.

Dad nods slowly, thinking about something. "You experience whatever she does." He then sighs. "It would seem that I'm destined to teach you Occlumency." He doesn't sound at all thrilled about it. "As if we don't have enough to deal with," he mutters.

"Is it hard?" I ask, wondering if that's the reason he doesn't seem happy about it.

"It's damn near impossible for a Gryffindor like you to learn," Draco says with a soft snort. "Slytherins, however, have a natural predisposition for it."

"Draco," Dad softly says, shaking his head once. He then glances towards me. "I should have started teaching it to you that night we learned of the link. I ignored it, though, not wanting to harm you." When my eyes narrow on him, he sighs. "Occlumency is the art of defending one's mind from another mind's mental attacks. If taught properly, it would close your mind off so Mezra would not gain access to it. Unfortunately, the only way I know how to teach it is by attempting to invade your mind. For that reason, it is a rather . . . frustrating discipline to teach. We likely have the necessary trust built up for it, but I doubt I have the patience."

"Could someone else teach me?"

"It has to be me unfortunately," he responds quietly.

I watch Mum place a hand on his arm and smile towards him softly. Whatever this Occlumency thing is, I can clearly tell that Dad rather wishes he doesn't have to teach it to me. Frowning, I glance at the floor. Why can't I just have a normal year?

"Am I to assume correctly that you've spoken with Dumbledore about your reinstatement?" Mum asks quietly, glancing at Declan.

"He believed me to be taking a temporary leave of absence, my Lady," Declan answers politely. "He had thought that once you learned of your husband's and children's views on the matter that I'd return as your protector." Mum scoffs in response to his words. "So there is no need."

"If you so much as attempt to circumvent my husband's wishes, Declan, I will kill you."

"I'm aware, my Lady," he responds, bowing his head respectfully. "However, Severus and I appear to be on the same side as young Harry for once." His head slowly lifts as he catches her gaze. "There is no other option, Mistress Aurora. We must find the Sword of Slytherin."


	16. Preparations

**A/N: **A little Occlumency with some (hopefully) great father-son moments with Harry and Severus, and some Esmée and Declan with a bit of Eileen. Something to keep in mind. Eileen and anyone affiliated with Syra just aren't going to get along. Hope you enjoy. :D

**Preparations**

Tonight is the first night of Occlumency lessons. To say I'm nervous about this is a bit of an understatement. I'm terrified. I mean, if Dad doesn't want to teach it because of a chance of it hurting me, well, I really don't want to learn it then. A hand against my back makes me glance up.

"Thought I'd find you here," Mum says with a lopsided smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Occlumency," I glumly reply.

"Ah. Well, have you finished your reading?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "Not particularly thrilled about Dad viewing all my memories about the Dursleys, though."

"I'm sure the same can be said for him, too, Harry." She then runs her fingers through my hair. "He loves you, Harry, so it'll hurt him unfortunately just as much as it will hurt you. However, he'll likely tell you that the Dursleys were monsters and deserved to be killed, etc to make you feel better."

"He already said this thing can be frustrating, though," I mutter, ignoring her comment about them being dead.

"And it is, but if he feels like he's losing control or if he thinks you need a break, he'll stop."

I nod slowly, glancing at the thick book in my hands. "Is it true what it says in here, though? Is it possible that he could kill me?"

"It's possible, yes," she answers quietly. "However, he prides himself nowadays on not killing."

"I know." I then sigh, shaking my head. "Mum, were you scared, knowing that he'd see all your memories during this?"

"Well, I asked him to teach it to me, so I knew he'd see everything. But in response to your previous question if he could kill you—"

"You already answered it, Mum," I interject, glancing at her.

"I know I did, but I want to show you something." Her fingers leave my hair as she walks towards her and Dad's bedroom. She returns a moment later with a silver basin in her hands. She places it on top of the island, motioning for me to come over there.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Pensieve. It'll allow you to view a memory of mine."

"Oh." I then watch her press her wand against her temple before extracting a thin silvery strand and placing it in the basin. "That's a memory?"

She softly smiles before sighing. "I want you to pay close attention to Severus in it, Harry."

I only nod. When she motions to me to put my head in the basin, I stare at her for a moment before doing so. Idly, I wonder how I'm not going to drown doing this action. Within seconds, I find myself thrown into—well, I guess it's a memory.

"Sinistra!" snarls a voice that I instantly recognize. "What is the point in my teaching you if you aren't even listening to me?"

"I am, though!"

It takes a moment before I see Dad's stringy teenage self. I can tell that he clearly isn't happy. I glance towards Mum then, smiling softly when I notice how frizzy her dark curls are. His glare definitely bothers her, which I notice by her constant running her fingers through her hair.

"What part of 'Clear your mind' do you not understand?"

"Well, maybe it'd help if you told me first HOW to clear my mind, Severus."

"If you don't know how you clear your mind, then how in the hell am I supposed to know how you clear your mind, Sinistra? Am I just supposed to know all your idiosyncrasies?"

"Well, you could be helpful, Severus."

"Oh, and I suppose my constant migraines that I suffer being near you means that I'm not helping? Dammit, Sinistra! Clear your mind! Think of—hell I don't know—bunnies or whatever you girls think about. Just don't let me enter your mind." His voice then lowers. "Because I swear to Merlin above if I see a damn star again, I'm going to slaughter you here and now."

"Fine, I'll think of bunnies. Do you want them to be cute little green bunnies, Severus?"

I snicker softly, imagining her saying that to him nowadays. Something, however, happens. I don't know how to describe it, but the memory or whatever fizzles as if I've lost the signal for a moment. However, I hear Mum's screams quite clearly.

My head whips around, wondering if it's actually Mum or her younger self that is screaming. The memory then returns and I know my answer. Mum's younger self is on the floor, grabbing her head as she screams. I glance towards Dad's younger self. He doesn't seem to notice her screams, though.

"Dad, stop!" I yell towards him, not thinking of anything else to do.

The screams then stop, but only because Mum's younger self falls face first against the stone floor. I feel myself tremble in response before I notice Dad. He's finally realized that something is wrong. I watch him for a moment, expecting him to do something. He just stares at her with a—well—horrified look maybe.

"Aurora?" he says hesitantly, slowly kneeling beside her. His dark eyes glance towards the closed door before he looks back at her. Slowly, he picks her up, resting her back against him.

I notice the blood streaming out of her nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. She's hurt bad. It doesn't take Pomfrey to know that. I watch Dad for a moment as he just holds her.

"I-I didn't . . ." He then shakes his head violently, picking her up into his arms. Without another word, he carries her out of the room and the memory ends.

Mum's hands steady me as I fall backwards towards the stone floor. I stare up at her, feeling myself tremble just slightly. I don't know why, though. I mean, she's fine. I can see that. _She's_ not bleeding. She's perfectly fine.

"I don't understand," I rasp, staring at her.

"He lost his temper with me and forced himself inside my mind as retaliation. As I'm sure you noticed, though, he didn't mean to do that. He prides himself now with remaining in control. He knows from experience how badly a person can be injured if one loses just a shred of control."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, Mum?" I squawk.

"He won't lose his temper, Harry. I promise you. He's not the same angry man he once was."

"But he can—"

"He won't! Harry, I didn't show that to you to scare you. I only meant for you to see that he knows what happens when he loses control."

"What good is that, Mum?" I reply, staring at her.

"I thought it'd make you understand that he does not allow himself to lose control like that anymore. He stays in control, retreating when he feels as if he can't."

"So, in other words, you were trying to show me what happens when it goes wrong so that I would feel better about my lesson with Dad?" I ask, wondering how she became a teacher.

"All right, so I'll admit that my comforting needs some work, but, Harry, he won't hurt you. Severus loves you. He would never harm you. It's half the reason he's so against this. He knows that he'll likely bring various—well, let's call them bad memories to the surface again."

"The Dursleys," I say glumly.

"Among other things," she replies with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean? Compared to the Dursleys, the rest is just meaningless stuff."

"Well, there's a chance—a small chance mind you—that you could remember the night your parents died. You were young, yes, but a child even at that age tends to remember some things."

"I already hear her screaming my name whenever I'm near Dementors, though."

"So I've heard," she says, frowning. "However, delving in one's psyche tends to bring repressed memories to the forefront of a person's mind. You might see the entire event this time. I'm certain I don't need to remind you how it'd likely affect Severus."

"Do you think that'll happen?"

"Severus unfortunately has to be the one, though," she responds, equally as quiet.

"Mum? Do you think I'll see that night?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know, Harry, and neither does Severus."

"If I do see that, Mum, at least Dad will be with me. We can, well, sort of lean on each other for support." I then narrow my eyes. "Okay, granted, Dad's not really a touchy type person, but you know what I mean." I notice her soft smile.

"You clearly haven't seen him with Angel, Harry."

"Yeah, but she sort of forces him into it, though. She does the same with Draco and me when we're with our friends. Speaking of which, where is she anyway, Mum? I haven't seen her today."

"She's been spending time with Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood."

"Why?"

"I haven't the slightest." Mum's eyes then glance towards the closed portrait before she shakes her head. "I should probably put this away before Severus catches me using his Pensieve. He's a bit territorial you know?" she teases with a lopsided grin.

"Dad being territorial?" laughing, I repeat. "Never, Mum," I say, smiling widely. At the sound of the portrait swinging open, I glance towards it. My stomach clenches when Dad walks in. It's time.

"Good luck, Harry," Mum quietly says, placing a hand on my shoulder. She glances at Dad for a moment before quietly excusing herself with the Pensieve.

"Join me, Harry." Dad's voice sounds, well, odd, as if he's holding his emotions in.

I walk over to him, keeping my head held high. I mean, sure, I'm scared out of my mind and definitely nervous as all hell, but none of that is going to help me learn this stuff. I watch Dad wandless and nonverbally move the furniture out of the way.

"So, how do you do this exactly? I mean, I read the book, but it wasn't really helpful."

"You clear your mind. Devoid it of all emotions so that I cannot use your emotions to weaken you," he explains. "This will likely take multiple tries, multiple days in fact. However, we should see some sort of progress by the end of our lesson tonight."

"And if we don't?" I ask quietly, knowing that we're likely going to be here all night.

"Then we will keep trying." Dad stares at me for a moment before waving his hand over the floor. Almost instantly, the stone floor changes into a fluffy blue carpet.

"What's that for?"

"Defending one's mind from another typically causes strain on one's body, so you'll likely find yourself on the floor numerous times tonight. I had thought it perhaps might be considerate of me to have carpet for you to land on instead of the stone floor."

"Maybe some bubble wrap would be good too, Dad," I say smartly.

"I doubt there's enough in the entire world for you, Harry," he responds emotionless.

"Hey, I'm _not _that bad!"

"Year one: you nearly were killed by a Mountain Troll, fell to your death in Quidditch, and battled a fully grown dark wizard in a chamber by yourself. Year two: Basilisk. Year three: Black and Death Eaters. Year four—"

"Nothing," I interrupt. "I didn't have any near death attempts last year, Dad."

"Which I shall assume is thanks to my having custody of you now."

"Can we just get started, Dad?" I watch him incline his head, drawing his wand for the first time. "Clear my mind. I know," I say quietly before he has a chance to tell me it. Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply, just as the book has said to. I then open my eyes again and stare at him. When he points his wand at me, I instantly tense.

"We shall attempt an easy emotion for you, one you exhibit daily," he states.

I only nod. After all, what else can I do?

"_Legilimens_," Dad says, locking his gaze with my eyes.

Within seconds, I find myself thrown into a series of memories that are flashes. I see myself hugging Mum. Next, I'm laughing at some joke Draco has said. Angel is then cuddled up next to me. I'm with Hermione and Ron afterwards at the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer. Finally, I'm embracing Dad fiercely, crying into his chest as he holds me. The flashes stop suddenly, and I find myself falling onto the floor. I can hear myself panting loudly as my heart races.

"Are you well?" Dad asks softly, staring at me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I reply, slowly picking myself up off the floor. "That didn't work."

"I'm aware." He has a pained look on his face now.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Do not bother yourself with me. I shall be fine." His finger traces his lips as he stares at me for a moment. "Love is your strength. You'd likely drive the Dark Lord insane if you sent him that."

"Is there a way to bottle it? I mean, we could try to drive him insane."

"I suppose you'd wish us to call them 'love grenades' too?"

"I'm just saying, Dad. If love sets the man off, hell, we could send tons of it to him. I mean, you have Angel, Mum, and me. We're probably the most love happy people on the planet. Well, I suppose you and Draco have some too." I then narrow my eyes. "Okay, so you probably have a lot too because of Mum, my mum, I mean, my real mum." I wince afterwards. I so sound like an idiot.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to bottle love."

"But you can bottle fame, though. You said so during our first Potions class." Dad stares at me for a moment before he shakes his head.

"Ah, yes, clearly metaphors are lost on your generation."

"I know what a metaphor is, but you're the one who said it."

"Yes, and I suppose you think I can brew glory too, correct?"

"I'm still trying to find that one for Ron," I respond quietly.

"Indeed?" Dad says, staring at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, he needs some glory every now and then." I then sigh. "Dad, how do you ensnare the senses?" I smile softly towards him when he stares at me. Granted, I know that he knows that I'm stalling, but I'm desperately hoping that he takes the bait.

"Bewitch the mind: Veritaserum; ensnare the senses: Amortentia; bottle fame: Polyjuice; brew glory: Felix Felicis; and put a stopper in death: Elixir of Life," Dad recites as if in lecture mode again.

"Couldn't that Felix thingy be used for 'bottle fame' too?" I ask, remembering my essay I wrote for Professor Vector over the summer. "I mean, everything succeeds, not just glory and other stuff."

"It could," he agrees, nodding his head slowly. "However, Polyjuice would allow me to impersonate you, the current famous wizard of this century."

"Oh," I say, sighing.

"Nice try, though, Harry," he replies softly with his lips curling ever so slightly. "We shall try relief this time. It should not be as strong as before." His eyes lock with mine. "Prepare yourself." He raises his ebony wand, pointing it at me. "_Legilimens_," he casts.

I catch a flicker of me listening to Hogwarts after I receive my Hogwarts letter, informing me that I'm a wizard, not a freak. Then I see myself in the Slytherin common room, but it's gone a second later. The ethereal image of my Patronus saving Sirius and me then flashes before another images takes over. My gut clenches immediately as I see my bloodied body on the floor with someone kneeling beside me to help me sit up slowly. Thinking the image will flash away again, I quickly walk towards them, only to gasp when the hood falls. The image suddenly vanishes and I find myself heading back towards the floor. Dad grabs my upper arms, though, to prevent this.

"It . . . it was Mum," I say shakily. I glance up at him with a slightly horrified look. Of course I've known that she was there. We've already established that fact awhile back, but she was there in the room with me. She was the one who found me, told me that everything would be all right. It was Mum.

Slowly, I feel Dad hold me stiffly in his arms. I know he's trying to help me calm down, but I can't. So, burying my face into his robes, I sob into his chest. She was there. She saw more of it than I had thought. She saw the marks Vernon left on me, the scars, the blood, the tears, everything. She saw the entire bloody messy.

"I . . . I . . ." I start to say, sounding an awful lot like Quirrell.

"Hush, Harry," Dad replies softly, gently rubbing circles into my back. "Save your words."

"She saw," I whisper back.

"Yes," he simply responds. A few moments later, he speaks again. "The Dursleys' treatment of you was deplorable, and what occurred with the Death Eaters that night was even more tragic."

"She was there, Dad," I repeat quietly. "She saw it."

"And had the Dursleys not already been dead, she would have slaughtered them herself." His calloused hands then grip my face as he slowly pushes my head upwards. "Harry, she does not embrace you so fiercely because of that night she found you. She embraces you because she considers you to be her own. She loves you as any mother would."

"But she saw it."

"And yet, unlike the Dursleys who never once appreciated you as the cherished boy they should have, she does not shy away from you, nor would she ever. That night's events or even the years of mistreatment by the Dursleys did not damage you in her eyes, or anyone else's for that matter. So cease in this ridiculous thought that you are damaged because of what the Dursleys did to you."

"But she—"

"She has seen lots of things, Harry," Dad replies, interrupting me. "She has seen how my father used to treat my mother and me. She has seen the atrocities I committed as a former member of the Inner Circle. Not once has she looked at me horrified when it would be in her right to do so." Dad sighs. "Harry, seeing the results of that night, she only knew half the story. While I will agree with you that she likely assumed some of your injuries were a result of the Dursleys, she couldn't have known the extent of just what injuries were from the Dursleys and which were from the Death Eaters."

"She knew that they . . ." My voice trails off.

"There is no reason to feel ashamed for the crimes of another, Harry. You were not at fault." Dad frowns, slowly inhaling. "My father used to take his belt to me, much like Vernon. Both Muggles believed the fallacy that one could beat the magic out of a wizard. We both know that to be incorrect, though, don't we?" When I don't respond, he sighs softly. "Harry, she has never once treated you differently because of that night, because of what we now know about the Dursleys."

"She knows, Dad," I repeat, not understanding why I keep doing so.

"And Lily knew about my father. Aurora in fact knows about him now. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, even my old Head of House learned at some point in time that my father abused me. They do no treat me any differently, Harry, just as they do not treat you or Draco any differently." He then presses his hands on either side of my face again. "We are survivors, Harry, so there is no reason to pity us."

"Forgive me, Severus," Declan says quietly, bowing his head as he steps out of the shadows.

"Yes, what is it?" replies Dad, glancing at the vampire with a look of annoyance.

"I wish for a moment of your time, Severus."

"As you can see, Declan, I'm rather busy with—"

"I am aware," he replies quietly, inclining his head with a somber look. "However, it concerns Mezra. I had thought that it would be of the most importance, considering."

Dad glances at me before bowing his head to Declan. "We should perhaps rest for a few moments before attempting it again," he says softly. His hand waves towards the floor, returning the carpet to stone. The furniture then moves back into its usual spots.

"Declan!" Esmée says a moment later as she suddenly appears beside the fireplace. "Oh, oh, I was not aware that you two—forgive me." She hangs her head respectfully.

"I apologize immensely for her intrusion, Severus." Declan's brown eyes then glance at her. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be—"

"Yes, Declan, I know exactly which hellhole you sent me to," she growls, glaring at him. "However, I thought you might want the latest update on our local badarses."

"Who are you?" Dad asks quietly, staring at her.

"Oh, where are my manners," Esmée responds with a soft laugh. She holds her hand out to him with her palm down. "I am the great Lady Esmée. I'm also Declan's intended."

"I see." When her hand rests on Dad's chest, he instantly stiffens.

"You smell heavenly, Severus."

"You'll have to forgive me if I do not find that as a compliment," Dad responds, taking a step back from her. His hands brush down his robes.

"Leave him alone, Esmée."

"But he smells so good. Don't you dare deny that you haven't noticed it either, Declan. The man practically serenades us with his blood," Esmée responds, licking her lips as she stares at Dad.

"He is not ours, Esmée."

"Oh, of that I know. Had he been mine—"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll find yourself as ash," whispers Dad, glaring at her.

"Oh, hear that contempt in his voice, Declan. Oh, it is practically org—"

"Esmée!" snaps Declan, "enough!"

I notice Esmée instantly bowing her head, stepping away from Dad. I don't see any sort of remorse in her eyes for her actions, just obedience. Frowning, I glance towards Dad. Granted, I've only met her once, but I've never seen her act like that. It is almost as if she is, well, getting drunk off being near Dad. That can't be possible, though. Can it?

"Mistress Aurora shall be—"

"I'm here, Declan," Mum responds, walking into the sitting area with Angel in her arms. Her warm brown eyes momentarily rest on Dad before she glances away. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is well again, my Lady."

"If you say because I'm here, Declan, I'm going to slap you again," Mum says, gently setting Angel on the sofa before she joins Dad. "Draco shall be joining us momentarily."

I hear our door creak open to our room and watch the Slytherin slowly walk out. We've been keeping our distance with one another lately. I'm not really sure why. I flash a soft smile at him, which he responds with a nod before sitting on the other side of Angel.

"I have asked your mother to join us also, Severus," Declan explains.

"Why? She won't be able to tell us anything about this."

"Perhaps not, but until quite recently she was held by Riddle. She might know something that we do not, Severus." Declan frowns. "I am unsure if she will appear, however. She never answered my request. Though, I doubt she would, considering what she has gone through."

"You know, Mistress Aurora, he is of good breeding," Esmée states, staring at Dad.

"Will you cease in your foolishness, woman?" Declan snaps. "Honestly, woman, he does not appreciate your advances. Quite frankly, you are likely making him wish to kill you, which I assure you he would be in his right."

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." Her head then whips towards the portrait before a wolfish grin takes over. "His mother has arrived. This should be interesting to say the least."

I glance towards the portrait, watching it open. Neither Draco nor Mum stands when Dad's mum walks in. I, however, rise, only to be pushed back down.

"Lady Eileen," Declan quietly says, inclining his head towards her.

"Lady, Declan, she's more like a bitch," Esmée responds a moment later with a laugh.

"Forgive her," Declan growls, glaring at the female vampire. "She is moody today."

"Considering whom you both serve, that appears to be a trait she's picked up over the years," Eileen drawls with a mild sneer on her face.

"Oh, insulting Lady Syra, as if you haven't done that a thousand times in your lifetime, witch."

"Esmée, if you do not shut your mouth now, I will do it permanently for you. We are not here to continue that feud. We are here to protect Mistress Aurora."

"Perhaps that is why you're here," she responds softly, crossing her arms.

"Her words do not bother me, vampire. She may say the sky is black, and I would not correct her. She is meaningless, just as your Lady Syra is."

"Vitriol is your—"

I glance towards Esmée when she suddenly goes silent. I can see surprise in her eyes before she glances at Declan. She then rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Now that our pleasantries are out of the way, perhaps it would be best if I began." He doesn't even pause before continuing on. "Mezra is gaining strength from the poor souls that she has been commanding. As we are well aware already, she has joined forces with Riddle. They have attacked randomly for the past few months, freeing prisoners from Azkaban and slaughtering hundreds of magical and non-magical people."

"And we need to do something, yes, we are aware."

"The Sword of Slytherin is that way. It was told that it was a weapon created and held by an Elder. According to my brothers and sisters, it is the only thing that can kill them. Mezra has wished for years to reclaim this weapon, since it was last known to be in her possession. She believes that a lower discovered it and will stop at nothing to find it." Declan draws in a breath. "The reason I bring this to your attention is that with it, she can kill Lady Syrene, Mistress Aurora, everyone." He frowns. "She will likely betray Riddle in the end to achieve this, if she has not already done so."

"In other words, she's very dangerous," Mum says with a sigh. "We know that."

"It was rumored that Syrene had stolen the sword and later altered its state before giving it to Salazar to make it easier for Mezra not to find it."

"And he then gave it to the merpeople to make the rings for him and her," I add.

"Perhaps," Declan replies.

My eyes then narrow as I recall one of my dreams. "Wait. I remember seeing something. I think Gryffindor told him to get rid of it after telling how he killed something that moved fast." I glance towards Declan. "Can it kill members of the Shroud?"

"It might. It was always rumored to exist, but we never had the necessary proof." He sighs. "Mezra and Syrene were likely already kicked out of the Council at this point. So, they wouldn't have known who the unlucky person was that Salazar killed either that be Shroud or Elder."

"Elders?" quietly I repeat.

"The Elders likely wished to reclaim it, not wishing it to be the hands of a lower."

"Why?"

"Muggles are your lower counterpart. Would you give them a wand, knowing how easy it would be for them to take a life as a result of that?"

"I thought if that happened, nothing would happen, though."

"Because Muggles don't have magic, you mean?" he replies. "You're correct, but there is always the possibility that the person wielding the wand is a late bloomer or has internalized his or her magic."

I glance towards Dad. I mean, sure, I've heard from Neville how his family was convinced he'd be a Squib until he actually displayed some accidental magic, but a late blooming Muggle turned magical person is a bit absurd. Shaking my head, I frown.

"Unless you wish to waste more of my time and further irritate me, vampire, I would get to the point rather soon if I were you," Dad's mum growls.

Looking at her, I bite my lower lip. I can't stop thinking about how I have dreamt about her searching for the sword. I mean, sure, Dad claims that it was a false trail left by Mezra to gain further access into my mind. However, I keep thinking about the 'what if.' What if it wasn't a false trail?

"Why must you continue to stare at me like that, child?" Dad's mum snaps, glaring at me.

"Did you search for the sword?" I watch her eyes narrow into slits, instantly feeling as if I should cast a shield to prevent the would be hex she is going to aim at me. "I'm asking because I think I saw you searching for a sword. Only, well, there was a man with you."

"Was there now?" she hisses, still glaring daggers at me.

"He kept calling you, um, I think, um, princess?" I instantly shrink into the sofa when she draws her wand, clenching her teeth. I can definitely see where Dad gets his temper from.

"Do not ever call me that name again, or you will never talk again. Is that understood?"

"Lower your wand, Mother," Dad quietly says, staring at her. "He is merely asking a question."

"Of things that do not concern him," she snarls back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Save your apologies, young one," Esmée says with a smirk, walking towards me.

"Don't," Declan warns a moment later, glancing at her. "Or I'll silence you again."

"The witch is the one who needs to apologize . . . for lying."

"Is that so, vampire? And just what do you believe I am lying about?" Dad's mum's voice is low and deadly, as if she's about to strike at any moment. Her eyes also are black as coal.

"You were searching for something that night, but I doubt it was the sword. Young Harry, however, appears to have unintentionally struck a nerve with you. Considering your temperament, though, it is not hard to do it would seem."

"Fine, yes, I was searching for something with a man long ago."

"And . . .?"

"And I did not find it," she answers, grinding her teeth. "Before you ask the ridiculous question of why not, the man I was with betrayed me. I found myself in a locked cell in Riddle's complex, where I remained for years."

"What were you looking for, witch?"

"None of your damn business," she snarls, glaring at Esmée.

"You were searching for evidence of the Elders, interesting," Declan replies, a moment later. His eyes then narrow on her. "You've had dealings with one, haven't you?" He scoffs, shaking his head. "In fact, I believe you can understand the Elder language."

"How wonderful for you," she responds snidely

Dad stares at his mum for a moment before frowning. Then again, I can see him clenching his jaw. He then relaxes, crossing his arms.

"Lovely, well, as amazing as your crackpot theories sound, there are numerous flaws in them. Now, perhaps we can adjourn since nothing is being accomplished here anyway."

"Wait, no," I blurt. "Can't we try the lake first? I mean, Declan said that we need to find the sword. Can't we like, I don't know, swim down there and ask the merpeople if they have it?"

Dad's mum instantly laughs derisively.

"I know. I'm clearly stupid for thinking it," I grumble, trying to keep my temper back. "But isn't it worth the try?"

"You wish to speak to the merpeople?" Dad's mum drawls with a nasty smirk. "And you'd say what, child? Forgive me, but I believe you switched a legendary weapon with a pair of pathetic rings?" She laughs harshly, clearly amused by me. "Tell me how that goes for you, child."

"Do you have any better ideas, witch?" Esmée asks, slowly inhaling. "Or do you perhaps enjoy tearing young ones down? If so, then perhaps the Order should have left you to rot. Clearly your own flesh and blood wishes ill of you."

"What Severus thinks of me does not matter."

"I wonder if it ever did."

"Instead of you two fighting, how about we talk to the merpeople as Harry suggested, all right?"

"Why? What makes you think they have it anyway?" Dad's mum asks, staring at me.

"Mum said—"

"Harry, love, it's just a story," Mum interrupts.

"Your rings glowed, Mum," I argue. "Unless you know of some other reason for that, I'm going to believe that you are wearing Slytherin's rings." I watch her stare at me before she shakes her head. "The rings are what you said Slytherin wanted, and the merpeople wanted the sword. So it really isn't that big of a stretch to think then that you're wearing Slytherin's rings."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but I could tell you if they are or not. We vampires are quite the experts in jewelry. Little known fact," Esmée says with a soft laugh.

"You're an idiot," Declan mumbles.

"And yet, you're still engaged to me." Esmée slowly moves from Dad's mum over to Dad. "If I might have your hand, dear Severus," she says softly. "I promise to be extra careful with you. Though, you will need to close your eyes. I can't have _you _learning all my secrets, now can I?"

"I'd rather not," Dad replies with a forced thin smile.

"As you wish," she responds, shrugging. She gently grasps Dad's hand, grinning widely before she brings her mouth around his finger.

My mouth instantly drops. _What the hell? Is she . . .? No, I have to be seeing things. I mean, she can't be . . . oh my._ I glance towards Mum and then back at Dad. He looks as if he's about to be sick, which truthfully I don't think I'd blame him for. However, my eyes narrow a second later as I notice the faint reddish glow on the ring.

"What is that?" I ask, leaning forward to get a better look at it.

"The ring senses that I'm a vampire, young one, so it glows red." She then releases Dad's hand, turning towards me with bright mischievous eyes. "If your lovely pet wolf, Lu—Lupin, did the same, the glow would be yellowish like the moon. The merpeople are famous for including such protections."

I nod slowly, noticing Dad drying his hand against his robes in disgust. I then look towards Mum, seeing her soft smile. She looks as if she's either about to laugh or murder Esmée, likely murder.

"Your services are no longer required, Eileen. You may return to that hellhole you call home."

"I would tread very carefully, vampire," she growls in response.

"As I would inform you to do the same," Esmée responds, clearly not intimidated by her.

Dad's mum then looks at Dad for a moment before briskly walking out of our rooms. Not to be overly dramatic or anything, but I swear that the room's temperature has just risen ten degrees with her departure. I mean, she is just plain, well, scary to me, more than Mum's mum.

"Must you antagonize the woman?" Declan asks, glancing at Esmée.

"Must I, no, but it does have a certain appeal to it. It is not as if the woman does not ask for it, though, Declan. She shrouds herself in darkness, snarling and snapping at the world for her gross mistreatment. She needs someone to keep her on her toes, I'd imagine. And since Lady Syra is not here, I'm the next best thing."

"And soon you'll be the next pile of ash," he remarks.

"What did you mean when you stated that my mother understood Elder?" Dad asks quietly, pointedly ignoring the vampires bickering about his mother.

"She claimed to have been searching for something prior to her capture," Declan explains. "There are only a select number of things for a person to search for these days. Evidence of the Elders' existence has been something the magical world has searched for years to find. It was pure, well, guesswork, Severus."

"Um, so, knowing that they're likely Slytherin's rings now, can we please talk to the merpeople?" I ask, glancing at Mum and Dad.

"No."

"But, Dad—" I cry.

"You and Draco will not be accompanying us," he responds firmly, holding my gaze.

I nod once. I guess I can understand that. I mean, Draco and I have already done one dangerous stunt trying to find the sword. Adding another attempt on that one is, well, a recipe for disaster. I then sigh. At least they're going, though, which is more than I previously thought would happen.

"But you and Mum are going, and, well, probably Declan, too, right?"

"With all due respect, Severus," Declan interrupts, sounding like a soldier who is addressing his superior officer, "I do not believe Mistress Aurora should join us on this excursion." He wears a look of complete seriousness as he speaks.

"I'm right here, you know."

"I'm aware, my Lady," Declan replies softly, not glancing at her. "There is no telling what might go wrong, Severus. I for one would rather we not have, forgive me, to worry about any issues that might occur. Our minds need to be focused on this task."

"I agree," Dad responds.

I wince instantly. That's definitely not something to say with Mum there. She, however, glances upwards, pressing her lips tightly together. She clearly wants to hex one if not both of them. When Dad turns on his heel to walk out, my grimace deepens, expecting fireworks to ignite at any moment. There's nothing, though. Dad and Declan walk out side by side without a word from Mum. The portrait softly closes behind them. _Well, that wasn't very exciting._

"Men always worry about us being the ones who might be harmed. Even though, we are what keep them alive." Mum then huffs, shaking her head. She appears to be speaking now at least. Though, she's clearly not happy with Dad and Declan going off alone.

"They likely wished to see their mermaids without us, Mistress Aurora," Esmée drawls with a look of amusement. "Males are pigs after all. A millennium with them has taught me that. And it is no different if they are vampire, wizard, werewolf, goblin, house elf, or centaur. They're all the same." She smirks. "Behind every male is the wish to play our knight in shining armor, rescuing us fair damsels from our distress whatever that may be. Also lurking there in him is the wish to know us intimately, claiming that he has loved us from afar and needs to share our air for his own survival. And when another male gets too close to us, he decides to duel or fight the other in order to prove to us females that he is the strongest male of his breed. " She then smiles softly, showing off her pearly white fangs again. "However, when they get a hangnail, we're the first ones they come running to, aren't we, Mistress Aurora?" Esmée says with a laugh.

Draco and I glance at one another, ignoring our little sister's giggles between us. Aren't we men?

"Not yet, young ones, but soon," replies Esmée, smiling pleasantly at us.

**A/N:** Next and final chapter, we see if Severus and Declan were successful or not, along with the final show down with Mezra.


	17. Family Reunions

**A/N: **A huge thanks goes to DaughterOfAres for listening to my lovely ramblings, etc about this story for so long. Enjoy. :D

**Family Reunions**

It's been about two hours, and we've heard nothing. Mum and Esmée don't seem concerned by this at all, though. In fact, they keep talking to one another as if it is just any old night. Beside me, I hear Draco softly talking to Angel. He appears to be imitating them, likely to keep Angel from worrying or something.

Long periods of silence have always made me think non-stop about things. This time is no different. I recall seeing Mum's bleeding teenage self on the floor with Dad's younger self holding her. However, a moment later, I remember her kneeling beside me on the floor, holding me as I'm the one bleeding from my injuries. I don't know why I'm drawing parallels about the two events. They couldn't be more apart.

"Harry?" my little sister softly says, glancing up at me.

"What, El?"

"Are you gonna ask the girl you like to the dance?"

"Uh," I say, feeling really awkward. "I haven't really had time to think about that yet, El." She stares at me for a moment, tilting her head left and right before frowning. "Do you think I should?" I softly laugh when she shrugs, turning her attention back on Draco.

"Mione likes you, Draco."

"Does she now?"

"Uh-huh, my bear told me. Just like it told me that Daddy's gonna come back with the sword."

Draco and I stare at her. We're not the only ones, though. Mum and Esmée are too. Her bear's told her? I then shake my head. So, I'll admit that my little sister does seem to know certain things before it happens. We're not entirely sure what that's all about, but I've always thought it was because of—I don't know—Declan or someone telling her it.

"Does your, um, bear speak to you often, El?" I ask quietly.

"Mummy, why are they looking at me like that?"

"Teddy bears don't speak, love."

"Mine does," she argues, staring at Mum.

"May I look at your teddy bear, young one?" Esmée softly inquires.

Angel instantly clutches her Slytherin-robed bear even closer to her. She glances at Draco and me for a moment before looking back at Esmée. She clearly isn't handing her bear over.

"I won't hurt him. I promise."

"I know, but he doesn't want to be held by you," Angel replies. She then bites her lower lip, glancing at Mum for a brief second. "He knows what you're going to do, and he doesn't like it."

"_He_ doesn't like it, or _you_ don't like it?" Esmée responds pleasantly. "Your bear doesn't talk to you, does he, young one?"

"He does," the little girl argues fiercely. "He does too talk to me!"

"I think you, my dear, are afraid to tell us the truth."

"Nuh-uh," Angel snaps, glaring at Esmée. "He talks to me."

"Angel, love, your bear can't talk to you, though. That's what Esmée is trying to say."

"Then why do I hear him in my head, Mummy?" the four-year-old growls, sounding like Dad.

"Your head?" repeats Mum softly. Her eyes widen, staring at the little girl.

"Calm yourself, Mistress Aurora," Esmée says gently. "I do not believe it is Mezra that she hears, but rather a gift she received from her grandmother exhibiting itself."

"Her grandmother, you're not claiming that—"

"It would seem that Eileen's gift passed onto your daughter. How interesting," Esmée replies. "Your husband inherits her natural abilities in Occlumency and Legilimency, and your daughter inherits her sensitivity."

"Her _what_?" cries Mum.

"Her sensitivity, I believe your Divination professor would state it being an Inner Eye."

"Dear Circe, tell me you're not suggesting that Angel's like—"

"Oh, heavens no, that woman is a fraud." Esmée's eyes narrow on Angel for a second. "Then again, I would not be at all surprised if her gift vanishes in a few years."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, every magical child, especially ones as young as your sister, has some sensitivity to certain events. With time, though, the child's sensitivity diminishes. It is usually around the time that the child begins to gain control of his or her magic."

"How do you know that?"

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn after a millennium, young one."

"Eileen is a Seer, though. That's what you're claiming," Mum says, clearly not believing her.

"You misunderstand me, Mistress Aurora. I am not declaring her to be a Seer because she is not. I am merely stating that Eileen has a certain gift, one that I do not believe she was born with, that allows her to sense certain events. I believe that is why Riddle was so interested in her."

Mum stares at Esmée for a moment, opening and closing her mouth several times. She seems to be thinking about something. She then scoffs, shaking her head.

"You and Declan believe that she's met a surviving Elder."

"Yes, and I believe that Elder, whichever one it is, imprinted some of its knowledge on her. It is rare that they would interfere, but as you can see, they will do what is necessary to protect their children, Mistress Aurora."

"Syrene induced my labor to protect us from Mezra. Why would another Elder then interfere with Eileen and give her some of its knowledge, as you claim?"

"I could perhaps be wrong, but I believe the Elder was Lady Annera Atal." The portrait swings open, causing us to glance at it. Esmée only smiles as Dad's mum slowly enters the room. "Am I correct, Eileen? Is that the Elder you've had your dealings with?"

"How did you know I would return?" she asks, ignoring Esmée's question as she clutches a letter in her hands.

"I might spar verbally with you, but I know your heart, Eileen. You would not leave, knowing that your son and grandchildren were in harm's way."

"You do not know me."

"You fell in love with a Muggle man, enraging your father beyond belief, but you did not care. For you were in love with him. Things were perfect for quite some time until Syra nearly killed your husband when he returned in a drunken stupor from the pub. You continue to believe that he was never the same after that attack."

"It is not a belief. It is _fact_."

"Perhaps," Esmée softly responds.

"And I've only met Lady Atal twice. I'd hardly claim that I've had 'dealings' with her."

"You've spoken to her, though, haven't you?"

"She requested that I do something for her."

"Which was?" Esmée inquires with a smile.

"My son's wand," answers Dad's mum, turning away a moment later. "And that is all I have to say on that matter, vampire." Her eyes then fall on me. "I take it lessons with my son are going well?"

"They're all right, I suppose," I reply, wondering how she knows about our Occlumency lessons.

"I know because he asked me for advice, child." She inhales slowly, staring at me coldly. "Perhaps it would be best if my son first taught you to mask your features, though. You clearly have no grasp of subtly whatsoever."

I force my smile to remain on my face, wanting to prove her wrong. She, however, scoffs, shaking her head at me. I'm not sure which woman I'd rather be near, Aunt Petunia, Mum's mum, or Dad's mum. Each of them has her own coldness and briskness to her personality.

"It was not meant as an insult, child," Dad's mum explains. "I merely pointed it out so you may learn why others can tell what your thoughts concern."

"Oh, um, thanks," I say, "I guess." I watch her for a moment, noticing a similarity between her and Dad. I can see how rigid she's standing, as if she's uncomfortable or ready for one of us to attack her at any moment. "Do you want to sit down? We're not entirely sure when Dad's coming back." She stares at me for another moment before shaking her head.

"Thank you for the offer, child, but I am well." She then inhales, glancing between Esmée and Angel. "And you were incorrect before, vampire. Lady Atal only gave me events to look for. She never imprinted anything on me."

"So, your granddaughter isn't like you then?"

"Considering that I've been gone for so long, I'd imagine she is far from me. She likely gets her gift from her mother's side." Dad's mum practically spits the last part out.

"Lady Syra is wise. I shall concur with you on that. However, she is not sensitive in that sense."

"Sensitive in _that _sense," Dad's mum repeats before giving a short laugh. "For if she was the least bit sensitive in _any_ sense, she'd have kept her fangs far from my husband's neck long ago then."

I glance between the two. Esmée was talking about Angel's scary ability where she predicts things. Dad's mum, however, is talking about a totally different thing all together. I bite my lower lip, wondering if I should mention it.

"Ah, yes," Esmée says with a short laugh. "Had she done that, you two might be, well, friends."

A strangled sound erupts from Dad's mum within seconds after Esmée stops speaking. Her nostrils then flare before she releases a breath, sounding like, well, a dragon. Then again, Esmée has just said that Dad's mum and Mum's mum could have been friends. That definitely would set anyone off.

_Oh, dear lord, she's going to kill Esmée_, I think, biting my bottom lip.

_Who?_ Dad's voice replies in my mind. He seems as if he's really close to me.

_Your mum, she looks like she's about to kill her, Dad._ My green eyes widen when I catch his mum's vein in her temple throbbing, just as Dad's does right before he swoops down on someone. _Dad, I'd get here really quick, or Esmée is going to be, well, gone._ I don't hear a response from Dad, which makes me worry slightly. _Dad, did you hear me?_

_Yes, Harry, I heard you._ He seems, well, distracted. _Oh, do I?_ Dad replies, sounding oddly amused now. _No, I'm not. I assure you. I do not do amused._

"It's not helping," I mumble, noticing Draco and Angel both staring at me. "Oh, uh, never mind." I shake my head, chastising myself for being stupid. I had to sound like a crazy person right then.

_Crazy, no, slightly funny, most likely,_ Dad responds. _Say 'Gobstones.' She'll stop._

_What if she doesn't, Dad?_ Looking at her right now, I'd say that she isn't going to stop.

_Trust me._ That one phrase—I don't know— it just forces me to do it.

"Gobstones!" loudly, I shout, wincing and throwing my arms up when she whirls around.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Dad," I answer instantly, not wanting to be her next victim. "He told me to say it."

_Perhaps I should request you to be resorted, Harry. You're clearly not brave in the face of my mother,_ Dad responds in my mind.

_You could help me, you know,_ I grumble through our link.

"Or I could just watch," Dad drawls behind me.

I whirl around, staring at him. When did he show up? My eyes then narrow on him. He's not even wet. Declan, on the other hand, is, well, sopping wet.

"Wait. You sent him into the water?"

"No, we both went for a dip in the lake. Your father, however, has his magic and does a rather good impression of a cat when it's sprayed with water. Upon leaving the water, he instantly dried himself off. I, however, love the feel of water against my skin." He then frowns. "Though, your father did take quite a number of points from the female students for some reason as we walked past." He smirks softly. "It could be because they were mentioning how lovely his hair—"

"Declan," Dad growls, glaring at him.

"It is rather appealing with that wave. If I was not already previously—"

I smile when Dad's wand raises and points at Declan. Dad's probably cranky because he got wet. My smile vanishes when Dad glances at me with a warning glare.

"Did you at least find it?" I then glance around them, not seeing a sword in either of their hands. Then again, Dad does have those long billowing robes. He likely could hide a Hippogriff in it, and no one would know. I frown. I wonder if he's ever tried it before.

"Harry," Dad warns. "Don't make me use my wand."

"Ooh, you can use your wand—"

"ESMÉE!" shouts Declan, his brown eyes glaring at her.

"I was just saying that he could. Merlin, Declan, you never were this uptight for a hundred or so years." She rolls her eyes. "I mean, I wasn't going to tell him what to do with it. Though, I'm sure Mistress Aurora and I have some ideas."

"Esmée," growls Declan. "He is not some commoner you can continue to harass. He is Mistress Aurora's husband. Show him the proper respect, or I shall make damn sure you learn it."

"Merlin, Declan, I was merely joking with him. He knows that I mean him no harm in my jesting." She then glances towards Dad and sighs. "I apologize for my words, Severus."

"Thank you," mumbles Declan.

"You know, it's absurd that you of all people are lecturing me about respect. I was the one who saved you, Declan, all those years ago. So, if anyone should show respect, it should be you showing me the proper respect I deserve for saving your life in that wretched alleyway. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I have not, Esmée, but clearly neither Severus nor Mistress Aurora appreciates your . . . jests."

Esmée remains quiet, simply inclining her head in acceptance. Her eyes then look away as her lips purse. She clearly wants to say something, but isn't going to.

"Did you find the sword, Dad?" I ask again, deciding that the silence is insane.

"We have." Slowly, he reaches into his robes, pulling out a thin wand a moment later.

"That's not a sword, though."

"No, it is not."

"But it is the 'Sword of Slytherin," Declan replies, glancing at Dad. "The Merchieftainess—lovely woman by the way—states that when Salazar traded it for the rings, it was in fact a sword. However, the minute it was passed over, the sword altered its state to become this."

"Does it work like a regular wand?" I ask, staring at the thin wand. The engravings on the side of it, I'll admit, are very beautiful.

"It does. Your father in fact used it during our daring escape."

"Escape?" repeats Mum softly, glancing at Dad while she folds her arms. "You stole it?"

"Oh, heavens no, my Lady," Declan answers with a laugh. "Your husband used that Slytherin ingenuity of his and managed to talk them into handing it over to us. The daring escape occurred when, well, we ran into some Black Shroud members."

"They were there?"

"A few, but they are no more. The wand is if anything very effective in killing them."

I stare at Dad, feeling my stomach clench painfully. Mezra must have found out from me that it was in Black Lake. I nearly—

"No you did not," Dad replies, looking at me.

"How else do you explain her knowing that, Dad? She had to have learned it from me."

"Your father is right, Harry. She did not learn it from you." My eyes dart to him. "The Merchieftainess stated that one of her daughters had vanished the other day. We believe that is how Mezra learned of its location."

"She's killing the merpeople?"

"She has no regard for life, young one, so taking a life is just another way of ensuring her success." Esmée frowns, glancing towards the heavy curtains that hide the view of the lake. "The Black Shroud and a handful of Death Eaters massacred an entire town the other day. Your papers state that it was the work of Riddle, but I doubt that. Riddle will murder hundreds if he can, but not in the way that this attack was set out. It would be too much even for him."

"How do you know that?"

"Where do you believe I've been, young one?" she responds with a faint smile. "We cannot save them all, but we try to save the ones we can. It is no different from how the Order saved lives in the first Wizarding War."

"How . . . how many?" quietly, I ask, feeling my insides go cold.

Esmée glances at me for a moment before looking at Mum and Dad. Her frown returns as her eyes lose their familiar warmth again. "Ten out of a thousand, young one," she softly answers.

"But . . ." My voice trails off. "She's worse than him."

"Yes," Esmée agrees. "Riddle discriminates, leaving the purebloods to live in most cases. Mezra cares not about such things. They are lowers, inferior to her, so she rarely values their lives."

"We have the sword now, though. Can't we—?"

"Young one, did you not hear Declan and your father when they stated that their paths crossed with the Black Shroud? Mezra will know that we have the Deras. She will stop at nothing now to come here to retrieve it."

My eyes widen. She's coming here? My mouth opens to speak, but no words come out. If she can destroy an entire village, then she'll—this is Hogwarts, though.

"Your fears are for nothing, child," Dad's mum quietly says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, glancing at her.

"This Mezra woman is like a queen bee. You kill her, and the others will simply perish." Her eyes then dart towards Dad. "However, I would recommend, as I'm sure the vampires would agree, that the children be removed from here immediately." She slowly inhales. "It perhaps might be . . . beneficial if Syra were here also, since it is because of her that we're all in this situation."

"Itching to work beside Lady Syra now, my, I am impressed," Esmée says with a laugh.

"I'll inform Headmaster Dumbledore." A second later, Declan vanishes from the room in his usual manner.

"So, what do we do?" I barely keep from wincing when Dad's eyes narrow on me. "I mean, we know that she's on her way. You're probably not going to—"

"That is exactly what _we_ are going to do," Dad states firmly.

"But, Dad, we can—"

"Do nothing," he interrupts. "You are not invincible, and neither are Draco and Angel."

"You aren't either, Dad," I retort. I hold my gaze with him, refusing to back down.

"I can handle myself, Harry. I believe I've shown that over the years."

I open my mouth to speak, but Dad cuts me off.

_You are not going to lose me, Harry,_ Dad sends through our link.

_You promise,_ I reply, staring at him.

_I swear on my Oath._ His voice in my head sounds calm and full of determination.

"Okay," I concede. I know that I'm not going to win this argument. I watch Dad glance at Mum.

"You'll accompany—"

"Excuse me?" Mum scoffs. "What in our past has given you the thought that I'd allow you to go all bravado on me and do things yourself, Severus?"

"This is not debatable, Aurora. You will go with them."

"No," she states. "I will be damned if you do this without me."

"Aurora," Dad hisses.

"We work better together, Severus, not apart. You know that." When Dad's mouth opens, she instantly cuts him off. "Don't dare recite that ridiculous crap to me," she snarls. "Even you know that's pure idiocy. Your mind will be entirely focused with me there. It won't be if I'm not."

"Is that a fact?" he replies, staring at her coldly.

"Don't make me say the real reason you don't want me there, Severus."

Esmée then steps forward, gently placing a hand on Dad's chest. "I'll protect her with my life, just as Declan will do the same. She will be alive and well in the end, Severus. I swear it." Esmée doesn't waver when his dark eyes dart to hers. She softly smiles when he inclines his head.

A moment later, Declan reappears. He glances between them, but doesn't say anything about their closeness. Instead, he inhales slowly.

"The students are to head immediately to Hogsmeade," he informs, refusing to look at us. "It appears as if Mezra has already arrived, though. The skies have turned black as night. They appear to be waiting, however, likely to wait for Headmaster Dumbledore to release the students."

"There are secret passages that lead away from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade," I state, gaining the adults' attentions. "I know. I've used them before. But if she's in my mind, she'll know that then."

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Dad then casts his Patronus, sending at least a dozen conjured ethereal does in numerous directions. "You are to head to the entrance hall. You'll instruct the others where these passages are."

I nod once, standing with Draco and Angel. I stare at Dad for a brief moment, wanting to say something to him, but not knowing what. I mean, this seems wrong. I don't know why, but it does.

"If she enters your mind, I'll know," he states, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Then we'll treat it like we treated our lesson earlier."

"Clear my mind. Devoid it of all emotions," I recite.

"Time to go, Potter," Draco softly says, motioning with his head towards the closed portrait. He gently picks Angel up, walking towards it.

Without another word, I follow. I don't want to leave, but I know that I have to. Silently, we walk out through the portrait, heading towards the entrance hall. We meet up with the Slytherins just before walking up staircase. So, walking side by side with them, we enter the entrance hall, where the other Houses already seem to be.

"I know of seven secret passages," I state, talking to the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. "There's a passage beneath the one-eyed witch statue by the Defense classroom. Say 'Dissendium,' and she'll open her hump. It takes you to Honeydukes's cellar." They nod. "There's another on the fourth floor behind a mirror, but it's caved in."

"Leave that to us," the Ravenclaw Prefect replies, glancing at his Hufflepuff counterpart.

"Um, there's another, um, uh—"

"Sixth floor, it has a pig statue that if you rub will open," Remus instructs. "Go!" he says towards the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He then heads off towards the other adults.

I start heading towards the sixth floor with the rest of my housemates, but Draco grabs my arm. I glance at him, but he only shakes his head.

"Weasley!" he shouts. "Fred," he adds a moment later after they all turn towards him.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Fred glances towards us for a second before narrowing his eyes on Draco.

"Take Celes for us," he orders, gently handing her over to a very surprised Weasley.

"But, Draco," Angel cries, now in Fred's arms.

"Hush," he softly scolds, staring at her. "You're going to protect him by staying with him, understand?" He leans forward, kissing her forehead before glancing at Fred. "Keep her safe, Weasley." He then whirls around, snatching a hold of my arm and yanking me away from them.

"Where are we going?" I ask, several moments later.

"Away from them," he simply replies. He then yanks me into a classroom, closing the door behind us. He glares at me when I open my mouth. A moment later, we hear a big explosion somewhere off to our left followed by our room shaking for a moment.

"You think Mezra's here now?" I whisper. I wince when I hear another loud explosion, this time to our right. Sounds of glass shattering then filters in underneath the door.

"What do you think?" he responds, glancing at me. "You know, I almost believed you when you agreed with Severus to go. Then, I remembered how you are. You tell adults what they want to hear, doing what you want later on."

"I wasn't—"

"Maybe not then, but the minute we'd have arrived in Hogsmeade, you'd have turned back." More glass shatters near us before the wind howls through the halls. Draco, however, grabs my arm, pulling me away from the door towards an empty portrait. "I don't suppose you have a knife, do you?" When I shake my head, he snorts. His eyes dart around the room for a moment before he smiles. "Here, help me move this," he states, grabbing a side of a cabinet.

Together we push it off to the side, revealing a hidden doorway. I glance at him, but he only shrugs, walking through it and down the spiraling stairs. I grasp my wand tightly in my hand, wondering what exactly we're doing. However, when I hear sounds of people dueling, I know. Draco and I peek out, glancing towards the chaotic scene. I recognize some of the Order members from the Dursleys, but not whom they're fighting. However, the people appear to be magical, not Shroud members.

_Come out and play with us, my sweet,_ Mezra sings in my head._ You know you want to._

I grab Draco's forearm immediately, staring wide eyed at him. I don't hear Dad, which scares me. He's supposed to be there.

"Inhale," Draco commands, grabbing my upper arms. "Exhale," he then instructs. "Inhale, exhale, just keep doing that, Potter," he states.

I do as he says, inhaling and exhaling. I have to admit that it at the very least makes me feel calmer. I then close my eyes, focusing solely on my breathing.

"Better?" he asks when I reopen my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble. "I didn't hear Dad."

"That doesn't mean anything," he insists.

For both our sakes, I nod my head. With our wands in hand again, we slowly walk out into the hall. It's empty again, likely because the adults have gone elsewhere. When we duck into another room, I instantly recognize it as the antechamber off the Great Hall. We carefully step around the bloodied Death Eaters that are on the floor.

"Are they dead?" I ask, glancing at Draco as he walks past one.

"Does it matter?" he answers, walking forward. He's silent as we head towards the door. When we reach it a minute later, he stops to glance at me. "If she tries it again, just inhale and exhale. It's the way I clear my mind."

"Well, it actually works," I remark with a laugh.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," I reply. I watch him nod before he slowly opens the door to glance out. The door closes a moment later. "What is it?"

"She's in there." He licks his lips, staring at me. "Potter, we have to reach the wand."

"What do you mean? Dad has—no—Draco, you can't be . . ."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"What do you mean that you're sure he's fine? Draco, what did you see?"

"Harry, he's fine."

"He's hurt, isn't he?" I shake my head, feeling myself start to fall apart. "He promised. He promised me, Draco. He promised!"

"Potter, he's not dead, so snap out of it."

"You're sure?"

"Potter, I'm pretty certain that if he was dead, Sinistra would have destroyed this entire castle and then some. And we wouldn't be hearing the fighting anymore."

"What if she's hurt, though?"

"She was dueling a Death Eater when I saw her. Declan and Esmée were with her. She's fine." He stares at me, inhaling slowly. "Either way, though, we have to get the wand, Potter. I don't care which one of us has it, but we have to get the wand and get Mezra."

I look at him for a moment, wondering who the hell he is. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin. He does not suggest—well, things I would suggest. I then smile. Clearly, I'm rubbing off on him.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," he growls, opening the door just a crack. "On the count of three, one, two, three." The door bursts open, and we both rush out.

I glance around, trying to find the wand while keeping myself from being hexed or cursed by the hundreds of spells zooming past. I drop to the floor as a pink colored spell flies past me, wincing as my chin slams hard against the stone floor. That is definitely going to leave a mark in the morning. I then roll onto my side away from two people fighting. I have to find that bloody damn wand.

"Incarcerous!" shouts someone near me, sounding a bit like Remus.

A body then hits the floor, but I don't glance towards it. I don't want to know who it is until the fighting ends. I can't know who it is until then. I draw in a breath, rising to my feet to a crouch before my eyes find it . . . and Dad. I shake my head, sprinting towards it knowing that I'm going to have one shot at this. However, I swear once this is over, I'm punching that prat in the damn face for scaring me like that.

Dad is perfectly, well, okay, not perfectly, fine. His robes are torn in spots, likely from some nasty cutting curses or something. His nose looks like someone has broken it. His face is littered with bruises, but he's alive . . . and currently wrestling for a wand with a Death Eater, well, make that was wrestling for a wand.

As I sprint across the hall towards Dad, I notice that there are no Shroud members, only Death Eaters and Mezra. I don't even have time to ponder why before I reach Dad and snatch the wand from his hand as he stands. His hand reaches out to grab my arm, but I'm already rushing past. Mezra will not take my family from me. I leap side to side, trying to make my way towards her.

"POTTER!" a voice yells in front of me, just a bit to the left. "HERE!"

It only takes a split second before I see the one strand of white hair before I toss it towards him. I hope to God above he catches it. I don't find out if he does, at least not then. A hand snatches me from behind, yanking me backwards just as a green jet zooms past me.

"You little fool, give it—"

"Draco has it!" I yell, wincing while Dad's arm around my chest clenches even tighter.

"What?" whispers Dad in his 'I'm going to kill you' voice.

I finally see Draco as a pink haired witch blasts a Death Eater clear across the room. My mouth drops, as does Draco's I can see. The wand, or at least it was one, is now a-a-a sword.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I scoff. "He's a true Slytherin?" I then watch Mezra whirl around towards him. "DRACO!" I watch him glance up before swinging the sword as hard as he can towards her. As soon as it connects with her, well as soon as I think it connects with her, a bright light overtakes the room. I wince, closing my eyes at how bright it is. A deafening roar floods the room, sending waves of, well, magic, I think towards us. Then, it's gone.

"Merlin's balls and then some," Draco utters, staring in front of him with wide eyes.

"I slay a basilisk, and you slay her. Wonderful trade off there, brother," I say, trying to wiggle out of Dad's tight grasp.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Dad growls.

I can actually feel his abs clenching against my back. He clearly stays fit because they're rock hard. I then bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Pretty sure that comment would only upset him.

"Why are you two here?"

"Huh?" we both say, glancing at him.

"Why are two students, two of my children, here when they were given explicit instructions by—?"

"We came to save you, Dad," I say.

"Save me? Save _me_? What in Merlin's goddamn name made you think—Harry James Potter!"

I gulp. Okay, so I might have started to tune him out. However, one can't blame me. Draco has killed the lady after Mum. I mean, we should all be celebrating, kicking back with a Firewhiskey or something, not this.

"Yes, Dad?" I say, trying to do my best impression of Angel right now.

"You know very well what," he hisses, glaring down at me.

"We were responsible, though. We left Angel with Fred." Dad's glare deepens. "Dad, can't we just celebrate the win for now?" People near us are trying and failing at hiding their laughter.

"Your brooms, your freedom, your lives belong to me now," he hisses. "No Quidditch. No Hogsmeade. No sleepovers. No nothing," he states, glaring.

Draco and I don't respond. I mean, what can we say to that? My eyes then glance around the Great Hall. The remaining Death Eaters have surrendered, looking a bit confused, though, as they look around. I watch a burly Auror grab one of the confused Death Eaters, holding him at wand-point a moment later.

"Where's your master?" he growls, asking the Death Eater.

"Wha—uh, he's-he's gone."

"Gone where?" the man growls, digging the wand a bit deeper into the Death Eater's neck.

"Dead, that thing-it-it killed him awhile back." The Death Eater's eyes dart about the room before suppressing a shudder. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Dad asks, finally releasing me as he steps towards the man.

"No. I-I remember that thing coming back with the Dark Lord, but then it's black." The remaining Death Eaters in the room nod in agreement.

"Imperious?" Mum suggests, limping towards us with Declan and Esmée on either side.

"No. It is something else," Syra responds, approaching with Dad's mum beside her.

"Whatever it is, it's over," Dad's mum states with a cold finality. "Your psycho has been vanquished, and Riddle got what he deserved. I would claim that to be a win-win. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe I'll be returning home." She pulls her midnight blue cloak around her a bit more. "For I can't stand to spend another minute near that . . . thing's vileness," she sneers.

"Mezra's dead, though," I state.

"I was not talking about her, child." Dad's mum then glances towards Syra before sneering and stalking out of the room.

"Always dramatic, she is," Syra drawls. Her unnatural blue eyes rest on me for a moment before she glances at Draco. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working as one, perhaps there is hope in the world yet." She then glances at Declan. "I trust you'll settle things with Albus for me?"

"Of course, Lady Syra," he answers, bowing his head respectfully.

"Excellent," she replies, raising an eyebrow as she glances at something behind him. "Esmée, you will remain here too. There is no need for you at Windsor."

"As you wish, Lady Syra," Esmée responds, sounding respectful and extremely polite.

"Circe knows that Windsor could do with the peace and quiet for once," Syra drawls as she walks away towards the large doors.

"We killed Mezra," I say, restating the obvious. I then laugh, glancing up at Dad. He's likely going to get mad at me again, but I just can't help it. I'm, well, a bit excited right now. "Does that mean we can have a party now, Dad?"

"Harry," he growls. "Silence."

Yep, that's my dad. I then sigh. It's over. Maybe now we can be a normal family for once.

**A/N: **Um, so, yeah, I sort of was mistaken when I said last chapter there would be some more Occlumency in this chapter. Severus stated that he still had a migrane from the last time, so I decided to be nice. Also, the Yule Ball didn't happen in this story either. Sorry. Though, Draco and Harry would like me to inform you that they will be with their dates in the next story entitled _Something Normal_. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through the end of this one. Dramione fans, there will be tons of it in the next one. And lots of cute Angel mushy scenes with her brothers, and last but not least Severus and Harry, having cute father-son moments. Thanks again.


End file.
